


House of Violence

by DragonX



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Cruelty, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Near Death Experiences, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Planet Vegeta, Politics, Royalty, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Strategy & Tactics, Torture, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 153,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonX/pseuds/DragonX
Summary: Isena Vedien is a young, but powerful Saiyan. Her family has a place among King Vegeta's royal council, and she is a valuable asset to the Kingdom. However, there are talks of Prince Vegeta's eventual marriage and who he should marry.Isena finds things such as marriage frivolous, but she will find out the world has it out for her.
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 21





	1. The Beginning of Something Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isena Vedien is an anagram of Anise Endive. I'm trying to give all full-blooded Saiyan's names with vegetables in them to keep in line with cannon.

**Isena**

I listened to my hasted footsteps as they echoed through the pale, marble hallway. The morning light glinted from the many stained glass windows and while many would say that it was a beautiful sight, all I could feel was annoyance due to the time of day. I gritted my teeth as I quickened my pace even further.

King Vegeta called for a meeting with his High Council, and although many would consider it a blessing to be able to take part in such meetings, I just felt vexed. It was at times like these I cursed my lineage. My father, Celerylis, absolutely loved the political intrigue and inner machinations of court, while I, his daughter, had to bear through the sometimes extremely boring meetings. Although, I held hope that this meeting would involve some form of war on the many planets we have been conquering.

I turned left at the split of the hallway, and found myself facing a familiar set of dark, wooden doors. I felt the tip of my tail twitch in annoyance as I bore my eyes into what I knew would be hours of boring dialogue between court members. I sighed as I wrapped my tail around my waist and held my head high as I forced open the doors.

As I entered, I found many familiar faces of the High Court. As I walked to the twin set of chairs against the long, marble table that were designated for my father and I, my eyes roamed around the room to the already present court members. General Nappa was present, and I had to stifle a laugh at the now balding saiyan. Lady Okara was pressing away at a data pad, most likely calculating expenses for trade and war. Although, when I scented her, I found something strange. At closer examination, I found a slight bulge to her belly and found myself surprised that the strong-headed woman would finally settle down. There was also Sergeant Major Bardock, which came as a surprise considering that he was looked down upon for his lower-class heritage, but he was known for conquering planets with his platoon in a quick and efficient manner. This made me hopeful that this meeting would include some mentions of war. Lastly, my father. He gave me a small nod before returning his gaze to the wall while he waited.

I made it to my seat, making sure that I regarding all occupants in the room with minor disdain, as that is what they were doing to me. Saiyans, of course, are primarily a warrior race, thus making the political climate somewhat hostile at best. You treated everyone around you as if you were about to fight them, show no weakness and show that you are stronger.

It didn't take too long before the doors opened again to reveal Prince Vegeta. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and found a blank expression planted on his face. However, two things betrayed his emotions. His tail was unwrapped and the tip twitched in annoyance, much like mine did earlier. However, the second thing was his scent. The normal scent of his, that being gunmetal, was heavily perfumed by a masking agent. I scrunched up my nose at the intruding smell, although it was for the best. It was obvious he was at the end of his heat, but was still in the aftereffects of it, therefore making his scent still tantalizing to Beta's. He took his seat next to his Father's Throne.

My eyes wandered away in disinterest as I thought of what this meeting could entail. The people currently adorning it were varied, and we knew no one else would be joining as the Prince has already arrived, therefore indicating his father would next and obviously last. We had a Trade and War Financer, the general of our army, a successful platoon leader, and my father, who was the King's royal councilor. Basically just the guy that had dirt on every saiyan family of notice, and some that were of no notice. However, my time to ponder was cut short as the King opened the doors and walked into the room.

Everyone stood from their chair in synchronization. Our right fists when over our chest as we bowed and bellowed out, "My King."

King Vegeta nodded shortly, before sitting down in his throne. It was then we all sat back down and waited for the King to speak.

"I understand congratulations are in order, Lady Okara." King Vegeta said with a polite nod to the lady in question. Lady Okara blushed a brilliant shade of pink before returning a rushed thank you.

"Now, some of you may not know, but we got direct orders from King Cold a few days ago. We are to prepare a mass invasion of five planets, those that will be inhabited by somewhat formiddable opponents being Junanya, Clexin, Gultini. While the other two are O2889 and V6642, these are uninhabbited and will be fairly easy to conquer the wildlife and primitive species." King Vegeta explained. I could barely stop the smile that threatened to appear on my face. My prayers were answered and we would finally be off to war against somewhat acceptable opponents. "Bardock, you will take your platoon to the uninhabited planets and conquer them. Afterwards, you will join the attack against the other three. I expect you to be done with your side of the attack by the end of next month."

"It will be done, My King." Bardock answered. I looked up to see the slight crease in his eyes, noting his displeasure at the idea of there not being a challenge.

"General Nappa will be leading the attack against the other three, alongside my son. The inhabitants of these planets are somewhat advanced technologically, therefore making the attack on them slightly more advanced. Also, only one of the planets, Clexin, has a moon for us to transform. The average power of the inhabitants are relatively low, but some of their ilk have decently powered defenders. For example, the leaders of both Clexin and Gultini have been reported to have a power level of at least three thousand." King Vegeta finished. I barely withheld my scoff at the power levels mentioned. Of course, you could say they are decent, but compared to mine of 3800, it was no match. Nevermind that Nappa, the King, and Prince Vegeta all had power levels over 4500.

"Lady Vedien, you, along with my son will be attacking Junanya and Clexin. General Nappa will focus on Gultini, as the inhabitants are far more technologically advanced than the others. After you two conquer those planets, you will gather and regroup with the main force attacking Gultini, as I suspect we will be waging war against them for the longest amount of time." King Vegeta added.

I looked towards the King, making sure my eyes were downcast of his as I said, "It will be done, My King."

Prince Vegeta added in his gravely voice, "Of course, Father."

"Lady Okara, how will are budget be?" King Vegeta asked.

Okara coughed slightly before answering. "Well, King Cold will be paying us in both Gold and other materials gathered from the planets in question. If we finish the invasions within four months, we will make a sizable profit. However, we will need to make sure our vassals from other planets increase their production of armor." Lady Okara answered. King Vegeta nodded in approval.

"Next, a more on planet matter. As you all know, my son is of age to marry. Lord Vedien, I need a list of suitable candidates to be my son's mate. I expect a report within the week." My father nodded adamantly, as I saw the gears turning in his head already.

I looked over to see Prince Vegeta with a sour look on his face. I almost laughed at the poor predicament he was in. He was still fairly young at twenty-one, and still valued his independence over almost anything else. Hell, I couldn't imagine myself marrying right now, and I was even younger at nine-teen. Of course, he knew he was doomed to this fate. Saiyans being the warrior race that they were, our Kings could fall at any time. Therefore, making sure there was always a contingency plan was a must. Even though I barely knew the Prince I felt sorry for him. Of course, we have sparred and talked on some occasions, but it was always in a formal setting and about political matters.

"This marks the end of the meeting, the ships will take off tomorrow morning. Prince Vegeta and Lady Vedien, your ships are The Shadow, The Night, and The Shade. You two will be using The Night as your personal ships along with the platoon leaders for your army. The Shade and The Shadow will house the combatants." King Vegeta explained. Both the Prince and I muttered a "Yes, My King" before everyone stood from their chairs and began to walk out of the room.

I noticed The King and Nappa talking adamantly about the impending battles as they walked out of the room together. My father, Bardock, and Okara walked out immediately behind them. However, before I began to follow them I noticed the Prince still standing next to his chair, sporting that sour look. I smiled slyly as I walked over to him.

"I understand congratulations are in order for your pending marriage, My Prince." I said with a small bow of my head. He tsked in annoyance before responding, "Spare the pleasantries, we both know that I am, very much, not looking forward to the simpering Beta that will be forced upon me." His tail swished back in forth in anger.

"My condolences, My Prince." I replied sarcastically.

"Yes, the death of my independence is upon us, I am so glad that you are bringing it up. You are not as coy as you think, Lady Vedien." He replied with a soft snarl.

I merely smiled, finding his aggravated attitude somewhat funny. "Perhaps I wanted you to notice it, My Prince."

"Perhaps, hmm?" He said questioningly.

I said nothing in response as his tail swished somewhat softer than before. "What do you know of the species we are about to conquer, Lady Vedien?" He asked me.

"Please, my Prince. Call me Isena, for we shall be shedding blood together soon." I asked him.

He nodded softly before saying, "Very well, Isena."

"The Clexians are an underwater race, therefore making them somewhat harder to attack with troops. Your father already mentioned it, but they have a moon, therefore we can transform if the need demands it. I was thinking, instead of mounting a invasion underwater, we could bombard the sea with high level ki blasts. At the very least it would evaporate a large amount of water and damage their defenses. Then, if we must, we can plan an underwater invasion from there." I answered him.

Prince Vegeta nodded in approval before responding, "I'm glad we were thinking of the same tactic. With the combined strength of the combatants, platoon leaders, and both of us, we could easily bombard their settlements closer to the surface. Truthfully, I just don't want to risk the idiotic combatants from drowning." He finished with a scowl. I laughed softly, knowing that some of the combatants could be simpletons.

"As for the Junayan's, their world is covered almost exclusively in thick jungle. It would be even easier to bombard, however, they are fairly decent at barrier technology. I would suggest a bombardment to test these barriers before deciding on invading with ground forces." I finished answering his question. He once again nodded in approval.

"Again, I am impressed. I've heard a lot about you Isena. You're ruthless tactics and adaptability has been praised by my father countless times. I am glad I was not forced to work with a political allies shivering Beta." He said with a scowl.

I smiled at the comment before adding, "As I'm sure you know, a lot of Alphas can be, as you put it, shivering and simpering as well." Prince Vegeta laughed darkly. His eyes took on a dangerous anger, making my instincts immediately go to front as I felt I may have gone too far. My tail uncurled from my waist as the tip twitched nervously.

"Oh yes, I know. I am **quite** familiar with such Alpha's. Why, now that I think of it, my brother is one of those." He said in a threatening tone. He walked towards me slowly, his demeanor over-powering. I downcast my eyes but stood my ground. My tail swished back and forth anxiously as I smelt his gunmetal scent through the masking agent. "You are playing a dangerous game, Isena. Be sure to watch yourself." He finished before walking out of the room.

I watched as he turned the corner down the hall before I let out a deep growl. I then hastily walked out of the castle, making sure not to run into Prince Vegeta again. I felt myself lift into the air as I sped to the training grounds. Once I reached there I began to systematically destroy everything that was reasonable. Dummies were incinerating with my ki blasts, and punched through with ease. I snarled at one, baring my teeth as I ripped through it with my claws. It was easier to let out my frustrations and anxiety on these replacable dummies instead of keeping it inside of my head. It also didn't help that his heat scent came through ever so slightly as he got near me, making my instincts go wild even further. Eventually, my energy was sated and I finally looked around me. Saiyans, mostly low level combatants, looked at me with a mixture of fear and disdain. I let out a soft growl at them before I took off to the air towards my fathers estate.

While I flew in the air, my thoughts continued to run wild. I knew that Vegeta hated his brother, and thought that me somewhat making fun of it would be funny. However, I did not expect him to be so angry with it. Perhaps he did like him after all? Or maybe he was already annoyed with his heat and the meeting, thus making the insult more annoying. Either way, I did not want to ask and find out. My fists clenched together tightly. For me, anxiety quickly turned into rage, letting me turn such a weak emotion into a healthy outlet. Well, healthy for a Saiyan.

Eventually, I made it to my father's estate. It was like King Vegeta's castle, except much smaller and slightly older looking. Still, it was better than the huts the lower-classes lived in.

I entered and stomped my way through the entrance hall. My boots clunking down on dark red carpet as I made my way to the upper-level stairs. However, my eyes caught movement to the right, finding my father sitting in the parlor writing away at something on a data-pad. I took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself before deviating from my path to where my father sat.

His face was somewhat gleeful as he wrote on his pad. He must of heard my footsteps as I came closer, because he immediately lay the pad next to him and looked up at me with the same stupid expression.

"Ah Isena, lovely to see you return so soon. I was just writing some names for King Vegeta." My father explained. I scoffed softly, knowing that pretty much anyone on that pad would make Vegeta angry.

"Who have you put down so far?" I asked.

"Well.." My father picked up the pad. His eyes roamed over the names before answering me, "So far, I have Lady Brusellis, Lady Cressila, and Lady Kalis."

I outright laughed at the list. My father took on a confused look at my mirth. I was still chuckling softly before I decided to explain myself. "Those low power-level ladies would only upset The Prince. When everyone left the room, we decided to chat a little and he even outright told me he would not be pleased with, and I quote, 'A simpering Beta.' Try to choose at least someone that's remotely decent at fighting."

My father scrunched up his aristocratic face in thought. His tail swished softly against the gray couch he sat on. He was in thought for a few minutes, and during that time I decided to sit in the couch opposite to him. I lounged lazily, and even took to grooming my tail with my fingers, finding that it knotted somewhat during my escapade at the training grounds.

"Well, that certainly poses a problem. There are few that could even remotely stand up to The Prince in a fight. Even fewer are Beta's." My father said softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. I casually hummed in response, finding that the problem wasn't mine to solve and merely just gave an indication that I heard my father. My father sighed softly before saying, "Well, I have a week to figure it out. However, it will be hard to placate The Prince and fulfill the King's wishes."

"It's really only for children in the end. Although, I think most people would prefer to have someone that will actually like as a mate, rather than someone to just have a heat with and bear your children. Although, I know a few that would like just the opposite. However, from what The Prince told me, hes for the former." I thought out loud. My father groaned in exasperation.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He said in soft anguish.

I chuckled softly before replying, "You really got your work cut out for you. I'm not sure if my job is going to be any easier. I got two whole planets to eliminate, even though they are filled to the brim with lower races." I said in disgust. "I would prefer to actually have a fight and not just beat random people into a pulp within seconds. Of course, being overtly more powerful than your adversaries can be entertaining, yet even that grows old within the first fifty in my experience." I said with a soft growl. My father chuckled in response.

"Ah my daughter. When you were born and we evaluated your power-level at four-hundred, I just knew you would turn out like this. That's why I taught you the art of the Game, so you would at least think before fighting. Otherwise, you would of ended up like those high-level combatants. Ordered to attack a target and you would just rush in. Honestly, no tact at all, its just deplorable." My father said with a roll of the eyes.

I tsked before replying, "Oh don't get me started. General Nappa may be a high power-level but his skull got bashed so many times I truly wonder how he hasn't turned into a vegetable. The people behind the real tactics are The King and The Prince. General Nappa is just there to look pretty and beat lower lifeforms into a pulp. Although, even though I hate to admit it, Sergeant Major Bardock actually has some level of intelligence. However, his power-level is somewhat abysmal. I think the last time they measured it was 2,200. Not too bad, but compared to the Elite it's a joke." I complained to my father.

"True enough, Isena. However, I somewhat feel you are insulting me, stating such abysmal power-levels while mine sits a meager 2,400." He said in a sarcastic tone. I laughed softly in response.

"Even though some of the meatheads would poke fun at your power-level, we both know your true strength is politics. You don't need a high power-level to utterly destroy someone." I said with a evil grin.

"Very true, my daughter. I believe you are relating to the Kolrabi's?" He asked with eyes full of mirth.

"Definitely. By the way, how did you manage to figure out the husband was cheating on his mate with multiple prostitutes? And how did you find his three bastard sons?" I asked him.

"Ah well. I heard from a reliable sorce that frequents said brothels that he saw the Kolrabi patriarch inside the establishments. All it took from there was to station a few unmarried men to stake out said places. It was easy enough, seeing that they spent the money inside said high-priced brothels. The bastard sons were simple enough. We have pictures of each Saiyan child inside the incubation pods, all it took was to find the ones that looked the most similar and request a DNA test. With my standing, it was child's play. Then all it took was to leak out the information and the man was ruined. A harsh lesson, teaching that you should watch you fuck with, my dear daughter." My father told with exuberance. I narrowed my eyes, thinking back on my last encounter with The Prince. Definitely one of the last people I would fuck with. The very last being the Cold Empire. I quickly expelled such thoughts before standing from the couch. I flatted the wrinkles in my clothes before looking back to my father.

"Well, I think I shall retire to my room, I find that such meetings as the one we attended today to be tiring." I said with boredom.

As I walked away I heard my father chuckling before he replied, "Ah my daughter, I saw the look of joy when the King said you would be out fighting. Don't try to fool me."

I smiled softly, knowing he was right as I began to walk up the stairs to my room.

**Vegeta**

I paced in my room, growing more irritated by the minute. I could feel my tail lashing violently in the air as my thoughts ran wild with the earlier events of today. I growled at the thought of marriage, hating it with a passion. The Great Prince Vegeta did not need some simpering Beta to have his children. I did not need some Lady that dreamed of the day to be my mate, only because of the prestige. It truly was an aggravating thought, knowing that it would come to pass. Fortunetly, I could wait a few years before having to impregnate such a Beta, however, I knew that such a thing was inevitable and I would only be delaying it. Truth be told, I hated the thought of being tied down, and even though I was a Prince and could just ignore the damned Beta, I knew that the metaphorical chains of marriage would bind my independence.

I let out a deep, throaty growl before yanking off my gloves and throwing them across the room. Eventually, my eyes bore on a black, silk pillow and promptly tore it apart. Once I finished with the act, my anger only quelled slightly.

It also didn't help that Isena goaded me earlier, finding satisfaction in her word-play. She has always been like this, with everyone she has ever encountered. I remember being at parties, overhearing her absolutely demolish people with her tactful words, and the sadistic glee in her eyes when her opponents stumbled and tripped over their own voice. I found that I enjoyed how cruel she was, although being on the receiving end of such dominating repartee was severely annoying. However, I held power over her, which is something she was not accustomed to in her witticisms. Promptly reminding her of said power, and the bowing of her demeanor made the more instinctual parts of me sing in sadistic glee. However, I think I preferred her at the peak of her power, rather than her bowing down and accepting defeat. Even though such a thing earlier brought me great satisfaction.

I sighed as I resumed my pacing, thinking of what tomorrow would bring. I had a few days to plan with Isena and the Platoon Leaders before we reached the first planet. I believe assaulting Junanya first would be easiest. Their collective species power-level was quite low, and the relied far too much on technology to strive. Once the barriers were down, we could easily invade and wipe them off the face of the universe.

I smirked, thinking of how the Saiyans were supremely better than the rest of the universe's species. We didn't need technology to further our strength, although it was a nice bonus. However, I soon found my mirth fading as I thought of Tarble. Even though I was vastly annoyed with being related to a low power-level Saiyan, he was still my brother. He also made up for it somewhat by being Head of Technology. He may lack power, but he made up for it in brains.

I sighed as I stopped pacing and sat down on my lush bed. My tail swished against the soft fabric, finding the action therapeutic as I rubbed my temples. I developed a massive migraine and almost hissed as the pain almost doubled. Eventually, I found that I couldn't stand the pain anymore and walked to the medic station in the castle. I carefully donned a mask of disdain and promptly hid any pain I was experiencing from any delegates that roamed the castle. Even as they all bowed at my presence I simply ignored them as I made the medic station my one, singular goal.

I reached the Medic Station and demanded a reliever immediately. The sniveling Beta that was the resident healer eyes grew wide in fear as she stumbled around the room, opening and closing cabinets and drawers quickly before she found one. This only made my headache grow and my irritation increase. As she handed me the reliever with a shaky hand, I snatched it from her and promptly engulfed the pill before turning heel and making my return to my rooms.

When I closed the door that separated my rooms from the rest of the castle I noticed the lowering sun from the large floor to ceiling window the stood opposite from my bed. I walked towards the window and stopped before it. I crossed my arms behind my back as I stared at the orange and pink sky that dusted the rocky, desert landscape that was my home-world. I saw tiny specks of moving humanoids walking among the settlement that was at the bottom of the hill that my castle stood upon. I continued staring, my thoughts fleeting and meaningless as time passed by. Eventually, as pink and orange turned to dark blue and black, with tiny specks of white littering the sky, I figured that getting adequate rest would be best for the inevitable long day that threatened me tomorrow. I sighed as I turned from the window began walking to the bed.

Somehow I knew that my expectation of the long day that tomorrow held would be severely underestimated.


	2. Good Company

**Isena**

I woke with a yawn and a large stretch. I almost purred at the lovely warmth my heavy blankets provided. However, such thoughts were immediately cut off by the incessant beeping by the alarm I set. It was then, my mind caught up to me and I realized what today held. A possibly, permanently annoyed Prince and guaranteed tactical meetings with weak-minded people. I may love tactical thought, but when held with those of a meager intellectual level, the satisfaction I got from it dramatically decreased.

I groaned in despair as I quickly got up from the comfort of my bed, thinking of how long I would be parted from such a lovely thing. I quickly purged such a distressing thought as I focused on getting ready. I slammed my hand down on the data pad that was making the absolutely disgusting beeping noise as I donned my high-quality protective armor and some of that tight, stretchy latex material under it. I picked at the wrinkles until they were smoothed down and looked at the long, silver gilded mirror I had in my room. My pale skin contrasted nicely with the dark gray latex material. However, I despised the design of the armor, finding the colors of white and orange to be utterly deplorable.

I looked up to see if my face was presentable, making sure no drool or sleepiness were on my face. However, the only thing I noticed was the scars that permanently marred my face. The two of notice were the long one that went through my left eye and cheek, and the short one that crossed my nose. They were a light pink color, however the were very jagged. My mind went to the day I got the two. I was training on physical weapons, and my trainer cut up my face as a punishment for not thinking ahead. Oh, how the Ladies of the court would be infinitely shamed of having such a disgusting feature. However, all I felt was indifference. They showed my past, how I was a warrior among an elite warrior race. If anything, I found a perfect, pristine person to be a coward, as only being one would leave your skin unmarred. I traced over the one that crossed my eye, finding the difference in how it felt compared to the rest of my skin to be somewhat interesting.

However, I quickly focused on finishing getting ready for the big event that was riding in a ship for a few days. I quickly donned protective boots and gloves, hating the feeling the rubber material gave I flexed my hands and felt my face contort in disgust. I forwent any jewelry, as it wouldn't be important anytime soon, and looked in the mirror one final time before deciding I was as prepared as I was going to be.

I quickly picked up the data pad that was next to my bed and set off from my bedroom. I found my father sitting in the parlor again, tapping away at his own data pad with a focused look.

"Father." I said to get his attention.

He looked up and smiled at me, "Ah, Isena. I assume you are ready to set off?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, I have everything prepared. I should be heading down to the airfield soon, I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving and to expect me back in a few months."

"I am sure you will succeed and prove yourself worthy of being a Saiyan. This is a great opportunity to gain favor with the Prince and the King. Which as you know, will open up possibilities to gain power." My father explained. He always looking for ways to improve his own power and intrigue, and I was not surprised to him explain his own way of thinking. Even though I was already anticipating the certain rewards I could receive, especially those retaining to power gain.

"I will think on that, Father. I must be heading off now, as I will undoubtedly find myself in the company of an annoyed Prince and do not wish to further his strain." I said.

My father chuckled softly before replying, "Of course, good luck, my daughter." I smiled back before turning from him to the entrance of my home.

I found myself looking up at the cloudless sky and feeling the dry, hot air on my skin. As I looked through the sky, I found an spaceship rolling across the pale blue expanse with a few smaller ships following behind it. I then kicked off the ground, dust billowing in my wake, as I made my way towards the airfield. I decided to take in my home-world as I flew across it, watching as people scurried across the ground. Some in lower-class garb, while others in combat gear. Saiyan settlements were always bustling, with children rolling around in the dirt mock fighting or adults rushing to get supplies, or some fighting each other. I found myself truly loving my home-world the more I left it for missions. Although I have only been on about a dozen missions in my life, some short, only lasting a week or two, or those that lasted months such as this one - I found that each time I returned I grew to love my home even more.

We may be viewed as more primitive or unsophisticated with our focus on battle instead of technological advancement, however, I loved my people and heritage, and I would do anything to further us or protect us.

I was interrupted from my musings as the airfield entered my view. Lots of ships, some small, most large were docked on the field. Some engines were billowing out fire, however more up to date models only wavered the air in front of them, indicating they used pure energy. Most of the combatants would ride in the older models, these used fuel to get around space and were much more rocky and uncomfortable. I winced at the memory of being knocked off my bunk during one of my first missions. However, those days were in the past as now I had enough recognition and power level to be on the energy ships. Of course, this meant I was going to be surrounded by those who thought they were a gift from the Moon Goddess themselves, but it was better than having no sleep and bruises everywhere from falling.

Eventually, I spotted three circular, black Cold-Model ships. Two were significantly larger than one, indicating that they were combatant ships and needed to house more people. The third was about half their size, but it didn't need to be large. I knew, however, that the smaller one had a tactical interface, a table that took information about planets or cities, and built it using holograms. This would help a lot with planning our invasions and helping us minimize casualties.

I decided to land next to our ship, the Night. When I stood next to the landing gears, I was dwarfed considerably, but it was not the biggest ship that I had ever been next to. That was taken by King Cold's personal ship, who's size was merely to show off, rather than any tactical advantage or need. I looked around to see Saiyan's taking supply containers into the ships or talking to each other.

Eventually, I spotted a very similar head of spiky hair. Prince Vegeta was about twenty feet away from me, talking somewhat stiffly to his below average sized brother. Prince Tarble was a peculiar Saiyan to say the least. He talked with a flourish of movement, his eyes wide with excitement, his tail swishing with enjoyment. However, even I could see the deep sadness within his eyes, as he spoke to his brother.

Prince Tarble was seen as an accident, a terrible inconvenience to the King. He was practically disowned, even though he led the small Science and Technology Division within our army. I held no ill will to Prince Tarble, as I never met the strange Alpha, but our race was defined by our fighting prowess, not our independent technological advancements.

As I watched the two interact with each other, I found that Prince Vegeta may in fact not particularly like his brother. His stiffness correlated to his discomfort with speaking to Tarble, the way his face was permanently marred with a scowl said much in the way that he did not enjoy his brother's antics. Even though siblings did not have any familial bond after they reached their majority, even the way Prince Vegeta looked at his brother spoke lengths of his disappointment.

My musings were cut short as I noticed Tarble looking at me. He stared for a moment before looking back to his brother and pointing towards me. I saw a momentary flash of relief cross Prince Vegeta's face before he bid farewell to his brother and began walking to me. "Prince Vegeta." I greeted as he came close to me.

"Isena." He greeted back briefly.

I smiled coyly before I replied, "I see that you and your brother were having a lovely conversation, I am sorry to take you from it." The Prince let out a 'hmph' of dissatisfaction before crossing his arms.

"You are a vast improvement over my brother talking endlessly about his recent technological discoveries. Unfortunately, I permanently have the knowledge of his .5% efficiency improvement to the energy cells in newer ships, instead of battle plans."

"How terrible, My Prince. How about we board the vessel and see what it has to offer?" I suggested.

His lips quirked into a brief smirk before holding out his hand towards the aforementioned ship, "Lets." He said.

We walked onto the boarding ramp side by side. The heels of our boots making a metallic clang against the material. The Prince hummed softly as we entered the ship. I looked over to him, however he just stared forward. "You know, not many Beta's like to fight as you do. Even though there is no difference in power levels, their instincts are much more suited to technology or healing." He said simply.

I side-stepped a passing combatant carrying a box before I answered, "I was just never fit for those fields. I started off at a level of four-hundred, almost breaking a record that I'm sure you know much of." Prince Vegeta smirked at that. I smiled before I continued, "During my adolescence, I would constantly fight other kids in the streets, finding that I enjoyed overpowering adversaries. However, I wouldn't start training until I was eight years old. Before that, my father taught me strategy and political intrigue." We both turned at a corner and walked up a flight of stairs, heading towards the helm. "After training for four years, I started going on missions. I have been on about a dozen so far, but this will be my biggest yet." The Prince hummed in thought, and I left him to it as we navigated the large ship. He stopped suddenly and I turned to look at him quizzically.

"Tell me, Isena. Do you actually care about the Saiyan's taking over these worlds and gaining a profit from it, or do you only care about the fighting?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"I care about the advancement of the Saiyan's more than anything My Prince." I responded immediately. He smiled at what I said, and I took it as approval before adding, "The fighting is just a plus."

The Prince chuckled softly before he continued walking. I followed next to him, finding that I enjoyed our conversation more than I thought I would.

We eventually made it to the hull. Several saiyans and some other species were sitting down, pressing buttons that I personally had no idea what they did. Eventually, everyone noticed that the Prince was on board and they all stood up and saluted before continuing their work. "Tell me, My Prince. Does that get annoying sometimes?" I asked with a smirk. He merely responded with a 'hmph' before walking over to the table that housed the tactical interface. He tapped away at the holographic keyboard, I noticed he was typing 'Junanya' and suddenly the planet appeared in a hazy dark green color. Next to the holographic form of the planet, lists of population, current political leaders, recent news about the planet, and some technological advancement their species has made.

I walked up next to Prince Vegeta and began to type on a second keyboard. I pulled up another holographic interpretation of the planet, but this time I focused on cities and topography. My eyes widened at what I saw. Even though most of the planet was jungle, it also was mountainous in some areas. The leeward side of the mountain would produce minor pockets of desert, however, the windward side hosted dense tropical jungles. However, some of their biggest cities were situated right at the base of the windward side of the mountain.

I looked over to see The Prince staring at what I just found with a slight sadistic smirk planted on his face. I smirked back before saying, "Are you thinking of what I am thinking, My Prince?" I asked coyly.

"If what you are thinking is blowing up the mountains next to their villages, then I think we are." He responded.

I chuckled softly before saying, "Then I'm glad we are on the same page."

Their barriers were adept at protecting against energy attacks, however, when an entire physical mountain is being dropped on top of those barriers, then they might just fail. I smiled sadistically at the holographic planet, my tail swishing back and forth in excitement. However, I was brought out of my thoughts as a voice interrupted them. "My Prince, Lady Vedien. The other platoon leaders have boarded and the supplies have all been brought on board. Would you like us to begin preparations to launch?" A medium built Saiyan said.

"Of course, get on with it." Prince Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

"Y-Yes My Prince!" The saiyan said nervously and with a quick salute before he all but ran back to his seat.

I chuckled at the situation and turned to look at The Prince, "You know, you don't have to make him almost piss himself."

"It cannot be helped that he is so weak that he cowers at something so trivial." He said with an annoyed expression.

"I do not think the Prince of our entire race is 'Trivial.'" I said, bending my fingers to indicate my point.

He smirked before replying, "True enough I suppose."

It was then that I felt a small weight imbalance and noticed some of the less gracefully inclined stumble over their feet as we took off to the air. Then it quickly went away as the g-force inhibitor and gravity regulator kicked in, making it feel like we were still sitting still. I laughed softly at those who stumbled, their faces red with embarrassment. "That never gets old." I said to the Prince. He replied with his signature 'hmph' but I could see the mirth behind his eyes.

"Ah, My Prince, _Lady Vedien_. I see you have already became antiquated with the tactical interface?" A light female voice said behind us. I almost growled at the all to familiar voice. I turned around and gave a sickly sweet smile to the flashy saiyan female before me.

"Lady Gaelic, I would say it is a pleasure, but lying in the presence of The Prince would be rather disrespectful of me." She harrumphed as she tossed her hair, her almost mountainous amounts of golden jewelry clanking together.

"Such disgusting behavior will get you no favors in marriage." She said, while looking at the Prince as if he was a piece of meat.

"Oh trust me, your behavior will do you no favors either. Tell me, does spreading your legs do you much in the political world? I'm sure someone of your knowledge can inform me?" I asked with a sadistic grin. Gaelic bared her teeth at me and growled in a warning. I returned her growl as my tail lashed in anger.

"As much as it is entertaining to watch you two go at it, we have bigger issues at hand." Prince Vegeta interrupted.

"Of course, My Prince. Forgive my behavior." Gaelic said while bashing her eyelashes at the Prince. He turned from her and I almost chuckled at the eye-roll he gave as his back was turned to her.

Prince Vegeta explained the discovery we made about the mountains surrounding their cities as I watched with disinterest. I mostly thought back to the strenuous relationship I held with Gaelic. The first time I met her, I was fighting some kids in the streets. I believe I was around six at the time. She mistook me for some lower-class street kid, as I was dirtied up and scraped from my fights. She was wearing lavish silk and even then her wrists and ears dangled with golden jewelry. She attempted to push me around, seemingly finding pleasure in exalting her higher class heritage. However, as she was laying into me how she was better and I should kiss her feet, a messenger from my father appeared and as soon she heard the name 'Vedien' her face turned pink as she rushed away. Ever since we have been insulting each other and hating each other, trying to find ways to embarrass each other in higher company. Of course, the only thing she had on me was my scars and my less than favorable attitude. She had a scandal almost every year, either paying thugs to attack people she disliked or spreading her legs for favors.

Eventually the blue sky of Planet Vegeta turned to inky black. Stars littered the open expanse of space, and even nebulae danced across in beautiful blues, pinks, and purples. I walked over to the reinforced glass, some of the helmsmen skittering away from me. This was truly one of my favorite parts of leaving the planet, even though I would tell no one of such a weakness. Never would I say that the nebulae and the stars were beautiful in any company, rather saying the most enjoyable part was the fighting. No, this was my dark secret. I admired the beauty of our universe, the array of colors it could produce. In our eyes these expanses of colors were timeless, never aging. However, in an eon, it would be entirely different to our future generations. It could be gone, or it could be replaced with an entirely new set of colors.

As I watched with rapt attention, I did not notice the pair of dark eyes looking at me in curiosity before returning his attention to the platoon leaders.

**Vegeta**

Isena was certainly a curiosity. I continued the explanation, hearing new strategies and thoughts from some of the company set before me. Very few had any intelligence behind it, most were just saying something so that my attention would go to them for even a second. I almost growled in annoyance each time, but refrained. Eventually, a familiar presence returned to my side. Her scent of the flower Freesia was the first thing I noticed. The floral scent with a fruity undertone was one that would not be associated with most Saiyan's. She remained silent as we continued on the intricacies of the plan.

"So that settles it, we drop the mountains on their barriers, then we set fire to the woods - making sure to contain it in a limited area so we can harvest the majority of it later. Afterwards we send in an elimination squad to kill off the remaining survivors. We continue this until we reach the capitol, Vekin. This one does not have mountains surrounding it, so we have to deactivate it the normal way, which is blasting it until the barrier can't handle anymore. Then, Lady Vedien and I, with maybe two others, will go in and kill their leader while the other troops kill their survivors." I explained. Everyone nodded in agreement, however, the Beta that Isena was arguing with earlier was batting her eyelashes at me. I refrained from scowling as I ordered everyone to be back here in eight hours.

When everyone left I turned to look at Isena who was sporting a rather bored expression. "Can you tell me why that whore Beta is here?" I asked with a growl.

Isena chuckled but her eyes held a deep seated rage behind them, "I believe she got her Healer Mastery not too long ago, she probably heads the medical staff. However, she is probably ecstatic that The King is planning your marriage. Should I expect to see you holding tails soon?" She asked coyly.

I growled at the thought, "I swear if I get married to her I will jump out of an airlock right now." I said in annoyance, feeling my tail lash back in forth. She hummed softly, "Well I'm hoping for you that you don't get her. She will use you as political clout, have your child, then spread her legs to everyone else." Isena explained.

I let out a slow breath, attempting to put a lid on my rage. "Well, it serves no point to worry about it now. Hopefully, we will be at Junanya in three days and I can take out this annoying shit on the insipid lower species that inhabit it." I growled out.

Isena chuckled lowly before tilting her head towards the door that led down from the hull. "Would you like to eat something, My Prince?" She suggested.

I harrumphed, thinking of the chances of encountering that whore Beta again or the other annoying platoon leaders. "Although I am hungry, I do not wish to encounter any other annoying lifeforms for as long as possible. Would you be acceptable of dining in my quarters? I asked.

Isena smirked coyly, "Oh my how scandalous, inviting some Beta into your rooms for lunch. What will everyone say?" She said with mirth in her eyes.

I scoffed at such a thought, not particularly caring as to what the lower-classes or even the higher-classes say, as I had no intention of advancing on Isena, nor do I expect her advancing on me. We just didn't feel any romantic connection together. "You coming or are you going to continue such ridiculous thoughts?" I asked. She smiled as she began to follow me down the from the hull and to my personal rooms. We were silent all the way, and I found that I enjoyed it. Isena always seemed to know when silence was preferred, or she just enjoyed it as much as I did.

Eventually I can to a white, metal door with a fingerprint scanner next to it. I pressed it and the door slide upwards with a tiny burst of air. We walked in, and I took in the quarters. It was somewhat spacious for a room on a ship, although my room back on-planet was much larger. The bed was silken and colored blood-red. There was a small seating area, with plush couches and chairs. Isena took off to one of said chairs and practically laid down in it. Most would find such an action disrespectful, but I found it refreshing, as everyone around me was constantly uptight and wanting me to be impressed. However, unimpressed was not the word I would describe Isena with, but a close one was uncaring.

I spotted a data-pad on a table in the seating area. I picked it up and sat down on the chair next to Isena. I tapped away at it, going through the options until I found the kitchens and it's menu. "Isena, what would you-" I began to say.

"Meat." She interrupted.

"What ki-" I began again.

"All." She replied instantly.

Usually, I would of been annoyed with being interrupted, however, all I felt was the inane sense to laugh. I tapped all the options available, and ordered a sizable portion for myself as well.

"Should be here in ten minutes." I said. She just hummed in response. I looked over to see her with eyes closed and her hands behind her head. Her legs were draped over the side of the chair, and her tail swooshed contently against the carpeted floor.

I sighed as I leaned against my arm, with my hand against my cheek. For the next ten minutes I looked at some reports on the data-pad with an uninterested gaze. A beeping interrupted my thoughts, signaling that the servants have brought our food. I got up and opened the door to see that a table, about half as long as a buffet one, filled to the brim with different kind of meats, some fruits, and drinks. The servant bowed before returning from whence she came as I wheeled in the table. Isena's nose twitched as she smelt the food and she stretched widely as soon as I stopped wheeling in the food. She turned from her laying position into a regular sitting one as she took in the food with an almost lecherous stare.

"It's liked you wheeled in heaven." She said dreamily. I chuckled as I moved to sit down in the chair I was sitting in before. In about five seconds we began devouring everything on the table.

And let's just say, even with all that food there, it only took about five minutes to finish.

**Isena**

Goddess it was probably one of the best meals I've ever had. The Prince eventually called in the servants to get the table. An alien with blue skin came in and looked surprised by my presence. A hard stare from The Prince was all it took for the servant to understand to not speak of this and quickly take the table and get out.

Prince Vegeta and I lounged around for about an hour, speaking about inconsequential things for the most part. I found that I started to get twitchy and excited, as I always did after eating.

"I really need to burn off this energy." I stated suddenly.

"My my Isena, it sounds like you are offering to spar." Prince Vegeta said.

"Perhaps I am." I said with a smile.

The Prince got up from his chair and pointed his hand towards the door, "I can show you the way, if you would like?" He asked me.

I grinned sadistically as I got up from the chair, "Lead then." I replied.

It took about five minutes to reach the training room. It was decently sized for being on a ship, but still a little on the smaller side. The floor and sides were padded and colored white. Some weights were in the corner with some Saiyan's lifting, but the main attraction was the space allocated for sparing. I followed The Prince into the secluded area with ballistic windows attached to it. When he closed the door I heard a humming and cocked my head at the sound until I reasoned that the room was surrounded by a layer of energy absorbing shields.

I looked back over to Prince Vegeta to see him unclasping his dark, red cloak. "Begin when you would like." He said while stiffing his stance and holding his hands up to his face.

I took off my gloves and threw them to the side as I got into my stance as well. I eyed The Prince, finding that his stance was very uptight, not having any looseness at all. His tail swished back and forth in excitement, however, and I smiled at it.

I bounced on the balls of my feet before dashing over to The Prince in the blink of an eye. He threw out a punch with his left hand at where I landed, but I ducked and wrapped my tail around his wrist. He looked surprised by my action before I yanked his body down with my tail and attempted to kick him in his head. He was quick though and caught my leg by the shin with his right hand. I grinned as both of his hands were occupied and couldn't block. I threw a punch at his cheek and hit him. He growled before he threw me across the room with an amazing amount of strength. I had no time to prepare as he blinked next to me and quickly threw out a series of punches. I dodged most but I was being backed into a corner. I dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from under him.

As he fell to the ground I pushed myself up into the air and landed back in the middle of the room. However, I didn't notice him blinking behind me as I suddenly felt him kidney punch me. I gasped at the punch before I quickly jumped and spun in the air, making my right shin hit his head. He launched into the side of the room, landing against the padded wall. He shook his head before he blinked back to me, resuming his attacks with a flurry of punches. He hit my face with one, and as I was stunned he released a ki blast at my chest. I gasped at the burning sensation and before I knew it I was hit in the back and I landed at the ground with a muted thump.

I growled as I pushed myself back up. I pointed my hand towards him, my fingers tensed. Then bright white light appeared at the tips of my fingers as I muttered, "Piercing Light."

The Prince was on guard as soon as the ki appeared at my finger tips. However, nothing happened. No ki blasts or anything, until I saw his face scrunch up in pain, as tiny pin-prick holes appeared in his armor, singing the protective gear and even producing the stench of burning flesh.

He gripped his chest in surprise before looking up at me, "What was that!" He exclaimed.

I smiled coyly before explaining, "I condense four ki-blasts into pinpricks of light, then fire them off at an opponent. This condensed energy is powerful and can penetrate armor, and most cannot see it without a scouter."

The Prince chuckled darkly and I felt my body stiffen in caution.

"I have to give you credit, that is a very unique and powerful attack. However..."

Suddenly I felt a presence at my right and was dealt with a powerful attack to my side. I gasped as the breath was knocked out of me. Then another blow landed on my back as I hit the ground hard.

"You're going to have to do much better than that." He finished.

I gasped in breaths, my energy drained. After a second I choked out a chuckle, "Well, there was no doubt I couldn't beat you, but I landed a few blows which I am proud of." The Prince let out a 'hmph' before lending a hand to me. I gladly took it as I groaned while being lifted up.

"You need a healing tank?" He asked me.

I smiled coyly at The Prince, "Concerned for my health?" I asked. He harrumphed and I chuckled at it before I replied, "No, I just need to sleep it off."

It was then I noticed the crowd outside of the room through the window. Multiple Saiyan's and some other species were staring in awe. I rolled my eyes before I looked back at Prince Vegeta. "I'll see you tomorrow, My Prince." I said.

He was silent for a moment. "Vegeta." He simply said. I cocked my head at him, before he explained, "Call me Vegeta, when there is no company." He held out his hand towards me and I took it in a strong grip.

"Very well, Vegeta."


	3. Sadistic Destruction

**Isena**

For the next few days, Vegeta and I talked strategy with the platoon leaders, talked in his room, or sparred. Sometimes, however, Gaelic would interrupt to flirt with Vegeta or spit harsh words at me. I would just retort with even harsher ones and Vegeta would just outright ignore her. Many were starting to talk around the ship when they thought either I or Vegeta weren't around. Saying that Vegeta was having me in his bed, those people got a harsh lesson from myself, and when they ran to Vegeta he would just cock an eyebrow and turn away.

I found the whole situation amusing, and Vegeta did too, but he wouldn't say so. He may hide his emotions well in his face, but his eyes betrayed everything.

I found the three days we spent traveling to Junanya to be some of the best I've spent. Vegeta was wonderful company, we shared many of the same interests, and I loved to pick at him relentlessly. His face would scrunch up in hilarious ways whenever I messed with him. However, I think all I wanted to do was to make him laugh or at least look happy. That permanent sour look was a part of his charm, but the few moments where he showed another emotion, namely one of happiness - well as close to happiness as you could get, was the ones I enjoyed the most.

I believe we are in the process of making a great friendship. I think we gave each other something we always needed. I gave Vegeta someone he could be around that didn't solely care about his heritage. Him being the Prince of my race was not a reason to treat him entirely differently, of course I had to refer to him as My Prince or Prince Vegeta in company and I couldn't fuck around while in important meetings with him, but what counted was the moments outside of those instances. The ones where we are alone, having a good time - either drinking or eating, talking strategy, or even just lounging around.

What Vegeta gave me was something a little different. He gave me someone to actually talk to, to speak of my interests and for the other party to actually care, or at least listen. Alpha's were either completely ignoring me or trying to get in my pants, and for one to not want to was a relief. Not a lot of Beta's shared the same interests as I did. They always talked about who they were going to marry or about the new jewelry they got. I don't know if I was just born with a defect, but it made my social life kind of hard.

However, most importantly, we both needed an actual friend. No preconceived notions or conniving plans. Just someone to be there, to hang out with, and to talk to.

Even now, as I sat lounged across what was deemed my chair, Vegeta tapped away at his data pad speaking about the idiocy that was going on back home. Apparently, some people figured out that he was supposed to get married and now the whole capitol was overrun by Beta's begging the Royal Council, namely my Father and the King, to let them marry Vegeta.

I chuckled out softly but I could see the genuine hurt in Vegeta's eyes. I don't think it was directed at me, more so at his father and how much his emotions didn't matter in the end. So, for the first time in my life I decided to comfort someone. I got up from the chair and lay my hand on his shoulder in comfort. He looked at my hand before slowly looking up at me, his eyes wide with surprise. I don't think he ever had someone comfort him before, so I squeezed my hand softly before returning back to my chair and resumed my lounging.

It was silent for a while, he just continued on tapping on the pad after a minute while I rubbed my tail against the carpeted floor. Eventually, we were interrupted by a beeping noise and Vegeta got up to answer it.

"Ah, Prince Vegeta. I was sent from the hull, we are in sight of Planet Junanya." Said the messenger.

"Very well, we will leave immediately." Vegeta replied with a nod. The messenger left as I got up from my chair.

"So does this mean I have to wear that ugly armor?" I asked in a groan.

"Oh poor you, Isena. You have to wear armor that will undoubtedly save your dumbass." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey!" I fake pouted, "You really need to get on whoever designed these things. The colors are ugly as hell."

Vegeta just rolled his eyes and I laughed at it. I quickly donned my armor, complaining the whole time as I slipped the chest-piece and gloves on. When I finished, Vegeta's arms were crossed at his chest and his head was turned away from me in mock annoyance, so I decided as I was walking to him to smack him in the head with my tail. He growled softly at me before harrumphing and walking out the door. I chuckled lightheartedly before following him to the hull.

The ship was in mild chaos. Everyone was running around, and I had to growl at a few idiots that couldn't watch where they were going. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged in response. I don't know why everyone was freaking out, we were still in space and the Junanyan's didn't have ground to space defenses.

Eventually, we made it to the hull and right in front of us was a dark green planet with spots of desert. It reminded me of Planet Vegeta, except reversed. Everyone stood and saluted Vegeta and I rolled my eyes at the gesture. However, as I rolled my eyes, I caught sight of the multiple platoon leaders standing near the tactical interface. All six of them were stiff and clearly anxious. I sighed at the sight, not really enjoying the scent of anxiety in the air. They all looked at my audible sigh curiously.

"Your anxiety is making me get a headache. Act like the warriors you think you are." I said harshly. Some of them narrowed their eyes and lashed their tails, while others just looked away in shame. I cocked my eyebrow at the ones that showed anger, challenging their behavior.

"She is right, stop acting like cowardly fools." Vegeta spoke up. They all immediately bowed their heads, some even whispered out apologies.

"Anyways. Has their been any activity from their cities?" Vegeta asked.

One platoon leader, a Saiyan male with a large scar crossing his face, cleared his throat before he spoke, "They raised their barriers as soon as they noticed us. Otherwise, not much else, other than the preparation of their armies."

"Any ships or air support?" I asked.

A female platoon leader spoke up this time with a guttural voice, "No, all they have are transportation ships and they are extremely outdated. The only thing they have for defense is some ground to air lasers, but our ships wouldn't be damaged by them. Their troops are equipped with standard energy rifles and basic armor. Their power level's are generally low, with a few notable fighters within, but nothing we can't handle."

I nodded and looked over to Vegeta. He held his chin in his hand as he studied the tactical interface. "Prepare the ground troops to land in ten minutes. We will split off into four groups, each one handles a cardinal direction. Leader's Kali and Lettin will handle the East. The two Saiyans that spoke up earlier nodded. Leader's Fenne and Keel will handle the South. Rhubari and Artick will handle with west, and Vedien and I will handle the north. Everyone will ignore the capitol, as we will assault that one last, as there are no mountains to overwhelm the barriers. Repeat this to your troops: You first set fire to the surrounding jungles. Make sure to contain it, because if you don't I will make you sorry. This is to make sure they can't escape after we pull down the barriers. You will then go to the mountains and blast them towards the barriers to make the impending avalanche and other rocky debris fall on the shield. As soon as that is done, you will bombard the city from above. After sufficient time has passed you will send down elimination squads to exterminate the rest of their survivors." Vegeta explained. He looked over to the rest of the platoon leaders and they all nodded in understanding. "After you are done, you will contact every other leader. You will then help out those closest to you, until the capitol is left." Vegeta finished. After a moment he asked, "How many troops do we have?"

The woman from before, Kali I believe, spoke again, "About five hundred, My Prince."

Vegeta nodded before continuing, "So we will split up the troops so that each of the four groups gets 125 combatants. With those numbers and with the few amount of cities they have, I expect you all to be finished within two weeks maximum. Do not exceed that." Vegeta commanded. Everyone nodded adamantly before Vegeta back-stepped away from the tactical interface. "Well, on with it!" He growled out.

Then, utter chaos. Everyone, from the platoon leaders to the technical helmsmen started running around, screaming out instructions, or just freaking out in general. I could tell that a lot of people here were young, perhaps this was their first battle, yet that made it all the more annoying.

As I looked up to Vegeta I saw the annoyance gleaming in his eyes and I swore I saw a vein bursting at his temple. I sighed loudly, completely irritated by the chaos swarming me. This made Vegeta look at me and in that moment, I realized something strange.

He was kind of short for a guy.

Internally, I snickered at such a revelation, even more so by the absurdity in which I figured out. He was still taller than I, blasted Beta genetics made that so. However, for an Alpha he was kind of short, standing at probably five foot nine if I had to guess. That still towered over my five foot two frame, but most Alpha's were around the six foot one range. Still, he could grow a bit more, as he was only twenty-one, but we would have to see.

My internally musings were cut short as I heard him grumble something out to me. "What?" I asked.

"Please, I know you always get distracted but we are about to go to war in a few minutes." He said in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, didn't know you would be so short with me." I said coyly. He didn't answer back, likely not catching on to my hidden joke. Still, I was pleased with myself enough to not let him in on it.

"Come on, lets get to a pod." He said. I hummed in response as I followed him out of the helm and down to the lower parts of the ship.

It was much worse down below than it was on the helm and a thousand times worse than it was earlier. Everyone was scurrying about like they were on fire. I once again snapped at a few and enjoyed it when they jumped away in fear before continuing about their orders. Eventually, we made it to the pod area. It wasn't overtly crowded, as there would only be about twenty people taking off in the things from this ship. The other two would actually land near the atmosphere and allow combatants to jump out and fly down. Since this was the main command ship, it needed to stay in space so it could stay safe and allow full view of the planet.

"Come on, lets get some scouters." Vegeta said. He began walking over to the terminal that housed the scouters and I followed him over.

"Do they have red ones?" I asked.

"Why does it matter?" He grumbled out as we reached the terminal.

"Because I think the green ones are ugly." I answered him. He opened the terminal with a scoff. It puffed out some air as it split down the middle and opened. I let out a sigh of relief as both green and red scouters were presented to me.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically as he grabbed a red one.

"Very much." I said, gripping another red one. I brought it to my right ear and cringed slightly when it automatically tightened around the cuff of my ear. It took about five seconds for the device to boot up, presenting bright orange numbers and letters over the red glass surface. I looked over to Vegeta, and it automatically started to determine his power level. After a few seconds of the numbers climbing up, it stopped at 5,300.

"Aren't you something special, Vegeta." I said with a smirk.

He released a 'hmph' before answering, "Of course, I come from a lineage of prestigious warriors, not to mention from a warrior race itself." I refrained from chuckling at his snobbish attitude. He pondered me for a moment, and I suddenly realized the numbers appearing on his scouter. "Hmm, four-thousand. Not too bad, Isena." He said.

My eyes widened slightly at the power increase. Last time I checked, which was only a couple of weeks ago, I was around 3,800. The only time I could of possibly gotten a power increase was when I sparred with Vegeta a couple of days ago. Sure I got beaten up a little bit, but it was definitely not enough for a Zenaki boost. However, shock was overtaken by pleasure at how easily I could increase my power. I decided at that moment, I would continue to train and perhaps spar more with Vegeta after we got done conquering these planets.

"Let's get on the pods and get down to the planet." I said to Vegeta. He nodded and began walking over to the capsules. They were spherical in shape, but much larger than the single space pods that I saw back home. When Vegeta got to the pod, he types a pass-code on the keypad so that we could enter. It beeped in approval before a hiss erupted from the doors and began to split open.

As expected, it was mostly barren on the inside. Only five seats with safety belts attached to them was visible from the outside, however, once Vegeta stepped inside I saw a small terminal next to the door. Vegeta immediately began fiddling with it as I slipped pass him and decided to sit on one of the seats, leaning back and closing my eyes as I waited. After a minute, I heard boots scraping against metal and felt the air shift as Vegeta sat next to me.

"I would suggest fastening yourself in, as we are launching in thirty seconds." He said as he fiddled with his safety belts.

"Ugh, this is going to make me feel sick isn't it?" I groaned as I fastened myself in. I managed to catch the smirk he made, pretty much confirming my suspicions. I spent the next few seconds physically preparing myself for the sickening feeling I knew would come. However, thirty seconds pass with nothing happening. I looked over quizzically to Vegeta, but before he could say anything a terrible lurch happened.

I groaned as we launched from the ship, propelling forward towards the planet we could not see. I gripped the safety harness as I felt the terrible feeling of nausea that comes with motion sickness. I managed to squint at Vegeta, who was doing considerably better than I was, but still sported a pale-greenish tint to his face. Glad that I was not facing this alone, I focused entirely on making sure I did not hurl inside of the capsule.

I then noticed that my ass no longer sat on the seat, but was hovering ever so slightly above it. The harness made sure we did not float away as I took in the strange feeling of flotation. Only a few times had I ever experienced such a feeling without myself controlling it. It reminded me of the first time I was able to control my ki to a point where I levitated from the ground. It was a freeing feeling, but no feeling of freedom came without fear.

Suddenly, I landed against the seat harshly. I let out an uncomfortable sound, until I was pushed back against the seat by inertia. We had finally reached the atmosphere, but as we hurdled to the ground the feeling of nausea increased tenfold. I willed myself with everything I had to not throw up, but found that with each second my willpower drained.

Minutes passed, until another sudden lurch came. That almost did me in right there as I retched. Fortunately, nothing came up, but I felt Vegeta flinch and move as much as he could away from me. I wanted to laugh but I feared opening my mouth. The inertia passed as I knew that the blasters engaged at the bottom of the capsule to slow our decent.

Eventually, the nausea passed and I could practically feel the color come back to my face. I looked over to see Vegeta with his eyes closed -his brow furrowed in concentration. I saw the pale-green color that was his face become more pink and normal. Eventually, he too opened his eyes.

"I swear, woman, if you had thrown up in the capsule I would of ended you." He said harshly.

I smiled unsteadily as I rolled my eyes at him. "As if you weren't about to hurl yourself." I responded.

He let out a signature 'hmph' as he crossed his arms and looked away. I swear, this was one of the most moodiest Alpha's I had ever witnessed. However, he was the best I had ever met.

A few minutes passed until we lurched forward again, the pod resonating with a muted thump as it hit the ground. Three high pitched beeps in quick succession sounded before the doors split open to reveal a vibrant landscape. Both Vegeta and I quickly unfastened our saftey belts and stepped out of the pod. I was assualted by bright green leaves and grasses, dark brown bark of trees and dirt, and brightly colored flowers and plants of all colors. It reminded me of the scant few jungles we had back home, yet entirely different at the same time. Our jungles were dark colored with dark greens and dark browns. Some flora did exist but not in such abundance as these jungles presented.

Although it was beautiful to look at, the humidity was something I absolutely abhorred. I was used to heat sure - but not the thick, moist heat that threatened to suffocate you at every second. I looked over to Vegeta to see him sporting a rather irritated look as well. He turned with a 'hmph' and went back to the pod. I heard him fiddle with something inside as beeps and clicks sounded from within. I decided to keep watch, just in case some of the local wildlife or the local intelligent life decided to attack us. The only thing I got were pretty sizable flies coming towards me. They were black and bloated with what I assumed was blood. I scowled at the disgusting creatures before incinerating them with a ki blast.

Afterwards, Vegeta stepped out of the pod and it closed behind him.

"Watch out for the flies. Those things were fucking massive and I wouldn't risk getting a disease." I warned him.

He nodded before replying, "I guess we should warn the combatants as well, I don't want them dying because they couldn't handle burning a few flies." He muttered out. He looked around for a few more seconds, taking in his surroundings. "I locked the pod and put its coordinates on our scouters, as this will be our way back to the ship when we are done here. Our combatants should be landing in a small clearing four miles north-east of here, so I suggest we get there before their stupidity gets the better of them." He said with a scowl. I chuckled in response as we lifted to the air and flew to the area.

It took a few minutes to get to the clearing. Once it came into view, all we could see were pods and over a hundred and twenty-five Saiyan combatants scurrying about. They noticed us as we landed and they all saluted at Vegeta. I honestly would punch everyone if they had done that to me every time they were in my presence.

"Formations!" Vegeta yelled out. Everyone ran about, attempting to get in their formations as quickly as possible. I took the time to scan over my nails, and once I found dirt under my right index nail I scowled and picked it away. By that time, everyone had formed up, panting and sweating with exertion.

"As you lot already know, we will be taking over the northern quadrant of the planet, using the tactic that was all explained to you before you left your ships. If I find out that any one of you deviated from that plan I will personally execute you as we will have no need for your stupidity." Vegeta spat out. He paused for what I assumed was dramatic effect. I wanted to laugh at it, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate. "Next to me is Lady Isena. She holds as much authority as I do, her word is law during this mission and if you deviate from it refer to the previous punishment as to what you should expect."

I hardened my gaze as I looked over the sorry bunch of imbeciles. Some sported rebellious gazes, while the majority had the intellect to put aside their differences. I smiled a toothy, sadistic grin directed at the bunch who obviously didn't feel like taking orders from a Beta. Some flinched, some did not. To those that didn't understand that final warning, I relished the punishment I would put to them.

"Squadron leaders will report to me, now. The rest of you get ready as we leave in ten minutes." Vegeta finished. The majority of the Saiyan combatants dispersed, while five stepped forward towards Vegeta and I. All five were fairly normal looking. Large Alpha's with scars littering their body. About as boring as every other Alpha I had ever met. They muttered out, "My Prince." As they covered their hearts with a salute.

I zoned out throughout the whole talk with the squadron leaders. Something about three of them going off the conquer small villages that didn't have barriers or ones as strong as the cities, while two would come with Vegeta and I to the larger cities. It was all stuff Vegeta and I talked about during the last three days and I was too bored to care about listening again.

Once they walked away I turned to look at Vegeta. He sported his usual narrowed eyes and permanent scowl, seemingly everything in the universe annoyed this man to no end.

"I already know I am going to hear that someone fucked something up today. I just hope it's way later." He said with a scowl. I snickered but cut it off when I heard a low growl in return. It seemed that today just wasn't his day, and I really couldn't blame him. I internally sighed, deciding I wouldn't pester him too much and just try to do what needed to be done.

Eventually, everyone got back into formations in front of Vegeta and I. While waiting, I became slicked down in sweat and felt uncomfortable. However, many of the combatants sniffed towards me, and while some didn't seem to care - others found my scent to be... wonderful to their noses. I snarled towards them, making sure they knew that I was not interested in any of them. I felt Vegeta shift a little in response, most likely instincts telling him to back off, even when he didn't feel anything towards me.

Soon the whole escapade was cut off as Vegeta ordered the two squads coming with us to prepare for flight and the other three their destinations and plans. Apparently, we were going to a medium sized city located thirty miles north from here. He didn't name the city, most likely because it didn't matter as it would be rubble and blood by the time we were done with it.

We then took to the skies and began flying over dense jungles. Vegeta and I led the front, while the squadron leader behind us and the combatants behind him. The wind felt absolutely marvelous against my sweat covered skin. Even though the air was moist and hot, it still cooled me down quite significantly.

Vegeta had his arms crossed at he flew, barely blinking even though the wind pressed harshly against our faces. He seemed deep in thought, which was acceptable - given that he was about to lead over fifty people into a war-zone. Still, I found such thoughtfulness in someone that usually was all prickly and somewhat arrogant to be relieving.

It took about thirty minutes to arrive to the settlement. It was decently sized, with large buildings that towered over the rest of the infrastructure within the city. The barrier, while clear, shimmered around the expanse of the city - indicating that it was active and touching it would probably result in immediate death. Jungle surrounded the city, except for a short expanse of small mountains at the tail end of the settlement.

At a closer inspection, I witnessed some citizens scurrying about in fear. They were reptilian in nature, with horns sticking out of their heads and iridescent scales covering their bodies. In the case of the defenders, they wore simple laser resistant armor and wielded either blasters or melee weapons. Even though we were pretty high in the air, I could see them scowling at us in pure hatred. I smiled at it, wondering if they could provide a decent fight before their ultimate demise.

Vegeta's movement caught my eye as he turned towards the combatants, "Everyone except fifteen of the weaker combatants go to the other side of the mountain and begin blasting it to pieces so that it lands on the barrier. Eventually, it will collapse in on itself before too long and we can begin bombardment and eventually extermination." He ordered. Eventually, we came face to face with the fifteen weaker combatants. They were fairly young and scrawny looking, perhaps around the age ranges of thirteen to fifteen. Although I could see the embarrassment in their eyes, they still held their heads proud. I smiled to myself, knowing that these few young soldiers would perhaps turn into terrific fighters one day.

"You are in charge of setting fire to the jungle surrounding the city. Keep it contained in a small, but effective area so that the cities inhabitants cannot escape." Vegeta told them. They saluted, albeit shakily, before flying off to their designated zone. Vegeta scowled harshly, "I swear if they fuck it up I'm going to murder them myself."

I chuckled softly before indicating my head towards the mountain. "We should probably help them out, seeing that only really small chunks are coming off." I said, staring at said pitiful chunks falling from the mountain and bouncing off the shield. Vegeta tsked before flying towards the mountain.

I followed behind him, but watched the city from below. I could hear screaming all the way up from here, and at once my instincts kicked in. My heart pulsed with adrenalin, and heightened my senses to new degrees. I could smell the stench of fear and it was absolutely wonderful. These people knew I was coming for them - and they knew they would not survive.

We reached the mountain and found the combatants firing off small ki blasts at the peaks. I harrumphed at such a weak display, and Vegeta obviously thought the same as he yelled at the pitiful combatants.

"Isena! Come and let's show them how it's done!" He yelled at me. I grinned as I flew over to him and faced the mountain.

Everyone backed away from us, knowing that whatever it was that we were about to do, was something to not be near. I took a stance next to Vegeta as soon as he did. I half growled, half-yelled as I powered up my ki. A red aura surrounded me and a white pale-blue one engulfed Vegeta.

He placed his hands behind one another as a purple ball of light started to erupt from his palms. I pushed out my right hand and gripped my right wrist with my left hand. As soon as I did - a red light appeared at the palm. After a few more seconds of powering up we both yelled out in unison.

"Galick Gun!"

"Blood Moon!"

Two beams of purple and red light raced out of our hands and into the middle of the mountain. An overbearing booming sound erupted from the mountain as it littered large chunks of earth and rock onto the shield. We saw the shield attempt to hold, flickering and growing brighter - before it zipped out and allowed the rubble to fall onto the houses and other infrastructure below.

Screaming came from the city as we saw everyone scattering, attempting to run from the rocks and from us. However, they were blocked by a bright orange fire that consumed their only escape.

"Everyone! Begin bombardment of the city immediately!" Vegeta yelled out. It took everyone a few seconds to snap out of their astonishment, but they soon began to fly over the city.

Ki blasts rang from over fifty combatants hands. It sizzled the moist air as they flew and their impacts reached our ears from below.

The stench of fear increased tenfold.

I could see everyone's faces unknowingly grin sadistically as instincts took over, powering their blasts even more as screams rang out from below. Fire bloomed from the city, its smoky scent reaching my nose - along with the smell of burnt flesh.

Gradually, combatants stopped firing as they exhausted themselves. After ten minutes, only twenty remained firing.

"Enough! Everyone that isn't weak can prepare to infiltrate the city and exterminate the populous." Vegeta ordered. The twenty that were still firing stopped and reported in front of us.

"Everyone spread out and begin to search the city, anyone you find is to be killed - no exceptions." I commanded. They nodded before flying down to the somewhat silent city. Vegeta harrumphed before following them and I smirked before doing the same.

* * *

I landed alone at a housing section. Blood and burnt flesh filled my nose, making my nails grow into sharp claws at the scent. I heard crying and moans of pain in the distance and immediately followed the sound quietly. After searching a few places, I found the source. What I believe was a female inhabitant was crushed under some rubble. Her arm was twisted in an unnatural way and I could see her chest caved in due to the weight of the rocks on top of her. Her eyes found mine - glazed over in pain. I stepped forward, not saying a word as I prepared a ki blast. She noticed the glowing light before turning her head away and closing her eyes. I released it and what was left was a blackened area with flesh and blood scattered about. I turned and went off to find the next inhabitant.

* * *

I ran after a stumbling, male citizen. He choked on the air in harsh gulps as I had been chasing him for some time. Eventually, he fell and twisted his foot almost completely around. He cried out a horrible wail and I was tempted to kill him immediately over the offensive sound. He crawled then, attempting anything to get away. I grinned a truly sadistic smile as I brought my boot on his back and pressed into it.

"Why?" He asked in a raspy tone.

I leaned down and told him in my gutteral voice, "Because my people are stronger than yours." As I lifted my foot and stomped it through his skull. I scowled at the brain matter, blood, and pieces of skull that littered my boot before I turned away and searched for more.

* * *

I heard movement in a house to my right. My head snapped over and I could see through a window a shadow moving across the floor. I walked over and blasted the door down from its hinges. My eyes roamed over the ruined expanse of the home, finding nothing of interest. I swept through the first few rooms, finding nothing except the usual household things. Eventually, I came to a bedroom. It was what I assumed was a children's room, as it was decorated with poorly drawn local wildlife and toy-like objects. I heard a whimper from a standing dresser and knew that I found what I saw earlier.

"Come and fight before your death." I said. After a few moments, the door opened to reveal a small boyish figure. My scouter beeped before confirmed that his power-level was a measly ten. He shook terribly, knowing that he wouldn't live much longer. I stared at his form for a few moments before I nodded and stepped back a few steps.

"Come, defeat me and you shall live." I commanded him.

I saw tears leave his eyes and he choked. I just stared, waiting for him to gather his courage. It took minutes, however I just stood - watching the small boy before me slowly calming down. Eventually, he wiped his eyes and snot and snuffled out, "Will I die?" He asked in a small voice.

"If you cannot defeat me, yes." I responded. He stood rigid for a few moments, before he finally looked me in the eyes. His gaze hardened before he launched himself at me in a mighty roar. I smiled as I stood still, allowing him to hit me pitifully in the face.

"Well done." I whispered out before pressing my index finger into the side of his head and releasing a singular ki blast into his skull - killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground in a rumpled mess. I stepped over his body before exiting the house to find more.

* * *

I dodged as one of their defenders stabbed the air where I once was with an ornate spear. I laughed loudly as I dodged his measly attacks. He hissed out, "Mark my words Saiyan, I will end your kind for this terrible sin!"

I chuckled darkly as I grabbed the blade of the spear in my hand and crushed it like it was nothing. His eyes widened comically before he growled out and began attacking me with elongated claws. I dodged his strikes before landing a blow to his stomach. He gasped before he crumbled to his knees and vomited a mixture of bile and blood. I scrunched up my nose in disgust before being surprised by the creature stabbing out quickly with a dagger. I barely dodged the attack and snarled sadistically before kicking him at the side of his head. He flew through the air in a whistle before his body crumbled into a stone building. I walked over to see his crumbled body leaking blood and other viscera before I spit at the corpse and flew off.

* * *

A being blocked my path. They stood in ornate armor and wielded a short sword. My scouter beeped out a decent power-level of one-thousand. I took a stance before noticing it was a female fighter. I grinned sadistically at her, finally finding myself a somewhat decent challenge.

She charged and attempted to stab where I once was. I turned my body away before kicking her side. She gasped before quickly re balancing herself and striking again. The female spun with a yell, using the force of her spin to deliver a strike with her blade. I ducked and attempted to punch her in the chest, but was blocked by her other hand. I growled before gripping her upper sword arm with my tail and pulling her towards me. I winded up my head before delivering a powerful headbutt. She hissed out in pain and unknowingly let go of my hand. I then winded up a punch to her face and when I hit she hit the ground hard. While she was dazed I kicked her sword away from her and planted my foot on her chest to make sure she couldn't stand.

After a moment she looked up at me in pure hatred.

"You are killing innocents, for what?! To make a quick buck?" She accused.

I shrugged my shoulders before replying, "Blame King Cold if you wan't to place blame. I am just one of the poor fuckers that had to do the dirty work."

She hissed before struggling to get up, but eventually gave up and chuckled darkly at me. "I can't wait to meet you in hell so I can torture you for eternity." I grinned toothily at her, loving her spirit.

"See you there, make sure to train before I find my home there." I said before lifting a hand and blasting her in the chest.

* * *

I laughed as I blasted home after home with ki. Watching them explode into tiny pieces. This was so much quicker than killing them one by one and I didn't get their disgusting viscera all over me. Eventually, I found the entire area around me obliterated and non-existent. I looked around and found the tallest building pretty close. I harrumphed before flying over, hopefully finding someone that could actually put up a fight.

* * *

As I flew through the air I found three inhabitants running through the streets. One was an adult female, leading two small children behind her. I landing in front of them, hearing the adult scream and the children screeching behind her. "I won't let you kill them!" She yelled as she barreled to me. I caught her fist in my hand before leaning down to whisper to her, "They won't suffer."

I then blasted her in the stomach, killing her instantly. Her body crumpled to the ground before I looked over to the children. They wailed in anguish before rushing over to the body at my feet. "Mama!" They both screamed as they cried over her body. I gave the children a few moments to their grief as I stared off into the blood red sunset, thinking of how ironic such a thing was. After a minute I looked back down to see them both wailing over the corpse, not even looking at me as they wept. I quickly set off two Piercing Lights, commanding the ki to stay off to the side while I bent down.

"Do you hate me?" I asked the children. One of them screeched before attempting to hit me. I grabbed its hands before smiling. The other stared at me in fear before I spoke, "Good. Hold on to that anger, channel it into something more powerful." I said as I let go of their hands and began to walk away. After a few moments I heard their wailing continue. I sighed as I commanded the two ki blasts to penetrate their skulls, granting a painless death.

* * *

I found myself standing in a large hall. At the end sat an older looking local. He looked towards me before sighing, "So you have come for me as well. Very well, get on with it." He said.

I scowled at such weakness before blinking over to him and holding him in the air by his throat. He choked as he clawed at my gloved hand. "You are a pathetic creature. You dare not fight before me?! How weak! None of your race deserves to live!" I spat out.

His eyes bulged and turned red as I tightened my grip. His squirming became weaker and weaker until he finally became lax and his eyes glazed over in death. I tsked before I threw him to the side and pressed my finger onto the communication button on my scouter. "Is everyone dead?" I asked.

The first thing I heard was a feminine voice, "I believe so, I cannot find anyone else."

Several others voices joined her in agreement before I responded, "Alright convene where all the other combatants are gathered and prepare to move on to the next city." I commanded.

I spun on my heels and flew out of the hall.

* * *

I sighed as the blood red sky turned into a dark blue. Stars were beginning to wink at me, telling me of their existence. However, the smoke that filled the air almost made that impossible.

I looked around, finding bodies of all types littering the ground. I tsked before I flew off the ground and towards where everyone else was heading.

This sadistic destruction made my instinctual side purr in content. It loved the blood and the singed flesh, the wails and screams of the anguished. I let it consume me and found peace as I flew away, knowing that this would repeat itself multiple times before I found myself back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted people to have to guess if it was either Vegeta's or Isena's point of view at the last few paragraphs of the chapter. I feel like it's pretty obvious who is who though. I feel like it's an important exercise to see how each character deals with the situation they are put in, and how they react to the situation of killing innocents.
> 
> Both are going to do it, but obviously have different feelings while they are doing it.
> 
> Enjoy!


	4. Trauma and Victory

**Vegeta**

We both stood in the smoldering remains of a medium sized castle. Two figures stood before us, one unmoving - clad in light but sturdy armor. The other cowering and simpering behind the other. I knew this to be the leader of the terribly weak city that we just decimated.

My eyes grazed over the leader, his colorful scales shining - as if they were just polished before we got here. His long fingers adorned with silver and jewels. His neck covered in heaps of gold. As I looked at him he cowered and begged for his life, and I returned his pleas with a bloodthirsty grin.

I looked to the armored inhabitant, noting his somewhat measly power level. Only 1,500, not something interesting at all.

"Saiyans. I will not let you pass as long as my blood pumps within my body." The stoic one hissed.

To my right, I heard Isena cackle.

"Then let us make sure it runs outside of your body!"

I barely had time to register her voice before she leapt from her standing position to one of clashing with the armored foe. This would be our final city before the assualt on the capitol, of course, we could have to wait for the other squadrons, but from last I checked they were also on their final assaults.

My battle-honed senses made me flick my eyes to the leader, noticing his attempt to sneak away. I lifted my hand and sent a ki blast right in front of his foot. He leapt back with a cowardly squeak. I tsked and shook my head at him before re-focusing my attention to Isena.

I could see her grin as she landed blow after blow on the sturdy figure. The absolute enjoyment of the fight, how it made her blood run hot. She was an excellent addition to our race, one that deserved fame, riches, and glory - not those imbeciles back home.

A beeping interrupted my thoughts. As I looked at the armored lizard, his power level grew. I recoiled in shock, not understanding how his measly power level from before could rise to 3,000. A second later I shook out of my stupor and opened my mouth to issue a warning to Isena, however, I was too late. Isena tried to move away, as her scouter started beeping, but the lizard rushed forward and forced a ki blast into her chest. My eyes found the front of Isena's armor with a smoking hole and the armored inhabitant clutching her neck. She grabbed and scratched at the armored hand against her throat with a choked growl. I almost leapt to her side, to defend or attack if need be, but was stopped by a crackling energy. My eyes found hers and I could see the burning hot rage inside her smoldering black eyes. My scouter beeped, indicating a change. The numbers rose, higher and higher. I watched in shock, perhaps even in awe - as Isena's power rose from four-thousand to five-thousand. At that moment, everything fell silent.

Seconds passed even though it seemed as if an eternity had come and went by. The armored foe twitched, the first sound.

The crack of a bone, the second sound.

Cluttering of a metal helmet, the third.

Squelching of blood, muscle, and bone - the final.

The series of events that just happened was only a second. Movement that was almost instant, almost as if it never happened. From Isena's precarious position, being held by her neck and a sizable wound to her torso - she escaped, swiped off the lizard's helmet, and squished his head between her hands within a second.

My scouter beeped before the numbers declined from five-thousand to two-thousand. She fell to one knee, ragged breaths escaping and reentering her lungs. She coughed and spat out a globule of blood to the stone floor before eyeing me. She nodded stoically - indicating that she was fine for the moment. My eyes turned to the fearful leader, his knees shaking and his words pleading. My eyes narrowed in disgust before I incinerated his body from existence.

Afterwards I called for a medic team as I watched over her, making sure she would not suddenly go into hypovolemic shock. While the blood coming from her body was minimal, the damage to her insides were unknown and could be much more serious.

Fortunately, the medics got there on time and indicated that no internal bleeding was present and Isena would just need to take some healing medication and sleep for a day. Isena did not like that, as she hissed and spat at the medics - telling them that she was fine and wanted to keep up the assault. I chuckled at that, finding her brazen attitude somewhat amusing. Eventually, I watched as she was carted away unwillingly to the temporary medic station we had set up.

My thoughts turned to what the actual hell just happened. I had heard of some select few saiyans powering up when they were introduced to intense rage, but I had never witnessed such a phenomenon. It was exceedingly rare, and most Saiyan's would never experience such an event in their lives.

I paced, my footfalls echoing against the stone floor and walls. This indicated that Isena could be a lot more powerful than she is now. A mixture of jealousy, awe, and pride coursed through me. I growled at the pride, hating that I could ever feel pride for someone else. Sure, for the collective efforts of my race I could feel pride, but a singular person? No.

Yet, here I was. Feeling pride for a Beta Saiyan I just met a little over a week ago. Honestly, I knew I liked Isena. She was actually bearable to be around. Instead of only feeling bloodthirst like most Saiyan's, she showed intelligence, humor, and wit. She was amusing to talk to and actually kept me on my toes with her witty comebacks. Most of all, she was one of the few that could even compare to me in power-level. Of course, there was Nappa and my Father, yet everyone knew I was stronger than them both and they would not be powering up anytime soon.

Isena, even though being weaker than Nappa and my Father as of this moment, she showed promise of exceeding them both relatively soon, perhaps within a year or two. This thought made a small pinprick of fear radiate through me. A Beta, exceeding two of the most powerful Saiyan's, would not look good. Sure, Beta's and Alpha's were equal in terms of legal and social possibilities, yet there was always a stigma. Instincts were different, almost every Beta I had ever met was either a soft and unassuming thing, or a gold-digging whore. Isena was a rarity, and even though the Saiyan race would benefit greatly from her power, the social reprimands my father would get from letting a _Beta_ surpass him was something I knew he wouldn't let go easily.

It was then I remembered Broly and Paragus. My father exiled Broly when he was a baby simply because he would have more potential than I would.

My father was an extremely prideful man, much like my own self. I knew he would not let this go and suffer for it.

I knew at this moment, that in the short amount of time I knew Isena, I had let myself become attached. Anyone else I would of snuffed my nose at and been on my merry way.

An anger shot up within me and I would realize later that I was growling something fierce. At that moment, only one word came up in my mind.

_Mine._

An instinctual understanding resonated through me. Attachment, possession, affinity. Isena was mine, my friend - and no one can take that away, I wouldn't allow it. I would _kill_ my father before I let him do anything to harm her.

A comprehension of what exactly I was feeling punctured through my stubborn brain. It was the first time I could relate to someone, the first time I could confide, the first time I could relax my stiffened muscles and just _breath._

Isena let me do all those things, there was no posturing, no lies, just honesty and truth.

A pinprick of pain coursed through my nerves. I looked down to my hands to see blackened claws forming and gnashing through the skin of my palms. I released my hands from their constrained state and took a few seconds to reel in my emotions and state of mind. Instinct told me to leave the planet immediately, fly to my home-world, and eliminate the threat known as my father at once. I knew that this thinking was absolutely abysmal and would surely result in my death for a combination of regicide and patricide. No, this would have to be done covertly and with extreme care.

I quickly exited the crumbling palace and the burning city, eager to think in a more quiet place.

A few minutes of flying later, I found the encampment we settled at the previous day. Combatants milled about, talking of useless things and generally being loud. Of course, they made sure to keep far away from me, not willing to induce my wrath.

Soon I found the medic tent with only one inhabitant inside. A mess of black, neck length hair peaked from under the black blanket set atop her. She breathed, yet even I could hear the pain of taking such breaths from her. They were ragged, and I could hear a small whine of pain induced even under unconsciousness.

As I stepped closer I saw her twitch before turning over. What I did not expect was for her to be topless.

Of course, she had bandage wrapping covering her intimate parts, yet I still averted my eyes to just look at her face. I didn't really feel anything sexual towards her, not that she wasn't attractive, it's just I found myself wanting a friendship rather than exploring an uncertainty that could lead to disaster. Another reason was because I would be _married_ soon. I was also raised to be somewhat decent in good company, averting my eyes was just proper.

However, if she felt any discomfort she was a master at hiding it. She simply got up from her laying position to sit on the edge of the cot. I saw how she grit her teeth and attempted to not show pain. However, her eyes told how much she was experiencing.

"Hey Vegeta, sorry about that - won't happen again." She said. I could practically taste the disappointment radiating off her. How much she despised getting caught off guard.

I rolled my eyes before deciding to sit next to her on the cot, finding that my whole body was almost numb with exhaustion from the days of non-stop siege.

"You're fine. I don't think we were expecting him to suddenly raise his power level, as I had never heard of such a thing without transformation." I replied.

She gave a low growl at that, and her scent turned sour from her rage.

"Calm down, Isena. If you get yourself injured more because you're upset about getting caught off guard I will personally kill you." I chastised.

She turned her body towards mine, her eyes full of mirth.

"Oh, but if you kill me who will be here to keep your sanity." She said.

I found myself unable to control my smirk, "Ah, you are right. If I was alone here then I would have killed many more combatants by now." I replied.

She smiled before yawning, the small points of her fangs glinting in the dying sunlight.

"While I do so enjoy having your company when I am nearly indecent, I would like to sleep so I can actually do shit tomorrow." She said, making an attempt to catch me unawares. Of course, I saw through it and simply stood from the cot and made my way to the entrance of the tent, saying a quick goodbye before exiting.

I hastily made my way to my personal tent, wanting to strategize how to not let my father assassinate Isena for simply existing. As I sat down on the padded sheets I instantly began going through every option. Kill my father? No.

Stow away Isena on a distant planet? No, she will never agree.

Tell Isena and try to make sure her power levels are never detected above five-thousand? Risky, and nearly impossible to actually do since everyone and their grandmother on Planet Vegeta wears scouters.

Suddenly, it snapped. The lizard from earlier, he probably just hid his power level from it's true form, allowing him to use it as a surprise. I could potentially capture one and interrogate it, maybe learn the power for both Isena and I. Still, I would have to find one with the ability and make sure to capture it discreetly.

A sharp beeping in my ear interrupted my thoughts. I clicked the button on the side of the scouter to allow the message through.

"My Prince, the other contingents have finished with their assaults, all that remains is the capitol." The messenger said.

I first felt relief, knowing that we would soon leave this sweltering planet. Suddenly, realization came to me. This would be my first and final chance to find one of those power level hiding lizards.

I pressed my hand to the buttons on the side of my scouter, selecting the option to contact all the squadron leaders. "Have everyone congregate at our position immediately, I want us to be able to assault the capitol by the day after tomorrow, however, I would prefer by tomorrow." I commanded.

A collective of "Yes sir's" and "My Prince's" rang out before the connection was severed.

I raised my hand and removed the scouter, laying it down on the sheets next to me. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to sooth my tension, yet just like my stress, all I was met with was a knotted mess between my fingers.

Honestly, what did I expect. In hindsight, I knew that she would bring a whole host of problems for me. Yet, I strangely welcomed them. I knew, oh so deep down, that I wouldn't of changed anything. My stubborn pride would refuse to acknowledge it, but I knew for a fact that my life would end up better with her in it. It honestly felt like I was living for the first time. Every person I had ever met, there was always deception, lies, and coercion on both ends. Even my father, who raised me to live that way for the rest of my life, I could not confide in. Maybe if I knew my mother, I could confide in her, but she died giving birth to me - so the opportunity to figure out if she would of been just like the rest would never be known.

However, Isena provided such a thing to me. Provided comfort and familiarity.

And to be honest it scared me.

It scared me so much that I wanted to turn away, to not know what this uncertain path would lead me. I was always guarded, tense, ready to fight - yet if it was just her and I there is no such need.

The two halves of my desires raged war. The turmoil making me shake in a terrible anxiety. One side said the reason I felt such a way was because of her. She made me feel fear for someone else for the first time. She made me uncomfortable. She made me feel these feelings I hated more than anything. Weakness - terrible, awful, controlling weakness.

I gripped my hair, savoring the slight pain it gave me, it grounded and stapled me to reality.

The other side told me that these feelings were necessary. That it was all worth it just to be able to talk to someone. Just so that at least one person in this universe actually cared about me. About my feelings and wanted to actually know me.

And it felt so good.

It was the best feelings I had ever felt, such happiness and joy were unknown until now. My pride seethed at such a truth, it lashed and coiled inside of me, trying it's best to infect me with it's boiling poison

Unfamiliar it said. Pain it said. Confusion, fear, and terrible weakness.

I gritted my teeth and whined at the battle. My tail lashed against the sheets beneath me, primal instincts urging me to end this war before it consumed me.

Then a drop of water in my mind. Clarity and an understanding. With her, be alive. Stop being what your father wants you to be. Do what is best for you, Vegeta.

I leapt from the sheets and immediately began heading back to the medical tents. As I marched to the tents, I noticed the combatants runninng about, whispering of someone killing someone. I honestly didn't fucking care at that moment, only wishing to see Isena.

I didn't know why I had the sudden need to see her, as I just saw her not a couple of minutes earlier. Nonetheless, the desire to see her coursed through me and guided my steps.

Yet, as I approached the tent a crowd of Saiyan's surrounded it.

_Someone killing someone._

Fear.

I never knew it could consume me as much as it did right now. I froze unable to comprehend that the possibility of her being the one to die was a real one.

I felt fear earlier today, yet I did not understand the absolute terror one could experience. The fear of losing someone that you had just realized was important to you, it was like the universe was deciding to play with my heart and soul, as if it was punishment for my arrogance and cruelty.

I knew I was not a good person, and I would most likely never be a shining beacon of good and righteousness in my life. Yet, for the first time I prayed to the Moon Goddess. I prayed and begged with everything I had as I stared at the medical tent.

I grounded myself, attempting to prepare for the worst but realizing that such a thing was impossible. The crowd parted before my wake, watching with whispered breaths that I did not understand.

It felt like an eternity, my footfalls never-ending against the grass and mud. The fabric of the tent-flap billowed slightly in the wind, not enough for me to see inside.

The scent of blood and fear echoed from the tent, Isena's scent soured the air with unbelievable rage and anguish, while another scent I did not recognize intertwined with the same emotions.

My hand lifted, and slightly hesitated when it rested at the flap, almost as if my body didn't want to face reality.

However, I mustered courage in the wake of terror and walked inside the tent.

I saw her. The darkness of her pupils blown out in feral fear.

An absolute relief enveloped me, and I thanked whatever had answered my prayers, Moon Goddess or not.

I stepped forward attempting to at least look non-threatening. She backed away, letting another low growl pierce the tent.

My foot hit something solid, and I looked down to see the body of a combatant on the ground. He was bleeding profusely, soaking the ground with a crimson blanket. Yet, I could see and hear the small breaths he took in his unconsciousness.

It seemed the talks of death were false.

"Isena, it's me - Vegeta." I spoke quietly.

She flinched at my voice and stared at me with dark, feral eyes. She then sniffed the air, as if not truly believing with her eyes, and relying on her nose instead.

The feral look in her eyes never went away, but she relaxed softly at the realization. I stepped forward again, this time she did not growl or step away, rather she hesitantly matched my movements. Suddenly, she went to me, pressing her body against mine and enveloped me in an embrace.

To be honest, I had never been hugged in my life. However, as much as I doubted it was for my sake I decided to explore the new experience by returning her sudden embrace.

She was much shorter than I, her face was firmly in my chest - while my face in her hair. I could hear how she inhaled my scent, and I instinctively did the same.

I knew that after a Saiyan experienced a traumatic event they usually desired to scent or be around familiar things, and I was more than willing to allow her to use me for that purpose. I could smell how her freesia scent sweetened to it's usual smell, no longer tainted and soured by fear. I do not know what exactly happened, yet something primal told me that it would end up very badly for the still living combatant on the ground.

After a few minutes, Isena pulled away from the embrace, her eyes now focused and no longer tainted with a feral gaze. She looked down to the combatant and spit on his body with an absolute hatred. She also kicked his side for good measure, making the wounded man groan in pain even from unconsciousness.

"What happened." I asked.

She looked at me, her eyes alight with a mixture of disappointment and abhorrence, "He came in after you left, saying that he would take no orders from a Beta and would show me my place." She practically spit out.

Slowly, I could notice the growing pit of animosity inside me. A primal rage almost overtook me, telling me to kill the man - to torture him to insanity and rip his flesh from his bones. Yet, I controlled it, breathing in and out slowly before nodded to Isena.

"He climbed on top of me, attempting to remove my clothing, however, even in my weakened state I was stronger. I threw him from atop me and rained blow after blow on him, if you turn him over you might see where my claws tore at his face." She said with a small growl punctuating her words. She paused, attempting to calm herself down before continuing, "I do not know what happened after that, I sort of blacked out - until you showed up and allowed me to regain some semblance of control." Isena finished.

Throughout the whole exchange, I found myself trying my damnedest to not blast the fool on the ground to bits. However, I just nodded and went outside of the tent.

"I need some medics inside the tent to look after Vedien. And some stronger combatants to drag the filth laying on the ground to a clearing." I spat out.

A few individuals stepped inside the tent and returned with a barely concious man. I looked at his face and noticed the gashes. Some went down to bone, allowing me to see the red stained ossein cheeks and jaw. This brought me some measure of sick pleasure, knowing that he was in extreme pain.

They flew off and I looked over the crowd that had grown from when I went inside the tent, "Everyone is to report to the clearing that filth will be placed in, someone use their scouter to relay that message." I commanded before flying after them.

We landed in a pretty sizable clearing, and soon - everyone gathered around the now freaking out combatant.

Isena soon showed up, animosity tasting her features as she stood next to me. I noticed that instead of bandages, she wore a dark blue, sleeveless shirt. After she arrived I began.

"You have been found guilty of attempted rape, disrespect of an higher officer and disrespect of an Elite Family. The only punishment I can deem worthy of your actions is execution." I spat out to the man.

"She's just a Beta, My Prince. That's what they are for, even if the laws deem otherwise - you know this!" He screeched.

Ah, a traditionalist. How deplorable.

"Your beliefs mean nothing when the laws deem otherwise and I commanded you myself to listen to her words and treat her with utmost respect. She has proven herself a better warrior than all of you, reaching the ranks of an Elite and comes from an Elite bloodline. Your words condemn you and therefore I will proceed with your punishment." I stated to the deplorable man before me. His face turned from spitting rage to absolute terror.

"N-No, My Prince you can't! I can be of use to you, I have a power level of 1,000, higher than most of these idiots here!" He claimed with ragged breaths.

I smiled at him, simply enjoying how he was beginning to panic.

"Someone! Please, help!" He screamed.

All that met his pleas was a collective silence.

I stepped forward, closing the distance between us. He attempted to back away, however, he was still being held by the two Saiyans that brought him there.

"Now you are committing treason, as you just pleading with the combatants here to attack me and attempt to free you from justice. Even more a reason to execute you." I stated with a bloodthirsty grin.

He began to cry and beg for his life, snot dribbling from his nose. I scoffed and dug my fingers into the wounds on his face. He screamed something terrible as I stretched out the gashes.

A primal satisfaction elitted from me. Appreciation for protecting what is mine and causing harm for those who wanted to cause harm to her. I brought my bloodied fingers out of his face, and he continued sobbing and begging. I growled out, "Shut the fuck up!" Before punching him in the jaw. He slammed into the ground and I saw teeth launching into the grass as he whimpered and gave a choked scream.

I walked behind him and grabbed his tail. He went limp and I rolled my eyes at someone not training that weakness out. Oh, but it didn't matter as he would soon be dead anyways. I lifted my other hand up and slashed downwards on his tail, cutting it from his body. He screamed yet again, however, he stopped begging after that.

I threw the appendage to the ground, sickened by what it was attached to just moments ago. I came in front of him and lifted him by the hair so he was on his knees. I let go and turned to look at Isena.

"Lady Vedien, I believe you have the honors of executing this filth." I told her.

She nodded with a bloodthirsty grin and walked over to my side. She leaned down, coming face to face with the rapist. She put her hands on the sides of his cheeks and stared at him for a moment. Then suddenly, she brought her thumbs to his eyes and pushed them in. The man screamed as she tore into his sockets, blood and other liquids leaking out onto his face.

"Piercing Light!" She hissed out. Suddenly, his cries stopped as the smell of burning flesh came to my nose. She tore her thumbs out of his eyes and he dropped to the ground dead. She grimaced at the mess on her fingers before stepping back to my side.

"Be that a lesson to those of you who were too much of cowards to refuse orders from a Beta. She is worthy of her position and has the blood thirst of a true Saiyan." I said to the crowd before us.

"Now get some sleep, I want us to be ready to attack tomorrow if we can." I spat out.

The crowd filtered out to their respective tents, leaving only Isena, I, and the corpse of a rapist. Isena turned and spat on his corpse one last time before looking up to me, "Let him rot, that is what he deserves." She said.

I nodded, agreeing with that statement wholeheartedly.

"Did the medics say you were fine?" I asked, worried that she might of been harmed more during her fight with the man.

She scoffed before answering, "Yeah. Just some bed rest and I'll be fine in the morning."

I gave one last look of hatred to the corpse at our feet before motioning Isena to follow me.

Soon, we found ourselves at my personal tent. Isena laughed quietly and I turned to give her a questioning look.

"It seems we are continuing the tradition of hanging out in your personal quarters. Instead of their being talks of us two having sex, they will say you like taking advantage of recently assaulted Betas" She said with mirth. I scoffed before turning away and heading inside the tent, absolutely refusing to acknowledge her words.

She followed and whistled at the insides of the tent, "Well, looks like I'll have to see if I can get married to you if I can get these tents." She said with a waggle of her brow.

"Please. Do not say such things." I told her.

"Oh cheer up. You know that is the last thing I want as well." Isena said with a roll of her eyes.

I would never admit it, but bringing her here was simply Alpha instinct. The safest place was at my side, no chance of someone getting as close as that man with me here.

I gathered some sheets and lay them on the ground next to my designated cot. I made sure it would be plenty so that she wouldn't feel the ground and be comfortable enough to sleep in. While I was doing this, I noticed her walking around - looking at certain items, and even picking up my scouter to look it over.

After I was done, I motioned over to the makeshift bed. She yawned and moved over to test it out. She flopped down quite un-eloquently and shifted around. Soon, she found a comfortable enough position on her side and stopped shifting.

"You know, this is actually more comfortable than whatever piece of shit I was laying down on for the past week." She said.

I scoffed before removing my armor and placing it on the ground next to my bed. I would of also removed the tight fitting latex around my body, as that is what I normally would of done, but figured doing such a thing would be completely inappropriate and surely not appreciated.

Afterwards, I moved over to the lamp that illuminated the tent and blew on the wick until the fire went out.

"Spooky." The disembodied voice of Isena rang out.

"Please tell me I won't have your incessant voice nagging next to my ear for the whole night." I said as I laid down on the bed.

"No, I am pretty tired" She replied.

I got under the covers and a silence boomed out between us. The only thing that told me that she was there was the slight scent of freesia coming from about four feet to my side.

However, her soft voice rang out from the silence, "Goodnight."

After a few seconds, I replied.

"Night."

**Isena**

I awoke to Vegeta calling my name. I opened my eyes to see him pulling armor on his person, grumbling about me being unwakable.

"Shut up, I'm up." I groaned, lifting myself to a sitting position and wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Finally, it took you long enough. I've been saying your name for minutes." He said with an agitated lilt. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the sheets off me and stood to begin to stretch. I noticed that the injury I got yesterday barely hurt. The wonders of modern medicine, didn't even need a healing tank. As I stretched, Vegeta sat on his bed fiddling with the scouter on his ear. I could hear some voices coming from the scouter, but couldn't make out the words. Eventually, Vegeta said something.

"Very well, prepare to leave in a few hours." He then clicked a button on the side and sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

He tilted his head towards me and I could see some relief in his eyes, "All of the squads got here last night and we are able to siege the capitol today." He answered.

"Oh thank fuck. I thought I would eventually melt here." I sighed, relieved to be off this absolute horror of a planet.

"Yeah." Vegeta said. I could see some emotion on his face, however, I was unable to detect exactly what it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned his head and looked at me with a mixture of anguish and irritation.

"Can you not be intuitive for once?" He asked with a sigh. I began to get worried, wondering if something went wrong and Vegeta was injured or some bullshit with a squadron.

He sighed once more before speaking, "So. When you got injured yesterday, you did something quite incredible. I don't know if you noticed, but your power level spiked to five-thousand, and after you killed the creature, went down to two-thousand cause of your injuries."

My eyes widened in shock, but before I could say anything he continued.

"I saw with my scouter, there is no doubt about it. However, even though this is a cause for celebration - I am worried that my father won't take well to a Beta having the ability to overtake him in strength. No, not even with the power boost you were at his level, but you were close and you obviously have the ability to surpass even that." He finished.

I thought for a moment, knowing that he was implying that his Father would assassinate me out of spite.

"So, there's nothing I can do, save abandoning our race to live out my days on some remote planet." I said with a scoff.

Surprisingly, Vegeta shook his head.

"No, you noticed the sudden power spike the lizard did. Except it wasn't a power-spike, rather he was hiding his true power. I believe if we can capture one of these lizards that has the ability, we can harness it and keep your true power hidden from my father." Vegeta explained.

I sighed with relief, glad that I was not facing execution within a few years. Yet, even I knew that finding one of these inhabitants within this final day was slim to none.

"Well, we better keep a look out when we siege." I said.

Vegeta nodded and stood from the bed. He then placed his hand on my shoulder and I was immediately assaulted with his gunmetal scent.

"Even if we don't, I'll try my best to make sure you don't die because of my Father's insipid pride." He promised before removing his hand and stepping through the tent.

It took a few moments for my mind to catch up. This was the first time I ever saw Vegeta openly touch someone. I didn't really count the time he embraced me, as I was the one to initiate that. However, what did that mean? Did he care about me?

I wanted to scoff, knowing that Vegeta was probably the most uncaring man I had ever met. Yet, I noticed how close we had become in the short time we had known each other. Sure, I summed it up to be that I wasn't a gold digging whore and a one dimensional person that only cared about fighting. The strangest thought entered my mind. That perhaps he actually considered me a friend.

Of course, I thought before that we were on the way to friendship, but I never considered that we would actually end up with one. I just thought that this brief companionship would end with the assaults and we would go back to never seeing each other except during meetings.

However, I much preferred this turn of events.

I wanted to be friends with him, to share companionship and to confide in one another. So, I smiled and slowly made my way to my personal tent to prepare for the day.

I spent the next few hours on my own, unable to find Vegeta. I ate a tasteless breakfast, the instant food we brought being how they are. Afterwards, I simply walked around, taking in the scenery and finding new faces of the Saiyans who just arrived.

Eventually, our scouters went off and a message from Vegeta told us to gather for a meeting.

I flew over to the spot, finding Vegeta with his permanent irritated look. I rolled my eyes, honestly what else did I expect? I landed beside him and waited for everyone to show up.

"Combatants!" Vegeta's voice rang out and commanded silence.

"This will be our final battle before we move on to Clexin. We will be using our regular strategy from before. Set a controlled fire to the jungles so that they can't escape, however, there is no mountain's surrounding the capitol, so the prime old method of just blasting it until it gives out will have to do. This barrier is of a much higher quality, thus we will be using a rotation for the people blasting it. Thirty combatants will fire for twenty minutes before switching out to the next thirty. This will continue until we break through and we will decent like vultures on the insipid weaklings."

Vegeta paused before continuing, "We explained before we landed here that everyone here will be assaulting the city while Vedien, two of your previous captains, and I will be attacking the palace. Therefore, you are all responsible for wiping out the pests before sundown. I swear if this takes longer than today I will fucking kill all of you." Vegeta spat out.

I withheld the urge to snicker, however, it was proving extremely difficult.

"We leave in fifteen minutes, now go!" Vegeta finished and with a flurry everyone leapt away to prepare.

After everyone had left I finally lost control and started laughing my ass off. Vegeta snapped his head over to me and cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Sorry, don't worry about it." I managed to say in between laughs.

"Well, you're awfully chipper today." Vegeta grumbled out.

I snickered softly and reached over to tug on a piece of his hair playfully. He let off a soft growl but there was no heat behind it.

However, what I didn't notice was his tail sneaking behind me and thwacking me on the back of my head. I stumbled forward, surprised by the sudden soft hit.

"Ow you jackass." I said while rubbing the back of my head. He only replied with an upturned nose and a 'hmph', but even I could see the small tug on the curve of his lips.

I decided to keep my mirth to myself from then on, attempting to reel in my sudden playfulness and prepare for a grueling few hours.

Ten minutes had passed and most of the combatants had returned to the clearing. They talked quietly amongst themselves, speaking of innocuous things. Suddenly, Vegeta leaned down to my ear and whispered, "We are supposed to go to the palace after the barrier goes down, but we are going to look for one of those lizards that can hide their power-level. We are bringing two of the squadron leaders that I trust, Kali and Lettin. They were the squadron leaders that lead the eastern invasion. I've known both for a while, but we won't tell them that we are capturing one for the actual purpose, just say my father wanted to keep one alive for commodities sake." He finished.

He leaned back to his regular chin high, hands behind the back position. I brought a fingernail to my mouth and bit down, suddenly feeling nervous. If we didn't find one of those inhabitants then I was pretty fucked. Ah, such is the woes of the powerful. Trail-blazers did tend to find themselves in pretty shit situations that almost certainly led to their deaths. Still, I would never trade my power to be one of the sniveling Beta's that just waited for a horny, high-standing Alpha to marry them and bring them riches. No, I would make my own riches, bring my own glory.

Five minutes had gone by that point, and a little under five-hundred combatants stood before us. Even though we clearly overpowered these inhabitants, I knew some combatants would fuck up and get themselves killed.

Vegeta took a step forward and began to speak, "Very well. The capitol is about one-hundred miles to the south-east. We will fly there as a singular unit. Since jungles surround the capitol, we will need more combatants to set and control the fires, most likely around fifty. The rest will do the rotations I said before and afterwards, you will bombard the city. Then gather in groups of ten to scour the city and kill the overgrown lizards. Remember, do not attack the palace, if you do and you somehow survive I will make sure you do not live beyond this day."

He paused, letting the threat sink in before finishing, "Do I make myself clear?" He spat out.

A cocophony of 'Yes sir's' and 'My Prince' followed. Vegeta nodded and stepped off the ground, everyone followed suit and we took to the air.

We got about fifty feet off the ground before we began to speed ahead to the south-east. The air flew by our ears, basically erasing any chance of conversation. Also, it wasn't a good idea to talk while flying through the air, you learn that after a few bugs fly down your throat at high speeds.

Overall, it was quite a boring flight. I also knew it would be a boring few hours until that barrier came down and while the bombardment commenced. However, I made use of my time by taking in the scenery of a planet who's main inhabitants were about to be extinct. Well, almost extinct if Vegeta and I found what we were looking for.

I think the planet grew on me. If you took out the blazing humidity and giant bugs, it was a beautiful planet. During the past week, while we were at camp, I would walk into the jungles and look at the flowers in bloom. I would breathe in the scents and hear the calls of the wildlife. It was a reminder of home, a vision and near perfect re-imagining. More colorful, more wild, and way more jungles.

Even so, I only held love for my desert home-world. Any other planet paled in comparison, and my heart would forever remain to my planet.

I found myself reminiscing quite a lot during this invasion. Thinking back on home, what was happening, how things could change.

Vegeta constantly spoke of the ongoing situation of his marriage. He opened up a lot, actually coming close to stating his feelings. I knew, of course, without him telling me. And I think that he knew that, and he appreciated my silent sorrow for him. It was unfair, and I remembered how lucky I was to not be forced into a marriage. I don't think my father would do it, at least not for a while. Eventually, I would have to settle down and produce some little monsters to be heirs to the Vedien name. However, I think my father was giving me a chance to find true love, before he was forced into finding someone at least somewhat compatible.

It was one of the many things he was good at. Looking at people, watching them, figuring out their secrets and hidden desires. He was constantly bombarded with people asking to marry off their daughters and sons to compatible people, the ultimate matchmaker.

I knew he would find someone good for Vegeta, I had narrowed the list down for him - and just hoped there was someone out there that fitted the prideful Saiyan like a glove.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the capitol of this planet came into view. Vekin, I believed it was called.

It was quite beautiful, pale white stone with gold accents decorated the buildings. Stained glass created dazzling colors that could be seen even from as high as we were.

However, the time for gawking at a soon to be ruin was up as lasers shot at us. I rolled through the air, dodging the piercing red light. I heard grunts and screams from the combatants behind me, as they not so gracefully dodged the anti air lasers.

I continued dodging, laughing as one of the turrets seemingly locked onto me and sent barrages towards me. I flipped and somersaulted through the air, trying to goad them on. I could tell they were getting frustrated, their shots going everywhere, missing me by wider breadths.

I managed to take a look at Vegeta, he too seemingly identified and making a game of the turret operators below. They would soon run out of power on the turrets, they being older models. They heated up to a dangerous degree, and needed to be cooled down for a few hours. If not, they would blow up in an amazing spectacle.

I looked down to the city and saw only four turrets, and could see tiny specks running around and throwing water on the steaming power supply. After a few minutes, the blasts stopped.

I wiped sweat off my brow and managed to find Vegeta commanding the combatants to get into groups and to begin the blast rotations. As fun as that was, I couldn't imagine doing that every time we assaulted a city. I was glad this was the first and last time I would have to dodge lasers on this god-forsaken planet.

Eventually, the familiar sizzle of ki blasts in the air and the burning of vegetation filled my senses. I watched as ki blasts of all colors blew up against the barrier, heard the grunts and pants of exhausted combatants, and the crackle of fire below. The screams of the citizens reached my ears, and I watched as they ran.

"Vedien." I heard Vegeta's voice next to me.

I looked up to see two Saiyans in front of us, it took me a moment to realize they was Kali and Lettin. Kali had a good amount of muscle definition, even more than I. Her hair was cut short, only reaching to her ears. She was quite tall for a Beta, most likely five-foot-seven.

Lettin, however, was the shortest Alpha I had ever seen, the only exception being Vegeta's brother, Tarble. He was very lean, muscles barely budging out, but you could tell he was very fit.

I held out my hand to Kali first, and we shook firmly, Lettin was much the same when I extended my hand to him.

"I'm ready to get off this fucking planet." Kali's guttural voice rang out.

"Think we all are." I responded, finally looking up to the sky. It was then I noticed that the sun had risen considerably, and I realized I spent that time spacing out at the city below.

"How long until the barrier falls?" I asked the group.

"Probably another hour, we saw some cracks form about forty minutes ago." Lettin's quiet voice said. I nodded in affirmation before looking back below.

Indeed, in some areas there were cracks in the barriers, and the current team of combatants fire specifically into those weak points. I sighed and cracked my knuckles and neck, attempting to find something to satiate my absolute boredom. Suddenly, a bug with soft, colorful, flowing feathers came before me. I looked at it inquisitively, and after a second my scouter indicated that the bug was harmless and only ate plants. I held out my hand and it landed on my palm. The feathers brushed softly against my skin and I lifted my other hand to caress them. After a moment, it took off and flew down to the parts of the jungle that wasn't on fire.

"Looks like you belong here, Vedien. We should leave you here when we get done today." Vegeta said.

I looked up and smiled at him, "I wonder if I can command the wildlife, _My Prince._ Perhaps I can order the gigantic flies to attack you."

A corner of his lip tugged for a moment before he looked away. The other two were silent during the exchange, but I could see the mirth mulling in their eyes.

Welp, back to watching the city be thrown into chaos as they begin to understand their hopeless demise. Well, at least they began to ensemble a defense of sorts. Armored lizards lined up in the air, some wielding rifles, melee weapons, or just their fists.

"Wouldn't it be funny to just blast them as soon as the barrier falls." I said while watching them scurry into their formations.

"Indeed it would, Vedien. Would you like to do such a thing?" Vegeta replied.

"Anything _My Prince_ desires." I said with an exaggerated bow.

He replied only with a 'hmph.' Suddenly, a voice rang over our scouters.

"The barrier appears to be falling!" The message broadcasted.

I cracked my knuckles and flew over so that I was right above the barrier and the gathering of soldiers. I could hear them hissing and saying rather rude things as the barrier began cracking.

I smiled down at them and held out my right hand towards the inhabitants. A red aura wrapped around me, licking my skin with it's power. The cracks on the barrier began to get larger, indicating that it would fall within seconds. I closed my left hand around my right wrist and a red light formed on my right palm. I watched as the lizards began to tense, wondering what was happening. The orb of light grew in size and after a second it was about the size of myself, about a foot shorter.

I could see the defenders suddenly realize that the blast I was forming was deadly, however, they were too late.

The barrier gave one final crack and it fell.

"Blood Moon!"

The blast launched and I could see about twenty lizards fail to get out of the way and instantly incinerate. The blast then made contact with the ground below and exploded.

"Begin bombardment, now!" I heard Vegeta scream through the scouter. I scrambled out of the way and made it to the combatants firing off blasts before I was caught up in it.

I flew over and saw Vegeta give me a look that practically said, 'Payback.'

I harrumphed and watched the city become alight with color.

Some of the defenders got through the blasts, but were quickly defeated. After about twenty minutes of bombardment, Vegeta ordered for a stop.

"Remember, parties of ten and if you go close to that palace this will certainly be your final day here. Now go!" He spat out.

He then turned to Lettin and Kali, "First, we have to find a specific lizard, don't worry about what kind because Vedien and I already know, just follow us and don't die. Afterwards, we will go to the palace." He said to them. They both had a questioning gaze in their eyes, but only nodded in response.

We then descended down to the crumbling city below.

**Vegeta**

"Where should we look first?" Isena's voice said as we landed among the fire and ruin. I thought for a moment, considering what type of inhabitant would possess the power we witnessed before.

"Someplace where those of notable strength would congregate, maybe even religious centers. So perhaps one of the places of worship first." I stated. Isena nodded while Kali and Lettin simply followed.

We searched for a few minutes, attempting to find a place that looked somewhat religious. Suddenly, Isena spoke through the scouters, saying that she found something noteworthy.

I found her floating over a building that looked like it was exclusively made of gold. Glass that was stained pink and red lay shattered on the ground near the building, and the screams of those inside the building rang out as they saw us. Kali and Lettin soon arrived and I turned to face them, "Stand guard outside, make sure none escape." I commanded.

They nodded in unison while both Isena and I descended into the pandemonium inside the building.

Inside, the inhabitants cowered and screamed. They clutched their loved ones and young as they begged for their lives.

"We both know that a few of you possess the ability to hide your power-levels. You will be spared if you come with us, and those inside this building will be given the chance to live. Come forward and be given the chance to survive." I spat out to the crowd.

A deafening silence overcame the place as I waited to see if one would step forward.

"I will not be patient forever, step forward within the next ten seconds or this place will be nothing but ash!" I growled out.

Some began to scream and beg for the "All Mother" to spare them, while others just looked around in panic. After a few seconds, a voice screamed, "Wait!"

Silence followed, and talons clinked on the marble floor as one of the lizards approached us. His scales were dull, his eyes glazed over in age, and he walked with a wooden stick.

"I am what you are looking for, Saiyan." He said with an old, gravelly voice.

"I need you to demonstrate this power for me." I said to him. I made sure to check his power level, a measly two-hundred. The lizard scrunched up his eyes in concentration, and after a few seconds the level shot down to ten.

"How long can you hold this power?" I asked, making sure it was not temporary.

"Indefinitely, it is merely a tool to control your power." He said, his anxiety present as I stared at him.

"Can you teach others this power?" I asked.

The lizard nodded and replied, "As long as those have the ability to produce ki and control it."

I nodded and motioned for him to come, "Very well, you will be taken off this planet and as per my promise these few inside the building will be given the chance to live." I explained as he hobbled forward.

I turned and began to walk out of the building, the old lizard and Isena following me. As we stepped outside I called Lettin over to us.

"I need you to take this lizard to our pod at these coordinates and lock him in there. If he comes to harm I will personally end your life." I threatened. Lettin nodded and held on to the lizard's arm as he flew to the sky.

Suddenly, I noticed a stress releasing from my body. Like a heavy weight was finally taken off my chest. I took a few moments to gather myself, making sure I was prepared for the fight ahead.

I looked up to where Lettin and the lizard flew off to and noticed they were out of sight. I then turned to the building we exited from and let a ki blast fly out of my hands. Screams erupted as the temple fell, and soon a deafening silence overcame the area.

"Let's get to the palace, I want this to be over with." I spat out as we began to fly to the tall, glittering building looming over us.

**Isena**

I took one last glance to the crumbling temple. The screams of the anguished silenced by the falling rubble. I knew that we couldn't let them live, we were ordered to exterminate the species. If it got out that we let one of them survive, it could mean trouble.

I snapped my head away and flew off with Vegeta and Kali to the palace above. Cries and screams came from the burning city below, ki blasts exploded in dazzling light, and fire illuminated buildings with an orange glow. Soon, only a ruin would be left, and the misery of this place would only be a memory.

We landed at the entrance to the palace. White marble stairs led to an archway, adorned with golden decor.

However, as we landed - two inhabitants rushed out, one wielding just his talons and the other a rifle.

My heightened senses picked up the whirring of the rifle and I jumped out of the way. I looked over and where I once stood was a blackened stain on the marble floor. I growled and rushed forward, spinning and jumping away from the bolts.

I got closer, and the defender wielding the rifle screeched and started running. I scoffed before blinking in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks and tried running the other way. I reached forward and grabbed him by the neck. He sputtered and tried digging his talons into my skin, however, they did nothing to me. His eyes bulged as I squeezed harder, he attempted to breathe but it stopped short in his throat.

His movements slowly became weaker, and eventually he fell limp in my hand. I threw him to the side, his body thumping against the marble.

I turned to see Vegeta and Kali finishing off the unarmed warrior, a decent sized ki blast opened a hole in the warrior's torso as he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"I'm sure there will be more, keep guarded." Vegeta said to both of us. I nodded as we began to enter the palace.

It was extremely dark inside the building. Almost impossible to see, even with our ability to see better in the dark than most other races. As we walked, our footfalls echoed - indicating that we were in quite a spacious room.

Suddenly, I heard our scouters go off, saying there were multiple power levels above us. I jumped up, and felt heat as the entire room lit up in a combination of lasers and ki blasts. As I dodged, I looked for Vegeta and Kali amidst the strobe-like spectacle before me. I found the familiar silhouette of Vegeta blinking through the air - and eventually going to one of the platforms above us to attack our adversaries. Kali, however, was no where to be seen.

I blinked through the air, holding my right hand forward. Four ki blasts appeared at my finger tips as I hissed out, "Piercing Light!"

I saw as bodies hit the platforms, smoking holes appearing through their chests and heads as my ability sought out those attacking us. However, I couldn't keep the ability up for long, as those on other platforms began to focus on me. Fortunately, I took out a sizable amount of them as I turned to start attacking the others.

I blinked over, kicking and punching enemies in repetition. The room lit up in greater pauses as we took out more defenders, and eventually it grew dark in a permanent veil.

"Check!" I heard Vegeta's voice call out.

"Vedien!" I responded.

Silence followed, and a slight pang of worry gnashed at my stomach. I then held up a ki blast in my hand, attempting to light up the dark room to look for Kali.

I then found a body on the floor, and moved over to it. As I got closer, I noticed it lay on it's stomach and a tail came out from it. I moved down, landing next to Kali and my scouter reported back that, while weak, she was still alive.

Another pair of footsteps landed beside me and I looked up to see Vegeta pressing a hand on his scouter.

"We need a medical team accompanied by at least five combatants to the palace. There will be an injured platoon leader, last name Kali - first name Cabella in the first room." He said.

He then looked down to me and said, "Come on, we still got a job to do."

I nodded and rose to my feet to follow Vegeta through the palace.

The room soon opened up, the darkness fading as great windows illuminated the throne room before us. At the end of the great hall, three people stood. The King, Velkinys. Old and wizened, looking quite the same as the old lizard we captured earlier. Two guards stood before him, wearing light gold and white armor. One was male, the other female.

The two guards hissed and spat as we approached. The King, however, held his hand to stop them.

"Saiyans. Prince Vegeta and Lady Vedien. Welcome to my palace." He bellowed with a gravelly voice.

"You're welcome is appreciated, King Velkinys. However, we both know this is not for an exchange of pleasantries." Vegeta said in a dangerous tone.

The King laughed quietly before continuing, "No, it is not. I knew that we would not survive this extermination, but we are a strong race and will not go without fighting first."

I felt a smile threaten to strike my lips.

"We know that none of us harbor love for the Cold Kingdom. I can see not joining his side was a grave error made by my forefathers before me, and a mistake to not offer allegiance during my reign. Even if my guards and I manage to strike you down today, we will die. Therefore, I ask that if your race ever has the opportunity to wipe the Cold Kingdom off the face of this galaxy, you remember us. I do not blame you for exterminating us, however, all I ask is that we are not forgotten so easily." The King asked.

You know, I expecting him to be spitting profanities, to curse us and say we are monsters. It was then I noticed a slight sadness permeate through me, knowing that we would of been great allies if we had met before King Cold assimilated us into his army. However, I pushed it to the side and looked at Vegeta.

"I will consider it." Was all Vegeta replied with.

"Ah the cruelty you inflict on me, Prince Vegeta. Very well, I will take it and hope. These are my two greatest warriors, Faveri" - he motioned to the female. "And Gunyk" - he motioned to the male.

They both looked back on their king, worry flitting across their features.

"Fight the best you can, this very well may be your last. Make the best of it, as these two are the greatest warriors of their race." He said to both of them.

They nodded and turned back to face us. Vegeta stepped towards the one called Gunyk, and I to the one called Faveri. I looked at her, and the power level that came back was one-thousand. However, I knew they could hide ki.

I nodded my head towards her, treating a warrior with respect before we began our duel.

"My name is Isena Vedien, Elite of the Saiyan race. I look forward to our battle with pride, may the best warrior show their strength." I said, speaking the traditional duel greeting from back home.

"My name is Faveri, Royal Guard to the King Velkinys - patron of the All Mother and Defender of Junanya. May the sharpest of talons and teeth win." She hissed out in a polite tone.

I smiled as we got in our battle stances. I noticed she slipped daggers out of her sleeves, catching them with finesse and what seemed like a great amount of practice. I felt my grin widening as we began to circle each other.

Suddenly, she blinked to me and attempted to stab towards my neck. I dropped to the ground and kicked her legs out from under her. As she fell I readied a blast and fired it towards her. However, she caught herself with a hand and pushed herself away.

I was on her immediately as she landed, throwing out punches and kicks as she thrust her knives. I landed a blow to her shoulder and she nicked my neck with a shallow cut. I growled and kicked myself off the ground. I then spun, increasing my momentum and kicking her across the room.

As she hit the side of the hall, I looked to see Vegeta trading blows with the male defender. However, I could tell easily that Vegeta would win soon enough.

I refocused my attention and noticed Faveri standing from the rubble. I rushed forward, and was back on her in an instant. She threw one of her knives towards me and I rolled away while in midair to dodge the projectile. I grabbed her hand that still held a knife with my tail and attempting to ki blast her face.

Something caught my peripheral vision and I looked down to see her previously unarmed hand with a knife. Within half a second she was bringing the knife down to my neck.

I watched in slow motion as I condensed ki in the palm of my hand, morphing it and controlling it.

I lifted my hand to the hurtling knife, and it stopped in the air, leaving my unharmed. Favari looked to see a red, glowing knife blocking her own.

"You're not the only one who likes knives." I said in a blood thirsty tone. My other hand that was about to ki blast her released the blast, making her launch into the wall with a sickening crunch.

She groaned and hissed in pain, the rubble from the wall trapping her.

"You have beaten me, Isena Vedien. You have proven yourself stronger." She said, blood trickling from her lips.

I let the ki knife un-form, allowing it to return to nothing. In it's place, I lifted a ki blast towards her.

"You fought well, Faveri. You are a true warrior." I said with a genuine smile.

She smiled back before closing her eyes. I released the blast, letting her die a painless death.

I turned to see the rumpled form of the other defender on the ground, with Vegeta waiting patiently a few feet away.

The King arose from his chair, talons clinking on the marble floor.

"Ah, it is time. I appreciate you two giving them one last fight." He said.

He then turned away from us, looking out a window with his hands behind his back.

"I am no warrior, Saiyans. Anything I attempt will be in vain and will only serve to embarrass me. Allow my eyes to see my kingdom, as I fall." He finished.

I looked over to Vegeta. His eyes and face spoke nothing as he slowly approached the King. I watched as he lifted his hand and brought it down on the King's neck.

He fell to the ground, his last view being that of his kingdom in ruins. On fire, crumpled, and his citizens screaming in agony.

**Vegeta**

I lifted my hand to my scouter and relayed a message to everyone on the battlefield, "We have felled the king, prepare for the final bombardment."

I looked back to see Isena looking out the window, watching the pandemonium that surrounded us.

"Vegeta, do you ever wonder if it will be us that are exterminated?" She asked me.

I narrowed my eyes, and watched her face. Nothing betrayed her as she watched the fire and chaos below.

"If so, then we would deserve it. We would be weaker, and therefore would not deserve to keep living." I answered back.

Of course, us being on the receiving end was highly unlikely. Few individuals could compare to the might of the Saiyans, never mind entire races.

She hummed and turned away from the window, looking me in the eyes.

"Well, if that day comes then I would be honored to fight alongside you, my friend." She said with a genuine smile.

At first, I didn't know how to respond. My mind whirring with thoughts and wondering for the first time what to do.

However, uncertainty was replaced with joy. My lips threatened to curve into a bright smile, but I contained it to a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my friend."


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Isena**

I watched as the screams from below quieted into an eerie silence. I checked my scouter, letting my eyes roam over the expanse of the burning city below.

No life forms.

I stared, listening to the congratulations shared between the combatants. All of my previous missions put me through grueling tasks, taking out bandits that opposed King Cold, or simply assassinating a well known person throughout the universe. Yet, this was my first extermination.

Killing was simple enough. I had done it countless times, blood and gore coated my hands more than it did not. I'm a Saiyan, that kind of came with the territory.

Warriors of renown, killing and plundering as we pleased. We were simply stronger than every other race at birth, we were just that good.

Our instincts made killing a joke, and remorse was not within our vocabulary.

Remorse was not the feeling I would describe myself experiencing as I listened to this species die. I would always do my job, serve my monarch, and kill whoever I needed to, innocent or not.

It was not remorse, and I doubt I would ever find a word to describe this intrusive emotion. I did not care enough to feel remorse for the innocents I killed, they were weaker and they died for it.

I looked up to the darkening sky, blotted with smoke. I watched as the stars winked into existence, cold and judgmental.

I thought as to what they judged me for. The blood of innocents coating my hands? The absolute genocide I willingly took part in? How I wouldn't change a thing, even if given the chance to shape it how I will?

Perhaps all three. Perhaps none.

I smiled at the starlight above, daring it to judge me more, to give me a reason to fly above and blast the balls of hydrogen gas into nonexistence.

Simply put, I am stronger than the stars - and how dare they judge me when they cannot kill me themselves.

** Vegeta **

It was finally fucking over. We would all leave this sweltering planet and join the ships waiting above.

I looked around, simply hating how everyone crowded around and practically screamed out their words. Oh, how I could not wait to lock myself in my rooms and have peace for at least a little while.

I flew around, looking for Isena amongst the crowd of rowdy combatants. It took a few minutes, but I found one of the few female forms out of the hundreds of male ones.

She looked to the stars, her eyes taking in the white pinpricks of light. She looked to be in concentration, thinking of something a great deal. I flew towards her, wanting to hurry and get off the planet as soon as possible.

As I approached, her nose twitched and she turned towards me. The concentration left her face, and what replaced it was a soft smile and a relaxed pose.

"Ah, so when are we going to get out of here?" She asked.

"I ordered everyone to head back to their pods and to begin returning to the ships above. We should probably head back to ours now." I suggested.

I saw the relief on her face quickly change to one of agony.

"I just remembered the fucking experience getting down here." She said, her eyes widening in comical fear.

I felt a frown etch across my face, suddenly remembering the shared experience a week ago.

"You know, if you actually do hurl during the trip back up, I don't know if I can control myself from ending you." I growled out.

She chuckled lightly at that, "I don't think I would blame you."

She glanced back at the sky once more, sighing so softly I doubted I even heard it. She turned, looking back at me with the same expression as before.

"Welp, let's get the hell out of here." She said.

"Lets." I replied.

We began to fly back to the pod we came here in. It took well over an hour, but we found the pod with some vegetation covering it. As we neared, the entrance automatically opened to welcome us. However, inside a reptilian squeak bellowed out in fear.

"Calm down you old lizard, we have finished our siege and it is time to return to our ships." I hissed out in annoyance.

The lizard said nothing as we entered the pod. Isena just flopped down in a seat, the mild apprehension on her face barely noticeable.

"The one's inside the temple, they are safe, right?" He asked, hope straining his voice.

"Of course, a Saiyan always keeps their word." Isena answered with a nonchalant lilt and a wave of her hand.

I knew Isena wouldn't lie to me, but that display of complete comfort made me question myself for a fraction of a second. The lizard fell silent once more as I turned to the keypad inside the pod. I entered the code to the ship and waited as it relayed. After a minute, I got an acceptance back - meaning the ship would allow us to come near and dock.

"Strap yourselves in, we leave in five minutes." I said to the two occupants.

"I promise to hurl on the lizard and not you, My Prince." Isena said, the lizard leaned away from her as far as possible with a look of disgust.

I snorted, instantly improving my mood as I sat down next to Isena and strapped in. After we made sure that we would not crash into the ceiling on takeoff, I turned to the non-saiyan occupant.

"You will be teaching both Isena and I how to hide our power levels. No one can know you are there, as you will be immediately executed if you are found. Am I understood?" I said seriously.

"Of course Prince Vegeta." He replied in a gravelly voice.

"He can stay in my room, I don't like it anyways." Isena piped in.

"Oh, and where shall you stay?" I asked.

"Why, in your rooms My Prince." She said with a waggle of her brow. The lizard's eyes widened and I growled softly in reply.

"Are you not the one who constantly reprimands me for letting you be around my rooms?" I asked sharply.

"Well, I cannot deny My Prince's requests. I was merely suggesting it, as my staying in your room's is almost a certainty if we regard your track record of inviting me. It would also allow the lizard some measure of safety." Isena responded with eyes full of mirth.

I sighed in exasperation, letting her win the battle for now.

"You are truly infuriating." I growled out. My hands went to my temples and massaged gently, already feeling the headache that was an eventuality.

Isena hummed but didn't respond as the pod beeped in warning, indicating a launch in thirty seconds.

"If either one of you vomit I swear to whatever deity that graces us that you will perish!" I hissed to both of the occupants.

"Relax, as I said the Junanyan will get the full brunt of my majestic vomit." She said while eyeing the lizard.

Any retorts or replies were cut off as we launched into the air. I focused as much as I could to ignore the churning of my stomach, and thought to the relaxing days that awaited me on the ship.

It worked for the most part, and I eyed Isena to see how she fared. Overall, she was much less green than the last time, but discomfort looked as if it would be permanently etched into her face.

The lizard looked much the same, his eyes creased in concentration. I forwent looking at the two and just closed my eyes to wait for the end of this terrible ride.

** Isena **

I stepped out of the pod somewhat shakily, but was glad I was not going through that again for a good while. I looked back to see Vegeta talking to the old Junanyan but couldn't hear the conversation. Truthfully, I just wanted to lay down and get a decent night's rest for the first time in over a week.

I walked away, heading towards the direction of Vegeta's rooms, dedicated to claiming my chair once again. However, I was stopped by a familiar haughty laugh around the corner of the metal hallway.

"Oh yes, I got this silken dress from Ravinis, the highest quality." The female voice proclaimed.

I groaned audibly as Gaelic rounded the corner, her entourage of other Beta Healers in tow. Her nose scrunched up at me, as if smelling something bad.

"Oh yes, I do smell bad. Probably because I actually did shit instead of sitting in a ship all week and thinking of the next cock to sit on." I hissed out.

"Oh please, we all know that it is a familiar cock you are sitting on, and I highly doubt someone of your _caliber_ has the ability to participate in battles."

I grinned a sharp smile as I retorted, "Upset that you are not the one to sit on said cock? I would also _love_ to help you evaluate if I do indeed have the ability, wish to join me in the sparing ring?" Gaelic's eyes widened considerably, before she regained control of her features.

"Oh? So you do not deny that you and The Prince are engaged in a scandalous relationship?" She asked.

"I deny it, but I did enjoy the look on your face, quite ugly if I do say so myself." I hissed out, making sure to look at her in disgust. Gaelic went red, and during the whole encounter the other healers just watched in shock. However, before Gaelic could counter, a familiar gunmetal scent appeared next to me.

"M-my Prince. I hope your battles were bloody and victorious." Gaelic sputtered out.

I suddenly realized that Vegeta was standing a lot closer to me than he normally did, and I quickly caught on to his devious plan. I practically planted myself next to him, only a sliver of space separated us as we stood side by side. I could feel the heat coming off his body and I watched with great pleasure as Gaelic's face turned to an ugly shade of beet red.

"I hope to see you more, My Prince. I shall take my leave." She said, practically murdering me with her eyes.

"Likewise." Vegeta replied curtly. Her and the entourage of healers quickly turned and left, disappearing among the massive ship.

I snickered softly as I looked up at Vegeta and began to outright laugh at the smirk planted on his lips. I wiped a tear from my eye and yawned, "Come on, let's head back to the wonderful room of yours." I said as we began to walk.

He let out a 'hmph' before saying, "I'm sure the only thing that is wondrous to you in there is the chair you have so claimed."

I smiled before retorting, "Would you rather me claim the bed?"

"Would you rather me let you sleep with the lizard?" He growled out.

"Would that make you jealous? If so, then I'll have sex with the old thing." I said.

Vegeta's nose scrunched up as he thought about what I just said. "Jealousy is the incorrect word I would describe myself feeling if you go through with that plan. More so disgust and disappointment." Vegeta replied.

"Speaking of old lizards, what did you do with him?" I asked as we rounded a corner.

"I called Lettin and told him to escort the scaly beast to your rooms at night, for now he is staying in the pod and to not make a sound." He told me as we laid eyes on the door to his rooms.

I yawned and stretched as Vegeta walked ahead and input the code to his room. The door swished open, making Vegeta's red cape billow softly in response. We both walked in, and as soon as the door closed, I heard the smallest sigh of relief exhale from Vegeta. I ignored him in favor of the plush chair that my eyes were enraptured with. I fell and practically curled up inside the chair, happy that I was finally in something comfortable.

My eyes lazily opened to see Vegeta removing his cape and his chest armor. I noticed that he never took off the latex gloves covering his hands, and I wondered why. Was is a physical reason, perhaps his hands were unsightly? Or was it something more interesting? For his sake, I hoped the former, but for my now intrigued mind - I hoped the latter.

For the few weeks that I had known Vegeta, nothing major seemed to gnaw at him - except his impending marriage. The only thing that I had figured out from that shielded mind of his was that his relationship with his father was strained. Which was honestly obvious even from my former position of barely knowing him.

To be honest, I doubt even he knows what picks at his conscious - too prideful to know the terrible things that threaten his psyche. However, I doubt he had too much to worry about - he had no scandals and was obscenely rich.

I watched with interest as he set the chest piece down on the floor and went to pick up a data-pad. I averted my eyes and proceeded to close them as he approached and sat down in the chair next to mine.

A few moments passed, muted tapping on glass, the soft sound of my tail swishing against the carpeted floor, and the inhales and exhales of breath being the only sounds. Vegeta once again sighed, this time in exasperation.

"Something worrisome?" I asked.

"My marriage has been finalized, and will be held a month after I get home." He said with a low growl.

"Who's the lucky mate?" I replied.

"Unfortunately, I do not possess that knowledge, for my father deemed it to be a surprise to the nation." He answered.

I opened my eyes and sat up to face him, "Strange." Is all I said.

"Indeed." He replied, his dark eyes settling on mine.

"Well, I would ask my father, but I don't want to risk his life." I said as I placed my chin on the arm of the chair.

"It is fine, Isena. It is not like my knowing early would change anything." He said in a guttural tone.

"Well, we still got some time before we get back to the planet. I say we get some drinks." I said while twisting my way into a sitting position.

Vegeta gave me a queer look before stating, "No."

"Aw why not? Not like we have anything important to do in a while." I said with pleading eyes.

I saw as war raged within the charcoal of his eyes. Smoldering with temptation to give in to my request or to stand proud and say no. While on the surface I was getting drinks to help cheer him up, truthfully I wanted to see if I could pry into that magnificent brain of his. I continued my pout, watching as the war came to a conclusion in my favor.

"Very well, what would you like?" He asked in a grave tone as he tapped through the data-pad.

I hummed in thought for a moment before answering, "Arkadian Black."

Vegeta let out a dark chuckle before setting down the data-pad.

"Am I to suspect you can handle something of such a caliber?"

I smiled a sharp grin as I moved my sharpened nails against the fabric of the chair, "If you wish, perhaps we can see when the drinks arrive?"

Vegeta's lips twitched upward for a moment before returning to their natural state of a slight scowl, "Then we won't wait long, as they should be here within a few minutes."

I leaned back and relaxed, and before long a constant beep permeated through the room. I opened one eye, watching as Vegeta crossed the room to the entrance. A servant wheeled in a small cart with four bottles of alcohol and some assorted snack foods. I looked to the servants face and realized that it was the same one from before. She was a pretty young beta, most likely around eleven years old. She made sure her eyes were always downcast, never tempting fate by meeting her superiors eyes.

I looked away in favor of the cart with such a delicious display. The beta bowed before turning and walking briskly out of the room. I placed a nail on a soft piece of cheese and brought it to my mouth, and when I finished savoring such a treat I looked to Vegeta.

"Tell me, is the reason I have only seen one servant enter your quarters is because of political reasons?" I asked as I skewered another piece of cheese and plopped it into my mouth.

"I figured only having one enter while you reside in here would eliminate the opportunity of certain unwanted rumors." Vegeta replied as he uncorked one of the bottles.

I hummed in reply, deciding to look at the bottle he was opening.

"Quilyan Blue? I find it hypocritical that you would doubt my ability to handle an Arkadian Black when you order something that is rumored to eat your stomach from the inside out." I said with a cheeky smile.

The bottle popped open as I finished my comment and Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at me as he poured the contents into an elegant looking glass.

"Forgive me, but the only thing I had ever seen a Beta drink was weak alcohol that couldn't get a Saiyan drunk even if you tried." He replied with a small tug of the lips.

I smiled as I reached over and grabbed the black, glass bottle of Arkadian Black and uncorked it. I poured the contents inside a glass and languidly swirled the liquid as I stared as Vegeta.

"Well, let us test that theory." I said.

"Lets." Vegeta replied.

We clinked our glasses together and downed the contents into our throats. It burned like someone set off a ki blast down my esophagus, however, I did not sputter or cough. I merely smiled at Vegeta as I finished the glass. I was met with a smirk, and knew that this would be a fun night.

**Vegeta**

We spent the next hour downing liquor, only breaking to eat some cheese or cubed meat, but would resume almost immediately after.

I was truly impressed with Isena for handling such an amount of liquor, and found that I was being matched in this little game we played. It was amusing to say the least, and I was surprised by the feeling.

Yet, as we downed glass after glass, I started to feel the slight lightness that drinking would cause. Saiyan metabolism made it hard for us to get drunk, and to get the feeling you would have to drink some pretty hardcore alcohol.

I finished another glass and decided to look at Isena. I noticed that her slight olive skin was tinted pink around her cheeks, her eyes dilated in a drunken furor. Yet, even in her inebriated state, I could see her usual intelligence twinkle in her eyes.

Whatever topic we were speaking on was lost to me as she reached forward and grabbed my hand with hers.

"Why do you wear these, must be hard to sleep with the latex pulling at your skin." She said as she studied my hand in hers.

I attempted to pull my hand away, and was met with no resistance as I did. This encounter was one I had dealt with before, however, each time they would not let my hand go. I looked up to her eyes and was met with curiosity, her eyes roaming over my face in a studied manner.

"I just don't like touching people." I replied as I poured another drink.

Her eyes sparked in an emotion that was hard to describe, perhaps satisfaction?

"Simple enough. Completely understandable considering that you would get plenty of people grabbing on you." She said as she set her empty glass down on the table.

I scoffed in reply as I downed my drink, savoring the burning enjoyment pooling in my stomach.

"Even some Alpha's would be down on the floor at this point. Should I be worried that you're secretly an alcoholic?" I asked in mirth.

It was her turn to scoff, and I noticed that she was once again running her tail over the carpet. For some reason it caught my attention and I watched the slow movements with a captured attention.

"When will you learn that I am better than most people?" She asked me with a sharp grin.

"You know, being a narcissist is unattractive." I replied with an equally biting smile.

"Speaking from experience?" She bit back.

"It isn't narcissism if it is true." I replied.

"Exactly so." She said with mirth in her eyes.

Well damn, this is why I don't get drunk. In my inebriated state, she beat me with witticisms. I did not know if I was annoyed or impressed that she was undoubtedly more drunk than I and still held her own in wordplay.

"Don't worry Vegeta, even when you're completely sober I am better than you in this aspect." She said with a smile that was completely Saiyan.

I grinned dangerously, feeling my instincts crawl with anticipation.

"Is that so?" I asked with a slight growl.

The air instantly became thick with tension. I knew that I wouldn't be angry if she said the same thing when I was sober - as I would probably chuckle and agree. Yet, the burning liquid in my stomach made logic go right out the airlock and instincts came to the forefront.

Beta insinuating that she was better than me, control, domination.

I watched as something flashed in those dilated eyes of hers and instantly she was on the retreat.

"Perhaps we have had enough to drink, don't you think?" She asked in a cautious tone, her eyes sharply moving across me. Watching with tension and apprehension. Those eyes were one of a seasoned warrior, watching her enemy for weaknesses and tells.

Instantly, my instincts went to the background and logic returned. I noticed Isena relaxing and yawning as if nothing happened.

I found that pride attempted to prevent the words I wanted to say, yet I powered through and said, "I'm sorry."

"It is of no concern. I know how Alpha's get when alcohol is involved." She replied easily. She stretched as she sat in the chair. Toned deltoids and biceps rolling across her skin, her sharp incisors glinting in the light as she yawned.

"Come on, you said earlier there's a meeting tomorrow morning and I want to make sure I can annoy Gaelic sober and without a lack of sleep interfering." She said with a small smirk. I chuckled softly as I rose from the chair and made my way over to the bed. I took off my latex boots and set them next to the chest armor and cape I took off earlier.

I looked over to Isena, her legs dangling off the side of the chair with her eyes closed. I moved to the switch and turned the lights off, slipping into the comfortable and warm expanse of my bed.

"Night Vegeta." Her voice rang out in the darkness.

"Night." I replied.


	6. The Lie Called Peace

**Isena**

Vegeta and I walked back from the meeting, our footfalls echoing against the metal floors and walls. My head only had slight pangs, and I was extremely thankful for being a Saiyan at that moment.

My mind ventured back to the meeting, and I was filled with mirth at the memories of Gaelic turning red at my snide comments. More than once, Vegeta had to intervene and tell us to stop, but I could see him struggling not to smile during it. Overall, it was a simple meeting. It would take us much longer to get to Clexin, likely a month if we encounter no problems. We would have to venture to the Andromeda galaxy, flying out of the Milky Way into Empty Space.Even though it would take a sizable amount of time to get there, it meant that we had a month of relative relaxation.

As we walked side by side, I noticed some tension in Vegeta's face. I pondered what could cause such a thing, but I was answered before I could think to ask.

"We are going to see the lizard now." He told me.

Ah, I see. Apprehension because of the possibility that we cannot learn how to hide our true power levels. Sure, I was nervous about it as well, because no Saiyan would willingly accept death without some nervousness or without a fight. However, I knew it was futile to fight for it, as the King had a higher power level than I at this point, and it would be figured out that I would be overpowering him within the next few years very soon.

Of course, the option to leave and never return was there, but what would be the point? I love my people, my kingdom, my home. I would never abandon it, never run, never hide. I would face my death with honor, and with a defiant gleam in my eye.

Yet, that is not what either of us wants. So, we turn to the last resort, the last method.

So, we made our way down the metal halls, weaving in-between frightened combatants and servants, until we were in front of the door to my rooms.

"Lettin said that they were not spotted, so its a relief that no one has to die for an unexplained reason." Vegeta insinuated.

"Oh yes, a very unexplained and truly a horrifying accident if such a thing were to occur." I replied with a cheeky grin.

Vegeta lips quirked slightly upward for a moment, before replying, "Indeed."

I stepped forward and inputted my pass code, my fingers pressing against the cold steel of the keypad. The door swished open, making my hair flip and turn in response. We stepped inside to find the old Junanyan sitting in a chair, with a slightly fearful gaze.

I looked around my room with a bored expression. It was not as expansive as Vegeta's, and certainly didn't have his comfortable furniture inside. I mentally shrugged and made my way to the seating area, finding a softest love-seat and plopping down onto the cushions.

Vegeta took a seat on the opposite side of the love-seat and eyed the Junanyan with a disdainful gaze.

"I can assume why you two have come?" The Junanyan asked in a throaty voice.

"Of course, why else would we be here? We all know we took you from your home planet to conduct scientific experiments to turn you into a Saiyan." I replied in a serious tone.

His eyes widened in surprise for a moment before turning into a look of sheer un-amusement.

"Lady Vedien, I would hope that you can be somewhat serious now, since your life is on the line." Vegeta said to me.

"Of course, _My Prince."_ I replied sarcastically.

Vegeta grumbled softly before falling silent and looking towards the old reptilian sitting across from us, "Well, as I said before. You are here to teach us how to hide our true power levels from discovery. More so Lady Vedien rather than myself, but I would like to learn the technique as well." Vegeta informed.

"May I inquire as to why? You said her life was on the line?" The Junanyan asked.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly before replying in a curt tone, "Her power level will surpass my father's soon enough, if it is discovered, she will be executed."

His eyes widened in surprise, "They would kill her for such a simple thing?" He asked.

Before more could be said I raised my hand and intervened, "Let's get to it, but before we begin I must ask your name."

"I am called Kaleeik, Lady Vedien." Kaleeik replied.

"Very well, let's get started because time is against us." I said.

Kaleeik nodded before crossing his legs and grasping his hands together in his lap.

"I must ask if you two are familiar with meditation." Kaleeik said.

"I am, my combat trainer made it mandatory every day during my training." I responded.

"Have you practiced recently?" Kaleeik asked.

I scowled and replied, "No, not for a while."

"What about you Prince Vegeta?" Kaleeik asked as he eyed Vegeta with an inquisitive look.

Vegeta crossed his arms and replied with a curt, "No."

I eyed Vegeta, somewhat surprised that he has never meditated before. Of course, most Saiyans forgo meditation, yet I imagined someone who has had as much combat experience and power would have at least forayed into meditation.

I moved my eyes away from Vegeta and refocused on Kaleeik. The old reptillian pondered for a moment before nodding his head and letting out a breath.

"Very well. We will have to practice meditation, as it is extremely important to obtaining the ability you require. Firstly, I ask that you assume the position I am in." Kaleeik said to both of us.

I assumed the position relatively easily, as it was very similar to the one I used everyday years back. Vegeta, however, hesitated. I could see the war in his eyes, and I figured he found the position somewhat awkward. Yet, he finally crossed his legs and grasped his hands together, albeit with an irritated look on his face.

"Now, you must breathe into your nose, and out through your mouth. Relaxing, yet focused. Determined, yet serene. Find that place within your mind and succumb to peace." Kaleeik said in a monotone voice.

Peace, another term that was not within a Saiyan's vocabulary. Peace is a word determined by the victors, to the ones who succeed in chaos.

Saiyan's were a warrior race, driven by instincts and the smell of blood. So, peace to us was simply the wait in-between chaos. The quiet tension before gore coated our hands. Peace to others was a great thing, no death - no violence. To Saiyan's, peace was a lie - a diversion for what is to come. And we relished in the pandemonium, the screams, the blood, and the death.

So, as I sat and breathed slowly, trying to make my rampaging mind go to ease - I pondered the ability to even have peace. Perhaps in a different time, a different universe - we were the peaceful. We were the ones who believed in the lie called peace, and dreaded the return of war.

I internally scowled, hating the possibility of finding my race to be squabbling weaklings who cowered at the idea of war. Our blood sang at the height of battle, our instincts honed for gore and chaos. To covet peace was to believe in the deception of those more powerful. Why believe in a lie if it would only bring you pain?

I peaked through my eyelashes, looking at the wizened Juanyan before me. A prime example of a species coveting their limited peace in hopes of it being infinite. Refusing to align with King Cold, and therefore paying the price with blood.

I breathed out slowly and closed my eyes again. I focused on obtaining the state I had practiced before, an existence betwixt focus and serenity. It was harder than you would think, Saiyan's being hotblooded and twitching for a fight. Yet, with enough patience - and practice, a Saiyan could obtain such a state.

So, I found myself slowly relaxing, yet guarded. Aware, yet unaware. The two others in the same room were both noticeable and unnoticeable. Only feeling the slight weight of Vegeta on the couch next to me, and the heat radiating from his body. Yet, I could sense the tension of his muscles, how much he was trying to obtain what Kaleeik had asked, yet unable. The problem was his direct approach, his stubborn head-on fight for a matter required delicacy and precision. I had the inane sense to laugh, finding his struggle against something as trivial as meditation somewhat amusing, yet I controlled my emotions - reeling them in so that it was simply a floating feeling in the back of my conscious.

Kaleeik on the other hand, was as serene as you could get. Only the passing of breath against my heightened hearing , and the scent of a humid jungle alerting me to his presence. It was almost surreal, how calm and at peace he was. However, I refocused my attenion inward and sat patiently - alone to my thoughts.

And so, time passed. Sitting silently in a room with a Prince and an old man from a species he does not know is extinct. Quite a strange experience to think over, in my humble opinion. However, such thoughts were interrupted as I opened my eyes and heard the voice of Kaleeik.

"Hmm, we will have to practice a bit more with Prince Vegeta, however, Lady Vedien you have proven an exceptional example of one who is readily peaceful." Kaleeik paused momentarily, a clawed finger resting on his chin as he eyed me from the chair he sat in.

"If I might be so bold, you reflect on lot of your surroundings, be it people, environment, and yourself." He said with a raised eyebrow.

I smirked and eyed the Junanyan with a cautious yet amused gaze, "Oh, and what sparked this idea?" I asked.

I felt Vegeta shift next to me, but I payed him no heed - fully devoting my attention to the curious old man before me.

"I watch how you have interacted with the world since I have met you. It is obvious to those with a skilled eye that you are thoughtful of your actions, your words, and how they will interlace with others. You see others around you, and think to yourself what secrets they hold." Kaleeik said with a pointed look.

I smiled a sharp grin and brought one of my legs over the other's knee and leaned forward.

"Let us entertain the notion that what you say is correct. I wonder what your thoughts on such behavior are?" I asked as I felt my tail twitch against the soft fabric of the love-seat.

Kaleeik's face betrayed nothing as he mulled over his next words. Moments passed before the next sound interrupted the quiet tension in the room.

"Those who do not think as you do will often find themselves in terrible situations, as they never think ahead. Yet, those who live as you do will often find themselves alone, without others to confide in, simply because you find them inferior to yourself." Kaleeik answered.

I said nothing, moved nothing. Not betraying anything as I sat with a small smile on my face. Internally, I was laughing - finding it amusing that someone so unexpected would hit the nail on the metaphorical head. Of course, I already knew who I was, as he said I was self reflective to a point of obsession. Always thinking, always plotting and deceiving. I was happy with who I was, I knew I was not the best person in the world, far from it. Believe it or not, I was okay with that. I was cruel, I killed innocents, I assassinated men and women with good families and thought that they deserved it, simply because they were too weak to stop me. Others would call me terrible, a monster, and I would laugh in their face because all they had were words that I felt nothing for.

Vegeta broke the silence, "Well, I imagine this little sitting lesson is over for today?" He asked in a pointed tone.

"Yes, however, I implore both of you to practice in your own time and eventually we will get to the state you both need to be in to attempt to hide your power levels." Kaleeik said in his old and wizened voice. I hummed and sat from the love seat, stretching my now sore muscles and popping a few joints while I was at it. Vegeta soon followed, yet only rose stoically, his eyes disdainful as he looked at Kaleeik.

"We will be back everyday, I will message this room the time as our schedules are hectic at the moment." Vegeta very nearly spat out, a vein close to bursting on his forehead indicated his annoyance.

I snorted and waved my hand dismissively when both of them eyed me.

"Very well, I wish you both good fortune ahead." Kaleeik said with a bowed head.

I eyed him curiously as we both passed him and headed through the door. Good fortune, huh? I doubted that, as we were the one's who orchestrated the mass genocide of his people. I shrugged, however, as it was expected. Good favor almost always made sure your life would remain intact.

Almost.

**Vegeta**

And so, a month passed. The bickering of platoon leaders and Isena's usual attitude being the only quarrels during our flight to Clexin. I watched as she lounged in her usual ungraceful manner. She either lay in the chair she so claimed or sat much like a Alpha, uncaring that the way she sat would upset some of the more... traditional minds. However, she was not unthoughtful when we encountered the more important members of society that housed in our ship. She fiddled with words and used her superior position like a master. Not to mention, she had actual power to back up her harsher words, simply outclassing everyone on this ship that was not myself.

Truthfully, I found her to be a surprising welcome to the dull normality that was my life. Even though she annoyed me to no end, spouting about how inferior I was every time we sat in that lizard's room meditating. I could not wait to execute that lizard myself when we finally learned what we desired, his annoying lectures of inner peace making my resentment climb and my restraint descend.

However, he did say that Isena was close to attempting the method of controlling ki, but I would take much longer. What was he to say that I could not learn at the pace of someone less powerful? By the Goddess if Isena were not here and had the threat of my father looming over her head he would of been dead a month ago.

"Vegeta, I know silent brooding is your thing, but honestly you're making me get angry from over here." Isena's voice punctured my thoughts.

I calmed down, but only slightly. I allowed the invasion of Clexin, which would take place in a few hours, become the forefront of my thoughts. I looked over to the window of my room, seeing the royal blue planet rotate slowly against the darkness of space. We already had a meeting, discussing the tactics that would be required to eradicate the society down below.

We could not do much, their technology scattered our scans of the planet. The only plans of cities we had to go off of were old data pad entries from over a century ago. Still, it gave us something rather than nothing, but it did almost cause a vein to burst in my head as Isena claimed.

Overall, it seemed it would take much longer to seige this planet than Junanya. The combination of everything being underwater, and the advanced technology compared to the previous planet painted a grim image of at least over a month of siege. We had some time, the cutoff of four months being eleven weeks off. Still, the sooner we got it done, the more profit we made.

I sighed and held my head in my hands, feeling the incoming headache that I would soon get. My pride whispered to me that showing such weakness with another in the room was a terrible display, yet I quieted it with - it's Isena.

However, I only allowed small weaknesses to show, nothing too dangerous. As much as I liked her, she was still relatively new to my life - and I didn't want anyone to see anything major.

"Are you sure that we have to leave, Vegeta? I have grown most fond of this chair since we have returned from our previous invasion." Isena said with a pout.

I looked over to her and replied, "You're backing away from a fight, should I keep you with the lizard and call you a Junanyan?"

A smirk painted her lips and her eyes were alighted with mirth.

"Perhaps we could take it with us during the siege, we could plant it on the flotation devices and I would not complain during our stay." She said as she ran her tail across the carpeted floor.

I internally laughed, finding such a thing ridiculous.

"Hmm, I shall consider it if you promise not to complain at all. I might finally get some peace since you so forced yourself into my life." I replied with sarcasm.

Isena barked a harsh laugh but did not reply.

It turned to a welcome silence then. Quiet contemplation for what would come next. My finger tapped against the leather of the chair I sat in, turning impatient at the dreaded wait. Isena lounged as uncaring as ever, yet even I knew that things whirred inside her head that could never be comprehended. She was too smart, quick, and cunning for a Saiyan sometimes. It simultaneously put me on edge and ushered me into a warm welcome. All I desired was something different in my dull life, and I got the most abnormal Beta to ever grace our kingdom.

Ah, but thinking of Beta's made my thoughts return to my impending marriage. I felt myself scowl automatically, and dreaded the return home.

Some Beta that warms my bed a few nights a year and to birth children. Although some of those children she will birth will undoubtedly be not my own. Unfaithful marriages were common in royal families. They were just political, and as long as you birthed one or two heirs, most would turn a blind eye to a few unfaithful sons and daughters.

I brought a hand to my temple and massaged gently, attempting to remove the headache but failing miserably. I could only hope it was someone tolerable, someone that wouldn't annoy me for years to come, shrieking and shrilling in my ear, fucking other Alphas behind my back.

I growled unknowingly and Isena automatically turned to the sound. I quieted the noise, stopping it abruptly in my throat.

Stormy black eyes gazed into my own. Searching, gazing, wondering. An angular face that was battle-worn. A ragged scar that tore down her left eyebrow to her cheek. Another crossing her nose. It made me wonder where they came from, but I did not ask for fear of offense.

Bah! When did I ever care if I offended someone, much less a Beta.

However, even when the thought crossed my mind I dismissed it. I found out recently that the simple thought of Isena made some of my pride shy away in favor of just letting her be a little bit closer than before.

Such dangerous weakness, allowing someone to be close. I glanced back to her out of the corner of my eye, watching curiously, yet carefully.

My life was always a certainty. A prince to become King. To kill others for profit, and to enjoy it. To be married to someone who doesn't give a damn about me.

Yet, as I stared at Isena, I realized my life had become much more interesting with her in it.

So I convinced the snarling pride of mine to let go. To allow her in and to let me at least enjoy myself a little.

I relaxed fully for the first time since I could remember. Feeling tight muscles release and cry in appreciation. However, my eyes were closed and I did not see the way Isena smiled as she looked at me through her thick eyelashes. The way she finally thought to herself that it was about time. The way she too relaxed, and let the next few hours roll by in lovely silence.

**Isena**

The familiar feeling of nausea settled in my gut. I gripped the harness that held me in place and willed myself to not hurl. At last, I heard and felt a large tremor, then a slow rocking.

"You might have to execute me for desertion if I keep having to do this." I said.

I looked over to Vegeta, and he merely gave a 'hmph' in reply as he unfastened himself from the seat. I swallowed, and unfastened myself as well.

As I stood, Vegeta pressed glowing buttons on the keypad by the door in the pod. After a few seconds, the entrance opened and revealed crystal blue for miles around.

I stuck my head out, admiring the landscape before me. You could see straight down, until the light could not pass about six-hundred feet below. I saw fish of unknown varieties swim around, not daring to come near the pod.

I stepped out of the pod, floating through the air until I landed on top of the pod. I could see smoke trails of pods through the bright blue sky, and as my eyes roamed, I spotted the faint sight of the planet's moon.

I could feel the call, my heart pumping the moment my eyes laid sight on the satellite. I quickly averted my gaze, to my instincts disappointment.

Vegeta jumped out of the pod and joined me on its roof. He brought a hand to the scouter that rested on his right ear and proceeded to command, "All squadron leaders send a signal through your scouters so that your squad members may find you. Do not look at the moon, if you are found to be in great ape form you will be _severely_ punished."

I scoffed at the notion that not one of those idiots would find themselves in great ape form. It was bound to happen, since there was both new blood that never had to chance to transform, and complete idiots who couldn't stop themselves from staring at the moon.

"It's pretty quiet. The Clexin's are said to have advanced technology compared to the Junanyan's, I sort of expected to meet some resistance." I said to Vegeta, my eyes roaming over the ocean.

Vegeta was silent in his response, and I noticed he too looked at the ocean with a cautious gaze. He then scoffed and turned towards me, "It doesn't matter, they will all be dead within the month." He growled out.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the metal pod. Over the next thirty minutes, combatants arrived to our pod and started to set up flotation devices. They were noisy and boisterous in their speech and I had to give them pointed stares so they would quiet down.

Eventually, we had our first accident with the moon. A new blood who looked like he just reached his majority started to stare at the moon with wide eyes. Several of the combatants dog-piled him and covered his eyes, preventing him from transforming. It was a close call, and when I approached the new blood he was quivering in fear. I scowled and struck him upside the head fairly hard. He landed against the flotation device roughly and begged forgiveness. I tsked at him and walked away, not enjoying spending my time with idiotic drivel.

I found my way over to Vegeta. He was standing with a scowl and his arms crossed, looking over the terrible display of aggression and stupidity before him.

"You know, your face is going to become permanently like that if you keep it up." I drawled at him sarcastically. Vegeta closed his eyes and released a slow stream of air through his nose. I almost laughed at his attempt to calm himself. "At least you're learning something from Kaleeik." I said with a sharp smile.

Vegeta growled at me with warning and I decided it wouldn't be a good idea to test the strained Alpha further. I simply decided to sit down on the buoyant flotation flooring, bouncing softly as I impacted the material. I watched the waves lull slowly around us, peaceful motions against the hustle and bustle of the combatants around us. Truly, I preferred the silence and serenity compared to the loud and terrible noises and movements of others. My instincts were always on edge with them involved, to show that I was more powerful, that they were not worth my attention. I simply liked to forget and to relax.

However, I found my little moment of reflection cut short, when our scouters rang with radio silence.

I simply ignored it, figuring that there was an infrequency with the radio waves, until the world started to shake.

I jumped up, the hairs on my arms standing straight as I looked around for the source. Vegeta too had a apprehensive look on his face as I looked around the rumbling blue planet. The waves gathered into larger ones, rocking the flotation surface we stood on. I flew into the air about twenty feet up, searching for the supposed attack, yet found nothing. The voices from below rose in frantic questioning remarks, wondering if an earthquake was happening. Oh, how wrong they were.

The a voice interrupted our minds, coming through our scouters and it's words made my gut sink in terror.

"Saiyans and all other foreign invaders that have come to our home, we give you welcome. Our race knows that we will not survive your onslaught, that we will die in vain as we defend our homes. Therefore, by the Council of Ten, we have decided to forgo this fight and take whatever lives we can from you. You will not win, and you will lose some and hopefully all of your warriors here. We hope that King Cold punishes you greatly for this loss, and hope that your prince dies here."

I turned my head to Vegeta as the transmission cut off, a moment of silence as we stared at each other with wide eyes. That singular moment transcended time, a multitude of emotions crossed the link of eye contact we shared together. Anger, terror, hope and the loss of it.

Then chaos erupted.

Screams of the terrified, frantic talking over the scouters, strides against the rocking flotation flooring making its way to our ears, the absolute stench of fear.

Vegeta quickly pressed his finger to the scouter and commanded, "Evacuate immediately! The planet is about to fucking collapse!"

Instantly we began to fly over to our pod, but was stopped by the seismic waves crashing over everything. It started to storm, lightning crackling over the sky and rain pelting against our skin. It turned to hail soon after, the balls of ice bruising my skin and making me grimace in pain.

The waves were absolutely monstrous in size, rising hundreds if not thousands of feet high. I searched frantically for our pod, but the coordinates were moving hundreds of feet every second. Eventually, I found sterling silver against dark, almost black blue. I flew over but was interrupted my a blinding white light. I screamed in pain, but could not hear myself, a droning silence as I rubbed frantically at my eyes and feared as I opened them but could not see. Electricity pulsed through my body, making my wet hair stand on end. Something grabbed my arm tightly and began pulling me in the direction I last saw the pod. I feared for a second, not knowing what it was, but the faintest scent of gunmetal among the scent of salt and water calmed me as much as it could in the situation.

After a few seconds I could see again, this time instead of the singularity of blue, there was a blinding red. Magma burst through the sea, cooling into inky black as smoke sizzled from the recently made obsidian. We were closer to the pod, only about a hundred feet away when a black shadow overhung us for miles.

I glanced back and saw a wave that rose miles and miles high. So titanic it blocked out the sky with its watery advance. It flew towards us with a speed so unusual for its size I thought I was imagining it. I quickly realized Vegeta hadn't looked back yet and there was no way for us to escape its advance. In that split moment I made a decision and hoped that I could return back to normal size quick enough.

I searched the sky, knowing I only had moments to spare. Through the atramentous clouds I combed for the welcoming feeling of blutz waves.

Then I found it, pale moonlight that somehow penetrated through the clouds. My heart pounded in excitement and bliss even though I was in a moment of deadly terror. While keeping my eyes on the moon I tore away from Vegeta's bruising grasp and felt as fur starting to cover my body. My limbs stretched and grew gargantuan in size, my mouth elongated into a snout, all in a matter of a few seconds.

I growled out, the sound penetrating the pandemonium around us. I pushed my hands out and released ki blasts. The balls of light tore through the miles of water that rose above us, tearing a hole through the wave. I quickly looked back, seeing that Vegeta was staring at me and screaming something that I couldn't hear over the hail, thunder, and rumbling. Unfortunately, my scouter was lost during the transformation.

I blinked over to him in such a speed that my normal body never imagined possible. I grabbed him as gently as I could and blinked over to the pod before it could be taken away further from us. I thanked whatever powers blessed me with the ability to remain coherent and having increased speed during transformation before focusing as much as I could to return back to my normal form.

As I concentrated I screamed out to Vegeta in my guttural, transformed voice, "Get in the fucking pod! I can't guarantee I can transform back quickly enough!"

I saw his lips move, but couldn't hear him. However, that usual prideful and stubborn look hardened his eyes and I knew my command wasn't taken at all.

I then felt my limbs slowly retracting back to normal size, my snout shortening to Saiyan size, and fur falling off into the water.

Then I was falling, my body weakened greatly by the transformation. I felt myself trembling, the air rushing past me making my damp body as cold as ice. I was caught, the breath knocked out of me as I was held against an impossibly hot body. I felt the air rushing past us, making my teeth chatter weakly in response. The cold was so tremendous that I felt I would never escape it again. I looked at my skin and saw the purple, green, and pink dotting my usual light, olive skin in terrible bruises.

In my weakened state sounds droned into an echo, almost as if I was imagining it. The only constants was the warm body holding me and the terrible cold. It was almost serene, almost a dream.

I heard a loud whooshing sound and suddenly the pattering hail against my skin ceased to exist. 

I focused with bleary vision against the metallic background before me. I heard beeping, albeit extremely faint because of my dulled hearing. Suddenly the world shook again and a nauseous feeling invaded me. The feeling resided, my body too weak to care about something as trivial as nausea. The warm body pressed me against them, holding tightly as my nose was invaded by gunmetal. I inhaled as much as I could, which wasn't very much. I felt a weak rumble permeate through my chest and throat, and did not notice the flinch that came from the body as the sound was created.

Slowly, my vision blackened into nothing, and I was met with a dreamless sleep. 

**Vegeta**

I flew through the hail, trying my absolute damnedest to find that accursed pod. The fucking thing was moving hundreds of feet every moment and flying after it was doing nothing to sate that terrible feeling of fear deep in my gut. My search was halted by a scream piercing the calamity, one that chilled me to the bone. I looked over, seeing Isena pawing at her eyes frantically and looking around with a fearful yet far away look in her eyes. Then a deep rumble that shook me to my core came out, as if lightning had struck just a few feet away. It then clicked what happened.

I blinked over quickly, and grabbed her arm. I noticed her flinch against my grip but quickly acquiescing and allowed me to lead her over to the pod's location.

The fear in my gullet increased tenfold as magma spurted from the oceans maw, knowing that we only had a few minutes until the planet was reduced to debris in empty space. The pod then came into view, and I increased my desperate attempt to save both of our lives. A shadow overcame us, but in my reckless stupor I ignored it in favor of just getting the hell out of here.

Isena pulled away from my grasp and I turned to see why. Suddenly, she grew gargantuan, transforming into a Great Ape. Her fur was black as midnight, and her eyes shone with blood red power.

My awe faded as I noticed the absolutely terrifying tsunami looming over us. I tensed, my instincts screaming at me to run, to get to safety. Yet, I knew why Isena transformed.

She turned so fast that the movement blurred against my vision, and produced two ki blasts that tore through the wall of water like a hot knife against butter. Her growl permeated through the pandemonium, shaking me as I watched her turn around.

"Isena, we have to get out of here, now!" I screamed into the blackened sky.

Isena then faded out of existence, before appearing before me and grabbing me with a firm, yet gentle grip in her over sized hand. I was too shook up by the calamity to struggle against her grip, but as soon as it happened I was released from her hand and was surprised that we were next to the pod.

"Get in the fucking pod! I can't guarantee that I can transform back quickly enough!" Her deep, changed voice grumbled over the winds and battering hail.

I felt bubbling anger come over me at her suggestion, "Like hell I am! Just transform back quickly, come on!" I screamed at her.

As soon as I said it, her body slowly became a Saiyan again. She was about a hundred feet above me by the end of it, before she began to fall out of the sky.

"Shit!" I said to myself as I barreled over to her, catching her and holding her as tightly as I could.

I felt her skin against my arms, impossibly cold, shivering weakly.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" I growled out as I flew as fast as I could to the pod.

I made it as the world grumbled in protest. At this point, magma overcame the endless ocean, sending smoke into the sky in billowing clouds.

I quickly entered the pod, pressing keys with shaky fingers, almost falling to the ground as the pod began to fly a mach speeds through the sky towards space. I sat down on one of the seats, holding Isena tightly against me, trying desperately to exchange my warmth to her cold. Her teeth chattered together, her skin was tinted blue, her thick lips almost purple from the cold.

Her scent was so tainted by fear and salted sea that I could barely register it. I just held her so close, so impossibly close that I feared I would hurt her. Suddenly, I heard the saddest, weakest purr. A deep rumble choked by exhaustion. I flinched at the sound, because of the rarity of its existence and the absolute anger and desperation my instincts willed inside of me.

Only Beta's could purr, and they only did it in a rare few situations. The weakness of the sound drove the Alpha inside of me to tear whatever caused it into non-existence, to destroy it utterly, to wipe the knowledge that it was ever created away. I knew that it was already solved, the planet below us would be nothing but a few tumbling rocks in space soon enough.

I released my hold on her enough to see her face. A spark of terror erupted inside me as I noticed her closed eyes, yet I was relieved by the slow, languid breaths she took. Still, the fear lingered inside me, and I made sure that she was always close enough to take whatever heat I produced into herself.

It was then I noticed the patterns of bruises on her skin. They varied in sizes and I realized it was because of the hail. I growled at the sight, before I choked it out of existence. My instincts were still overpowering my regular senses, creating complications in my mind.

I heard dripping water and looked to see her hair absolutely drenched. Mine was too, but hers was a lot longer than mine, ending at her neck and not standing up as straight.

"Shit." I rumbled out. I leaned forward and began to squeeze the water out of her hair, attempting to lessen the cold she was feeling. It was like a waterfall sprouted from her head. Saiyan hair was thick, but I never noticed how thick hers was.

After I was done with my ministrations, I leaned back and sighed, still holding Isena close to me.

I tried my best to calm down, to try and do what the lizard suggested and meditate.

The attempt only served to infuriate me. I growled in frustration, feeling my tail lash against the seat.

What a shit day.


	7. Atrocious Sin and Failure

**Isena**

I awoke to the blinding white of an overhanging light. I blinked away the spots that dotted my vision. I tried to sit up, but instantly my body was wracked with wretched soreness and pain. I grimaced and groaned, slowly gathering enough wherewithal to sit up. It took more seconds than I would like, but I found myself sitting up and staring at the absolute calamity before me.

Medics of all kinds were running around, their footfalls echoing against the metal interior of the room I was in. Several other patients lay on white, cloth covered cots similar to my own. Except these patients were screaming, their skin covered in extreme burns, or with limbs completely severed.

My thoughts came to me sluggishly and I instantly became paranoid at the thought of injuring myself to the point of losing my quick mind. However, a slight pinpoint prick in my arm made me focus on the area - finding that a needle was attached to the end of my brachial artery on the inside of my elbow.

Well, at least injuring myself wasn't the cause of my lethargic contemplation.

My eyes wandered to my skin, suddenly remembering the strange thought of there once being bruises residing against my arms. I found some spotting, however, they were extremely faint and barely noticeable.

I moved my hand over to the needle, tearing it out with a dull, muted pain following the action. Suddenly, a loud beeping ensued from next to me. I grimaced and whined at the sound, almost instinctively covering my ears.

I noticed three Saiyans heading towards me, all female and with worried expressions painted on their faces. I watched as they approached, trying to place their familiar faces, yet my slowed recognition was failing at that endevour. Instead, I growled lowly, warning them off their approach. They flinched at the sound and stopped at their pursuit for the moment.

My instincts completely overtook me at that moment. With my drugged mind and my unknowing of where exactly I was, the primal side decided it was time to take control and try to get me out of this situation.

I tried to move off the cot, yet my limbs were refusing to cooperate. They moved slowly even though I was commanding them to spring into action, to defend, attack, or simply run.

The three females suddenly realized I was trying to get away and they sprung into action. They held all my limbs down with all their strength. I began to spit, hiss, growl, and struggle against their ministrations. I began to hear muted screams, yet couldn't make out the exact words.

I found the strength to fling one of the females off of my right arm. She flew across the room and landed in a muted thump. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her body slump against the wall limply.

I instantly regretted the action because it then incited them to press the alarm. Instead of an annoying blaring alarm, something that sounded similar to war sirens began to emit from all directions. I groaned and was momentarily stunned from the noise. The remaining two females took advantage of my momentary stunned body and reasserted their control of my limbs.

After a few seconds, my stunned self came to an end and proceeded to reattempt the notion of resuming control. Of course, if I was not afflicted with whatever shit they injected inside of me, I would of easily mopped the floor with the Beta's. Yet, as it stood now, I was struggling against their hold.

Suddenly, the attempts to restrain me ceased. I looked around, trying to see what caused them to stop. Then, dozens of new scents erupted in my nose. I whined with grief at the sensory overload, pawing at my nose in a desperate attempt to remove the horrid amalgamation of scents.

I managed to barely open my eyes, a sliver of sight to see what the actual fuck was happening. Through my blurred and limited vision, I found that over a dozen armored combatants had entered the room and surrounded my cot. They had a mixture of worried and intense looks marring their faces as they stared at me.

I issued another warning growl, hoping that they would back off, as even in my more primal state I knew I couldn't take on all of them while drugged out of my mind.

Seemingly it worked, as all they did was stand close to my cot, but with tense muscles - like snakes coiled to strike. I used all of my strength to push myself up into a sitting position on the cot, my blackened claws had long ago formed and tore chunks into the mattress and white sheets.

I eyed the combatants warily, I was afraid to blink and made my eyes remain open throughout the encounter. The cool air stung my eyes, but I forced through the instinctual thought to blink as long as I could.

Suddenly, everyone's head sharply turned to the side, but what they saw remained out of my viewpoint. They saluted, but the words that rang from their mouths was diluted in my drugged state. Every word that came from their mouths twisted and turned into absolute gibberish.

His scent reached me first, gunmetal - something that weapons were made of, from the old days, which fired metal bullets. He smelt as if it was primed to fire at all times, as if someone was pointing one at me and was milliseconds from pulling the trigger.

Then his face, and all too familiar hair and permanent scowl. His image was heavily distorted, warped in strange ways, however, it was certainly a particular prickly prince.

Vegeta.

**Vegeta**

I rounded the corner, hearing the tossing and screams of the injured as I passed. I first saw the combatants, about four-teen of them gathered in a single area. They saluted and cried out, "My Prince."

Then I saw her, hissing, snarling, and growling. Her eyes blown wide in either primal fury or because of the amount of drugs she was on at the minute, perhaps both. The three medics, of whom I was unfortunately familiar with because of Gaelic's antics, looked at me with worried expressions and slight fear.

One of them, with long, luscious black hair that fell in twisted curls, had claw marks running down her arms and was bleeding quite a lot.

I felt my anger proceed to bubble in liquid fury as I saw the amount of stress Isena was under. The medics were obviously not doing their job right, as she was supposed to wake without the influence of medication.

"Imbeciles the lot of you! Administer the antidote to the medication she is on immediately! It is obviously the reason as to why she is delusional and attacking everyone!" My voice hissed out in a terrible rage.

The three medics eyes were wide in terror and the one with claw marks mumbled out an unsteady, "O-of course, m-my Prince."  
  


The clawed one ran off to the other side of the room. While she did I glanced at Isena out of the corner of my eye. Isena was staring at me, however, she would cautiously glance at the other occupants in the room every few seconds. I sighed quietly, not letting the other combatants and medics hear the sound, and shuffled closer to her. The action caused her nose to shift as she scented. Her muscles relaxed a minuscule amount, but still remained wary and cautious enough to spring into action. I then noticed her black tail hanging off the side of the cot, puffed out from it's usual sleeked state.

Suddenly, I still realized that the other combatants needn't remain. I turned and shifted my eyes over the group before growling out, "Leave."

They all bowed, which caused some medical supplies sitting on metal tables to fall off. Isena hissed in response, flinching from the sound. I growled after, making my intent that if they did not get out within the next five seconds they would become stains on the floor.

They quickly ran out after that.

By that point, the medic returned with a syringe, chock full of a teal blue liquid. Isena took one look at the syringe and began to struggle to stand from the cot, hissing and spitting towards the medic. The medic stopped in her advanced and shared a quick, fearful glance to me.

I let out a low growl and told her, "Fucking great, this wouldn't be happening if you just followed proper protocol! If you fuck up one more time I'm going to revoke all of your medical certificates!"

This struck them with more fear than they felt all day. Immediately, they all billowed out apologies, squeaking in absolute terror.

"Shut the absolute fuck up!" My voice rang out in a terrible hiss.

I ignored whatever happened next, deciding that I was the only one that could make Isena take the fucking syringe. I stepped up next to her on the cot, looking down at her face with a pitiful look. My first attempt to convey the need of her taking the antidote was through words.

"Vedien, I need you to take this syringe, it will help you feel more coherent." I whispered to her, still using a formal greeting, as the medics stood only a few feet behind me.

She pondered me with eyes that barely had the light of intellectual thought inside of them. She cocked her head, conveying that she did not understand. The only other action she took was the slight movements of her nostrils as she took in my scent.

I sighed heavily, rubbing my forehead in the response of my growing headache.

Alright, no intellectual actions will work. Great.

I leaned down slightly, deciding the only thing that will work, short of holding her down and causing her more stress, was to use something that I abhorred using on her. It made me sick to my stomach, causing it to turn in disgust. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember.

I looked her dead in the eyes and let out a slow breath as I started to concentrate. Slowly, my scent strengthened in the direct vicinity, completely smothering everyone within a few feet with it's intensity. She stared back at me as her eyes dilating impossibly further, the rims of her dark grey, almost black eyes no longer visible as her she started to breathe heavily.

"Hand me the syringe." My voice, much deeper than before, rang out to the medics behind me.

I looked back long enough to see the clawed medic handing me the syringe, her pupils also dilated as she looked at me with a lust filled gaze. As soon as she handed me it, I scowled at her lowly. She scampered off to the side with a squeak.

I turned back to see Isena looking at me with eyes much the same, lust filled and watching me with an intensity I found myself flinching at. My stomach flipped again, absolutely despising this situation. It honestly felt like I was borderline raping her, and knew I would not forgive myself for this.

I leaned down further, and her breaths quickened in response. I touched the arm closest to me, and could feel the heat radiating off her skin through the latex gloves I wore with an almost religious consistency. I remained in eye-contact with her as I pressed the edge of the needle into her brachial artery, her only response to the action was a small whine at the pain as I inserted the antidote inside of her bloodstream.

As soon as it was finished I ceased production from my scent glands and stepped back about six feet. I swallowed heavily and growled lowly at myself, slowly turning my gaze to the medics before me.

"As soon as she becomes coherent, tell her to meet me at my rooms. You are not to speak of what transpired or I swear to the Moon Goddess I will turn whatever meager family you hail from, all of your friend's families, and all of your business associates into _nothing_." I hissed out dangerously, the words leaking out of my mouth in liquid fury.

The three of the shivered and simpered in my wake, not saying a word as I stormed out of the medical station and straight into my room. The one place in this Goddess forsaken ship where the silence could whisper into my ear about the terrible act I just committed.

It took a few minutes to see my familiar door. I punched in the code, almost breaking the keypad with my angered strokes. I walked inside briskly, throwing whatever armor I wore in all directions as I made my way to the chair I sat in, directly next to Isena's chair.

As I plopped down, I held my head in my hands. My stomach flipped and turned with queasiness thousands of times worse than the pod flight going and returning from planet to ship. In that moment, I hated myself more than I ever felt before. I was absolutely disgusted with myself, all notions of narcissism was completely eradicated in favor of the absolute despair I felt.

I knew that it would have taken hours for Isena's system to empty out the drugs she was on to minimize pain. She would of spent those hours not knowing where she was, relying on her instincts to defend herself from a threat only she could see. Yet, was the decision I made the correct one?

What I did was a terrible thing, taking advantage of her weakened state to basically entrance her to my will. I may not be the best person in the universe, hell I would be considered on the evil side of the spectrum. However, I would never rape a person, never use a Beta's weakened state to turn them to my will.

Maybe I would have felt a little better about it if it was someone like Gaelic, yet this was Isena. Wonderful, absolutely fantastical Isena - who turned my dull, completely settled life on it's head.

I may have considered King Cold, and any of his offspring the worst people to grace this universe - yet I was seriously considering myself to be number one at this moment. 

I chose between two evils, and I would never know if I chose the lesser. I hoped to whatever deity has decided to grace me that she would never remember that encounter, that it would remain one of my jealously guarded secrets for none to know.

However, this is Isena we are talking about. Her father being known as the King of Secrets, I doubt I could keep it hidden forever. I just hoped it would be revealed after my time has gone, and I was ashes in the wind.

I moped for far longer than I thought, my grievances being interrupted by beeping. Suddenly, the door swished open - the only people able to enter being servants, which I did not call for, and Isena.

Of course, I soon saw her familiar hair, scarred face, and toned, light olive arms. I glanced over to the data pad on the coffee table in front of me, noticing that it had been an hour since I returned to my rooms.

Shit.

I breathed in and out through my nose, returning to my usual persona that I carried with me like a shadow.

"About time they administered that antidote, you were like a drooling animal. Truly an eye opening experience." I drawled out sarcastically, yet even I could see the strange look in Isena's eye as she heard me speak. However, she just smiled as a reply, seemingly not interested in whatever strange thing she found as I spoke, or perhaps she was hiding it. With Isena, you could never know how the machinations of her mind worked.

"I remember seeing you there, yet after a certain point, I could not remember all too much. It was extremely hazy, like an odd dream." She spoke, her eyes gaining a far away look as she recalled whatever memories she could grasp.

Still, as she spoke I felt a tremor of anxiety - an emotion my mind had a hard time dealing with. It seemed like she couldn't remember, but she could be saving face and just letting bygones be bygones. Perhaps that was her play, yet I could be wrong. It was like the court all over again. It wasn't trying to figure out if someone was lying to you - it was figuring out how they were lying to you and how you could catch their lies.

I searched her face for a moment, letting silence fall as I studied to see if any usual signs of lies permeated through her angular, scarred face. There was a minuscule chance I would, as I mentioned before she was raised by the King of Secrets. All I could determine was a genuine friendly face, but those are easily faked.

As the silence fell, I noticed her face shift to one of a calculating nature. A brief change that was quickly replaced with a yawn and her striding across the room into the chair next to mine.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her while picking up the data pad. It was a damn hard experience to try and appear casual, yet with my stomach turning every second it was near impossible. I pretended to look at reports and messages, yet I nearly focused all of my attention on watching her out of the corner of my eye.

Of course, all I saw was her assume her usual position inside the chair. Lounging as if she was some pet animal and running her tail across the carpet.

"I feel fine, I am however, pretty groggy." She paused for a moment before continuing, "What happened after I passed out?" She asked.

Nothing good, "We made it to the ship just in time to see the planet explode into tiny pieces. As I'm sure you have gathered, the Clexins decided to commit mass suicide to forgo a war and try to take as many of us out with them." I explained, tapping away at a report from the Gultini front. "You were extremely weak and suffering from extreme hypothermia. From how quick you transformed back to Saiyan form, you broke a few of your ribs and went through more exhaustion than normal. However, if not for your efforts, we both would of died. For that I thank you." I finished.

I looked at Isena for the first time since I picked up the data pad. She wore a small smile, genuine and making my stomach flip again from the disgust I held for myself.

"How many casualties do we face?" She asked, picking at one of her nails that had dried blood on it.

"250, about half." I answered her.

Isena grumbled out something under her breath, I could only catch one word - cowards.

"As if it matters. We are currently heading to Planet Vegeta, and Gultini is almost completely un-populated. Nappa has already eliminated the leadership and all that remains are straggler groups. As soon as our forces landed on the planet, we figured out a coup had just happened. Leaving the entire government completely rattled and completely susceptible to an all out attack. Still, they put up a good fight. They were the most technologically advanced out of the planets we attacked, and the inhabitants that weren't completely inadequate had most of our forces attacking the same placed for days on end. However, we should be finishing the assault within the month. After Father heard the news of Clexin, he ordered us to head home immediately." I explained to her.

Isena hummed in response before picking up a thought, "Wait, that means we are about two months ahead of the schedule Okara planned out for us!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed we are. We are going to make a sizable profit from this expenditure." I claimed as I leaned back into the chair.

It was silent for a minute, the light breaths coming from Isena being the only sound permeating throughout the room. The break from conversation had me thinking back to the earlier encounter with Isena. The silence mocked me, asking me how I dared be in the same room as her after what I did. These thoughts made my grip on the data pad tighten until I almost broke the transparent material that made it up. Knowingly or unknowingly, Isena interrupted the silence with a yawn, fangs glinting in the artificial light of the room, "So, is King Cold going to reprimand us?" She asked with a disdainful look at the mention of the galactic monarch.

"That I can only guess at. Father seemed worried, however, I wouldn't expect anything major." I replied, my grip releasing slightly on the data pad.

Still, Isena had an apprehensive face. I could tell she didn't believe that we would be let off so easily, and I could see why she would think that. However, we have been loyal servants to the Cold ruler-ship for over a century. However, discussion of such a thing would be near suicide, and she was correct to not elaborate her feelings on the matter further.

Silence returned, mocking me, pointing and laughing at my misery. I tried my best to focus on something different, yet all the reports were more of just the same. Nothing interesting to take my mind off of my guilt. Fuck, I can't stand this horrid weakness that threatened to overtake me. It was simply terrible, it engulfed my mind and tainted it with its black sin.

This is how my mind remained for the rest of the day, the sin I committed earlier completely overtaking all my thoughts, even when Isena and I conversed. I could tell she knew something was up with me, however, I think she realized elaborating on the issue would cause some conflict, so she left it be.

By the end of the day, which is when Isena couldn't take being awake anymore - of which it was only about five hours later, I was completely exhausted by my own mind. It was probably contending with some of the worst days of my life, even though I had some very fucked up days. I watched Isena's sleeping form from my bed, data pad still in hand because I simply couldn't sleep. A combination of my current state of being overwhelmed by guilt, and it was just too early for me to be able to retire for the evening.

She snored so lightly it was barely noticeable. I was thankful she wasn't like some Saiyans, almost blowing out people's eardrums with their snores. Still, I would find myself looking up from the glowing blue data pad to see her wild, black hair stick up from the chair. This would cause my stomach to twist into a knot and threaten to release it's contents onto the sheets of my bed.

I sighed quietly, completely done with my mind at this point. I grumbled and growled to myself, setting the data pad onto the nightstand next to the bed. I quietly opened the drawer to it, finding some sleeping medication inside. I downed the pills, dry swallowing them because I didn't want to walk across the room and potentially wake Isena from her slumber. 

With this, I hoped I could escape my thoughts for the rest of the night. Wanting to go to the land of dreams, where I wouldn't have to worry about the absolute atrocity I committed today.

Where I hoped and prayed that my dreams wouldn't haunt me like my waking thoughts.

**Isena**

I watched as Vegeta slumbered in his bed, his snores of an acceptable - albeit not completely silent level. Worry crossed my mind, as he was acting the strangest he had ever been yesterday. The way he would constantly look at me from out of the corner of his eye, as if he was expecting me to jump him. It made me think that he was hiding something, yet I could not imagine what it could be. Had he figured out who his mate would be? No, that wouldn't be something he would hide. I was racking my brain for an answer, yet I came up with nothing.

I sighed, accepting that if he wanted to tell me - he would have. I quietly stood from my chair, crossing the room in expert silence. I opened the door to his rooms, the whooshing sound being loud against the silence, even though in normal circumstances it was fairly quiet.

I made my way across the ship, however, not having to go far. I found my way to what should of been my rooms, chuckling to myself softly at what actually resided in there. I entered the code, my hair flipping in response to the wind produced by the door sliding open.

Inside I found Kaleeik meditating. He cracked open one eye at my presence, before resuming its closure and breathing in and out slowly.

"Kaleeik, how has been your break been from Prince Vegeta and I?" I asked with a smile.

"It has been interesting Lady Vedien, yet I know of your friendly relationship with Prince Vegeta, you do not have to refer to him by his title." He chastised me.

I scoffed in response before making my way to the love seat across from him and sitting down with my arms crossed.

"You see Kaleeik, I cannot do that. Even if I were to not refer to him by his title when we are alone, not doing so in company would be shameful and bring me dishonor." I said to him, but kept my small smile.

"I see." He drawled out sarcastically, before sighing and opening both of his eyes. "Why is he not here with you?" He asked.

I leaned my head against my hand as I explained, "He is usually up by now, yet he is still asleep. I decided he needed the extra rest, a lot of shit just happened."

Kaleeik hummed in response, tapping a talon against the arm rest of his chair.

"Well, before we left you were fairly close to beginning the technique. I believe we can make our first attempt today." He told me before nodding his head at me in a knowing manner.

I sighed and proceeded to cross my legs and grasp my hands together.

"Now, I want you to focus on your energy, feel what makes you what you are." He told me vaguely. I considered asking a more in depth description, yet refrained for the time being.

I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth, calming my frayed nerves about Vegeta and forgetting the fright I had for him. At first, I felt Kaleeik, his calm energy a beacon to my mind's eye. However, I wasn't meant to find him - I was meant to find myself.

Now, was finding myself meant in the physical or emotional sense? I fell into the trance of meditation, finding myself looking through my mind until I came to a landscape.

It was a house that stood atop a hill. Completely solitary, surrounded by nothing except tall grass. I would call it serene, yet I could see the danger that lie inside such a place. Still, I gathered my strength and wherewithal to climb the daunting hill. It was hard at first, it was as if the grass knotted right where I was walking, making me trip and fall constantly. Then, it become overridden with dew, making me slip and slide against the sleek vegetation. However, I gritted my teeth and made my way to the top.

I turned from the house as I made it to the top, overlooking the silence and nothingness before me. I found the absolute desolace beautiful but even I could sense the terrible loneliness. No one around, nothing except the dew covered grass that claimed every space of available land. All swaying in one direction, all more of the same. While at first beautiful and serene, I could see how the outside of this landscape turned boring, lonely, and depressing quite quickly.

I faced the house once again, coming up to the elegant door and rapping my knuckles against the golden engraved wood. It opened after, yet no one was there to greet me.

I walked inside, plush pillows and food of all kinds of delicacies permeated through the home. Gold and silver decorated every space available, white marble flooring was specked with gold, completely elegant and regal. The pillows called to me, trying to lull me to their side. I wanted to fall and sleep, yet I walked away from their temptations, persevering through the trap of sloth.

I found my way to the dining area, finding myself greeted by people with no face or any determinable features. They grabbed me and pulled me to a wonderfully crafted wooden chair, seating me and presenting me with foods of all kinds. Meats that ran with juicies, finely aged cheeses and wines, begging to be eaten. The people began to speak as they sat down at the long table.

"Why Isena, you're home is just fantastic!" They exclaimed.

"Isena, did you know my son just reached maturity, I'm sure your father would allow a marriage!" They told me.

"Isena, I heard you and the Prince are friends, you know that cannot be allowed!" They chastised.

I said nothing as I stared at the food. Begging me to eat it, to taste it's wonderful flavors. However, I could smell the crude poison that coated it's surface. The terrible fate that would await me if I consumed it. Therefore, I pushed the plates away, refusing the trap of gluttony.

I looked up and faced the people of no faces. They continued chattering, trying to batter me down with wordplay and their wit.

"I remember that your forefathers slighted my family, their money paid for this lavishness you so sit and eat upon." I told one.

"Your son is a dull man who couldn't impregnate a Beta if he tried. Your family has been one of multiple slights against the elite, who would want to marry themselves into a family of convicts?" I berated another.

I looked to the last one, "The Prince and I are associates of a previous mission. Whatever rumors you heard are just that, rumors. Also, I would not say such things, as they could run a family into the ground." I said with a sharp smile.

With that they disappeared into the air. Simply no longer existing as I stood and pushed the elegant chair into the table. I smiled, pleased with myself as I ventured deeper into the home. And so, I deceived the trap of wit.

It became dark, no light coming from anywhere as I made my way down a walkway. There was nothing my eyes could discern, no light could enter them to give me information. I used my sense of smell to find the draft, following its wake to the escape. However something else came across my nose, a scent I could never forget.

Gunmetal.

I stopped as something pressed into the side of my head, and something clicked - the sound rattling against my skull.

"Tell me, did you really think you could use me? Deceive me? Tear me from the inside out with your supposed strength of wit? Don't be absurd." His voice whispered to me, gentle yet unnerving.

"Tell me, how did you come to the conclusion that I was using you?" I asked him.

It was silent for a moment, before the object pressed harder into my head.

"Because that is all you are, Isena. Raised by the King of Secrets, bred to lie, bred to deceive and hurt others. All your life you have been told how to do things and you took it as genuine guidance and love. Yet, you found the one person who doesn't believe it." He said to me, a hiss overlaying his voice.

"Then what if you are wrong? That I had never once deceived you, never once lied, and that I genuinely want to be your friend?" I asked him, my voice wavering slightly.

"Even if I was, who would believe you?" He asked.

I said nothing as an explosion rang and I fell to the trap of the unknown.

I opened my eyes, blinking at the light even though it wasn't that bright.

"You were close, oh so very close." Kaleeik told me.

I sighed as I looked up at him, somewhat perturbed at failing the task, "Do you know how and why I failed?" I asked.

Kaleeik laughed, a throaty sound that was wizened by his age, "I am not a sage, I cannot look into your mind and see what resides. Yet, I have seen so many come close to achieving and failing when it was just within their grasp."

I stayed silent, thinking about what had just happened. Thinking if I should tell Kaleeik what transpired inside my mind.

No, there is no need. I knew this was something I had to figure out myself.

"I will provide one thing I have gathered from our time together. You are strong in many things, one being in your confidence when interacting with others. As I said during our first lesson, you grasp at what others are thinking like it is the simplest thing in the words. You rip their secrets from the mind like you are picking an apple from a tree. However, what happens when you encounter a pear within a tree of apples? You do not know what the pear is so you taste it's flavor. It is much sweeter, much more delectable. However, you notice as you pick it, you have bruised it, damaged it, and it is irreversible. It's seeds cannot be gathered to plant and cultivate it. You cannot use the methods you used to pick the apples, you must adapt and develop a new strategy so that the pear doesn't wilt within your grasp." Kaleeik told me with over a century of wisdom coating his voice.

"I am a wolf amidst a world of sheep, yet when I encounter another wolf I cannot best him?" I asked him, softly smiling.

Kaleeik smiled back and nodded in approval, "Indeed."

I sighed and stood from the love seat, deciding that this was as far as I was going to get today. All I can do is contemplate what I have experienced and return tomorrow with a fresh view. 

Kaleeik wished me well as I exited the room and made my way back to Vegeta's rooms. Along the way I found Gaelic wandering with her herd following close behind her.

"Ah, if it isn't the Prince's whore. Upset that he will be marrying me as soon as we get back home?" Gaelic hissed out to me.

"Careful now, saying such things might be considered treasonous, as we all know that only the King and my Father know who The Prince in marrying." I chastised her with a wave of my finger.

She turned beet red and turned away from me, her entourage following her the way they came.

The sheep thinks herself a wolf, however, such thoughts make her an easier target for the true wolves to feast upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try and make the process of gaining the ability to sense ki and control it actually interesting. I want it to require knowing all of yourself to control it. After that it will be simple to learn how to sense it.  
> Also, Vegeta is actually going to have to try and learn it, and I will not let him just 'get it' after seeing others use it for a few hours.


	8. Triumph and A Mortifying Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, shameless plug happening right now. I have just created an Instagram dedicated to my stories and drawings. If you care, then check it out. If you don't care, that's fine too.  
> https://www.instagram.com/dragonx666666/
> 
> I'll probably upload mostly drawings and maybe teasers of new chapters.

**Isena**

Two weeks have passed since the morn of my awakening. Vegeta was still quite sheepish, albeit not noticeable to anyone else. It worried me somewhat, as I have never seen him be stuck on something for quite as long as this. Hell, even his impending marriage would only bother him for a few hours when mentioned to him, not weeks after whatever inflicted him.

Eventually, I got fed up with skirting around the topic and decided to snoop around. I checked his data pad, which held nothing except what you would expect. Messages between him and The King, which was quite sparse between the other messages from Nappa and Bardock. It sort of surprised me to see him continually speaking with the two, Bardock being a lower class warrior and Nappa being a dim wit. The contents of the messages were purely talks of their respective conquests, however, it brought me a slight spark of joy to know that it wasn't just I he spoke to.

I sighed and placed the data pad exactly how it was left, then I grabbed a cloth and wiped away any impurities left by my hands. This indicated that whatever is troubling him was spoken through word of mouth and he was not stupid enough to write it down anywhere either. I was only asleep for two days, recovering in a tank and then placed on the cot. It must of happened within those two days and I'll be damned if I didn't find out.

However, before I could plan my next course of action the door to his room opened, revealing Vegeta - who walked in with an angry scowl planted on his face.

"I swear to anything and everything, that fucking Beta is going to be the death of me!" He growled out maliciously.

I bent forward and picked up a glass of water I left on the table, "Gaelic becoming more of an issue?" I asked as I swirled the contents of the delicate and beautiful glass around.

"When I first met her I was certain that the extent of her depravity was already reached, I mean how can you become much worse than that?" Vegeta said in a low hiss.

I chuckled darkly, somewhat momentarily appreciative that someone was sharing in what used to be a day to day trauma for me. However, since it was Vegeta that short appreciation turned into pity. I downed a gulp of water, before placing the glass back down with a muted thump.

"She truely believes it will be her to marry you, so she is going to try all she can to seduce you." I told him, wincing as I saw the burning hatred appear in his eyes.

Vegeta walked over and sat in his chair next to mine with a deep sigh, "I would sooner launch myself into the cold confines of space. All I ask is that you kill her after my much desired suicide."

I chuckled again, this time with amusement as I leaned back into the chair, "It would be my pleasure, _My Prince._ " I drawled out sarcastically.

Vegeta scowled and committed to stare at me with a deplorable look, "I think I just realized that all Beta's are like this, it makes me wonder how any Alpha would of mated with you lot."

I smiled sharply and retorted, "Because Omega's are rarer than kindness in the Cold family."

Vegeta bit a harsh laugh, the sound almost foreign to my ears. He had a smile planted on his face, contorting the skin into a shape that almost looked wrong. Still, I smiled back - happy that I could provide some happiness in his hectic life.

So the day carried on, with us doing our normal lounging and conversing. We talked about many topics, although we avoided one particular topic that would of caused grief for both of us. Vegeta's impending marriage. Grief for him because, well, for obvious reasons, and grief for me because I pitied him.

Still, this was one of my favorite things to do with Vegeta. Just sitting, lounging, relaxing - talking about things that ranged from Gaelic to the current war effort on Gultini. However, soon our talks were interrupted by an alarm set by Vegeta.

"Well, time to continue our sitting lessons with the lizard." Vegeta said sarcastically. I watched as he stood from his chair and stretched lightly, cracking his neck with multiple, loud pops. I sighed and stood as well, copying his movements and popping my joints. I gave my chair one last solemn look, promising with my eyes that it's lover would return to claim it once more for the night.

So, we made our way across the ship, which was barren compared to the pandemonium that usually resided during the waking hours. Still, we found a couple of Servants and combatants milling about, the latter usually drunk out of their mind.

We eventually found our way to my rooms. I let Vegeta open it this time and followed him as we entered. Kaleeik was as his usual, sitting and meditating. Honestly, it was getting boring at this point to just find him meditating. I knew he couldn't do much, but we provided him with ample ways to entertain himself, I could even see the data pad we provided to him sitting on the table in front of him. I believe that I could see a fine lining of dust sitting atop it.

"Do you have any hobbies?" I asked him with a sigh, walking over to the love-seat and sitting next to Vegeta.

"Before the invasion, I would help the needy. I was a priest to my Goddess, however, my faith has been tested and I am not so sure anymore." Kaleeik responded with a defeated sigh.

I smiled at him in understanding, before continuing, "We have our own Goddess, to every moon that can make us transform. However, I find myself resolving to the same fate as you. There are deities in this universe, but I doubt they listen to our prayers."

I glanced at Vegeta, knowing that he knew exactly of what I spoke of. The God of Destruction, and the Kai's. Life and death, destruction and creation. No love, no miracles performed out of acts of kindness. It was a job, and like any worker - they did the bare minimum in my eyes.

Vegeta gave me a knowing look, before returning his gaze back to our teacher. I followed him, staring at Kaleeik to see his response.

"You seem certain in this, therefore I will place my trust in what you say. I find it incredibly sad that our species are truly alone. That no one genuinely cares about our well being and advancement." Kaleeik answered.

"Hah! As if we needed help by an immortal being. I'm fine in trusting myself, and need 'love' from no one." Vegeta drawled.

I rolled my eyes at him, wholeheartedly agreeing but feeling as if he could of worded it better, "Love is a dangerous emotion that gets you killed. Almost one-hundred percent of the time it is unrequited and you have wasted your life. I do not blame the deities that exist for not sharing love with us. It is a good way for them to lose their immortality and power." I commented.

"Enough talk of this, let us get this sitting lesson done and over with." Vegeta chastised us with a wave of his hand.

"Very well, assume the meditative position and we shall commence." Kaleeik told us, and we followed suit.

It was very much the same as the last time I visited. I navigated the house of traps and deceit. Easily beating everyone, until I found myself in the dark hallway. No light to be seen, and being surrounded by the sense of gunmetal.

"Back again? I must say, the little liar is persistent" His voice echoed in the darkness.

"A liar to all but you." I told him, my voice bouncing and distorting in the abyss I so stood in.

Then he was close, suffocating me in his scent - reminding me of something far away The memory was like catching a specific raindrop in a storm.

"Does the unknown frighten you, little liar?" He asked me, the voice coming from directly behind me.

I paused - calculating my answer, before answering, "Yes. It is the one thing I fear most."

Metal pressed into my temple, and his hand gripped around my neck. I dared not move, dared not speak, dared not blink.

"You said before that you cared, that you genuinely wanted to be my friend. Tell me, why would the little liar care for friends?" His guttural voice pierced through me, chilling me with its familiar, yet unnerving tone.

"You have seen the outside of this house, every blade of grass the same, nothing for eternity. It is lonely, at the top of my little hill - why not share it with another wolf?" I answered, my voice monotone.

His grip on my neck tightened. I could feel his claws forming, digging into my flesh and causing blood to trickle down my torso.

"What if you desire to best this wolf? To gain the ambition to be the one true ruler among sheep?" He asked me, his lips right next to my ear.

It was hard to answer with his claws digging into my throat. It was hard to breath, and I was suffocating in his grip. Still, I dared not show weakness - even though my mind was racing and I truly was terrified. I raked my brain for answers, searching and seeking with all my might.

You see, I was raised to be the one true ruler. The one to herd the sheep into my maw, awaiting to be consumed by my hungry ambition. He asked me to deny my upbringing, to deny what was taught, to share the prize of rulership. Did I truly want to share it afterall? Was I lying to myself when I said that I would never lie to him?

No, I wasn't. Or was I? I could feel my vision blackening, even when I couldn't see anything in this pitch dark. I was dying, suffocating, being choked by my own fear. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to traverse this trap.

I wanted to scream, to fight, to cry and beat my fists against this unknown situation. Liquid rage mixed with shivering fright. Yet, I knew that a straight on fight was not the answer, I would once again feel the explosion in my temple.

_"Isena, my daughter, you are truly a genius. You have learned to read at one!"_

_"Isena! Pick up the pace, or i'll carve this knife into your pretty face!"_

_"Isena! What did I say about slacking on your studies! Do not say you are tired, do not say you just want to have fun! There is no fun! The universe will not wait for you to have fun, it will consume and eat you!"_

_"Hah! You ugly bitch. Look at those scars, did you finally fail at something, little know it all?"_

_"Remember. Nothing but respect for the Prince and the King, I taught you the game and if you fail, I'll leave you in the dirt."_

_"You insulted one of my business associates because his son grabbed you? You have cost me dearly, my daughter!"_

_"Remember, you will be of age to marry soon. Don't worry, I'll pick only the best family."_

No choices, no true friends, nothing. A lone wolf sitting on a hill, and while the beauty is captivating at first, it quickly turns to bitter loneliness and sorrow.

The only hobbies I had were killing and lying. I had nothing except those two things, because that was all I was given.

And while those two things helped me a lot, I always knew that would be all I had. Everyone had something they were good at: Art, music, lovemaking, writing, building. Something to relate to others about, something to speak of when lounging around.

All I had was the memories of screaming and the despair of those who had their empire crumble to nothing. The hatred of those I lied to, the hatred of those I killed.

My father said he loved me, but it was more so the love a crafter had for his masterpiece.

And so, I turned and faced the gunmetal scent. A single tear rolling down my scarred cheek, and down to my neck where it mixed with ruby blood.

It was and wasn't Vegeta. An amalgamation of everything I would never know. Of everything I would face and never have an answer for. It looked down on me, still holding the weapon to my temple, its claws still tearing my throat into a bloody mess.

"I just want one person to not despise me. I just want to be loved, I just want to be listened to. I want to make a choice without fearing for my father's reputation."

"I want to be me for the first time. No repercussions, no deception from the other side."

"Just me."

I wasn't sure if I said the those words or the amalgamation. Our voices mixed, they were both, just one, or something different altogether. The being before me slowly turned into a perfect replica of Vegeta. The claws in my neck suddenly released and was covered by a white glove. The blood remained, but the wounds were healed.

The weapon slowly moved downward, the heavy metal removed from my head.

The darkness lifted, revealing the outside of the house. All the little identical blades of grass swayed in the breeze. A perfect night, with no clouds in sight. Yet, a difference caught my eye.

A single pear tree, in a place where no other trees resided.

I laughed truly for the first time in years. A genuine laugh, that pierced the quiet night and threatened to turn it into dawn. The replica of Vegeta smiled, and extended his hand out to me.

"Friends? Little liar?" He asked me.

I smiled brightly and shook his hand tightly.

"We always were, _My Prince_."

And so, I bested the unknown with candor.

** Vegeta **

I was bored out of my mind. The absolute silence of this room was infuriating beyond recognition. At least I could feel Isena next to me.

I peaked a look out of the corner of my eye, finding that within her smooth breaths there was sweat shining across her brow. I was surprised, it wasn't hot within the confines of this room, quite cool even. It made me wonder and shift with anxiety, worried that she was suffering. It seemed insane to imagine that within the confines of her mind she was fighting something. I had only heard from the priests that to look inside your own mind is the worst battle you shall ever face. I never believed them, but seeing what lied before me seemed to strike a change within my mindset.

Suddenly, her eyes burst open. She drew in deep breaths, her eyes wondering the room in a brief panic before she realized where she was.

"You have done it." The lizard said from across us.

I stared at Isena in disbelief, before returning to a more appropriate reaction in present company.

"I can feel my own ki, it is a strange feeling." She said, eyes far away in concentration.

The lizard nodded before continuing, "Indeed. It will be hard to control at first, but all it will take is constant concentration and practice. Try to focus on your ki, feel the power inside and just imagine it a little smaller."

Isena said nothing as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A few minutes passed before she opened them again, "Did it work?" She asked the lizard.

"No, however, it will one day. I imagine it won't take long, you have a natural inclination to the power." The lizard commented.

Isena hummed in response before looking at me. The smallest smile graced her lips, almost unnoticeable. I gave her a questioning look before turning to the lizard, "So, I guess you are about to inform me that I do not have the natural inclination and will take much longer than the prodigy sitting next to me." I said sarcastically.

"Indeed. Lady Vedien is the complete opposite to you in this matter. As patient as a Saiyan can get, thinking outside the box and attacking her problems with precision. You claw your way at your problems, smashing them underfoot and claiming your victory through strength alone. While a great tactic for one of your significant power, the machinations of the mind require a different approach."

I growled in response. I knew he was right, but it was still insulting. The lizard bowed his head in submission before continuing, "I meant no disrespect, My Prince. It is the truth as to why you will take much longer than Lady Vedien, I would hazard a guess of a few more months at least."

With that I felt an evil satisfaction crawl within me. This lizard was on borrowed time, we only had two more weeks until we arrived at Planet Vegeta. We will dispose of him before then, not risking the chance of his discovery. Still, he would be alive for at least another week, helping Isena take control of the power she just achieved. While I would have loved to learn the power, this was truly for Isena alone. However, there was still a chance she could help me herself, but I didn't count on it.

I stood and motioned for Isena to follow, "We shall take our leave. It is late and I would like to catch some sleep before the ship turns into chaos again."

We walked to the door, but as it opened I heard Isena say, "Thank you, Kaleeik."

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk out of the room. Her footfalls next to me a constant reminder of her presence.

"You call the lizard by his given name, why?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

It took a moment for her to answer, "Because, I feel as if it is the least I can do before he dies."

I barked a laugh, before responding, "Kindness? Truly?"

She laughed much like I did, harsh and bitter. "Kindness is a strong term. Do I care that he will die soon? No." She paused for a moment before finishing, "I recognize that he his helping me stay alive, and I always repay exemplary service with something to satisfy them."

I harrumphed before saying, "I would of expected something along the lines of helping him escape alive, not just saying his name."

"Vegeta, I think we both know that he knows he most likely won't make it out of this alive. However, he clings to the smallest hope that he will. He knows, deep down, that I wouldn't help him escape alive. That I don't care for him that much, as I had only met him a month and a half prior." She paused and gained a far away look in her eye. "I am not kind. I'm a Saiyan."

We made it back to my rooms, Isena flopping down on her chair with a muted thump, her mouth opened wide in a yawn. I too felt the call of sleep, my bed seemingly lulling me to its confines. Before I did, I turned and faced Isena.

"Do you believe that you could teach me?" I asked her.

She hummed in thought before answering, "Maybe. You are pretty stubborn though."

I growled, but with no heat behind it. She laughed at the sound before tapping her finger against the chair in thought.

"I doubt you will experience the same thing I did. Our minds are two separate entities, and how they work will be completely different. I cannot tell you how to overcome your trials, but I can say that it will test you." She paused for a moment, her finger now resting against the arm of the chair, "You just have to let go of that head on attitude and look at it from another perspective."

I harrumphed in reply, turning away and walking to my bed.

"Do you believe me a liar?" She asked, her voice despondent. I was shocked by the suddenness of the question. The absolute absurdity of why she asked such a thing. I couldn't see her face, the chair's back facing me, the only sign of her was her legs hanging off one side and her black hair tufting out the other.

"To whom?" I asked.

"Is that really a question?" She answered.

"Are we really going to keep answering our questions with more questions?" I asked with a smirk.

It was silent for a moment before we both chuckled lightly. Then silence once more.

"I remember you being at a party my father held. It was about three years back, and it was the first time I had ever met you. I remember you speaking with Bardock's son, Radditz. I recall that at the time, Bardock's family owed you a great deal - your father intervened in sending both of his son's away to some forgotten planet at the other side of the universe. Radditz was overwhelmed at the thought of losing his brother, he was so mad at his father - for slighting The King and almost destroying his life. He asked you if there was ever a chance his brother could return home. You smiled so sweetly at him, I could almost see the poison dripping out of your mouth. You said, 'My father is working on it. However, the only way is to prove that you remain loyal. As long as you continue providing for my family, which I remind you that we are close to The King, then there is a chance." I said to the back of the chair.

"I knew that you knew there was no chance Bardock's youngest would ever return. The King doesn't deal in forgiveness. It was a miracle your father even convinced him to let Radditz remain. Yet, you were so convincing, so terribly assured that he believed you. To this day, Bardock's family believes in the chance of their youngest returning. It has been over a decade by that point since Kakarot's exile, and they still believed in your lies." I continued.

She was silent as I spoke, the black tufts of hair never moving as she either listened or ignored me. But I knew better, she was listening intently.

"You are a liar, Isena. The best I have ever met. It scares me sometimes." I paused, seeing that the tufts of hair moved, as if she flinched.

"It scares me that one day, you will be consumed in your lies."

It was deafening, the terrible silence. It pounded in my ears, it clenched at my heart. Her freesia scent never changed, as sweet as ever.

"I believe you are a liar, Isena. However, for some reason, I trust you. If it is the end of me, so be it. I'm tired of dodging and weaving in between the awful lies and deceit. I'm tired of the Game the courts play, no truths and all lies. As you said, I challenge problems head on, I am not made for the delicacies of court, I am made to rip and tear bodies in sadistic satisfaction. Perhaps, I just desire one person who doesn't plan to use me." I finished.

I turned and slowly got in my bed, shifting under the covers and settling in the comfortable confinement. The room was silent in it's darkness. Roaring in the tension and noiseless pandemonium.

"Thank you, Vegeta."

I smiled and fell asleep, glad that I could help her overcome a struggle.

**Isena**

I awoke in blazing heat. I was sweating a storm, panting in the terrible fever that racked my body. My mind was clouded, all intelligent thoughts forming and disappearing after a few moments. My tail lashed against the fabric of the chair, a whine escaping my lips, terrible and anguished. I sat up, my arms shaking and limbs feeling numb. Suddenly, my nose shifted picking up the scent from across the room.

_Saiyan, Alpha, Un-mated._

Vegeta. No, fuck - I'm in heat.

I shook my head, trying my best to get rid of the salacious thoughts that ran through my head without my permission. I managed to stagger to my feet, my legs so numb I feared I would fall over. Yet, in my current state, my actions were loud. I stood still as I watched Vegeta lean up from his bed and his eyes caught mine.

"Vegeta, I can't..." Was all I could say before my mind cut the words off. It was so hard to focus, to tear the intruding thoughts away and replace them with one's that made sense.

His eyes darkened, but I could see the restraint behind them. These types of situations happened a lot, with heats being unpredictable, combined with the collective army of both Beta's and Alpha's, it was bound to happen.

However, we did not feel romantic feelings for each other. Hell, the thoughts running through my mind made me sickened, before it turned into rumbling pleasure. I could feel my tail lashing through the air, the only movement from my stiff body besides the harsh panting.

Vegeta slowly got out of his bed, I was thankful that he had the modesty to still be dressed. He still wore a black embroidered shirt, with lavish designs from out home world in golden thread. Baggy, brown pants covered his legs from the cold, and the all too familiar latex gloves that always covered his hands.

He walked over to me, the look in his eyes freezing me in place, instincts taking hold of my limbs and forcing them to be still as he prowled towards me.

"Vegeta..." I managed to say, a whimper accompanying my voice. He stopped, intelligence lighting his dilated pupils for a moment. I knew that I couldn't fight it anymore, my instincts choking me, causing me to whine and whimper in pain as I fought them tooth and nail. I just hoped that since Vegeta wasn't in heat too that he could stop himself before it got too out of hand.

He stepped closer, warily at first, testing the waters as it were. I gave a small growl, warning him. He snarled in return, stepping a foot closer. I hissed in response, claws that formed long ago clenching and unclenching.

Then, his scent enveloped me like a blanket. Coating me, trapping me within it's confines. The scent of gunpowder, appearing for the first time alongside the constant gunmetal, was strong, so very tempting and wonderful. I gave a low whine, one that wasn't in pain this time. It was so familiar, so close to being a memory, but just out of reach.

He stepped forward again, only about two feet away. I was panting so hard it hurt my throat at the rough intakes and releases of breath.

He dared again, stepping another foot closer. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, making me shiver in delight. I looked up at him, meeting his blackened eyes with my own. He growled lowly at that, not enjoying the act of defiance. My instincts told me to look away, but I managed to defy them, to look straight into the burning cinders in his pupils.

His tail snaked past me, wrapping around my waist and pulling me against his chest. He roughly gripped my hair, tugging at it relentlessly. I moaned at the action, his eyes alighting in lust at the sound.

He pulled my head aside and leaned down far enough to start sniffing at my scent glands inside my neck. I stilled at the closeness of his mouth to the side of my neck, feeling his lips brush at my skin. I whimpered pathetically, completely at his mercy, my instincts singing in pure delight.

He growled the sound rumbling through my body. I felt my nails digging into the sides of his torso. He hissed in warning, his grip on my hair tightening. I released my claws from his side, instead just gripping with the pads of my fingers.

Then he licked my neck. The action making my body shiver like I was dropped in an icy lake. I moaned, loudly, panting so heavily that I thought I would never breathe normally again. A new sound, similar to a growl, but a gentle rumble of pleasure in his chest permeated.

I felt my limbs start to falter, unable to hold me up much longer. Vegeta, seemingly sensing this, grabbed me by the backs of my knees and carried me to the chair he normally sat in. With me still in his arms, he sat in the chair. I made sounds I never thought I could make as he ran his hands along my body, grabbing harshly, his own claws almost scratching me as he ran them along my length. Our tails managed to curl together, wrapping themselves tightly.

His teeth grazed my neck, his tongue caressed the skin. My hands gripped at his own thick, spiky hair. Tugging and pulling as I moaned, keened, and whined at his ministrations. Then his own hands gripped my hair, so tightly that it hurt wonderfully. He growled and bit the front of my neck lightly. Not enough to hurt but enough to feel his lengthened incisors. I then started to purr, a guttural sound that punctured through the room.

Suddenly, his teeth left my neck, his hands left my hair and instead gripped the arms of the chair. He was panting roughly, his arms shaking with the grip he had on the chair. His tail uncurled from my own, both of our tails lashing when seperated.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." He said, the light of intelligence returning to his pupils. 

I keened in reply, not understand why he would stop. Not understanding his reasoning, all intelligence had left me long ago.

He then pushed me off of his lap as gently as he could, I stumbled off, my limbs shaking with exertion. I whined, sad that I was being rejected.

"Fuck, stop making those sounds, it's not helping!" He grumbled out in-between pants.

I stepped forward, trying to convince him to return to what we were doing only a few moments prior.

He growled harshly, the sound ripping through me. I stopped immediately, knowing that I couldn't approach him without serious reprimands.

I simply stared at him, panting harshly as my instincts commanded me to keep trying. I saw his black claws digging into the chair, white cotton visible from the ripped fabric. His legs were spread wide, his erection visible even through the baggy pants he wore. I whined at the sight.

"Fuck I can't keep you in here, It's taking everything to stop myself." He said his eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to move his lust-drugged mind into action.

He then leaned forward, grabbing the data pad that sat on the table. I watched as he tapped away, noticing a chance to resume. I snaked my way forward, using his momentary surprise at my advance and grabbing a muscled forearm and pushing the hand to my neck. 

He gripped my neck harshly, cutting off airflow and pushed his face directly into mine. He growled lowly, his black eyes alighting with lust once more. I keened, the sound choked from his grip on my neck. He nipped my jaw, the action a pinching pain that made warmth billow in my center.

His eyes returned with recognition and he pushed me away again.

"Goddess take you. I hope you know that when you finally get that fucking masking agent in you that I will make fun of you for the rest of your life." He hissed out.

He finished whatever he was tapping and set his eyes on me. Watching me carefully now, making sure I couldn't advance without him noticing. We stared at each other, a stand off that lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, a beeping emerged from the door and it whooshed open. I watched as Kali entered the room. She recoiled physically and covered her nose tightly.

"Holy fuck, it reeks in here." She hissed out.

"Just get her out of here, make sure she doesn't have any other Alpha's approach her. Take her to her room, the pass code is in the message. After she is inside go to the medic station and get a masking agent for her to ingest." Vegeta commanded. Kali nodded, approaching me and grabbing my forearm tightly. I looked back to Vegeta, whining once more before I was forcefully removed from the room.

**Vegeta**

I watched as Isena left the room. With her absence, my mind unclouded and I was finally in full control of my thoughts. I could still smell the sweetness of her freesia scent, tainted by the smell of sex. I quickly got up from the chair, making my way to the collection of switches. I flicked one and suddenly a neutralizing agent was released, wiping all scents from the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, before looking down. Holes were ripped into my shirt, the slight tang of blood reaching my nose. I swiftly took off the shirt to inspect the wounds. They were light and would probably be healed by the next morning. My eyes shifted to the chair, seeing the damage done to the elegant fabric.

I sighed in exasperation, slowly making my way to my bed. I couldn't help but feel as if I caused this. I knew that heats were unpredictable, there was the chance this would of happened anyways. Yet, I also knew that what I did two weeks prior could of incited her heat to begin. I would never know the truth, but I already had it in my mind that I was the cause of this.

My thoughts still roamed for another hour, sleep being an impossibility after what had happened. This was a common occurrence, and it usually was expected to happen eventually among friends. Still, it was extremely embarrassing and didn't help the feeling of guilt in my stomach subside.

Fortunately, I wasn't in heat as well, as I had my most recent end the day before we flew off our home world. It was possible to resist in these circumstances, but usually after some time had passed. 

I sighed, turning on my side and facing the door to my room.

Well, at least I had the opportunity to kill Isena with embarrassment tomorrow.

** Isena **

I found myself at the door to his rooms. Feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I expected this to happen one day, but never imagined the absolute mortification one could feel. I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as I steeled myself for this terrible encounter. I pressed the pass code in, hearing a beep in reply and the door swishing open to welcome me to this appalling eventuality.

Of course, he was sitting in the same chair, as if mocking me. He smirked knowingly, before leaning back.

"Why if it isn't Isena. Wonderful to find you here, tell me, did you sleep well?" He asked sarcastically.

I looked away for a moment, absolutely mortified.

"I'll take that as a no. You know, this is the first time I've seen you embarrassed. I wonder why, hmm?" He continued.

That's it, if he's going to do this - I'm going to return with the same kindness.

"I expected it to be bigger, just feeling let down for you." I bit back with a sharp smile.

He was silent, eyes wide at my words. Then they narrowed and he smiled evilly, "Oh, is that so? I remember you whined at the sight."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks again and replied harshly, "Oh, I remember how you loved my sounds. Remember, 'Stop making those sounds, it's not helping!'"

We stared at each other, an eternity passing as we studied each others embarrassment and our sick pleasure at causing it in each other.

Then, we burst out laughing. Genuine chuckles and shrieks of enjoyment. 

I made my way over to my chair, plopping with a muted thump - both of us still chuckling.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so mortifying after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saucy chapter huh?  
> Don't worry, Isena and Vegeta are not going to be feeling actual romantic feelings for each other for a while yet.  
> But as a treat, I decided to draw a picture of Isena for you guys. I did this with a mouse because I lost my drawing tablet. I'm not that good, but at least you have the basic idea of what she looks like.  
> Expect to return to Planet Vegeta next chapter, have a nice day.


	9. Home

**Vegeta**

We were close to arriving to our home. A couple more days and we would be relaxing, well for the most part. As the days grew closer, I found myself more anxious at our return. I absolutely hated the thought of returning, only for me to be thrown back into the fray. Except, I wasn't actually killing people, I was ducking between coercion and lies.

At least that was manageable, the impending marriage to some bitch? Not manageable.

Still, I enjoyed the remaining time we had on the ship. The encounter with Isena being the butt of many jokes. I was glad she was taking this pretty well, hell I was surprised at myself for taking it so well. That night, I expected my stomach to be hurling itself every time I saw her for the next year. However, it seemed that everything was fine. Our friendship somehow became stronger, even though I expected it to completely disappear.

Isena was always a little repressed in our friendship. She barely ever touched me. Hell, I could count on one hand how many times she willingly touched me. However, after the incident, she was roughhousing with me constantly. She would trap my neck in-between her elbow and lean me down towards her, she would pounce on my back in surprise, she would constantly swing her tail at me if I tried to embarrass her with the so called, 'incident.'

I never liked to be touched, always keeping a distance between all who tried. However, I actually enjoyed the companionship from her, at least to a certain degree.

It was similar to how Tarble and I would roughhouse and play. Siblings having fun - bonding, long before the terrible reality of our father came into our lives. Tarble was a disappointment, there is no denying it. He was short, so lean that barely any muscles showed, and way too timid. He was not fit to rule, and my father threw him aside like he was trash.

"A mere setback." I remember him saying as he slapped Tarble across the face and leaned down towards me.

I hoped that Tarble would turn into a true Alpha, once maturity hit. However, it was a beggar's dream. Deep down, I loved my brother, but his weakness made me look weak.

And being weak was the one thing I could not allow.

Isena was like the brother I had so long ago - minus the absence of certain parts and instinctual tendencies. She was there for me, helped me when I was down, and constantly made fun of me to my own detriment. It was extremely amusing, and I loved every second of it.

However, as I stared at her - her playful attitude was completely washed away in favor of a serious gaze. There was something strange in her eyes, not joy, nor sorrow.

Disappointment.

It wasn't directed at me, nor herself, or even the subject of this serious situation we found ourselves in. Therefore, it confused me - as I could not know what it was directed at.

"So, it is time?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

I gave her a knowing look, knowing that the answer was already in her mind. She sighed, her breath heavy as she tapped the arm of her chair with her finger.

"Well, unfair for him I guess." She said in an exasperated tone.

I rolled my eyes, however, I was punished by a flick of her finger against my forehead. I growled in response, but with no heat attached to it. Isena chuckled holding her stomach as she giggled away.

"One second you're disappointed and the next you're giggling like a Beta crushed on some Alpha." I told her, pointedly rolling my eyes again.

"Ah, you wound me." She said, her hand splayed across her chest in faux offense, all the while still chuckling crazily.

"I'm about to if you keep giggling." I said in a low growl, of course, this only empowered her to keep at her laughter.

Eventually, I got fed up with it and actually made good on my promise - lunging across the gap between us and grasping her tail.

"You fucker, let go!" She screeched, her hands grabbing on my forearms as she tried to pry my grip off of her wriggling appendage. She grunted with exertion, however, my arms and hands were not budging.

Of course, I wasn't just going to hold on to her tail. I stood and gave her an evil smile. Her face comically dropped in realization, "Wait Vege-" She started.

She couldn't finish before I started dragging her by the tail across the room. I was the one laughing this time, comically evil boisterous laughter as she yowled and fought tooth and nail to make me release my grip. To say she failed is an understatement.

I would drag her across the room for fifteen minutes straight, by the end of my punishment she was rubbing the connection between her skin and tail in aching pain, and I was feeling quite pleased with myself.

**Isena**

The walk to my rooms was unnaturally long, as if whatever deity that controlled time decided to personally fuck with me. At least Vegeta was a steady hold onto reality for me. However, it was much more than his scent and constant body walking next to me, it was the beginnings of another indicator.

Ever since I accomplished the task set before me by Kaleeik, I could sense a slight presence from everyone around me. It wasn't much and it wouldn't activate until I was within a couple of feet of someone, but everyone was unique.

Kali was the sensation of solid earth, a rocky prison that couldn't be broken out of.

The Alpha Saiyan walking past us was the sensation of spice, of boiling water, a bomb exploding.

Vegeta was the sensation of molten earth, miles below your feet. Rolling muscles raw with power, right before you launched. The salted sea an hour before a tsunami wrecked havoc on a village, and the moment before a King commanded an army to eradicate his enemies. Controlled chaos, the second before pandemonium ensued, terrible power that landed in the hands of someone with a questionable morality.

However, when I looked in myself I couldn't get a sensation. I could feel my ki, sure, but whatever sensation associated with me was absent. Perhaps it wasn't important for me to know, since I was the being controlling the power. 

Either way, I was far from completely controlling my ki, but I could lower it by about a thousand. I remember Vegeta's astonishment as he watched the number of my power level drop on his scouter. I laughed for almost an hour straight because his gaping mouth, and I had to run around the room - dodging whatever he decided was my punishment for slighting him.

I noticed the smile on my face and it immediately dropped. Replaced with a neutral look, replaced with a half lie. I had time to think about what was about to happen for weeks, and I still couldn't figure out my exact feelings on the situation. I knew that I didn't care enough to save him, but I still felt apprehension. I knew that I wouldn't betray Vegeta, yet disappointment coursed through me.

Disappointment in the unfairness of the universe. I could understand that Kaleeik was a good person, with a kind heart. Yet, here we were - about to kill him for the sake of ourselves. Ultimately, he was innocent in this, someone that was living his life before we invaded and massacred his kin.

However, here I was still walking to my rooms, still wholly prepared to murder this kind soul for my own benefit, without hesitation.

I knew that hell would welcome me with open arms once I died. I was the perfect example of someone who absolutely deserved to spend eternity there, in pain, in arduous torture. However, I was not dead yet, and if I had any say in it - I wouldn't be for a long time.

It was awkward to say the least, as the three of us stared at each other. Two knowing exactly what was about to happen, one that was left guessing as to why we arrived unannounced.

"Hmm, strange to see you two here, usually you arrive much sooner." Kaleeik said, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"We are going to take you to an escape pod, you will launch and be provided coordinates to where the rest of your kind reside." I said, making a kind look permeate through my eyes.

Seemingly, Kaleeik believed it. His eyes widened in momentary surprise before a gentle smile rolling across his scaled lips.

"Ah, so I imagine you shall take the mantle of mentor for Prince Vegeta?" Kaleeik asked me.

"Yes, it is too dangerous to allow you to stay on the ship as we near our homeworld. Hopefully I can teach this stubborn fool." I replied, motioning with my thumb towards Vegeta.

It took everything in me to not giggle as he growled lowly. Kaleeik smiled at my words, "You two are a rarity. Such a true friendship is strange thing to see."

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head in faux embarrassment. It was silent for a moment before I motioned towards the door.

"Well, Kali and Lettin should of created that distraction by now, let's get going - I would like to not have to kill anyone on the way there." I said to both of them.

Vegeta nodded and lead both of us out of the room and down the winding metal hallways of the ship. Luck seemed to grace us today, as no stragglers remained in the walkways. It took us about ten minutes to get to the pod station, but it once again felt like an eternity was passing. I focused on watching the bouncing movements of Vegeta's spiky hair as he walked in front of us. A meager distraction, but it worked well enough.

A metal sliding door spit out air as it welcomed us into the pod station. Vegeta took a quick peak around the corner before turning and nodded at us. Kaleeik and I followed to one of the pods, a specific one that was already old and about to be scrapped. However, hidden in a metal panel inside was a bomb. The detonator firmly inside my pocket as I wished farewells to Kaleeik.

"Goodbye Kaleeik, I hope you and the rest of your kin can rebuild some." I said with a smile.

_At least he would see them in the afterlife._

"I think with everything that has happened, this is the best outcome." He said, his scaled wrinkles curling as he shared his joy with me.

_Doubtful at best._

"Thanks for your help, Lizard. The ship will automatically fly to the planet we put your people on." Vegeta said with a scowl.

_If by planet you mean ashes in the wind, sure._

"Of course, thank you for this opportunity, My Prince." Kaleeik said with a bow.

He stepped into the pod, but before the doors closed he looked back and stared at me. His eyes crinkled in a mixture of sorrow and joy. Ah, of course he knew. I shared with him one last sad smile before turning away as the door closed to his pod.

My smiled dropped, turning into a frown as I watched the pod fly out of the station and into the black expanse of space. I reached into my pocket, taking out the detonator. It only had two buttons, a blue one for shutdown and a red switch for detonation. I could feel Vegeta's eyes staring at me, but he didn't say anything.

_Hes giving me a choice._

But was it really a choice? Was there any chance of us getting away with this, surely the command tower that maneuvered this ship already knew of the escape pod being launched. Yet, Vegeta still remained silent as he watched me.

Just like the stars, I could feel his judgement. His thoughts wondering if I would disappoint him, or if I would gain his approval. However, this time I couldn't destroy him in retaliation for his judgments.

I turned and faced him, my eyes staring directly into the burning coal of his own. I smiled at him, a mixture of sorrow and acceptation painted my lips.

The sound of a switch being flicked disturbed the silence. A permanent, echoing sound.

Vegeta smiled in approval before walking over and ruffling my hair. I felt a deep seated happiness permeate through me as his hand coursed through my hair in it's rough movements. 

Even though sorrow circulated through me, even thought I felt disappointment at the universe for causing this unfair situation on an innocent - I felt happiness.

Again, hell would welcome me with open arms, and I accepted that fate long ago. Self sacrifice just wasn't in my nature.

**Vegeta**

It was always the same. Every single time. I would stand and watch as the brown and green planet of my ancestors came into view. Inching closer and closer, until it enveloped my vision in it's entirety. There was one difference, a singular thing that changed everything.

Isena stood next to me, watching with me as the planet of my namesake rotated slowly in the darkness of space. Around us, pilots of the ship we rode scurried in chaos - while we stood calm and collected. Two brick walls that appeared immovable, but I knew better than to believe in appearances. 

During our journey, we both had encountered hardships that we would of never shown to any other. We had grown from minor acquaintances that had spoken barely a few sentences to each other to fast friends. It was strange, to say the least. 

Suddenly, a strong slap came to the back of my head. I turned to the side just in time to see Isena's tail move swiftly back to her side. She just shrugged her shoulders with a cheeky grin planted on her lips, "You looked deep in thought, I imagined if I left you within that empty chasm you call a skull you would be trapped indefinitely."

I harrumphed and rolled my eyes, "Since you have so much experience with empty skulls, being that you have one, I will submit to your judgement."

Isena chuckled but said nothing further. Simply resolving herself to look out the glass that separated us from the ship and space, facing towards our home planet.

"I wonder, Vegeta." She began, her voice low so the people milling around us couldn't hear her. "If everything is going to change once this ship lands at that strip."

I gave her a inquisitive look, imploring her to continue her thought.

"Well, it seems too good to be true, right?" She asked, pausing for a moment. "That after all of these great times we had together that it would continue." Her voice was sad, even though it was hard to hear the sorrowful notes with her voice so quiet.

However, I turned to face her - looking down on her, searching her face. She knew how to hide her emotions well, yet I could see in that deep gray of her eyes that she was worried. I sighed deeply and shook my head, before placing my hand on her shoulder. She stared at my hand for a moment, something akin to apprehension tainting her features.

"I'll be damned if I let anyone get in the way of our friendship. I'm the Prince, and I always get what I want." I said with a matching whisper, a smirk planted on my lips. Isena's eyes crinkled with restrained joy, but quickly turned to slight pain as I lifted my hand from her shoulder and flicked the front of her forehead.

"Now, sulking doesn't befit you. Return to your normal attitude or I will have to interrogate you because this is not how Isena Vedien acts." I told her sarcastically.

Isena chuckled lowly before replying, "Of course, _My Prince_." With a flourishing bow.

I rolled my eyes in response, returning my gaze to the planet before us as the intercom told us that we would be preparing to land.

**Isena**

Somehow my mind didn't believe him. Too many factors were readily available back home, too many enemies and frequent opposition would limit us in too many ways. I felt bad for not listening to Vegeta though, sulking about even after he tried to cheer me up.

However, I hated how he touched me. Well, hate would be too strong of a word, perhaps cautious was more appropriate. Everyone who had ever touched me before was someone I was fighting, someone I was meaning to kill or maim. However, Vegeta was the first one who touched me out of companionship. Of course, the incident those few weeks back didn't count, but still.

My father only touched me when it was necessary. Usually in ploys to garner trust or sympathy while we were in the company of others. Never had I been held by him, never had I been comforted. I figured he left me to the nurse as soon as mother died, never deigning to be near me until I was old enough to start training.

So, to be touched was something I had no information on. I merely went off what I noticed about other Saiyans. Usually, siblings would rough-house, which I liked doing. It was like my inner child, that was suppressed so long ago, was rearing it's head. It was sad, so very sad. Yet, these gentle touches, one's that promised care and friendship - was an unknown action to me.

Vegeta didn't do it too often, only when I was feeling especially down. However, every time he did it there was a certainty that shook me. My mind would automatically think he was doing it to garner favor, that he was internally disgusted with himself for doing it. Yet, the friendly look in his eyes, the desire to make me feel better was so strong that I couldn't imagine him faking it.

It absolutely terrified me.

I didn't know how to return the actions. What did I do after he would comfort me? Do I return the same action? Do I do something entirely different, or do I just do nothing in return? I didn't know and it caused a plethora of anxiety and despair to rear it's ugly head and consume me. I only knew how to deceive, I only knew how to be witty to gain what I desired. I only knew how to kill people and destroy entire societies within a single, unfaltering breath.

To be gentle, to be kind, was a rarity within me. I can count on one hand the amount of times I would comfort someone, all being right before their untimely demise. Every time a moment's breath before their final one escaped their pained lips.

_A child, not even into his teens, watched as his parents died to a monster. He cried, wept, screamed, and blamed. And all he got in return was his own death. His last memory being that of the monster holding him tightly, whispering 'I'm sorry' before he knew no more._

Sorry was a fucking lie. Because if I was truly sorry I wouldn't of killed those children. No, the better term is disappointment. Disappointment that the universe decided I would be the arbiter of destruction and sorrow. That it was my job to end the lives of innocents, simply so I could continue my life on my tower of bones and ash.

Just because I was too prideful and too indifferent to stop it. I would never betray my people, and my people were the reapers of death that descended upon the weak and terrified.

Therefore, I would stare at the stars, so far away and cold that I imagined them to judge me. I would make myself feel better by stating I could waltz up to the burning stars and destroy them without wasting a breath. Yet, the stars felt nothing, they were not sentient. I was merely projecting my disappointment and rage, so deep seated that I barely acknowledged its existence, onto something so I could cope with it. Well, it wasn't really working out - because here I was caught up in my own thoughts.

Good people could understand their own faults, realize them and change to be better. Terrible people knew of their faults and did nothing.

Darkened black sky turned blue. White puffs of clouds passed through, dampening my vision so I couldn't see the ground below through the glass. Whoops and hollers permeated through the air - exclamations of home and sweet relaxation lined their shouts.

I would join them in their joy, yet all I felt was apprehension and caution. A fire of worry was lit underneath me, and I had no way to escape the flames licking my skin. Vegeta promised that we would still remain friends, yet I could not tell if he was simply placating me or too caught up in his optimism that he lacked the foresight to see his error.

Funnily enough, we were safer up in the stars, fighting inhabitants of different planets, getting injured and running the risk of death - than back here on Planet Vegeta. We had the luxery of living in the same place, of mostly relaxing days, the opportunity to sit and talk for hours at a time.

The time for that was over.

The clouds dispersed, revealing deep jungles surrounded by miles of open desert. Little towns and villages dotted the sandy landscape, tiny black specs milling about on the ground far below.

The villages started to become thicker, more advanced, more populated. Until, massive stone towers and walls appeared, castles substantial in size became common, and markets decorated in colorful awnings that covered their stalls underneath them were packed with people.

Then, we arrived to the landing strip, the ride shaky as we landed in our designated spot. Vegeta and I walked over to the landing hatch, talking about the next time we would see each other - which he said might be tomorrow if the messages from his father were correct.

We stopped before the opening, and the hatch released, the ramp slowly descending as hot hair filled our nostrils. The familiar scents of our home world being the first thing we experienced, before the dusty air and ground filled our vision.

Home.

Vegeta turned to me, a small, almost unnoticeable smile painted his lips, "Ill message you over your data pad later." He whispered.

"Try to have fun, Vegeta." I told him as he began to walk away, his shoes making the metal ramp echo with reverberation.

"I won't, but I'll make the attempt because you asked." He called back.

Slowly, his back got father and farther away, until he shot up into the sky and disappeared into it's azure depths.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was completely and utterly alone.

**End of Prologue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nifty picture I drew of Vegeta.   
> https://www.instagram.com/dragonx666666/ Here's my Instagram for those who want to see chapter previews or art related solely to my works! Otherwise, a new chapter will be posted in a few days.  
> Welcome to the return to Planet Vegeta!


	10. Consequences for Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my Instagram for those who want to see art related to my stories and maybe some sneak peaks at new chapters!  
> https://www.instagram.com/dragonx666666/
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, at least as much as you can.

_Act One: Trials and Trepidations_

**Vegeta**

"Vegeta, please tell me of your journey." My father's voice bellowed across the stone halls. Carrying the weight of a monarch and the power that comes with it.

From my kneeling position, I looked up to see The King lounging on his throne. Silken pillows and wrappings covered the carved, black marble. A premonition of what I thought to be the future flashed through my mind. Instead of a man who looked eerily similar to me, wearing a goatee and hair flatter than mine - I saw myself, sitting on the same throne, in the same way. The same man, just a little different.

A mirror image, a crafter viewing his masterpiece from far below. Waiting to see if it would be successful. It enraged me to no end.

"As I said in the messages father, we were successful in our invasion of Junanya, wiping the pitiful race there to extinction. However, Clexin decided to take the cowards way out, blowing themselves up." I relayed to him.

Father tapped his finger against his chair in thought, his eyes creasing ever so slightly. It was strange, to look upon a man who appeared young for so long - just to see the beginnings of age take his features. Crows feet lined the corners of his eyes and slight creasing in his forehead whispered the beginnings of age.

Father was well past fifty, nearing sixty in half a decade. Saiyans lived much longer than some races, our life expectancy reaching one-hundred-and-fifty. We started to lose our prime around eighty, and age began to show around fifty or sixty if you were lucky. Father was about average in this regard, which made my inner self chuckle with delight to see the pompous asshole be so mundane in something. However, I was being a hypocrite - since I was also a pompous asshole.

"Hmm, Clexin is of no concern. You could not help that they decided to commit mass suicide. Cowards don't deserve our thoughts." He said, his voice echoing. "You handled Junanya well, you and Lady Vedien will be rewarded for such a steep victory." My father told me nonchalantly. 

"Thank you, father." I praised him. "Might I know of this boon Lady Vedien and I will have?" I asked him.

Father began to tap his finger against the arm of his throne once again, releasing a huff of air through his nose that sounded a lot like amusement, "Your boon is quite simple, you shall have the day two weeks from now to do as you please. Until then, I expect you to begin the long and arduous process of maintaining good relations with King Cold and his family." Father paused for a moment, contemplating his next sentence carefully. "As for Lady Vedien, that is for her to know, but I suspect you will both figure it out at the same time. Remember, a king must always reward loyalty and dedication." Father told me from his high vantage.

I bowed my head once again, accepting his answer without question, "Is there anything else you require of me, father?" I asked him.

"Not until tomorrow morning, which is when we shall hold the meeting between The Vediens, Bardock, Lady Okara, and General Nappa - since he should be arriving later tonight."

I bowed my head once more, saying a final, "Very well, father. I shall take my leave."

"Sleep well, Prince Vegeta." Father said as I stood and walked back through the lonely halls of this gargantuan castle.

**Isena**

I already missed everything. From the simple jokes, we shared, to the simple silence we accorded.

I lay on my bed, hands behind my head as I stared vaulted ceiling in thought. Candles and incense gave the atmosphere a smoky look as I took in the darkness of my room from the dying light outside. Even though this feathered mattress was infinitely more comfortable, I somehow missed that chair. You never knew you needed something until you lost it. I was so used to the loneliness before our fated mission together, that I wondered how I could of ever got used to it. It struck me in the chest, like a punch or a kick. It was sharp, painful, terrible. An amalgamation of all the pain I could ever experience, all in one quick pinch in my heart.

The night descended as I lost myself to my self destructive thoughts. The flickering light from my candles being the only source of light within the room. I could feel the sadness within me rip and tear my soul asunder. I missed the usual gunmetal scent that mixed and twined within the room. Now, all I had was the faintest whiff from my own body, and that was slowly fading into nonexistence. 

I sighed and flipped to my side, picking at the silks and furs with my nails. They were not recently washed, meaning father did not care to clean them after I left. I grumbled, thinking that I would have to talk to one of the servants tomorrow. However, my annoyance was cut short by a singular beep followed by a buzz.

My eyes roamed over to my nightstand, seeing the data pad that sat upon it light up. I stretched my arm, reaching and grabbing the smooth glass and holding it up to my face. I squinted at first, not used to the bright light. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw a message from a previously unknown sender.

I tapped the message, revealing its contents.

_It's Vegeta. - Vegeta_

I felt my lips upturn into a smile automatically. I shifted around in the bed, getting myself more comfortable as I tapped out my return.

_Hey, did you have fun? - Isena_

_If you would call speaking to your mostly emotionally absent father fun, then yes. - Vegeta_

I chuckled into the dark as I immediately began to type back.

_Unfortunately, I haven't had the honor to speak to my father today. He was gone when I got home and I don't care to see if he has returned. - Isena_

_Well, it is probably for the best. Every time I have ever had the pleasure to speak to your father, my head hurt like a mother fucker after. - Vegeta_

I found myself giggling again, yet the sound stopped in my throat the moment I realized I was talking to him through a piece of glass. The brief moment of happiness I had turned bitter in my chest.

_True enough. Are we meeting in the morning? - Isena_

_Yes, at approximately eight in the morning. - Vegeta_

I sighed as I turned to my other side. At least I would get to be around him tomorrow, but I doubted we would talk to each other at all. Within the last few hours, I truly missed his abrasive wit.

_I imagine it is going to be about utterly boring stuff? - Isena_

_If you consider reports on things we already know, most likely. - Vegeta_

I groaned, lamenting both the early rise and the terrible senseless talking.

_I hope that whenever The King kicks the bucket, that you do away with those pointless meetings. - Isena_

_I think I shall keep them around just to annoy you. - Vegeta_

_You wouldn't. - Isena_

_If you know me at all, you absolutely should expect it. - Vegeta_

_You're a dick. - Isena_

_An enormous one, as I remember you seeing it. - Vegeta_

_I remember saying that it was quite small for someone so egotistic. - Isena_

_I think you're lying just so you can save embarrassment. - Vegeta_

_We both know that whenever you think, cobwebs fall from those rusted cogs inside your hollow mind. - Isena_

_Oh, scathing. Unfortunately for you, all you have is that wit. I could just fly over and beat you senseless. - Vegeta_

_Haven't we already had this conversation? Meeting Beta's in the middle of the night is political suicide, Vegeta. - Isena_

It took a minute for him to reply. I stared at the screen, a smile of sadistic pleasure marking my face. These back and forth's shared between us hit fast and hard. No punches were pulled and it was one of my favorite things to do.

_I think I'm just going to do it anyway, to piss you off beyond belief. - Vegeta_

Wait. Was he fucking serious?

_Wait, are you fucking serious? - Isena_

_Is there a way to fuck silly? - Vegeta_

_Holy fuck I'm going to commit ... Regicide? Is there a word specifically for killing a prince? - Isena_

_Don't think so, but I'm on my way. - Vegeta_

_Vegeta I swear to fucking anything and everything, if you show up to my fucking house I will end your miserable life. - Isena_

He didn't answer back.

I swiftly got up from my bed, pacing around the room in mostly anger and a small amount of happiness. Why am I happy about this? He's being completely irresponsible. If anyone sees him here then we are both completely fucked.

The King's castle wasn't far. Probably only about twenty miles away. I quickly threw on some more appropriate clothes for company, believing just one minute ago that I would be sleeping without anyone walking in. I found whatever I could, almost all of my clothes were Saiyan in origin. A dark red midriff shirt, embroidered with swirling, golden thread, and some dark grey baggy pants. Honestly, I didn't give a damn how I looked - he could fucking deal with half-assed clothes.

I waited for another five minutes, before I felt a familiar sense of energy and heard tapping on the glass. I looked up to the floor to ceiling window at the end of my room to see a dark figure. I rubbed my temples as I walked over, grumbling about how I would absolutely end this man's life. I swiftly unlocked the window, letting it swing open. Vegeta flew inside, his feet thumping against the carpeted floor. 

Now that he was lit by the candles in my room I could see what he was wearing. I was not amused by what I saw. It was the exact same outfit he wore the night of the 'incident.'

"You are fucking insane," I said to him.

He rolled his eyes, shifting his head to look around the room, "Spare me, please. I can do as I wish. Also, you burn incense?" He asked as his nose twitched.

"My mentor got me into it. It was a necessary part of my training to meditate under incense." I answered him.

Vegeta hummed in a reply, his eyes still roaming over my room.

"So are you here to just judge my room? Or are you simply here for the political suicide?" I asked him as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Firstly, your room is fine. It is only slightly worse than my own. Secondly, you can't have a political suicide if no one sees you. Thirdly, we are not staying here." Vegeta listed off in a pompous voice.

"Fourthly, you are a complete dumbass," I grumbled.

Vegeta flashed over to me just to thump my forehead. I hissed as I held my head in my hands. I looked up after a moment and growled lowly at him.

"Ooh, scary." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Not in the mood, dipshit." I hissed out.

"Or what? Going to hiss at me like a tiny cat?" He goaded.

I growled louder this time, giving him one last warning.

"Again, not impressed. You can do better." Vegeta said with a pointed look.

I flashed over to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and teleporting out of my castle and outside. I drove a single punch against his cheek, making his head whip back suddenly. Vegeta chuckled as he wiped the blood that trickled from his lip.

"As much as I would love to fight you right now, that's not what I'm here for." He said as he inspected the red stain on his glove.

I spat at the ground in front of his feet, still rattled but feeling much better after hitting him at least once.

He harrumphed at that before continuing, "I won't have a lot of time to do what I want. I know I have the day two weeks from now to myself, I planned to spend that with you. However, until then I probably won't have time."

I immediately felt my anger dissipate into nothing as I stared at the genuine sorrow in his eyes. I sighed, knowing that this was going to happen.

"I told you." I whispered.

"Oh don't give me that. I was referring to our friendship, not the frequency of us seeing each other. I'll be damned if I let anyone mess with my life anymore." Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

I was silent as I stared at him. He sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky hair, "I decided that I was to forgo sleep to spend at least one day here in relative relaxation before the storm hits."

"You're still an idiot." I grumbled out.

"What does that make you for being my friend?" He asked me with a smug look.

"The unfortunate person to handle your stupidity." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

Vegeta smiled sharply, before turning his gaze to the city in the distance, "Well let's get going." He said as he took off to the air.

I sighed and rubbed my temples once more, before leaping into the air and following him to the lighted horizon in the distance.

** Vegeta  **

I don't know why, but my body was absolutely brimming with this unknown rush. It was one of the rare times I had ever done something so... disapproved of. Both of us were fine if we were seen in public, just roaming the streets and doing whatever we deemed fun. However, to be in private places was the issue. An un-mated pair, especially of royalty and the elite, would of been the talk of the century. Even still, it would be disapproved of, simply because I would be married by the month's end.

The thing is, I didn't give a damn. I did not care at all what the masses would speak of, I am tired of letting everyone walk over me to my detriment. I am a prince to be king, I shall do as I please.

We arrived at the dirt road leading into the city. Everything was lit with candle burned lamps, incense burned through the air. It would have been overwhelming to any backwater whelp to enter the city. I have seen their eyes burn and them rubbing their noses in a furor. However, for those that had grown up with the absolute atrocity of scents, it was bearable. 

As we walked through the crowded streets, some recognized who I was. Some ignored me, some bowed, and some hailed me. I rolled my eyes at every one of them while Isena gigged her head off.

We stopped at a few stalls, the shop keepers trembling as we wondered their wares. I sort of expected Isena to go straight to glinting jewelry or clothing, even though I knew that she wouldn't. I was too used to other Beta's and felt a glimmer of satisfaction pierce through me as she stopped at a weapons merchant.

Usually, we didn't rely on weapons. After a certain point, they became useless and your fists were your best option. Yet, Isena would pick a dagger or sword up with a practiced hand. The edge of the metal glinting in the orange light as she looked over the craftsmanship. This would usually end up in her decimating the merchant in the terrible quality of the weapons. It was completely amusing to watch as they were belittled to the point of becoming a sputtering mess.

We moved on to the deeper parts of the city. Instead of dirt roads, cobblestone was littered underneath us. Suddenly Isena stopped, her nose twitching as she smelt the air.

"My mentor is nearby." She said to me.

"Oh? Do you wish to meet her?" I asked her as I tried to pick out the amalgamation of scents. Unfortunately, everything was so mixed together, that picking out a specific one was impossible.

"If you want." Isena answered me.

Isena led me through the streets, her nose twitching as she tracked her mentor through the ocean of scents. Eventually, we found ourselves in front of a brothel. The smell of sex was overwhelming, making my eyes dilate involuntarily.

I covered my nose as I side-eyed Isena, "Not the place I was expecting." I commented.

She just shrugged her shoulders as she opened the door to the establishment. I followed her inside and automatically my eyes found half-naked Beta's dancing on white marble or atop the laps of random Alpha's. I rolled my eyes at the sight, refocusing my attention to Isena.

A scantily clad Beta with transparent silks approached us.

"Oh my, Prince Vegeta and Lady Vedien. This is truly a surprise." Her dark, sultry voice penetrated through the air. The woman's eyes roamed over me, her smile turning into a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping that the message of, 'If you try anything your entrails will be found miles from here' was taken.

"How may I help you two today?" She asked us.

"Is Zuchin here?" Isena asked the woman.

Wait, no it can't be. That Delta couldn't be her mentor.

"She is, would you like me to lead you to her?" The Beta asked Isena.

Isena nodded and we began to follow the woman through the establishment. I tried to ignore the moans and groans permeating through the building, but was having an awful time making the attempt.

Suddenly, we approached a female sitting on a couch. Except she was a lot more muscular than the average female, not too muscular but certainly noticeable. Two Beta's were strewn across her body, the silks covering them so transparent that I could see their nipples through the fabric.

"Why, isn't it my favorite Beta." Zuchin stated from her couch. Suddenly, her scent reached me and I recoiled. Yup, definitely the Delta.

"Why, isn't it my favorite Delta." Isena responded with an eye roll.

"Considering I'm the only Delta in a population of fifty million, I doubt that means much," Zuchin stated, responding with her own eye roll.

Zuchin then looked to me, her eyes widening in surprise before a smirk settled on her lips.

"Well well, colored me impressed Isena - you scored yourself quite a treat." Zuchin said with a lecherous look.

"Yeah, not what you think." I growled out. Zuchin harrumphed, shifting her weight around and proceeded to grope the two Beta's around her.

"Better grab her up. I might just take her for myself." Zuchin said with a pointed, sultry look to Isena.

"You wish you pervert. You'll just have to make do with the whores on your lap." Isena scowled. The two Beta's gave a hard look to Isena before returning to rubbing their hands over Zuchin.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. If you want I can give you some more scars, this time from a more... pleasant activity." Zuchin said while looking at the marring of scars on Isena's face. Isena growled lowly, her fingers clenching tightly into fists. I also felt hot, bubbling anger erupt inside of me, but refrained from interacting.

"Temper temper. Remember what I did about that." Zuchin said with an amused glint in her eye.

"I don't even know why I bothered. I hope you rot in hell." Isena hissed as she turned and began to walk away, her tail lashing in the air. I gave Zuchin a hard stare, turning away when I saw her nonchalant shrug and returned to her activities with the two Beta's.

I found Isena outside of the brothel, sitting against the cobblestone ground with a furious face. Her freesia scent was tainted with fury, making my nose scrunch up as I smelled it.

"She doesn't deserve your time, Isena." I told her as I looked down.

"Don't tell me what to do." Isena hissed lowly.

I frowned down at her. Deciding that whatever I said would only be taken with even more anger at the moment. I sighed as I leaned down and sat next to her. She pointedly decided to not look at me, looking in the opposite direction as she seethed.

It took a good amount of time for her to finally speak again, however, she was still boiling in hot anger.

"Her methods of teaching were... difficult to deal with," Isena said in a low whisper. Her eyes had a far away, somber look to them - still lined with coiling rage. "Father said, 'Do whatever is necessary.' and didn't bother to check-in at all during our training sessions. He was furious about the scars though, but not with her. He blamed me, told me they would scare away potential marriage alliances - all because I lost my control with her one day."

She started to pick at some brown grasses that had grown through the cobblestones. Her fingers twining and pulling the strands apart as she reminisced on her past.

"I had hoped that after our training, she wouldn't be so bad. Other than the parties I attended and the few encounters with Gaelic through the years, she was the only person besides my father I had interacted with the most. Of course, I was wrong and hoping on the impossible." Isena grumbled. "I decided that I will try one more time, after that, I would be done with her. Let the Delta deal in her sadistic and promiscuous encounters."

Suddenly, light-filled in her hands and the grasses singed and burned. She extinguished the ki after only ash remained of the vegetation.

"As I said, she isn't worth your time. It seems all she cares about in getting random Beta's pregnant and cutting scars in people. However, I don't care how rare a Delta is - if she harms you then I will tear her limb from limb." I hissed out, promising Isena.

Isena chuckled darkly, an amused glint in her eye as she listened to me, "So protective, scared the tiny Beta can't handle herself?" She asked sarcastically.

I smiled sharply and replied, "Oh no, I have no doubts that you could beat that bitch to a pulp - I just want to do it as well."

"She is honestly one of the worst people I have ever had the pleasure to meet. Killing her would be cathartic." Isena said with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"If you desire a trade, then when I become King you must attend those supposed boring meetings, but you get to torture that sadistic bitch to death." I promised, both amused and entirely serious.

Isena chuckled again, her eyes creasing in amusement, "So unruly today. Did I ruin The Prince?"

"Ruin is hardly what I would call it." I responded with an eye roll. Isena gave me a strange look, one eyebrow cocked as if in disbelief before the look entirely went away in favor of a genuine laugh. I huffed a breath at the sound, simultaneously amused and annoyed.

Isena then got up and dusted her hands off on those baggy pants she wore. She then offered her hand to me, her eyes still crinkled in laughter and joy. I harrumphed, forgoing the offer and standing on my own.

"You're such a pompous asshole." Isena groaned as she crossed her arms.

I said nothing, silent as a whisper as I grabbed her tail and yanked hard. She yowled and I started to chuckle in sinister tones as I took off to the air and flew away. I looked back to see her flying towards me at Mach speeds, loving the chase and fearing the consequences whenever she finally caught up to me.

However, I knew that this was the best night of my life - and we still had many hours to go.

** Isena  **

We spent the remaining hours of the night running around, harassing stall owners, and either arguing or hitting each other. I had no idea that doing something like this would bring me so much joy. Other than the interaction with Zuchin, this night would be among the best memories until I could no longer remember.

However, joy was replaced with dread and sadness once the sky turned from inky black to orange, pink, and yellow. The sun slowly rising in the sky, signaling the end of our fun and the beginning of torment and pain. We decided to forgo the city, flying to a distant mountainous landscape. Desert flowing for endless miles as we sat on a rocky edge, watching the sunrise higher and higher in the early morning.

I sighed as the time reached seven in the morning, one hour before the meeting. I looked over to Vegeta, seeing the distant sadness cross his face, the knowledge that what we had experienced the night before was over and would only remain in memories now. Perhaps if we were different Saiyans, living a life of relative normality within our society. No Elite, no royalty, no constant watch. Just living completely dull, happy lives, we would stay on this rock and overlook the rising sun in happiness and awe. Yet, all I felt was despair at the burning ball of flame.

Yet, we weren't normal, we weren't dull, and we certainly were not happy - well at least for the most part. Some would relish the idea of living with no monetary concern and complete political power, yet they did not understand what it took to reach that point. It was all death, deceit, madness, and a certain degree of immorality. At least in the lower reaches of the world, you had friends. Here, friends were a lie - with only one exception that I had found. Vegeta and I.

We both stood, saying our goodbyes with looks of resignation and sorrow. We had already done this once, but we both knew now that it would be a while until we could do this again. Just be ourselves and live a little.

We gave one last look at each other before we turned and flew off in separate directions. I could still feel his presence with the ki sense, but it was growing distant, barely noticeable - until it disappeared completely. I felt my nails dig into the palms of my hands, rage, and anger boiling inside of me. My hair whipped and slashed my face in the roaring wind. Adding on to the terrible pain.

I landed at the entrance to my home, pushing the door open - making it slam against the wall with my uncontrolled rage. It was then I felt him for the first time. Shadows dancing on the wall, following, listening, planning. A jungle cat watching with precision, waiting to pounce. The dagger ready to plunge into your heart as you are helpless to watch it.

That was my father.

I found him in his usual spot, the parlor. Sitting on the couch with a straightened back and a concentrated look on his face as he sifted through his data pad. I somehow regretted learning the ki sensing ability now. Of course, I never trusted my father - but this feeling made my instincts scream at me to run, to flee, to abandon this charade.

My hairs stood on end as I walked towards him, I made my face neutral in a perfect-fully practiced mask. He looked up to me at my approach smiling softly at my presence. My stomach twisted at the smile, now seeing the terrible lie it was. I somehow wanted to go back to how it was before Vegeta, somehow I wished I was reverted to that perfect little liar, that little carved doll that just did as she was told. Now I knew too much, and it was too late to go back.

"Isena, I am sorry I was not here to facilitate your return. I hope you had a nice night." Father said. No, he couldn't of known. I searched his face as fast as possible trying to detect that he knew nothing, yet the master was always better than the apprentice.

"It was fine, I slept fairly well since I was not used to having a decent bed for so long." I answered him with a nonchalant shrug.

He hummed in response, leaning over to grab a drink he sat on the table and sipping its contents. My nose twitched as I smelt it, tea.

"Well, did you and The Prince get along?" He asked me. His dull, dark gray eyes bore into my own - searching, hardening, sensing.

"More or less, he is quite the prickly person," I responded with an eye roll.

"Isena, keeping up this charade is quite boring, wouldn't you say?" My Father asked me with a gentle, terrible smile.

I felt my stomach drop, my hands shaking into fists with terrible fury, my teeth clenching together in restraint, "I do not know what you mean father." I stated as certainly as I could.

"Oh, truly? Where were you last night?" He asked me, the gentle smile never leaving his lips.

The shadows in his ki grew darker, larger, all-encompassing. The jungle cat bared his fangs in anticipation, the dagger glinting in the light as it made its downward arch.

"I went searching for Zuchin." I answered, a half-lie but more believable all the same.

"Yes, in the brothel I know. I meant before and after that." Father said with a wave of his hand. I could hear my teeth grinding together as I focused on appearing as confused as possible.

"Before, I was in my room - deciding to take the opportunity to relax. After finding her, I decided to train a little, as I couldn't sleep after that encounter." I hissed out, my eyes hardening in genuine rage.

"Well, that is strange. Because the talk of the town is that Prince Vegeta and Isena Vedien were spotted roaming the streets last night. I also find it infinitely curious because I saw Prince Vegeta enter my grounds through the surveillance system." Father said, his voice a low, dangerous whisper.

Sometimes, the best strategy was to say nothing at all.

"Oh, silent now are we. Good, then perhaps you will listen closely as I have no time for simple-minded fools." He hissed out. He slowly got up from his couch, prowling towards me, his body towering as he approached me.

"I have always wondered when you would challenge me again, you were too soft and pliant for my tastes for the last couple of years. However, what you had done last night could very well spell the beginning of the end for you. You were so caught up in this inane sense of being, what? Friends with The Prince? Don't fool yourself girl." He growled lowly at me.

I simply maintained my vision forward, not giving him the satisfaction to cower or simper before him. I stood sturdy, my face blank as it could be.

He placed his hand on my face harshly, forcing me to look up at him. I could not stop the low growl that formed in my throat.

"Oh please, save me from that weak gesture. I am trying to help you, my stupid daughter." He hissed. His nose twitched as he smelt me, his gentle smile returning, "Indeed that just confirms it. I smell him on you." He pushed me back, however, I did not stumble. Even though he was completely intimidating as of this moment, I still held significant strength over him physically.

"Go get ready for the meeting, and pray that you suffer no repercussions for your actions," Father told me in a dark tone. I turned on my heel and briskly walked back to my room. I could feel the entire castle shake in my anger, paintings, and glasses falling as the ground shook with my fury.

As soon as my door closed behind me I screamed my lamentation into the air. I grabbed anything and everything, tearing it, ripping it, and destroying it utterly. Cotton and feathers littered the room as my anger began to subside.

I fell to my knees and dug my claws into the carpeted floor. My tail lashing in fury as I attempted to regain some semblance of control. I gritted my teeth and groaned in pain as I willed myself to come back.

It took what felt like an eternity to feel the beginnings of serenity to return to me. I slowly rose to my feet, attempting to find appropriate clothing fit to be seen by royalty as my fury began a simmering boil instead of a roaring fire.

I walked out of my room, finding my father standing at the doorway with a disdainful look spread across his face.

"Are you done throwing your temper tantrum or do I have to make excuses for my _child?_ " He hissed lowly at me.

I simply walked past him, shoulder checking him as I flew through the air towards the royal palace, leaving him behind. I probably shouldn't of done that, but my anger overruled any reasonable action in favor of just getting some semblance of satisfaction.

I found myself at the massive castle about ten minutes later. My father's energy distant yet noticeable, getting closer by the second. I huffed and entered the castle without him, finding my way through the massive marble halls. My feet echoing through the eerie castle, retracing steps that gave me a terrible sense of deja vu.

I found myself seeing the giant dark oak door from what seemed like so long ago. I sighed, breathing in and out slowly - curling my tail around my waist, before pushing open the door.

The same people, sitting at the stone table in relative silence. They eyed me curiously before returning their gazes to their arbitrary places elsewhere. I made my way to the twin chairs that were meant for my father and I, sitting on my own with a muted thump. I wanted to blast my father's chair into unrecognizable pieces, preferably with him in it. However, as much as that would be the most cathartic thing to do in my life, I knew it would be my demise.

Father entered the room, his eyes boring into me in absolute anger. He crossed the room, his presence icy as he sat next to me. I pointedly ignored him, setting my eyes on those dark oaken doors - waiting patiently for who was guaranteed to be the next one to enter.

A few minutes rolled by in terrible tension before the doors groaned open to reveal Vegeta. His gaze flicked to mine as we walked over to the throne next to his fathers. I swore I could see him flinch ever so slightly as he set his eyes on mine. Perhaps he could see my anger, but time for that was cut short at The King quickly followed in behind him.

Everyone got to their feet, bowing and gesturing towards King Vegeta, "My King." We bellowed. We stayed bowed until he sat on his throne, all of us sitting in synchronization.

"Everyone, I am to understand congratulations are for all of you. We have secured a stronger alliance with The Cold family and more trade restrictions lifted. We have also gained compensation in gold, trade items, and upgraded technology. Everyone involved will be compensated and rewarded." The King told us in his impossibly deep voice.

We thanked him simultaneously before he continued, "Lady Okara, I am to understand that we reached our goal and then some?" He asked.

Okara let out a tiny cough of embarrassment before responding, "Indeed. It had only taken us two months when we expected four. Unfortunately, we lost Clexin - but we wasted fewer resources in the process."

"Hmm, I believe it is fate that we were able to please King Cold as we did. It spells good fortune for our race." The King stated.

The council continued to talk for some time, I grew bored quite quickly. I glanced at Vegeta a few times, each one prompting an eye roll from him as he saw my bored expression painted on my face. I had the inane sense to snicker each time, almost failing to hold it in, but by sheer luck, I was able to.

"Very well, this concludes the meeting. Everyone out except for Prince Vegeta and Lady Vedien." The King's voice pierced through my bored stupor.

I felt my heart drop like a rock through a well. I quickly glanced at Vegeta, seeing his confused expression. Everyone slowly got up from their chairs, walking out of the room. I caught one last look my father gave me, one that screamed, 'You brought this onto yourself.' Before he exited the room. I slowly got up from my chair, walking towards The King with a blank expression. My eyes roamed the room, finding that two guards stood within the shadows.

I stood a few feet from The King, bowing slowly and said, "What do you wish of me, My King?" I asked.

"Please take a seat, Lady Vedien." He gestured towards the chair closest to me. I managed to look at Vegeta once more and could see the beginnings of fear cross his features.

I merely sighed and breathed in and out slowly as I sat down on the chair and cautiously looked at King Vegeta. As soon as he said for both of us to stay behind I had mentally and physically prepared myself for the worst. I was already expected some terrible things to happen to me, but I somehow felt no remorse for my actions last night. The King scared me far less than my father did.

"Now, I want you to know that you will be rewarded for your actions all the same. Honestly, it doesn't matter that it is you that this is going to happen to, just count yourself unlucky." The King stated in a nonchalant attitude.

Vegeta's eyes were in full panic now. I merely gave him a pointed stare, trying to speak through my eyes that he should just to let this happen.

"Am I to suspect this is about last night's actions?" I asked The King, keeping my eyes off of his own.

The King chuckled lowly, "Of course, how could I not expect the Royal Advisor's daughter to be so quick-witted." He said, staring at me with cold, black eyes.

His ki was like the roaring sun, devastating, boiling, all-consuming. The dragon with his mighty hoard, the townsfolk fearing him and his power. The insatiable thirst for more, drowning in gluttony.

"Well, let's get this over with shall we?" I suggested with a shrug. The King bellowed out a hearty, yet ice-cold laugh. his teeth sharp as he grinned sadistically.

"My, I do like you. It truly confirms my decision on your reward even more. I would like to reiterate once more that this truly isn't about you. This is to teach The Prince that he can't just do whatever he desires without repercussions." He finished before snapping his fingers.

I gave Vegeta the smallest of smiles, telling him that everything would be alright. Slowly the two guards approached, their power levels somewhat weaker than my own, but not by much. I merely smiled a sharp grin at them, lounging in my chair nonchalantly as they drew closer and closer.

"Father I-" Vegeta tried to start.

"Shut it, boy. You must learn that I cannot allow some things to happen." The King hissed out.

They were finally in front of me, two Alpha's that reeked in sadistic energies. I gave them an unimpressed look, deigning to look at my nails instead.

"Don't do anything that will permanently damage her or you will regret the day you were ever conceived by your whore mothers." The King's deep voice turned icy.

So, here we are. Everything was in slow motion as I decided how this would go. I could either kill them and escape and risk death or simply let what was about to happen - just happen. Lose my life or my pride. Simply put, there was no choice. However, that didn't mean I was going to go down without some form of a fight.

I grabbed one's approaching hand, flinging him over my body and onto the marble table. It cracked as his body landed. The other growled in anger, his fingers gripping my hair tightly as he yanked me towards him. I hissed in pain, my body wanting to destroy him. Yet, I focused - keeping my true power level down and pulling my punches.

I punched him in the kidney, he sputtered in pain as I stepped back a few feet. I managed a quick glance at Vegeta, his hands shaking in fear and rage as he watched. The King had an impressed look, but I knew that if I beat these fools I would be executed.

I let the one that I flung into the table sneak up on me, feeling two of my ribs snap as he kicked me to the floor. My rage was coiling like a snake, wanting to strike and defend myself, but I just lay there. The other picked me up by my hair, I snarled, spat, and scratched at his arm. Drawing huge gashes in his skin. He growled before he flung me to the floor headfirst.

My ears rang and my vision flashed white as I heard a sickening crunch from my skull. I coughed up blood, globules coating the floor in congealed dark red. I slowly got to my feet, panting heavily, which only caused my pain to increase tenfold. I could see Vegeta's lips moving, seemingly begging his father to stop but The King remained silent.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by my neck in a bruising hold. I gasped and tried to scream but the sound was cut off. I could have released myself from the hold, but refrained. I couldn't breathe as I tried to choke breaths through my tightened esophagus. I scratched at the Alpha's arm and felt tears prick my eyes. Panic took hold of me as my vision blackened around the corners. Right before my body was about to act on its own, I was released. I was flung to the top of the table, feeling my wrist snap as I landed awkwardly. I was on my stomach, facing The King and Vegeta.

I stared at Vegeta, knowing that I couldn't fight back now even if I wanted to. I could see the utter fear and desperation in his eyes. I could see how his body wanted to jump into action, yet he held himself back. I sincerely hoped he wouldn't blame himself for this, because I didn't.

Suddenly, The King's lips moved softly. Vegeta's eyes widened in the most primal fear I could have imagined. I felt myself release a sigh, the breath ragged and broken. I knew what was about to happen, and there was no way I could stop it.

I used my remaining good hand to push myself up. I couldn't hear myself scream, but felt the pain in my throat as I pushed through the pain. I turned and faced the two Alpha's their eyes tainted with sadistic pleasure. They approached me cautiously at first, knowing that I could still fight back.

My vision widened and closed, I could feel myself becoming dizzy as I swayed on the spot. Goddess, it hurt so much, like my whole body was consumed in fire. I could feel instincts becoming the forefront of my mind, slowly turning whatever sensibilities I had left into pure impulse.

However, my body was too damaged, too ragged, too broken. One flashed to me punching my cheek so hard I spun and hit the table again, landing on my back as blood spewed from my mouth. I was fairly certain I had broken two more ribs. He climbed on top of me, ripping my shirt into loose rags. Fortunately, I had worn a binder - so most of my decency was preserved. I was becoming numb, the pain being one of the only feelings I had left.

I tilted my head back, seeing Vegeta being restrained by the other Alpha. The King just watched, both interested and bored.

I could feel the Alpha's hands roaming over my body, groping and squeezing painfully. If I could have moved I would have forgotten the plan to just let this happen. I wouldn't let myself get raped without giving it my all. However, I couldn't even move my fingers anymore. It was so cold and painful, so horrendously agonizing.

I could feel him start to grope my breasts, pulling at the fabric that covered them. However, as soon as I was certain he would have ripped it off, his weight left me. I could barely see anymore, a pinprick of vision was all I had left. I relied on my sense of smell, breathing through my broken nose to try and figure out what was happening. I tried to use what limited ki sense I had, feeling the Alpha that was on top of me go back to where he originally was. The other Alpha was likely still right next to Vegeta, most likely holding him back from trying to defend me.

The King was where he always was. A raging sun in cold space. The only familiarity I had was Vegeta. Gunmetal - primed to fire. Controlled chaos. The ringing in my ears became louder, the pinprick of vision I had left completely faded into non-existence, as I knew no more.

** Vegeta  **

"Have you learned your lesson, boy?" Father's voice bellowed.

The fucker that held me back had released me long ago. I was frozen in place in sheer horror as I stared at Isena's broken and humiliated body that lay on the table. She still breathed, but it was faint and quick. I had expected myself to boil over in rage, killing everyone in this fucking room. Yet, all I had was this cold fear and horror.

"I hope so. This only happened to her because of your irresponsibility." He said with a pointed look at her. He slowly rose from his throne, beckoning the two guards to follow as he left the room.

I was left alone with her. I slowly approached her, my limbs shaking in dread. Blood coated the table and floor. Goddess, there was so much. I placed a shaky hand on her cheek, feeling the absolute cold her skin produced.

"Why didn't you fight back? I would have helped, fuck letting this happen, fuck The King, fuck this royalty." I heard myself say with a choked voice. I watched as water fell onto her cheek. At least, I convinced myself it was water.

I slowly picked up her body, sitting back in a chair, holding her close and as gently as I could. Even then, I could hear the pain in her minuscule breaths.

I breathed in her scent as much as I could. My terror and anxiety controlling me. It was sour and tainted, yet it was still her. I rocked slowly as I held her, trying my best to calm down but it wasn't happening.

Goddess, I was such a fool. I did this to her, my stupidity, and pride allowing this to happen. I should have listened to her, should have taken her advice, and just waited until I could have planned an actual day with her that wouldn't have caused scandalous talks in the streets. 

_"I'm a Prince, I can do as I please."_

What a fucking lie.

I did this.

I fucking did this.

This is my fault.

I hurt her.

I would eventually stand from the chair with her in my arms and carry her to the infirmary. I would stay there, watching her closely as they placed her in the healing tank. Until the guard that held me back returned, stating that my father required me. I tried to fight him, to tell him that I wouldn't leave this room.

"If you do not comply, he will kill her." The Alpha hissed out at me.

I seethed in my rage as I silently stood from where I sat and walked over to her. I placed my hand on the glass of the tank, promising I would return as soon as I could. I turned back and walked away, ignoring the Alpha as I walked to the throne room, sincerely contemplating regicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The thing about real life is, when you do something stupid, it normally costs you. In books the heroes can make as many mistakes as they like. It doesn't matter what they do, because everything works out in the end. They'll beat the bad guys and put things right and everything ends up cool.  
> In real life, vacuum cleaners kill spiders. If you cross a busy road without looking, you get whacked by a car. If you fall from a tree, you break some bones.  
> Real life's nasty. It's cruel. It doesn't care about heroes and happy endings and the way things should be. In real life, bad things happen. People die. Fights are lost. Evil often wins.  
> I just wanted to make that clear before I begun.”  
> ― Darren Shan, A Living Nightmare
> 
> Female Dominates are called Delta's. Male Submissives are called Omega's. They are extremely rare in my story. Usually only one being alive in a lifetime. There is only one Delta, which is Zuchin, and no Omega's.


	11. Friendship and the Woes That Come With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back. I got a job and wanted to focus on that for a bit before returning to writing. Enjoy the chapter!

**Vegeta**

It had been one week since Isena entered the pod. As my father commanded, no lasting injuries remained on her body. The medic told me her skull was still cracked, and three of her ribs were still broken. Every night I would walk to the infirmary in the castle, watching over her until my body couldn't handle being awake anymore. Sleep barely came to me since that day, nightmares of Isena's broken body, of that Alpha groping her and...

The very thought made such primal anger boil inside of me, threatening to spill over and destroy everything within a twenty-mile vicinity. The only reason why she wasn't brutally raped in front of my eyes was my father stating that 'Her father wouldn't appreciate her purity being violated.'

Isena floated so freely inside of that pod. Her thick hair twisted and turning in the green-colored liquid. She would have looked peaceful if the swelling on her head and sides weren't so grotesque. I held my face in my hands, the grief and anger overwhelming me. This uncontrollable sorrow and anger would consume me, burning me from the inside out in its sinister energy. 

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open, revealing one of the worst men I ever had the pleasure to meet.

Her father, Celerylis Vedien. He was a tall Alpha, standing over six foot four. He was lean, reminding me of Tarble - hardly any muscle defined his body. However, everyone knew of his mind. A terrible thing, so ruthless that he would kill Saiyan children if it benefited him. Which is why he was so successful.

He smelled earthy, spicy, a distinct herb that triggered memories of certain foods that used it. Bay Laurel.

Lord Vedien bowed his head towards me as he entered the room before his eyes fell on Isena and a scowl painted his face. The rage seethed through me at the sight, my fists clenching - making the latex squeak.

"I would have expected you sooner, Lord Vedien. It has been a week." I managed to say without a growl or hiss coating the words. Then he did something that threatened to make me explode in this impossible, hot anger.

He fucking laughed.

"You surely jest, My Prince. I have no reason to visit her. She brought this onto herself, therefore she deserves the consequences." He replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

I broke, I shattered, I wanted to fucking end him. I blinked to his side, pushing him into the wall with a bruising force, "If you ever utter those words out of your pathetic mouth one more time, I shall rip out your tongue and force you to feast upon it." I hissed darkly to him.

His eyes widened comically as if he didn't expect such terrible rage from me. However, the expression was short-lived. I slowly backed away, my eyes boiling in a terrible rage.

"Very well, if it would please you, My Prince." Lord Vedien said with a disdainful look. I growled lowly but refrained from attacking him further.

"She didn't deserve this. I let this happen, she told me to not do something so idiotic, but I didn't listen." I said, wondering if I was speaking to him or myself.

"You're forgetting something extremely vital here, My Prince. She, knowing the potential consequences, let it happen anyway." He replied with a bemused expression. I growled, warning him that he was stepping on extremely thin ice, "I would say that you are both at fault. This is not some game, and you two should figure out that we both only want the best for our offspring." He said with a roll of the eyes.

"I wonder, is the best for you psychological and physical torture?" I spat out at him.

"I shall do whatever is necessary to prepare her for real life. Not this fantasy that you both have decided to live in. There are consequences to stupid decisions, I suggest you learn it before you get either yourself or her killed." Lord Vedien chastised.

Oh, I fucking hated him. Both he and my father were absolutely horrendous people, the worst of the worst. Yet, I couldn't help but feel there was some truth to his words. I fucked up, and even though it was hard to admit, Isena did as well. My eyes roamed back to her floating form in the tank. Broken and bruised, beaten and shamed.

Lord Vedien approached the pod, only faltering for a moment when I growled a warning. I followed closely behind him, my instincts screaming at me to kill him, to protect her from any more pain and suffering. This man has singlehandedly made her whole life a living hell. No childhood, no friends, no mistakes.

Just like my father did to me.

He pressed his palm against the glass, making it fog with his warmth slightly, "Hmm, something had indeed changed her when I saw her that morning. Something that made her more independent. Are you to blame for that?" He asked me, turning his head so he could set his eyes on mine.

Her words from that night came back to me, "Did _I ruin The_ _Prince?"_

"Unfortunately for you, she is her own person. She can decide whenever she wants that you are a toxic piece of filth that only serves to hurt and beat her down." I spat at him.

"My my, don't you have the temper. Very similar to her, once she gets angry - all hell breaks loose." He responded, completely unaffected by my words. "No, you are not meant to the delicacies of court. A familiar concept that your father shares. He's too brash, too much bravado. You certainly take after him." He paused, thinking for a moment before releasing a short chuckle and turning to face me, "You have his bravado, his brash nature, his cruel streak, and his appearance. What you lack, is his common sense." He finished.

I chuckled darkly, my fists clenching and unclenching as I considered ridding this fucker from existence. It was so very tempting, like a devil whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Yet, I knew his game. He was testing me, sensing me, wondering if I would take the bait.

Therefore, with much strength, I did not kill him. I simply conveyed through my clenched teeth and hands - that I sincerely hated everything that he was. That one day, he would no longer be safe from my wrath. He would die, painfully, oh so fucking painfully.

He smirked before walking towards the exit of the room, "I'll be taking my leave, Prince." He said calmly as he left the room.

**Isena**

Everything hurt. As if needles, filled with burning fire, were poking me at every point in my body.

I was floating, a luke-warm liquid holding my body afloat. I managed to open my eyes, a slight sting when the liquid pressed against the orbs. I flinched momentarily, blinking a few times to refocus my vision outside of the glass in front of me. It was hard, but I could barely make out the outline of a body, sitting at the far corner.

It was hard, but I managed to slowly lift my arm. Pain laced each movement with sharp pinpricks and aches. I tapped my nail on the glass, attempting to gather the person's attention. It must have worked because I saw their head move sharply towards me. Suddenly, they walked towards me at a brisk pace.

Slowly, I could see that it was a male, then familiar spiky hair intruded my vision as he closed the distance. Bubbles formed around me as I released a painful sigh of relief when his face was fully visible.

"Isena." Vegeta called, his voice muted. I smiled, but he couldn't see it because of the mouthpiece. Therefore, I simply pressed my hand against the glass - even though I groaned in pain at the action.

Vegeta stared at my hand for a few seconds, a look of befuddlement lacing his features. Slowly, his hand raised and pressed again the glass against mine. The glass fogged slightly around his hand.

"I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened." He whispered against the glass, his face a mixture of pain and sorrow. I tried to convey my feelings to him, amusement, appreciation, and forgiveness. However, with the bottom half of my face covered there wasn't much I could do.

I decided to move my eyes to the control panel on the side of the healing pod, attempting to show him I wanted out. His eyes followed mine before chuckling mutedly in amusement, "You're not supposed to be out yet. Hell, you're not supposed to even be awake right now."

I narrowed my eyes at him, bubbles streaming around me as my growl was cut off. Vegeta held up his hands with an amused expression, "Alright, but only for a minute."

He moved out of view for second, moments passing without anything happening. Suddenly, my eyes moved up to see the liquid that surrounded me slowly being drained. My hair drooped with a heaviness to my shoulders, dripping with the liquid. I tore the mask that allowed me to breathe underwater off, taking my first breath of fresh air for over a week. The glass door slowly opened, making me shiver with the cold air against my damp skin. I placed my hand on the lip of the door, holding myself up as acute pain ripped through me. I groaned softly, but grit my teeth and hissed through the pain.

Vegeta had a worried expression on his face, his arms twitching towards me as if he was prepared to hold me up.

"I'm fine," I said in a ragged tone. I coughed after but winced in pain as my sore ribs groaned in dissatisfaction.

"Okay, no you're not first off. Second, you should probably sit down. Third, this was a bad idea." Vegeta scowled out.

Vegeta held out his arm to me. I looked at the appendage for a second, my memories running back to that night when I offered my own arm and he refused to take it. I thought to take some petty revenge on him, however, I knew that he only did it because of his pride - not because of any slight towards myself.

I extended my arm towards him, grasping tightly as he gently pulled me out of the tank and half carried me to one of the chairs across the room. I sat down as gently as I could, but any movement caused sharp pain no matter how gentle you could be. The chair began to dampen from the liquid coating and dripping off of me. I was still chilled, shivering slightly.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly and gained a far off look as if he was remembering something. He then turned and marched towards a cabinet. He rummaged around in there before taking out a black blanket and bringing it over to me. He helped me wrap it around my body and I instantly began to warm up.

"Thank you," I mumbled to him. I could see the anger well up in his eyes, in his muscles as they clenched in fury. I heard his teeth groan as he clenched them.

"I do not deserve your thanks." He growled out.

That's it. I would not let him beat himself down for something that was at least both of our faults, if not solely mine. I could have just refused to let him in, I could of just stayed in my room and not have gone anywhere with him. I knew that what we were doing could incite some serious consequences, but I was blinded by my own want to see him. I was scared that we would lose what we had gained without short time together, therefore I risked everything just to have that momentary happiness once again.

I growled at him, my eyes narrowing and my claws digging into the soft blanket that surrounded me, "You will stop that immediately, I will not have you guilt trip yourself, believing that it was all your fault!" I hissed out.

Vegeta's eyes also narrowed, a deep rumble of a growl coming from his chest as his eyes narrowed in pure fury, "You will not command me! If I say it is my fault then it is!" Wrath dripping from his lips.

I stood suddenly, the blanket billowing to the floor. I pushed my face into his own as instinct commanded me to not back down from this fight. Our growls and hisses intertwining together as our tails lashed through the air.

My legs started to wobble from weakness and the momentary adrenaline that coursed through my veins weakened. Sharp pain forced me to stumble backward into the chair as I let out a high pitched whine of pain. Vegeta's rage left his eyes as we both realized fighting wouldn't solve anything.

"Vegeta, you need to realize that we are both adults here. We both made mistakes that we could have easily prevented. We knew the consequences and either looked past them in favor of the rewards or believed that we were above them." My ragged voice whispered in the cold air. He was silent, his eyes avoiding mine but I could still see the sorrow interlacing them.

"I am used to pain, Vegeta. I had worse happen to me long before I ever met you. I knew that the King wouldn't kill me, I knew that I wouldn't sustain permanent damage. Therefore, I decided that I wouldn't try to kill everyone except you in the room and just..." I paused for a moment. The words that came next made me felt pure rage. I knew that I would never be like Vegeta with his pride, however, I still had plenty of it, "Take it." I finished, shaking with wrath.

"I would have helped you." He responded in a soft whisper. His eyes finally met mine. Rage and sorrow mixing into a stormy mess inside those black coals.

"I know, and that is why I tried to convey to you not to. We would have ruined both of our lives, constantly running and fighting just to survive as we remained fugitives. No, I can suffer for a week or two just so we remain at our current positions." I replied.

The latex of his gloves groaned as he clenched his fists. I sighed as his fury returned at an even greater strength than before, "Where is your pride, Isena? What Saiyan would willingly let themselves lose a fight, almost be raped, and have almost twenty-five bones broken?" He reprimanded me. His tail and hands slashing through the air as he accentuated his point.

I breathed out through my nose slowly, attempting to placate my anger in favor of remaining calm, "My pride, Vegeta? How do you think I felt when that man was groping me? How do you think I felt when I willingly let those oafs outwit me? I felt like shit. I felt so much anger at myself that I almost gave up trying to lose. Yet, I would do it all over again. Because I realize that what use is pride when you have nothing but dust and blood." I hissed lowly.

"Trust me. One day, those two Alpha's and your father will meet their ends. I will do everything in my power to kill them slowly, I want years to go by in their torture. I have my pride, Vegeta - but I also have my wits. I lost the battle, but the war is far from over." I finished, fury and satisfaction pulsing through me as I pictured my wrath incurring over them. A sharp, unhinged smile painting my lips.

I could see the rage slowly dissipate through his body. He relaxed somewhat, but a strange look overcame his eyes as I finished my sentence.

"You know, I don't know how to feel about you proclaiming the torture and murder of my father," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Truly?" I questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

Vegeta chuckled darkly, crossing his arms as an evil stare gripped his eyes, "No, all I ask is that I join in."

"Hmm, perhaps in exchange, you can let me skip those boring meetings." I said with an amused smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't answer. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere became strained as I saw his face drop. I frowned and cocked my head slightly, unsure of what he was thinking about.

"We cannot be in each other's presence anymore, at least not without setting up an actual meeting that is approved of." Vegeta proclaimed, his voice low. "It isn't even about you at this point, it's simply to reign me in. This unpliant independence that I have gained worries him I suspect. He said that I risked my public image, even while in the sight of the public, spending time with unmated Beta's would cause whispers." Vegeta spat out.

"Well, since I don't think either one of us wants me to die, I guess we shall have to comply. I think after your marriage it will be much more acceptable." I replied.

This is what I expected to happen, and I should of went with it. However, I hoped that Vegeta being The Prince with levy some privilege. I was a fool to think so.

"Hopefully, I do not desire to only speak with you once a month in person," Vegeta responded with a sour tone. I chuckled, amused. Vegeta harrumphed in response before sighing, "I guess I shall call a medic and see if you need to stay in the healing tank." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Leaving me so soon?" I asked him sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and turned his back to me.

"Shut up. We can talk over the datapad. I have to return and help father solidify some things with King Cold." Vegeta explained.

I smiled at his usual sour attitude and leaned back in the chair with a wince of pain. Vegeta began to walk towards the door, glancing back at me one last time before opening it and walking through.

"Try to have fun," I called out.

He didn't answer, but I could feel the amusement in his ki as he walked away.

**Vegeta**

Talking with Isena over the data pad was a terrible way to communicate with her. Her sarcastic tones were completely missed, and I could only imagine it so much as she spoke with me. It was like a ghost of herself was communicating. Her features were absent, her mannerisms gone. It was a mockery of what she truly was, only text on a screen.

Another week has passed, and Isena was almost completely healed from what she told me. Apparently, she was allowed to go home the day she stepped out of the tank, however, only if she was resigned to bed rest for the next five days. Even though I was happy that she was out of that tank, I felt a sense of sadness at the fact I couldn't visit her in the medical ward anymore.

However, at least she was awake and I could still at least communicate. Fortunately, her father hasn't spoken to her more about what happened, and only gave her cold looks from her own account. At least she wouldn't have to deal with The King of Secret's poisoned words during her recovery.

My thoughts roamed to what would happen tomorrow. It was the day of my supposed break. I was very limited since I refused to take part in it without Isena. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go with her alone, and the places I could have brought her to were limited as well.

I eventually settled on the colosseum, and to bring another Saiyan with us. Radditz.

I absolutely despised Radditz. He was pretentious and thought himself to be a gift to the universe. Still, he was the best option. He respected those who were obviously above him and he was the quiet type. Also, his family was indebted to Isena's - and they were on okay terms from what I knew.

I sighed as I looked back to the data pad, Isena had not spoken back in a while - so I suspected that she was asleep. I turned it off and set it down on my nightstand, my eyes roaming to the ceiling as I thought to myself.

This was an extremely complicated situation. Dodging and weaving in between the lines of what was acceptable and what was admonished. It pissed me off more than anything and made me want to kill everyone involved. Honestly, I am a Prince, why should I have to conform to what anyone lower than me wants?

Of course, I knew that it was more complicated than that. If you didn't respect your people, and what they wanted. Then you would find yourself in a rebellion or worse. The people only allowed a ruler to exist if they tolerated them.

I sighed, flipping over on my side, this time using the wall as my focus point. King Cold was a man to be reckoned with. I worked tirelessly with my father to make accommodations and gain the tyrant's trust. Usually, it involved promises of invasions and capturing planets for him. I had already decided with my father to send out another sizable portion of our army to capture some other planets. It was stressful and I was happy to have my one day off tomorrow. Fortunately, with Bardock, Nappa, and our quick victories - he decided to allow us to trade more with his empire and formally accepted us as a vassal state.

It was the best option, as his empire could have wiped us off the map. That's not to say that he fully trusts us, we were Saiyans after all.

I closed my eyes and tried to use the techniques that the lizard attempted to teach me. Isena has been trying to help as well, however, that was over messages and not in person. Still, I could feel myself improving, little by little. It was a strange feeling, peace, relaxation, quiet thoughts. I was not used to the serenity, and to be honest I hated it. I much preferred being on guard, on edge, and chaotic thoughts running through my mind. Peace and serenity were not meant for me, I thrived in the pandemonium, in the fear, in the contempt. Peace just wasn't in my nature.

I don't know how Isena did it. With our Saiyan instincts running wild, meditation was a near impossibility. I would honestly doubt her full-bloodedness, however, her father would have never mated with a non-Saiyan. Her tendencies were strange, to say the least. She had a cruel streak, yet it was not as pronounced or active. She had the instincts, yet had a certain control on them.

Perhaps this was the reason why I liked her. I did not know for sure.

Sleep came to me soon enough. Dreams of fear, of contempt, of fury. A barren wasteland, burning in a chaotic fire. Enemies surrounding me, beating me down, my blood coating the ground for miles. My father, impossibly high on a throne made of ash. Isena fading away into nothing as I reached out to her. Clawed hands holding me back as Isena's face turned from joy to pure hatred. Looking down on me with disdain as she turned and faded from existence.

I awoke startled, breathing harshly as I sat up from my bed. My eyes roamed the room, trying to catch an enemy where none resided.

I lifted my hand to run it through my hair, however, the usual white or black was gone and replaced by tan skin, a shade or two lighter than my forearm. I stared at the foreign extremity, feeling memories course through my mind.

Panic, self-hatred, terrible fear.

I quickly found the displaced glove, black in color, and slipped it over the skin, automatically feeling relief.

I sat on the edge of the bed, deciding to give myself a moment. I looked to the right, the light of the morning sun just appearing through the lightly clouded sky. Deep orange rays of sunlight piercing through and lighting the city and landscape in the distance. A beautiful morning, no doubt. However, beauty had lost its charm long ago.

I sat up from the bed, donning clothes I had lain out the night before. A navy blue short-sleeved shirt that hung in loose folds. Silver embroidery lined the seams of the shirt in intricate curls, a typical Saiyan decoration. I found some baggy black harem pants and opted for my usual boots and gloves.

Deciding not to test the limits of my luck, I opened the window and flew out of it. I honestly didn't want the chance of seeing my father before my meeting with Isena and Radditz.

The air was nice and cool, not hot at all, but not cold. A perfect temperature. Today was so perfect that it was eery. It made my gut twist and turn in anticipation, stress, and anxiety pooling in me threatening to overflow. I gritted my teeth and shook my head, attempting to root the feelings out and replace them with one's that I much preferred. I was about to see Isena again, and I damn well didn't want to feel like this when I did.

I arrived at her family's castle, a semi-large, old stone castle that stood on one of the few sandy yet grassy areas of the planet. Banners hung on large poles, swaying in the light wind. Black and silver, with an opened eye placed in its center.

The gates were massive from below, spanning across over a thousand acres in size. Serene sandy grassland, no trees or manmade objects marring the land, except for the castle, some smaller buildings strewn across, and the gate itself. I honestly much preferred it to my own home. My own stood on a rocky outcrop, overlooking the city below. Just rocks and wasteland.

However, even throughout all of this beauty, I was overcome with a foreboding sense of despair. As if it was an illusion, and a predator used my awestruck gaze to pounce.

I arrived at the front of the castle, three servants automatically coming from wherever they had crawled out from to greet me and ask me dozens of pointless questions.

"My Prince, do you need any refreshments?" A boy, not even of ten asked.

"No," I growled out.

"My Prince, do you require some fresh towels from your journey?" A female, perhaps of twenty asked me, holding warmed, white towels in her hands. Ah yes, my long and arduous journey of five minutes, ten if I was taking my time.

"No, however, if you ask me another question I will use those towels to strangle you to death." I hissed out.

The remaining girl, along with the other two servants gained wide, fearful gazes and intelligently decided to no longer speak.

"I would like to meet with Lady Vedien and Lord Vedien as quickly as possible, I would suggest now if I were you." I hissed out to the girl who hadn't spoken. She nodded, her eyes wide with terror, as she gestured for me to follow her. 

We entered the castle, fine carpets, painting, and glasses were in abundance. Rich lavishness that would have any commoner gawking. Yet, all I felt was a certain shallowness in the sight. It was as if the man who lived here honestly never cared to show his richness, rather felt he was obligated to show it. It was a power play, nothing more. Which obviously couldn't work on me.

The servant girl led me to the parlor, her head low and obedient. The door opened, revealing the man that always gave me a slimy, crawling feeling. Instincts whispered for me to either attack or flee, of course, I merely turned my nose up at said instincts and waltzed into the room as prideful as ever.

Lord Vedien sat on a dark navy couch, plush and lavish in its decoration and material. In his hand, held a data pad, his eyes casually roaming over whatever graced the screen.

"My Lord, may I present Prince Vegeta." The servant squeaked out. Lord Vedien's eyes flicked to mine momentarily, cold and calculating before they roamed over to the servant.

"Fetch Isena for me." His voice said in an icy tone. The servant girl bowed quickly before exiting the room.

"Why My Prince, it is an honor to have you in my home once again." He greeted as he set the data pad down on the table in front of him.

My eyes narrowed, my arms crossing as my lip curled into a near snarl, "Your home is as lovely as last time, Lord Vedien."

His eyebrows raised slightly before his lips curled into a small, yet sadistic smile, "It is a shame you saw so little of it before, it is truly a hallmark of elegance." He responded while gesturing his hand around the room.

I debated rolling my eyes but refrained, "Indeed." I said curtly.

"However you are not here to marvel at wealth and elegance, no you are here to spend time with my daughter." Lord Vedien told me, his eyes boring into my own.

"Indeed." I once again responded.

This was a man who only had words. He couldn't defeat anyone in strength, and he was always second in wealth to my father. As long as his words never incited a response, he was useless. A glimmer of satisfaction pulsed through me as I saw a frown etch across his face.

It was then footsteps echoed towards us, thumping against the carpeted floors in muted thumps. Then the door creaked in its opening, the scent of freesia rolling into the room in striking waves. I turned my head to look at her but froze at what I saw.

Sure, she was the same, yet completely different. Her hair was silky, combed, and delicate, much more tamed than her usual wild mane. Her eyes were lined with black kohl, her full lips painted in a subtle shade of red. On her ears dangled beautiful golden earrings, lined with pristine white diamonds. For the first time since I had ever met her, she was wearing a dress. A traditional Kaftan, dark blue, almost black in color - with swirling silver patterns. The sleeves were long, drooping low in elegant flows. The Kaftan itself hung close to her body, cinched by a silver sash. The Kaftan was cut short at her knees, however, as it would usually reach the female's ankles. Her feet were adorned by silver sandals, lines with glittering gems.

They must have induced her scent, as it was several times stronger than normal. It was made worse by the sour notes of wrath that rolled off her scent, which brought me to look at her face once more. Completely blank, yet I could see the absolute fury dancing in her eyes as she stared down her father.

She was... beautiful. Everything that a Saiyan would want in a Beta. Yet, I was perturbed all the same. This was not her, she was not delicate, nor beautiful, not this tamed animal. No, Isena was wild, untamed, a fighter - not a Beta who drowned themselves in glittering beauty to hide that they truly had nothing but their looks. She was powerful, sadistic, and completely different from this version that her father made her into.

She turned away from her father, instead deciding to settle her eyes on my own. It was strange to look at her while she was so different. I gave her a small smirk before returning my attention to her father.

"Well, it was certainly lovely to chat with you Lord Vedien, however, we must be on our way - as the colosseum starts in thirty minutes and we still have to retrieve Raditz," I said to the man who was still staring daggers into his daughter.

His eyes returned to my own, a spark of fury was shared between us for just a moment before it vanished. He leaned back and smiled so genuinely that it took me back. I knew it was a farce, yet it was so strange to see something so realistic.

"Very well, have a wonderful time." He responded as he leaned down to pick up his data pad once more.

I turned to Isena, nodding softly at her as I exited the room, hearing her footsteps accentuated by the clinking of jewelry. The servant closed the door behind us, yet neither of us spoke while still so close to her father.

We reached the large door that led to the outside. Not wanted to waste a moment longer I pushed the door open, frightening one of the servants who stood outside as the door slammed against the wall. I lept to the air - knowing that Isena wouldn't be far behind.

Once we were about a mile away from the mansion I stopped abruptly and turned to face her. Her hair appeared much as it used to now that the wind had ruffled it. Yet, it still wasn't completely normal - most likely they had used gel to slicken it down.

"Isena..." I started.

"No, don't." She interrupted, her eyes downcast. It was then I noticed that bruises still mottled her skin from the fight she had. They had been covered up as much as possible, yet barely anything in the universe could hide what had happened. I could see how uncomfortable she was, most likely she has only worn something like that a few times in her life. It was obviously a power-play by her father, a reminder of a leash he still had on her.

"Isena, why didn't you refuse if you are so uncomforted?" I asked her.

She didn't answer, her hands clenched together in tight fists as she shook with rage. This was the Isena I knew, the version which looked as if she would murder someone for looking at her, the woman that practically glowed when her rage consumed her, the Beta that played little wordgames with intense joy, "He said to me that he would convince your father to execute me if I did not comply. Something about how I was a danger to you and could allow you to deviate from your path." She spat out.

My eyes widened in surprise. Completely shocked that her father would go so far. My first instinct told me that he was bluffing, there was no way he would sacrifice years of work just so he could embarrass Isena and keep her on a tight leash. However, Isena knew the man better than I, if she didn't doubt his bluff then I shouldn't as well. He gave her an ultimatum, keep your pride, and lose your life - or lose your pride and keep your life.

"Well, either way, we should enjoy today. Besides, you do not look as bad as you think you do." I said as I turned my back and flew towards our destination. 

As we flew I began to wonder why I said that. I mean, she didn't look terrible, she even looked stunning in a certain way.

Stop, this is Isena, not some Beta you met wandering the halls of the castle. That was not her and would never be her, she was a strong, passionate, and deceiving little devil. Not this dressed up, glamored up Beta who could only marry the right person.

I shook my head and refocused my attention on the city that approached closer with each passing second. Attempting to save myself from my own embarrassment, but somehow still failing miserably. The only thing I could do is constantly reprimand myself and my stupid alpha instincts.

We landed at the entrance to the Colosseum, the crowd that was gathered there parting and gawking at our forms. Isena, emotions running wild and almost exploding in her built-up anger, decided to glare and hiss at those too close. I chuckled lowly as the simpletons almost fell onto their asses in momentary fear. Isena marched forward, taking the lead as I followed her. Her head was held eye, her strides similar to an Alpha and not at all what was considered 'sexy'.

For some reason, my usual pride escaped me as I took in the awe-filled looks the people gave her. A beta, leading The Prince. It was extremely hilarious and I couldn't stop the twitch of my lips in amusement. With the enormous crowd parting before our wake, we easily reached the cool shade of the building. Isena's strides slowed and eventually, the anger left her footsteps. I caught up to her side and was able to smell that the sour anger that tainted her scent since I met up with her was mostly gone.

Isena sighed, her eyes roaming over the bodies that littered the inside of the colosseum. Voices rang throughout, shouts of bets being made, and old friends catching up in reunion. The floor was made of sand, and white marble - rough with use and age made up the walls and roof.

Isena looked down towards her feet and scowled. I followed her eyes and noticed that sand was coating them.

"They might look pretty, but they are completely useless." She grumbled out as she attempted to shake some of the sand out of her sandals. It proved entirely ineffective.

"My Prince." A gruff, male voice came from behind us.

"Raditz, if you were anyone else I would have blasted you." Isena hissed out as she whipped around to face him.

I turned also, however, in a much more relaxed way. I was met with the gawking face of Raditz. Of course, anyone who personally knew Isena would be surprised by her appearance.

"O-oh, um. I didn't know it was you, Isena." Raditz stammered.

I saw his nose twitch and immediately his eyes dilated at her enhanced scent. However, that did not bother me as much as when her name was uttered by his lips. My stomach clenched in an entirely unexpected and uncomfortable feeling. Jealousy.

They both continued talking, Isena mostly reprimanding Raditz and the male stammering over his apologies. However, their words were lost to me as a mental crisis warred inside my mind. It seems I am attracted to Isena. No, not I. At least not mentally, or at least that is what I convinced myself of.

No, Isena was like a sister... right? Yes, that is what she was, a sister. Saiyans cannot interbreed so I could not be attracted to her if she is like a sister to me.

_But she is not your sister._

My eyes crossed over to her face. My stomach twisting in displeasure at the makeup marring her face, hiding her scars as much as they could. Those scars were hers, they were reminders of her past, of what made her... Isena. My vision roamed across her jawline, her high cheekbones, back down to her full lips.

No.

I closed my eyes for a moment, gathering up my wits and commanded my mind to let go of its attraction. There was no way I could have been oblivious to an attraction, it must be the enhancer to her scent. My eyes reopened to Isena side-eyeing me with a confused expression. However, she was still speaking to Raditz holding his attention as she watched me through her peripheral.

"Let's get on with it." I interrupted them.

Raditz looked to me and bowed his head slightly. I began to walk forward, Isena's body immediately followed as we walked side by side with Raditz trailing behind a few steps. I forced the thoughts of a few moments before to the recesses of my mind, commanding that they ceased and we continue on with the day. Of course, the lingered, and my irritation rose with each step we took.

"Do either of you wish to bet?" Raditz asked as we passed a betting booth. I took one glance at the masses of bodies, their loud screams, and immediately felt displeasure. As I opened my mouth to refuse, Isena answered for me, "No, I do not wish to struggle through that mound of idiots." She hissed out.

I hummed in agreement before Raditz's voice peaked again, "Well, if either of you do not mind, I shall make a bet. We have twenty minutes before the games start anyways." Raditz stepped away from us, pushing through the mass of bodies to make his bet.

"Come, I must rid of these shoes before I go insane," Isena said from my side. I simply followed her as she turned and looked for somewhere to sit. Eventually, we found a vacant bench. Isena plopped down in a muted thump and immediately began to work on taking off the sandals.

"You know, being a Saiyan I would expect you to be used to sand," I said in an amused tone. As I finished, she slipped off the left sandal. She wiped her foot down with her hand, attempting to clear the sand that clung to her skin.

"You are used to the wounds of battle, yet you would not take a blade to your own skin just to remember that pain." She replied, her eyes twinkling in amusement. I hummed in response, not eager to confirm her victory.

The clattering of leather against the sand confirmed her success in taking off the blasted things called shoes. Isena sighed in relief as she wiggled her toes in the air. Suddenly she opened her eyes, a solemn expression permeating across her face.

"You know, some of the children I was around would speak of how annoying it was for their parents to count their toes then tickle them. Somehow, I find myself wishing I had that." Isena reminisced.

"If it is of some consolidation, even though I do not wish that either of my parents were to count my toes then tickle me, I wish for the same thing," I replied lowly, not wanting anyone to hear me.

"Oh woe us, our surviving parents treat us like personal property and we must live through it," Isena said with a sharp, yet sad smile. She looked to me and spoke again, "Do you think our mothers would have loved us?" Isena asked.

I pondered the question like so many times before. My mother was the result of forced marriage, but that was almost every marriage between the elite. I've seen pictures of her, a pretty woman that never knew the stresses of battle. The wet nurse would tell me stories of her when I was younger. How she walked the halls with the grace of a Queen. How she was as beautiful as the moon itself. However, I heard nothing of the person she was.

"I do not know for myself. She died during childbirth, all I know are pictures and old stories." I replied.

"Funny, how similar our lives are. Were we destined to meet?" Isena asked in amusement.

"If it is destiny, I shall choke it to death," I grumbled out in a reply.

Isena lightly hit my shoulder and chuckled, "You know, being an ass won't do you good for your impending marriage. You have to woo the woman. I have my doubts you have ever seduced a woman to your side."

I harrumphed and answered, "I am not bound by purity like you Beta's. However, who needs a personality when you're the Prince of the nation."

"Oh, so the Prince has taken a woman to bed, and he only used his rank in society as charm. How... uninspired." Isena sighed out, her expression that of disappointment even though amusement glittered in her eyes.

"It worked did it not?" I replied with an upturned nose.

"It sure has, however, Beta's all over the world imagine their Prince as a heartthrob. Stories of him wooing women with an expert tongue run through every woman's mind as they imagine themselves as his lover." Isena teased with a sharp smile.

It was my turn to flip the advantage, I leaned forward - invading her personal space as I aimed to make her as uncomfortable as possible, "Oh, and how would you know these stories exist? Have you once imagined them yourself?" I whispered lowly.

She laughed before pushing me away with a splayed palm, "No, I heard them from Gaelic." However, I did not miss the slight blush that ran through her cheeks.

Our conversation was cut short as Raditz approached us, "I have finished with my bet." He said with a bow of his head. Both Isena and I stood and made our way to the seating area of the arena.

The blazing sun burned bright above us as we made our way to the seats reserved for the elite. Fortunately, these were under shades, but everyone else who wanted to join in the festivities had to endure the sun.

We sat down in our seats, Isena in the middle, with Raditz to her left and I to her right. Once again, the uncomfortable feeling of jealousy ran through me at the thought of him being so close to her, however, I stamped it down and forced it to retreat.

"Has your family been working on getting Kakkarot back?" Raditz asked in a hushed whisper.

"Of course, however, The King is as stubborn as ever. You will see your brother again one day, Raditz." Isena lied easily with a wave of her hand.

"It's been so long though, are you sure-" Raditz tried to speak but was cut off by Isena.

"Stop. There are people nearby and such talks would ruin your family."

Raditz relented but I could still see the stubbornness in his eyes. The hope he carried was meaningless and his family was being used by Isena's because of it.

I managed to distract myself from their constant bickering. I watched as people milled about, waiting until the games would start. Irritatingly, they started screaming in their anticipation ten minutes before the games started. What was the point? The games wouldn't start sooner just because you screamed them to do so. It was absolutely infuriating.

My eyes wandered back to Isena, no longer able to distract myself from either one of the Saiyans.

"Father was upset about getting the easy mission," Raditz said with a roll of his eyes.

Isena chuckled softly, leaning back and resting her head on her left arm, "I don't doubt it his pride is tremendous. If The King or The Prince were not here I would call him the most prideful Saiyan."

Her eyes flicked over to me, her lips turned to smile a wicked grin as she continued her conversation with Raditz. I harrumphed in response, not willing to give her the satisfaction of fraying my nerves. However, I almost burst out laughing as Raditz attempted to hide his flabbergasted expression. Comically, he shook his head to regain his senses and returned his attention to Isena.

Their conversation did not last long, as a voice boomed over the arena, "Welcome Saiyans to The Colosseum of Blood! I wish you luck on your bets and hope you enjoy the games ahead! First up, Turnet the Beheader and Parsin the Blooddrinker!"

My eyes refocused their attention to Isena. She wore a bored expression as she eyed the figures that crossed the sand below.

"Parsin will win." She announced to both of us. I hummed in response as I looked over the combatants below. Turnet was your average Alpha Saiyan. Dark skinned, toned muscles, tall, and sporting a cocky grin. Parsin was on the smaller side, with lean muscles and a wiry body. However, as he opened his mouth to welcome the crowd, I noticed he had filed his teeth to points. He wore a serious expression, not once did he call out to his opponent or sport the same cocky smile. No, his eyes were calculating.

"You are correct in that assumption," I replied to her.

The two combatants crossed the sand and bowed towards each other curtly.

"Of course I'm correct. The big one doesn't even know how to walk correctly. His weight is on the tips of his toes and not the balls of his feet. He hunches over too much and will fall over easily." Isena hissed out in disapproval.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer bellowed out with the wail of a trumpet.

They crossed towards each other immediately, Turnet running towards his smaller opponent with his hands outstretched to grab. Parsin easily dodged and went behind Turnet as the bigger man was stumbling forward. Parsin kicked Turnet behind the knee, making the larger Alpha fall to the ground. Turnet tried to get up but Parsin jumped on his back, grabbing the Alpha's hair to bring his head off the ground and towards him. Suddenly, Parsin claws emerged from his nails and swiped across Turnet's throat. A mist of blood sprayed about five feet out as Turnet convulsed against the smaller Alpha.

"The winner is Parsin the Blooddrinker!" The announcer called out.

"Too cocky, very similar to someone I know," Isena muttered towards me.

"If it is the same person as I am thinking of, then you should also know that brute strength does win sometimes." I threatened with a light chuckle.

"Brute strength is only useful when your opponent doesn't have brain cells." She snipped back.

"Then I should win every time since I'm surrounded by idiots," I replied.

"Only an idiot thinks he's the smartest in the room." She said with a flick of her finger against my shoulder.

The crowd suddenly groaned in unison and I looked back to the arena to see Parsin drinking the blood of the now-dead Turnet.

"Well, I guess that's why he's called The Blooddrinker," Isena said with a grimace.

Parsin wiped his mouth on the side of his arm, smearing it with dark blood as he walked from the body. I saw the tattoo on the back of his neck, a circle with a verticle line through the middle.

"He won't win the crowds affection by ignoring them," I stated as the crowd began to whisper in agitation. 

"No, but he is not here for that. He's here to survive, not to be a celebrity." Isena responded as he walked through the entrance to the area below the arena.

"Thankfully, I made the right choice," Raditz spoke up from his silence.

Isena turned from me to him. She gave him a sharp smile and hit him on his shoulder, "Always knew you had a brain in that empty skull of yours." She chided him.

"You're irritating to be around, you know." Raditz blatantly pointed out.

I gave an involuntary chuckle at that. Isena's head whipped around to face me, her eyes hard in disapproval.

"I will end both of you." She hissed out.

However, all of our heads whipped up at the crowds cheering. A silhouette of a regal form, a billowing red cape in the hot summer wind, and a cocky smile against aging skin and a dark goatee.

I gave a groan as my father appeared, almost certainly just to annoy me.

"My people, I thank you all for enjoying the games. However, I must make an announcement regarding the selection of Prince Vegeta's mate." King Vegeta bellowed.

I felt my stomach sink, was he going to announce who was to be my mate a week early?

"I invite any and all to the courtyard in front of The Church of the Moon. It will be there, a week from today, that The Prince and everyone besides myself shall learn of his mate. There will be food and celebration for the event and all may partake!" He announced with the roar of the crowd in approval.

I let out a sigh of relief, but it was bitter. I had one more week until I was forced to mate with some puny, unwitted Beta. My eyes unknowingly landed on Isena, and hers on mine. Pity laced her vision, both angering and soothing me.

Suddenly, her hand reached out and landed on my forearm. A comforting heat came from her fingers, sending goosebumps across my skin. I do not think I will ever get used to the idea of people touching me, even though it was Isena. It was a strange feeling, simultaneously wonderful and terrible. A strange conundrum that my mind switched from good or bad.

Even so, the touch only lasted a few moments. Her hand slipped away from its comforting touched and back to her lap, her face expressionless as she pondered the retreating form of my father atop the arena. I decided not to glance at my father, to not give him the satisfaction even though he wouldn't know if I looked at him or not.

"The King is truly _wonderful._ " Isena sarcastically commented, her lips etched in a disgusted sneer.

"Indeed." I replied in my own, equally disgusted snarl.

Rage boiled underneath my skin, making the hot day seem like a burning volcano. A terrible, scalding sensation that threatened to take over my senses and thrive in the pain of others. I wanted to destroy my father, to obliterate him from existence. I loved my people, but their screams of satisfaction with his words made my blood boil in agony.

"Your face will become permanently etched that way if you keep it up." Isena said in a bored tone.

Her comment snapped me out of my rage and brought me back to reality. One day, I would be free from his clutches. However, I rather sooner than later.

"He is quite a character," Raditz spoke up with a fearful glance to his back as if my father would pop up and strangle him to death.

Isena rolled her eyes at the action but otherwise sat back with an agitated expression painted upon her face, "I'm honestly done with this arena. I never wanted to come here in the first place." She said with a faraway look in her kohl stained eyes.

It was then, by the grace of some trickster God, that a breeze gently blew by. I was once again taken aback as her hair flittered away in the wind. Black, thick strands that graced the wind with their wild touch. Plump lips that glittered with the gloss staining it. Exaggerated, contoured cheekbones that gave her a foreign, yet enticing look.

What is my mind doing? I had never once thought of her in any sexual way until now. Well, except that one time but that was not conceived by some inherent attraction. It was beginning to become irritating beyond belief.

Isena decided to glance at me at the worst time. No doubt my eyes were dilated, no doubt she could see the foreign attracted my body had to her. She would think that I was reciprocating the feelings, that I secretly felt this way to her.

However, that was not the case. For the first time, I had noticed that she was completely oblivious to the feelings of a person before her. She simply gave me a small smile, as if she thought that I was still upset over my father.

_Control yourself Vegeta._

I attempted the techniques for meditation that Isena taught me. Breathe in slowly, in through your nose - out through your mouth. My lips parted slightly to allow the breath without alerting Isena that I was attempting the technique. I forwent the part that required closed eyes, instead deciding to focus on a static wall.

Slowly, my mind ceased the useless assault to convince me I was attracted to the Beta before me. That's all it was, a fleeting thought that meant absolutely nothing.

"Perhaps, we could forgo the colosseum and find a better place," I suggested.

Isena gave me a cautious glance as if silently communicated that I was treading on thin ice. I flicked my eyes over to Raditz, attempting to say that he could come with us. Isena narrowed her eyes and gave me a hard look, her dark grey eyes piercing through my own.

Eventually, she relented with a roll of her eyes and looked over to Raditz, "Are you fine with that?" She asked.

Raditz just shrugged his shoulders in response. 

"Very well, It is decided," I said with finality as I stood from the seat.

We slowly made our way past the crowd of bodies near us. I became fed up with the annoying and awkward shoving and just flew over the idiots below me. As we landed on solid ground near the exit, Isena thumped my shoulder with a short chuckle.

"What? I was not wasting my time traveling through that horde of dullards." I hissed out agitatedly.

"I would imagine not, yet all the same it is quite hilarious to see your face screwed up in pent-up aggression," Isena responded with a mischievous expression. 

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject, "Well, where shall we go?" I asked my two companions. 

Isena's face became contemplative as if she was thinking of a thousand places to go and slowly discarding them.

"I wouldn't mind a whorehouse." Raditz said with a teasing gaze.

Isena promptly punched him in the stomach, making him make this horrid sound as the breath was knocked out of him.

Of course, I started laughing.

As Isena stared at the gasping Raditz, her eyes widened and I could almost see the lightbulb that dinged above her head.

"We can go out for drinks!" She exclaimed in excitement.

By the time she finished with her sentence, Raditz had gathered his breath back and replied, "You know, that isn't such a terrible idea, especially since I had to deal with your nonsense today."

Isena growled lowly and clenched her fist. Raditz immediately balked and whispered out a quick apology.

Then they looked to me, waiting for my answer. I sighed as I looked at their hopeful faces, a quick glance at Isena's eyes completely destroyed my resolve as I gave my response.

"Alright, but I'm not carrying any of you home." I said with a groan.

"Thank the Goddess, I haven't been drunk in months." Isena said as she took to the air. Raditz and I both followed her, my mind wandering back to exactly the last time she got drunk.

_"I say we get drinks." She said soon after my finding out of how soon my marriage would come._

_"No." I said, not wanting to seem like someone who turned to drink soon after hearing bad news. It seemed... troublesome._

_"Aw why not? It's not like we have anything important to do in a while." She pouted._

_She stared at me, and I to her. Her eyes twinkling in a mixture of pout and mischievousness._

_"Very well, what would you like?" I relented._

The days we spent on the ship seemed so long ago by this point. Days of just her and I, lounging around my room, talking about both mundane and important matters. It was then I noticed how much her eyes twinkled less in amusement, how they maintained a hard, calculating look. It was as if the ship was a vacation, a trip to have fun and not worry. Our planet is the return home, the return to normality if you considered normal threatening to be killed when you can do nothing about it.

It was a strange thought, that I missed being in space more than my actual home. I found myself reminiscing since the day I actually talked to her than the normal greetings at parties. How her personality clashed with mine, how she would tempt fate by digging into sore spots like my brother, how she could match and exceed me in battles of wit. How she hated those prissy Betas, how she actually cared about my troubles. The fighting on the Junanya, how she helped me with battle plans and shared in the sadistic killing.

The drinks to help me forget my impending marriage, the capturing of that lizard to help not only her but myself as well. How she would help me train in such a hard subject. How she transformed into a Great Ape and undoubtfully saved my life that stormy day.

How I held her when she shivered from the cold rain, her skin mottled with bruises from the hail. How she purred when I gave her my warmth, how she thought of me as a protector.

The day she seethed and clawed at the nurses surrounding her, confused and drugged out of her mind. The day I pretty much raped her by using my scent.

The night she came to her heat, how she mewled and moaned.

_Stop._

I shook my head, purging those lecherous thoughts from my mind. It's not an actual attraction, I must be close to my own heat, it's not me.

"It's down there." Isena interrupting my raging thoughts.

We descending, the wind whipping through my hair, making the strands fall in front of my eyes. I pushed the disobedient slivers of hair away and managed to look at the establishment before us.

It was quite an expensive-looking place. Polished sandstone made up the walls, almost glittering in the blazing sun. Dark blue, stained glass decorated the windows, too dark to see the inside of the bar. The doors were dark wood, rising in a high arch, the faces decorated with expertly carved wooden swirls. The sign swung softly in the wind, using the same wood as the door it read, 'The Sanded Tongue.'

I looked around and noticed we were in an expensive area of the city, large mansions and apartments seemed to be the norm, their decorations screaming that they were among the elite, at least in wealth.

To be honest, I never expected Isena to partake in such an expensive establishment. I sort of expected her rugged personality to presume all of her hobbies, including going to dank, unknown bars in the middle of the slums. I should have known differently, If there was one thing Isena has always portrayed up to this point, is that she always savored delicious drink and food.

"I heard of this place before, apparently they are one of the few places on Planet Vegeta that offer rare drinks from far off space." Raditz chimed in as he stared at the bar in muted awe.

"I come here often," Isena stated simply.

Raditz then suddenly realized that he was among two of the richest people on the planet and physically balked at the idea of paying for his drinks.

His mouth opened to voice his concern but Isena beat him to it, "Don't worry, none of us are paying for anything. You could say that the owner is a _family friend_." Isena said with a dangerously saccharine smile.

Raditz perked up immensely at that. His face adopting a happy grin that just felt off decorating his lips. The man was ugly, but any form of happiness that marred his face made it ten times worse in my opinion.

However, what was much more interesting was the fact that Isena's father had dirt on the bar owner and probably used it as a way to _overhear_ certain things about people. It was most likely the same reason as to why she chose this place. Less of a chance of people talking if your father secretly controls the place.

We let Isena take the lead. As I followed, I noticed how languidly she walked. It was as if she had the naivety of someone who had never seen death or contemplated its swift arrival for all. Yet, I knew better. I knew that all her senses were focused on her surroundings, keeping a close eye on everything. Perhaps it was a decent strategy to convince would-be opponents that you weren't watching. However, I just preferred to let them know immediately that I was a threat far above anyone skill level to comprehend.

The familiar smell of alcohol struck me in the face as we walked through the entrance. However, it also mixed with the scents of other Saiyans, delicious food, and a spicy scent of incense. The floors were black marble, polished to an almost reflective quality. The light was dim, reminding me more of a night-time restaurant than a bar. Candles were fitted in the middle of circular tables, where the small number of occupants sat. Of course, those that sat were fitted with silken clothing, coated with expensive perfumes.

Of course, a few noticed who exactly we were. Some stared directly at both Isena and I, some eyed either one of us with an unnerving desire. Isena got the brunt of it for the most part. as there weren't as many Beta's here, and she was dressed in much more... dramatic attire than usual. However, soon enough they became bored and looked to their company or drinks.

Overall, the place was quiet. The customers inside barely spoke above a whisper. A device played soft string music, barely noticeable.

A servant girl approached us, dressed in a black kaftan similar to Isena's, however, much less elegant. She never spoke, instead gesturing us to follow her before turning and walking towards another door. As she turned, I looked to the back of her neck, wondering if my curious inkling was correct. Indeed, I saw a tattoo of a circle with a horizontal line through the middle. Well, that explained why she never greeted us, her tongue had long since been ripped from her mouth.

She led us through the moody bar, our footsteps reverberating through the room because of the marble floor. Eventually, we reached a sliding door that opened with a spray of air. The servant girl stepped aside, allowing us to enter first.

The room was of decent size. Cushions of dark colors littered the floor, providing seating. Small, low seating, dark wooden tables were the means of holding drinks and food. Multiple incense burners that were not yet lit hung around the room. The room was completely enclosed, not one window led to the outside world and the only exit was the door we just entered from.

We took our seats, Isena collecting an almost exorbitant amount of cushions to lay upon. Raditz sat leisurely, yet a certain rigidity remained in his back. Of course, I sat like a person of my standing should, not wanting the servant girl or Raditz to see me in any form of weakness, no matter how small. My eyes met Isena's, her own rolling in response.

The servant girl then entered the room, the door not yet closing as she held her hands clasped in front of her stomach and her head bowed in respect.

Isena's head turned towards her, the clinking of the earrings that adorned her ears could now be heard since we were out of the booming colosseum, "I will have a bottle of Quilyan Blue." Isena stated to the servant.

Our eyes met within a millisecond, hers twinkling in mischief and amusement. This little game seemed fun, so with a small smirk, I decided to join in on the fun, "I will have a bottle of Arkadian Black." I responded - my eyes not even meeting the servant.

It took a few moments for Raditz to state what he wanted, he mulled over the choice before stating, "I will have a bottle of Grassfield."

Isena's gaze left mine as she barked out a harsh laugh, "Never knew you were a wine boy." She teased the other Alpha in the room.

Raditz's cheeks burned brightly in embarrassment as he immediately started to explain, "Look, I know it seems un-manly, but you have to admit, Grassfield is one of the best alcoholic drinks in the Universe."

Isena just continued to chuckle before she dismissed the servant with a wave of her hand. The girl bowed deeply before heading out the door, letting it shut with a squeak of air.

"If you are wondering, this room is completely soundproof, It is surrounded by layers of blast resistant material, and there are no bugs or cameras within the room." Isena immediately explained.

"I figured as much," I stated with a roll of my eyes. Truly, it was not difficult to certain that this room was reserved for special guests. "However, I would like to know your reasoning to switch up the preferred drink?" I asked as our eyes met once more.

The twinkle was back, bringing me back to memories of the ship. That twinkle seldom disappeared during our adventure in space. Now, I savored the experience as her mischievous nature came to front.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked with a sarcastic lilt.

"Ah I see, you know, that hard to get attitude Is going to mess with your potential suitors." I chastised her.

She leaned forward, her head resting on her hand as she stared me down, "Some Alphas like the hard to get attitude you know. They want the chase, the hunt." 

The words made some feeling blossom in my stomach. A weird, clutching feeling that was all too similar to what I was feeling throughout the day about her.

"I do not know any suitors within the Elite that would appreciate this so-called hunt," I stated.

"Then the Elite do not deserve my attention." She responded, her mouth upturned ever so slightly.

"Yet, I doubt you will ever get to choose." I bit back lightly.

Her lips lost that upturned expression, going back to a neutral stance as she responded, "I do not believe anyone of any standing ever freely chooses their lover."

"You're right there, Father has already planned a meeting with some family on the other side of the planet to see if any of their daughters are a match for me." Raditz finally spoke up, disgust lacing his words.

"As terrible as it sounds, it seems like everyone sitting here is very familiar with the restraints of family," Isena stated, her eyes twinkling once again but in a very different expression. Anger.

Yet, there was something else that hid beneath the grey coals of her eyes. Behind the simmering anger, there was a hint for me to find as if a secret message was being shared between us.

_Raditz could be a potential ally._

It was then that it hit me. I simply thought the reason she chose Raditz was because she had that little hold on him through her father. No, she was sniffing out potential allies. Of course, there was no doubt I would rise to power as soon as Father died, however, a coup was always possible. The more allies you had, the better off you were.

"Not excited about being married?" I asked Raditz.

An audible _tch_ came from his mouth as he heard my words, "I'm about as excited as you are, My Prince." He responded.

Suddenly the door swished open to reveal the servant girl returning with a tray. Three bottles and three glasses with a tub of ice in the center were places at our feet. She stood in her respectable stature for a moment before Isena once again waved her away. We all took our drink of choice, and poured the contents. However, it seemed I was the only one that wished for ice.

"Oh? I remember quite clearly a young Raditz proclaiming he would marry the most beautiful Beta as soon as he reached majority." Isena teased the man with a sharp smile as she took her first gulp of the deep, blue drink.

"Hey! I was only six when that happened!" Raditz responded in an embarrassed yell. His expression fell into a mixture of somber and anger as he gripped his glass tightly, "I was blind to what marriage entailed. Kids don't know shit." Raditz spat out.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was still blind and still didn't know much. However, I knew what he exactly spoke of, yet as a child I never proclaimed my want to marry someone. I always valued my independence, even when I looked up to my father I still abhorred my reliance on him.

I took a drink of the swirling black contents. The ice chilled the contents into a strange mix of cold and heat as I downed the terrible drink. How Isena drank this swill I would never know, but at least it would do the job of making sure you couldn't walk properly for the next week.

It was then our eyes met again in the now booming silence. Only the sounds of our three shifting bodies and the occasional gulp would pierce the silence. Once again, amusement shone in her eyes as she quickly drank the Quilyan Blue. Downing it like a shot as she reached for the bottle yet again.

Flashbacks of that night permeated through my mind. like a record that would keep repeating. We would continue taking turns with our drinks, and eventually, heat rose to our cheeks and our eyes dulled in a drunken stupor. 

Time passed as we were silently consumed in our little game. I do not know what amused her so about repeating events, yet the way she would smile each time I managed to down another glass kept me entertaining her thoughts. I would catch little mannerisms that I either subconsciously knew or never knew while we continued the game. Whenever she smiled her incisors would show, like a sabertooth cat.

She had a slight tuft of hair that curled in front of her forehead, seemingly the only strand that actually curled.

Whenever she gripped her glass it was as if she was only holding on with the tips of her fingers. A delicate action for someone I never thought as such.

Since we departing from her home. the makeup that marred her face had somewhat disappeared. There were still remnants of the kohl surrounding her eyes, but her lips were no longer painted and plenty of bruises were visible from that night.

Whenever she approved of something I did her eyes would crinkle ever so slightly, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

I do not know how much time passed between our arrival and the current time, all I knew is that Raditz passed out long ago and we were still in our game, albeit we had long surpassed what we did that night we drank on the ship.

Isena was slightly different drunk. She was always open around me, true, yet she had long since decided to sit next to me instead of in front, and because of this, she had access to touch me. I would never say Isena wasn't a touchy person, yet when drunk she had no limits in her mind.

She would rub her head against my shoulder, reminding me of a cat rubbing its head against another of its kind. Whenever she was excited she would grab my arm, yet she always avoided my hands. Her touches were abnormally delicate, reminding of the Beta's I had become... close with. It was surprisingly one of the only things I could compare her with those buffoons.

However, with all the touching my mind would dip into those terrible, lecherous thoughts that had permeated through the day, and since my mind is dulled by alcohol, I could not control them as much. Each touch was like fire lingering in my blood, threatening my more primal instincts to come to the forefront of my mind. I knew that she did not mean the touches in that way and that acting on such thoughts would surely threaten the integrity of our friendship, yet I constantly found myself almost giving in.

It was terribly annoying to deal with. Perhaps whenever this is done I should seek out a consort at the palace. I am almost certain the reason why this is happening is that I haven't had sex in months.

"Vegeta, you are the best person I have ever met." She stated out of the blue. Her words were slurred, yet I knew she was not drunk enough to start saying random things. Hell, I doubt she could ever reach that point.

"Why is that?" I responded as I reached for the now almost empty bottle of Arkadian Black.

She reached over me, for the first time that night touching my hands. She pressed down, silently saying to forgo the bottle. I relented, letting it thump against the cushioned ground.

She sat back, her hands in her lap as she contemplated for a moment. Usually, she would answer immediately, yet I did not know if the pause was because of the drinks or the subject matter.

"You are different." She answered simply.

"Different? Sure. However, difference must not be the only factor in you enjoying my company." I said.

Somehow my eyes found her plump lips and wondered if it would be a good idea to lean over and meet them. Stop, no - control yourself.

Her eyes crinkled in that tell-tale sign of approval, she leaned back - getting in a more comfortable position before answering.

"No it is not, yet it encompasses a large portion as to why."

I eyed her, searching for more to the answer. For some reason, it was like I desired to know more, to know the exact reasons why she enjoyed me. To savor in the reason why she chose me to be next to.

"Then may I hear the smaller portion?" I asked, daring for once to entertain the side of me I repressed.

She thought for a moment yet again, her brows furrowing as she contemplated.

"You would hate me if I said why." She replied, her eyes now taking on a casual, wary stare.

"Oh?" I questioned, my eyebrows reaching high for a second before returning to their normal state, "Hating you is something you could rarely make me achieve." I stated.

She sighed before continuing, "Of course I'm exaggerating you buffoon. Yet, you may not like it or agree." She ended the sentence with a prompt roll of her eyes.

I gestured for her to continue, watching her with a small smirk planted on my lips.

It was silent for a while. Her eyes wandered the room, casually staring at a certain thing before it lost her interest. Minutes rolled by, the sound of her and my breath being the only sounds besides Raditz's soft snoring. Then, it abruptly ended.

"How shall I put this." Her voice rang out, her eyes now focused on my own. I shrugged my shoulders. not really knowing what she expected my response to be.

"You are exceptionally cruel, no exceedingly. As if you take pleasure in the pain and suffering of others..." My eyebrows shot up again, not expecting that to be the first thing.

"Yet I expect nothing different from a Saiyan, I know countless others that enjoy that power trip, that desire it to the point of obsession. Like everyone else, you are always tense, a spring a millisecond of letting loose. All that power could destroy countless civilizations, the ki, the energy at the tip of your finger." She paused, thinking once again.

I almost laughed, yet I wondered if she was insulting me or complimenting me.

"But you know what? Unlike them, you are capable of compassion." She stated with finality.

The silence was deafening. Emotions waged war inside of me. Confusion, anger, disappointment. Compassion? I was the farthest capable of that emotion. Yet, here was one of the smartest people I knew declaring that I was indeed capable.

My mouth opened to start a complaint yet she beat me to it.

"You let me sleep in your rooms after that disgusting man attempted to rape me on Junanya."

"Who wouldn't-" I tried.

"You could have killed Kalieek yourself, yet you let him die away from my gaze. Knowing that him dying in front of me would cause me great pain."

"No that's not..." I started.

"You could have decided to not come to my home, even after knowing that my being apart from you was one of the more upsetting things I have ever experienced."

"Yet you almost di-" I tried a little louder.

"You could have just left the infirmary, waiting for me to be released while you did things you enjoy, yet I know you spent almost every available moment there." 

"Yes, because I needed to make sure father wouldn't-" I began to growl out.

"You could have spent today doing something else, yet you decided to spend it with me."

"Because if I lose you now I have nothing!" My drunken mind said before I could stop it.

Again, silence took over the room. I was panting in a fury by this point, annoyed that she spoke over me. Her face was perfectly expressionless. As if a painter did a portrait and put it in front of me.

Pride eventually caught up with me. Telling me that stating such a thing was dangerous. that I should have never said it. Yet, that small part of me that is independent of that emotion was elated. That small part took over, consuming my entire being.

"I sometimes wish I had never had that mission with you because now I can't be rid of you. My independence is now defiled because of you. It is entirely irritating that I am constantly thinking of your safety, wondering when I can finally relax and not worry you got yourself in some shit I can't get you out of. Don't you feels some form of guilt over that, you have completely ruined my psyche and now I don't know what to do. I finally have someone to confide in, yet I feel more trapped than I have ever felt." I ranted at her. Completely controlled by that slight freedom from pride as I bared my teeth at her.

I expected anger, I expected her to hit me, to run, to never speak to me again. Yet, all I got was a smile. A genuine one, no half upturned lips or smirks.

She smiled and told me in the most gentle and warm voice.

"You don't have to be such an ass about being a friend you know?"

**Isena**

Today was a tiring day. A day where I had to deal with two Alpha's that acted like toddlers sometimes. For one, it was entirely too sandy for my liking, my feet were still irritated from the grains that rubbed against the soles.

It got better once we exited that colosseum. Sure I may be a Saiyan, but watching two people killing each other without my interference was sort of boring. The Sanded Tongu was a place where we couldn't be overheard and actually do something all three of us would enjoy, getting drunk.

Of course, I had to fuck with Vegeta a little bit. I thought it would be infinitely hilarious if we swapped our drinks of choice and watched each other slowly poison ourselves. I think he enjoyed it too, but he would never admit it.

However, I overestimated my ability to hold my tongue while drunk. Somehow not recognizing that when you state that someone is the best person you ever met would incite some form of a question. However, it was a true feeling, I did honestly think Vegeta was the best person I had ever met. Of course, I know saying that is kind of a head-turner, the man does kill for fun.

Yet, I knew he was compassionate, deep down. He had the capability, and I would be damned if I didn't make him know it.

"Because if I lose you now I have nothing!"

It was strange, to hear that. Of course, I'm used to people relying on me or thinking me important. Yet to say that if he lost me he had nothing? That was new.

He was furious though, no doubt because I kept interrupting him, but I knew if I let him speak over me I would never get the chance to say exactly what I meant.

He ranted, he went on and on. It was kind of cute to see his face scrunch up as he told me to feel guilty about him caring about me. I didn't feel hurt when he said that either, I just knew that was how Vegeta operated when dealing with things he wasn't used to.

So, as he finished, I felt this terrible warmth blossom inside of me. Like a thousand suns decided to be placed within my bodice. I smiled, genuinely.

Now I had to think, how to tell him that I truly appreciated his words? Of course, there was only one way.

I had to tease him because he could be a real ass sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a real Vegeta-centric chapter and it sort of became that way without my intention, also this chapter is super long! Again not my original intention.


	12. Into Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's happening.

**Vegeta**

I could not sleep. Hell, I was wide awake even though sleep had eluded me for the past week. Yet, what kept me awake was not excitement, no, it was dread.

Dread that my time had run out, that it was time for me to - what did my father say? 'Grow up.'

The announcement was tomorrow, I would look my new mate in the face and hate the rest of my life. I would have to deal with the nagging, the children wailing, the undesirable sex. There would be someone that clung to me, but not for my personality or an innate desire to be around me. It was simply political intrigue and the desire to have power.

It was at that moment, as I stared up in the darkness, that I missed Isena. She could always find a way to help me feel better. Be it with simple text on a screen or that day a week ago that we shared together. Well, together with Raditz.

It was soon after my rant that night we left the bar. Raditz almost puked at least five times while we flew to our respective homes.

As my mind cleared from its drunken stupor, I realized what exactly I said. I knew that I would never say that I relied on someone If I was sober, hell I still doubt that I truly felt that way. However, each time that I reared my head at stating that I was explicitly not in reliance on her, a small portion would bite back saying I was lying to myself. I finally decided to trust in someone. now I had to deal with the consequences.

I rolled over, the silken sheets swishing in the silent dark as I settled on my side. I tried the breathing techniques Isena kept drilling into me, yet I felt no form of comfort or relaxation. It seemed I was destined to stay awake until this blasted ordeal was over.

I sighed, staring at nothing as I contemplated what to do next.

My answer was the silence, and I absolutely abhorred it.

**Isena**

I was awake far before it was bearable. The sun had yet to rise, yet I was put under the ministrations of the servant girls as they washed and perfumed my body. They trimmed what hair had grown from their last operation when Vegeta, Raditz, and I visited the colosseum.

I was once again put into a dress, how deplorable truly are these things. Fortunately, Father relented in a full gown, allowing some form of maneuverability. There were far fewer ornaments hanging from my neck, hands, and ears - as the were only simple silver studs on my lobes.

Less makeup was pounded on my face, and I appreciated not feeling as cakey as I felt last week. Truly, whoever decided that it was a good idea to up the equivalent of mud on your face for hours a day should be utterly destroyed if they weren't dead yet.

The dress was slightly different, instead of dark blue, it was an almost shining silver. Instead of large, flowing sleeves, it was cut off at my shoulders. If anything, I preferred this at the very least. It was nice, but not something I would wear if I had a choice.

I looked at myself in the mirror, finding that I was a lot simpler looking than that day. It made me question why Father decided to go with a more mundane face, instead of the flourish of clothes, jewels, and makeup that I was forced to wear before. There was a motive, and I wanted to know.

So, as I dismissed the servants and headed down the large staircase, I planned my attack. Mulling over plans to pull the information out of my Father, but I knew deep down he was too smart for that.

Yet, I had to try, because not knowing what his plans were made my tail twitch in irritation and anxiety.

There he was, lounged so calmly on his little couch, reading over reports. Of course, he was also dressed for the occasion, sporting a silken black tunic and matching pants.

He noticed my presence and gestured for me to sit across from him, "Ah, you are quite beautiful. I shall applaud the servents after we return." He stated with what seemed like a warm smile.

I said nothing in return as I noticed a steaming pot of tea and its matching teacup unattended. I helped myself to its warm contents, feeling only slightly better as it mulled in my stomach.

"I hope you chose well, he will be eternally upset if you didn't." I finally responded, letting the scalding cup burn into my hands as I stared at its contents.

"I believe I made the best choice as I could make, if there was someone else that could handle the Prince, I doubt we will ever find them." He answered, his fingertips tapping away at the datapad that was almost a part of him at this point.

My eyes roamed to meet his, two identical orbs of cold calculation trying their damndest to read what the other was thinking.

"You are hiding something," I stated, allowing my attack to commence.

"Everyone is hiding something, it is up to the onlooker to figure it out." He responded, typing what seemed like a paragraph while he held my gaze.

It was at this point I set my tea down, my hands red with the scalding heat, "Tell me something, are you familiar with the quote, 'The apple never falls far from the tree'?" I asked him calmly.

"I believe so." He responded with an equally calm voice.

"Well, I hope you do know that it is true. You can look at almost any family and see that the children end up almost exactly like the parents. Raditz inherits the same, blind thought process as his father, blindly accepting things for what they are. Prince Vegeta inherits the same ruthless, cold, and terrible inadequacy for court, just like his father. Gaelic is just like her mother, a whore who can only use her legs to advance her standing."

I paused in my explanation, feeling a simmering rage boiling over - yet I controlled it with a small exhale.

"And I - just like you, can read a room like an open book. Most people will tell their whole life story on their hands, faces, and expressions - and I have learned to pick it apart. You have made me into a little you, and I'm sure that you are proud." I stood from the chair. I left the last sentence unsaid, but I was sure that he understood the unspoken language.

_But one day, I shall surpass you. And you will be nothing, while I am everything._

I walked out of my home, letting the light breeze whip through my perfectly straightened hair. I smiled, enjoying how the spikes slowly emerged from their slicked-down state. I flew up into the air, letting my subconscious carry me across the wind, not looking for a particular place to be. It would be another hour before Father and I would be due at the temple and I wanted to make the most of my time before seeing the one person I considered a friend be sold off to some whore.

I came across a rolling grassland, the dust-colored grass flittering gently in the wind. I landed at the center of a sizable hill, the city visible in the hazy distance. I looked to the sky and contemplated what today could bring. There were multiple paths that the future could lead to, some preferable, some less so.

I looked away from the sky, deciding to sit on the dry grass below. I tore the blades from the ground, wanting to keep my hands busy as I let my anxieties course through me. However, a perturbed feeling coursed through me as I looked at the now unrooted grasses in my hands. I scrunched my nose at the grass and threw them to the side, letting the wind carry them across the plains.

It was strange to feel sadness for another. To feel their pain and suffering and want to make it better. Truthfully, I half desired to forget Vegeta and carry on not particularly caring about anything anymore. It was... scary to be completely honest. Everyone I had ever met said that caring for another was either a terrible or wonderful thing, and yet I found it to be equally desirable and abhorrent.

There was so much anxiety surrounding Vegeta, how I could potentially ruin his life, how I couldn't stand the thought of him going off-world on a mission, and somehow meeting his fate. It was completely dreadful, awful, and undesirable. Yet, I somehow found myself wanting to keep it going. To see where this friendship could lead.

Because, even though I felt this terrible dread and anxiety, I felt a juxtaposition of happiness and elation in equal strength, if not more.

I sighed, wondering if I would ever find a clear answer. Even if I sat in this field for months, I do not believe it would come to me. It was as if some arbiter of fate decided to put this muddy question into my head and left the answer just out of arms reach. Perhaps, there wasn't even an answer to begin with, and I was mulling over something impossible.

Perhaps this was the punishment I deserved, to be lulled into something too tempting and wonderful, only for it to end up getting one or both of us killed. Such a terrible thing, no?

Ah, but wondering with such an equally exciting and dreadful question was so fun. It made the little gears in my mind clink and turn with an elation few could understand. Saiyans loved difficult endeavors, but I was one of the few that enjoyed mental ones more than the physical.

I smiled at the ground below, simply because I wondered if this was the last time I could smile. You never knew, death usually happened without a moment's notice. I thought of the happy moments I had experienced in the last few months, thinking that in my short, dreadful life, I had experienced enough happiness to walk into hell with a grin planted on my face.

Yet, that did not mean I would go looking for death or be completely happy with its happening. I think, however, that if I did not become friends with Vegeta, I would not be happy with my life.

I knew I was a puppet for my father's endeavors, I knew I would be married to some Alpha who didn't care for me, just my ability to create offspring. I knew, that slowly my limited freedoms would slowly dwindle under the pressures of everything around me until nothing was left. Perhaps, at that point...

No, there is no reason to contemplate such a sad and utterly deserving outcome. That future was no longer guaranteed, it could still be manipulated and changed.

I stood, looking at the sun that had risen significantly since my arrival. It was time to stop thinking in a field and to take action.

I flew across the wind, the temperature rising with each passing minute as the sun blazed eternally above. Beads of sweat rolled down my arms and face. Well, perhaps it wasn't all heat that caused the preparation, I still felt that sinking feeling in my gullet as I slowly approached the glittering temple in the distance.

If it wasn't for the occasion, I would appreciate the temple more. It was a work of art, crafted by hand from our distant ancestors. The entire building was made of shining, white marble. Polished to a sheen almost every day by the temple's followers. The courtyard was composed of black marble, depicting a shining beacon in the midst of a black night. It was the one thing Saiyans had collectively come to build, a piece of art amidst a warrior race.

Hundreds, if not thousands had already gathered in the courtyard. Voices, booming across the wind like bombs muttered about. It was beyond irritating, my hands constantly wanted to cover my ears, just to escape the incessant noise. Yet, I pushed through, landing in the area reserved for the Elite.

It was right in front of the area that The King would speak from, we had chairs for each of the families that would be present, and there weren't thousands crowded next to each other. 

Some had already arrived, one being the Gaelic's. I physically groaned at the sight of them, wondering if I could manage to remain unnoticed just so I wouldn't be tempted to blast the lot of them to pieces. Of course, I was not so lucky.

"Oh, if it isn't _Lady Vedien._ What a wonderful surprise." The pompous heiress remarked.

"I sincerely doubt your excitement," I stated with a bored expression as I took my seat in the row in front of them.

"Oh no, I am truly excited. I will soon be married to the Prince." She exclaimed with a flourish of her hand, the mountain of gold jewelry she wore clattered together.

What was sad about it was there was a decent chance she would be the person to marry Vegeta. She came from an Elite family, their wealth was great and their influence of similar quality. I hoped to whatever was out there that it would at least not be her to marry Vegeta. If there was one person undeserving of the position, it was her.

"Tell me, where did you get that information?" I turned my head to ask her.

I comical surprised look came over her face as she stammered, "W-well, it's just obvious!" She practically screeched.

"Oh I see, you are too caught up in your own ego to realize that, if you happen to be wrong, more than a sizable amount of people would look at you as a fool, Because I am almost certain you have been boasted to your peers that you will be the one to gain his hand in marriage," I replied with a sneer. 

Her face was beet red, and her mother beside her decided to step in for a change, "I do not appreciate the way you speak to my daughter. We all know she is an exceptional choice for the Prince. I believe your... rude attitude is simply jealousy." She replied with a cool tone.

Ah, her mother was just a more mature version of Gaelic. Equally whoreish and stuck up. However, she carried her conversations well, and it was a little bit of a challenge to exchange words with her.

"Jealousy? Far from it Lady Gaelic, for I just hate it when someone's ego takes precedence over common sense. She obviously was reinforced in her egotism by someone, and whoever it was deserves the same punishment as her if the Prince's mate isn't her, which is ostracization and shame." I rebutted back.

Lady Gaelic, who couldn't come up with anything else in reply, took the best choice and just stayed silent as she upturned her nose at me. I smirked as I returned my vision to the risen area where the announcement would be made.

My momentary elation at embarrassing that horrid family was quickly smitten as my father approached his seat next to mine. I decided to ki sense him, wondering if anything changed from that first inspection I did on the return to the planet.

The sense of a jungle cat licking its chops after securing its meal, the shadows pulsating with victory as the plan was achieved, the knife - covered in blood as it pierced a beating heart.

I felt this terrible dread surround myself, making my stomach sink in despair as I realized whatever plan he had put in motion was already completed. Even his usual calm demeanor was pulsating with a snide glee as if something truly great for him was about to happen.

Whatever it was, it was in relation to Vegeta's impending marriage.

My tail was twitching, my fingers tensing, my heart pounding. Instincts told me to jump up, to prevent whatever was about to happen - yet I didn't know what it was. Drastic thoughts entered my mind.

Was he about to assassinate someone? Had it already been carried out? Or was it something else?

My teeth creaked as I clenched them together, attempting to reign in some form of control as my body almost lashed out against him.

"It is not as drastic as you are thinking." He stated, puncturing my thoughts with his calm voice.

There was no point in hiding it, "If you so hurt Vegeta then I will end you here and now. Execution be damned." I sneered quietly at him, baring my teeth.

"Oh, just Vegeta?" He asked.

"Hmph, as if I could stop every person you ever destroy. No, just him, that's all I care about." I confirmed, my mind whispering to just kill him now. He can't harm him if he isn't alive.

"Then I promise that he isn't coming to harm, at least from my hand or order." He promised, a sincere look in his eyes.

I harrumphed, knowing any promise he made was almost a sure lie. Still, subconsciously the promise was a little comforting. However, the anxiety and dread coursed through me like it was being carried through my blood.

However, my crisis had to wait as the Vegeta's flew in from the skies, landing with the lightest touch to the ground. The second son, Tarble, flew in with less grace. His stature such a disparity that many chuckled.

"Welcome one and all, to the announcement of my Son, Prince Vegeta's, mate. I trust this has been the talk of the century, not since my own announcement to my late wife." The King started.

I droned him out, finding Vegeta's eyes and his finding mine. I could see the anxiety on his bodice, the twitching of his fingers, the constant shifting. Hell, it seemed even his hair stood more prickly. I gave him a gentle smile, communicating through expressions that I was there, I would help him through this, however I could.

_"You know, I noticed how much of a hold you have on each other."_ My father's whisper pierced through the silent conversation Vegeta and I shared. I stayed silent, letting him say what he had as The King went through his long speech.

"I trust the accommodations have been well received..."

_"A true rarity, especially for you. You never wanted friends before now, so what is the difference?"_

"I am happy, for my son, knowing he will be able to continue our line and the rule of Vegeta..."

 _"It is as if you two had bonded, within moments of having an actual conversation with each other. Two of the most independent Saiyans, finding solidarity_ _in each other."_

"We will continue to keep the thoughts of the people in mind, long after I have returned to the moon and my son next..."

_"I was so stuck the day you left, knowing there would be no one that the Prince could actually enjoy his marriage with."_

"So with this vow of marriage, may the Saiyan race prosper, and our enemies quiver in fear..."

_"The King offered me a prize for my good service, a marriage between our families. I agreed, but wondered if you two would get along"_

"The choice has been made and I believe it was the perfect one."

_"When you two returned and made that terrible decision, I knew that you two would be perfect."_

Ice. It was so cold. My claws had long formed and tore chunks out of the chair I was sitting in. For the first time in my life, I felt the threatening feeling of tears wanting to flow. I finally met Vegeta's eyes once again, wanting to give him a warning, to scream at him that a terrible thing was about to happen.

"So, as the name is announced, may the lucky mate join us so he may see who he will be bonded to from now until forever." The King commanded, a terrible pause permeating from the courtyard,

Vegeta's eyes went wide, fear decorating his face as if a painter stroke the brush of dread over him.

And so, the arbiter of fate who knew of this occurrence slammed down his judgment, telling one and all that he enjoyed playing his little games.

"Isena Vedien."

**Vegeta**

Rage, absolute, terrible rage. I could hear nothing, not the booming crowd cheering, not Isena's footsteps as she walked up the marble stairs towards me. No, I was consumed in wrath's clutches. However, even at that moment, I was still watching her.

I could see the dread in her eyes, yet she held her head high. She walked with a strong strut as if she was completely unphased. Yet, I could see her despair, her sadness, her own terrible rage.

She approached me, her head tilting up to meet my gaze as I stared at the amalgamation of every terrible emotion one could feel swirling in her eyes.

I sighed, barely a whisper of air, as I held my hands out in the customary gesture when a Royal's mate was announced. For the first time, I saw her falter, staring at my hands for a moment longer before placing her hands in my own gloved ones.

She was shaking.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. 

She said nothing in return, and having nothing else to focus on, I too stared at our hands. The moment was too intimate for our relationship, it felt terribly wrong.

I could tell that my father had stopped speaking just a moment prior, the crowd had dispersed its excitement - waiting on the vow of words courtship entailed.

"I, Prince Vegeta, of the royal line of Kings, accept Isena Vedien to be my bonded. When the day comes that we stand under starlight, adorned by its white kiss, I will accept her as my mate."

"I, Isena Vedien, of the line Vedien, accept Prince Vegeta to be my bonded. When the day comes that we stand under starlight, adorned by its white kiss, I will accept him as my mate."

The crowd roared in my deafened ears, and I wanted to kill them all. Could they not see her saddened eyes, her despair? Neither of us wanted this, we hated every moment, yet they cheered all the same. I shook with terrible rage, wanting to kill everything, wanting to burn everything to ash.

My hands were gripped hard by her own, almost crushing my fingers.

"Not yet." Was all she said.

She met my eyes once more, hardened with determination and wrath, she vowed to me, "One day, Vegeta."

With that, my rage simmered down from an overflowing boil to a gentle roll. She let go of my hands and turned to face the crowd of people. I too turned and we both bowed in unison, my fists clenched at my sides as I thought of multiple ways to kill everything in the vicinity.

We stayed for another hour, talking amongst the populace, sharing in a feast I had no appetite for. All I could do was keep Isena within a distance I could watch from, to make sure that she would be alright. Of course, she seemed alright on the outside. Talking boisterously with the crowd, sharing in bubbling champagne, exchanging congratulations with a simple thank you.

Yet, every time our gazes passed, her true emotions would shine through like a beacon. I doubt any of the buffoons surrounding us could see it, but to me, it was as plain as day.

However, soon the festivities ended. Everyone rushing along to do their daily jobs, to get back to their own lives. For they truly did not care about my marriage, no they were only there because they felt forced to go.

Isena slipped across the remaining, small crowd of people. Dashing off through the wind like a shadow, with no one noticing her departure. Well, except for me.

I followed behind her, wanting to make sure she wouldn't do anything drastic or that could potentially hurt her. I found her standing in rolling grassland, the grasses yellow and blowing gently in the wind.

It was then she screamed, a wail so terrifyingly despair filled that I felt it pierce my soul in it's angered sadness. Then the ground shook, her rage too strong to be contained in her body.

She punched the ground, breaking it apart with her fists. She threw ki blast after ki blast into the grasses, destroying the beautiful landscape in her wrath. It was absolutely terrifying, and beautiful. A mountain of power, releasing all at once. Yet, even I knew if anyone was watching her true power-level would be figured out, and she would soon see an end. So I approached her, slowly, calmly, like a hunter stalking prey.

She turned around, sensing my approach. A feral rage making her pupils into pinpricks. She launched towards me, ready to fight, ready to hurt something - anything.

Yet, I caught her fist in my hand and simply pulled her towards me in a sad embrace. The reaction was immediate, the feral rage swiftly replaced with this terrible sadness as she clutched at me. She shook but never wept. Not a single tear was shed as she lamented silently into my chest. I simply stroke her wild mane, letting my gloved hand pick apart the knotted mess that it was.

I found myself internally laughing at the irony. Not a week prior she stated I had the capability for kindness, and here I was comforting her. However, the comfort was not one-sided, even I desired the little bit of elation an embrace brought,

I joined in the sadness that she released, the absolute fury, the terrible dread. The scent of the emotions rolled off her in almost dizzying waves. I imagined, that I was not faring much better.

Time passed in that destroyed field. A barren, earth-upturned landscape that once housed a calm beauty turned into an ugly amalgamation because of someone's emotions. At one point, we changed from standing to sitting, allowing our legs a rest. The sun slowly passed over, becoming covered with thick, black rainclouds.

Eventually, the weather shared in our lamentation, shedding the cold, wet tears of rain. I looked over to her, a silent question to seek shelter, but I got a slow shake as an answer. The question was more so for her own preference, as I did not care to be in the rain.

I watched as the droplets fell from the sky, gentle in their falling. Slowly, her mane was drooping and heavy as it became wet. My eyes widened as I was taken back to the day we attacked Clexin. Her body shivering as it went through the beginnings of hypothermia, how scared I was when she fell asleep.

"You are thinking about something." Her voice pierced my thoughts.

"I think this day merits thinking," I replied in a rough, unused voice.

Her lips upturned slightly as she got a twinkle of mirth in her eyes, before it disappeared and was replaced with grief. I frowned, hating how I was this close to making her happy, yet it eluded her.

_Why do you care so much?_

"Isena, you're soaking. You will get sick if you stay out much longer." I tried to persuade her.

Her eyes met mine, and I was met by the absolute grief they held. She responded - barely a whisper, "If I go back now then I will not see you until the ceremony."

My teeth groaned as I clenched them together, the latex of my gloves creaking as I squeezed in unbridled fury, "There won't be a ceremony if you die!"

Her eyes widened as she heard my exclamation. I felt remorse for yelling, yet I could see her shivering.

I stood from the ground, offering my hand as I looked down on her, "The ceremony is tomorrow night, Isena. It'ss closer than you think."

Her mouth turned into a frown as she stared at my hand. Her eyes hard as I saw the fires of rage burning beneath the coals of her eyes.

Her fist connected with my face in the blink of an eye. I held the already bruising skin as I stared at her in shock, "What the fuck was that for!" I growled out.

"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed back, flying towards me.

I growled as I blocked her attacks as much as I could, but her rage made her punches hit that much harder. Eventually, my own wrath won over as I started hitting back. It wasn't enough to seriously hurt her, but enough for her to notice that I wouldn't be a punching bag.

"Stop it! Isena, please!" I exclaimed as a last-ditch effort to get her back to her senses. She flinched at my plea, her eyes going downcast as her drooping hair hid her face. She relaxed, her body becoming less tense as she realized what she had done.

"Vegeta..." She started. I beat her to it, grabbing her shoulders as I looked her in the eyes.

"Isena, we have to get through this, okay? It won't be so bad, at least for a while. Children won't be a necessity for a while, but..." I paused, knowing I was rambling, but I had to find a way to make her feel at least a little better.

"It's shit, I know. Neither of us was expecting it and it caught us by surprise. However, one day, we will get our revenge. I promise - I swear it on anything and everything." I finished.

She was silent for a moment, but quickly she stepped forward, leaning into me as we entered another embrace.

Her voice was soft, a whisper, coated with sadness and fear, "I just don't know what to do. My entire world has turned upside down and I have no clue how to fix it. I try to grasp the situation, yet every time I am met with more despair and fear." She paused, finding her next words as the rain pattered around us, "I'm not strong enough for this, Vegeta. I know, admitting that is such a terrible thing for a Saiyan to do, but it's the truth. I can't handle someone playing with my life like I am a doll. There's nothing I can do, I am trapped, I am nothing, what I want does not matter." She finished.

She was cold against me, still shivering as her body attempted to take what warmth I had.

"Then let us rely on each other, for that is that not what friends are meant to do?" I replied, providing a potential answer.

She looked up at me, sharing with me a laugh that was devoid of humor, "Indeed, that is what I heard they are for."

I harrumphed, moving a few strands of wet hair out of her eyes. Truly, she had the most unruly head of hair I had ever seen on a Saiyan. Suddenly, that feeling from a week ago coursed through my body. An insistent desire, that with all that happened today, turned into a pang of ugly guilt.

I pushed her away, but not long after the sudden release of embrace I told - no commanded her, "Let's take you back home."

There was no room for debate, I could see the beginnings of hypothermia take place, even with a Saiyan's high metabolism - she was far too cold. She nodded her head numbly in acceptance, flying a few feet off the ground and waiting on me to take the lead. Truthfully, all my pride had wasted away today, leaving an empty shell of my egotistical natures. I decided to fly next to her, unwilling to let her out of my sight and to fulfill my need to have someone close.

Because I would be lying if I said I didn't desire some comfort at the moment.

**Isena**

If you had asked me a few months ago if I thought marrying the Prince was a good idea, I might have blown your head off. What was hilarious was that it was the same opinion I shared now - especially since I considered him a close friend. For the first time, I felt completely helpless. Lethargy coursed through my veins like blood, the desire to do anything was overshadowed by this terrible vulnerability.

To be honest, I knew that it was a good decision on my father's part to marry us together. It would bind his line to the royal one, giving him even more influence to work around with. It also complied with that terrible statement I said before I left the planet, _"Those low power-level ladies would only upset The Prince. When everyone left the room, we decided to chat a little and he even outright told me he would not be pleased with, and I quote, 'A simpering Beta.' Try to choose at least someone that's remotely decent at fighting."_

With that single sentence, I might have doomed Vegeta and I. However, I didn't know if he was already wanting to marry us, and I just pushed that motive over the edge.

I sighed, the silken sheets of my bed feeling rough against my skin. I found no comfort in the lavish pillows and sheets, no purring content as I dug deeper into the mattress. Everything hurt with burning fury like I was infected with terrible sickness and I was slowly collapsing in on myself.

The irony of the situation was that Vegeta got what he wanted. I was not what he feared he would get, I was everything he could want in a Beta. Someone to clash with, someone that would challenge him. Yet, neither of us wanted to be mated with each other. We simply did not feel that way towards each other, it honestly felt as if we came from the same womb, cut from the same cloth.

Therefore, the terrible dread of what exactly marriage entailed consumed our psyche. Eventually, we would have to produce children, we would have to fake feelings of love towards each other, at least to sedate the populace. 

I felt disgusted as if incest was the topic at hand. However, deep down, I knew that it wouldn't be terrible. Vegeta wouldn't treat me like a child-producing machine. We would actually want to be around each other, and not secretly despise each other. Neither of us would blame the other for seeking relationships on the side because we both knew we didn't feel those kinds of feelings towards the other.

It wouldn't be... terrible. Yet, why did I feel like the worst thing possible had just happened? Was it because we only considered each other friends? Was it that the thought of having sex with him sent a disgusting shiver down my spine? I had never dealt with emotions such as these before and I hated every second that I wondered and questioned them.

Then it clicked, my mind coming to an understanding, or at least as close as I was going to get. Something inside me churned in uncertainty. I couldn't place a finger on exactly what it was, but I knew most of my fear came from the uncertainty of the future. It was as if a secret, planted deep in the recesses of my mind, was the reason. A secret that I couldn't figure out, one that hid too deep that my attempts of digging it out were meaningless. 

It angered me beyond belief. Boiling my blood in what felt equivalent to hot magma. Of course, it was a multitude of different things that made me choke on this terrible despair. For one, being tricked and used by my Father was probably one of the most anger-inducing things I had ever felt in my life.

The feeling of helplessness as I felt my life being controlled by an outside force. It made me feel hopeless as if nothing I did mattered.

The surprise of it all shook my psyche, how I couldn't figure it out until it pounced on me and closed its teeth around my neck.

The feelings I felt for Vegeta did not coincide with love or affection in the sense of a relationship. Being forced to feel those feelings where none existed was simultaneously disgusting and filled me with wrath.

The uncertainty of the future, how I could not see all the possible paths this could end up.

Then, there was that feeling, as if something my own mind has hidden from me.

I could list the reasons as to why I felt the way I felt, yet even then I found myself wondering why the emotions felt so raw and unchained. It truly wasn't the worst thing in the world, but it felt like it did. Was I being childish? Was I being selfish?

I questioned myself endlessly, wondering, and desperately searching for an answer. Yet, it eluded me so easily.

The feeling of helplessness increased tenfold, that nagging feeling of tears wanting to burst free came in sickening waves. I clenched my teeth and willed myself not to cry, not to lament. I felt so weak and powerless. Shame coursed through me as I thought I could do better. I could have seen what was to come, yet I didn't.

It was my fault - if only I could see. I caused this, I did this. 

My claws formed and dug holes in the bed. It didn't matter, I would be leaving this place by tomorrow night, forced to live in the palace. Anguish demanded release and I relented, using anger as my fuel to spend. I destroyed absolutely everything, cotton and silk were strewn throughout the room, decorating the floor and furnishings in white fluff. I wanted to scream, yet I forced the sound down, not wanting to alert anyone of my weakness.

The churning rage made my inner instincts purr in content. Thankful to feel a more explosive emotion than despair.

The sun had risen by the time my senses came to me, the morning shining through the floor to ceiling window across from my bed. The entire room was destroyed, the carpet had been de-floored, feathers and cotton littered absolutely everything. It was then I felt this terrible shame, like a punch to the gut. It was not for the servants that would have to clean my mess, nor the wrath my father would feel. No, I was too selfish for that. 

The shame that coursed through me was towards myself. My reputation of being this calm and collected figure, so similar to her father, was simply a lie. Many times my rage would flow through me, making any reasonable action seem pointless. Once again. it happened. I was not calm nor collected, I was an animal, a beast who knew nothing of intelligence.

I fell to the floor, not knowing what else I could do. My hands went to my hair, pulling and tugging as every negative emotion one could feel made its way to my heart. It simultaneously numbed me and made every nerve ending fire off in pain. Blood eventually trickled down my face, my claws doing damage to my scalp. I pressed a finger against the dark red substance and brought it to my vision.

I chuckled with no emotion. What point was there to life if you could not live?

Why continue if all you are is a puppet, bound to the will of a man who only cared for himself? How ironic was it, that not a day prior, I was preaching of how the future could be changed, that I did not have to be bound by my father's wishes? How naive one could be.

Suddenly, I was pulled from my inner damnation. A beeping, all too familiar, burst from the room. I slowly got up from my knees and made my way to the glowing, yet cracked data-pad. A familiar name, one that caused a burst of elation coursed through me. His name, perhaps the only thing in this blasted universe that could pull me from the brink, was shown across the screen. I tapped the message, wanting to see what he had to say.

_Are you okay? - Vegeta_

I wanted to smile, but even concern from Vegeta would not make it appear.

_Are you? - Isena_

It took him a while to respond and that was enough for me to know the answer.

_The ceremony is starting at 6:00 pm. - Vegeta_

Ah, it's just like him to cut to the chase. Dread filled me once again, however, far less than what I had been feeling before.

_At least it won't be too awful. - Isena_

_What exactly won't be too awful? - Vegeta_

My grip tightened on the data-pad, rage, and shame coursing through me as I typed out my answer.

_The marriage. I am what you asked for. - Isena_

I could practically feel his wrath through the glass. I waited with bated breath, wondering what he would say.

_I won't ever treat you badly, I won't hurt you, I won't force you into anything you do not want. If you desire it, I can prepare separate rooms for you. If you are now uncomforted by my presence, just know I understand. - Vegeta_

Oh. That is not what I expected at all. I gave a choked chuckle, tears threatening to spring to life once more as I felt this strange emotion course through me. It was... surprisingly warm. A feeling that was quite similar to elation, to happiness.

_I don't want to be alone - Isena_

I stared at the words I had typed, not knowing where they came from. It was true, I desired the comfort of company. Yet, I did not mean to tell him that. I stared at my fingers, wondering what persuaded them to say such a thing.

_Very well. - Vegeta_

I wondered what he was thinking. What coursed through his mind at the current moment. It was near impossible to tell through this blasted glass. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than his presence. His gunmetal scent pouring over the room. I chuckled at the irony, with his scent being one associated with dangerous things. Perhaps I found comfort in danger, in near-death.

I simply stared at the screen, not knowing what to say. With my mind practically destroyed at the current moment, my usual quick wits were eluding me. I thought that maybe I should lighten the mood, to try my hand at comedy, but I knew now was not the time. Even then, I doubt I could say anything remotely laugh-inducing.

Suddenly, my fingers swept across the screen, tapping away at a message I did not think of.

_I miss the ship. - Isena_

I truly did. I missed our conversations, I missed talking the night away. The training sessions, our combined hatred of Gaelic. Hell, I somehow missed the fighting, because at least I felt somewhat in control. Now... here I was. Nearing the breaking point and wondering if it only got worse from here.

_I do too. - Vegeta_

For the first time in what felt like centuries, I smiled. It was a sad one, reminiscing on what we had. It was like a dream, a distant memory.

_Perhaps it will be like that once more. - Isena_

We would be together all the time now. We would go to the same events, live in the same place. There was no more social suicide involved with our being together. I forced my mind to think about the positives, to focus entirely on what could make me happy once more. Even then, I felt my mind chastise me, threatening me no to be naive.

_Perhaps. - Vegeta_

Somehow, I knew the same thought had run through his mind.

_I couldn't sleep. - Isena_

_I wouldn't have expected you to. Neither could I. - Vegeta_

I sighed, running my right hand through my knotted hair. it was then I remembered that Vegeta stroked my hair after the announcement. A strange mixture of embarrassment and... something else coursed through me as I thought of the terrible knots he had to go through.

Sadness permeated through me as I thought of his presence. I wanted him to be here, to just stand near me. He wouldn't even have to talk, he could just stand there silently as we enjoyed each other's company.

I looked at the screen, noticing I was in the middle of typing a message.

_Can you come ov-_

I quickly deleted the message. Knowing that we weren't in the clear until later today. There was nothing I could think of to say. My mind hitting a blank as I stared at the messages slowly counting up from their original send time.

_Do you want me to leave you alone? - Vegeta_

_No. - Isena_

Wow, I typed that fast. However, I quickly realized that, at least over messages, that I didn't have anything to say. It was incredibly awkward, and I wondered if I shouldn't have said no. Immediately, my instincts retaliated, demanding for me to feel remorse, as I knew I wanted him to talk to me, but I didn't have anything to say.

Eventually, my mind made its decision.

_I just can't think of anything to say. My brain is fried, but I want to know you're here. Does that make sense? - Isena_

_Sort of? - Vegeta_

I ran my hand across my face, wondering if I could make this any worse.

_Just talk about random shit. - Isena_

There was a lull in the conversation. Minutes went by as Vegeta seemingly contemplated on what to talk about.

_Do you want to hear about the dealings with King Cold? - Vegeta_

_Sure. You're free to tell anything. - Isena_

Somehow, we talked for hours. I felt all the terrible emotions that I had felt before slowly melt away until they were in the background. Sure, they still existed, but I could ignore it for the most part. Truthfully, I found the conversation itself somewhat exciting. Apparently, King Cold was providing upgraded armor and technologies to our armies. In exchange, we had to use them in warfare for his own gain. With that exchange, we were allowed to trade freely within his empire, with lower taxation as well.

Curiously, I glanced at the time, and almost screamed at what it told me.

5:00 pm.

_Overall, the forces that are currently invading those planets are doing well. Last I heard we only suffered ten casualties, while our enemies suffered hundreds of thousands. - Vegeta_

_I hate to interrupt, but it's currently 5:00. - Isena_

_Oh shit. - Vegeta_

_I'll see you soon, I guess. - Isena_

_Yeah, I guess so. Stay safe. - Vegeta_

I turned the pad off. Staring at the black screen for a minute as I suddenly recognized how much... lighter I felt. As if a single conversation was enough to lift my spirits up.

Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. It abruptly opened soon after, revealing the servents that were stationed to get me ready.

I chuckled darkly as they screamed at the mess.

I was beginning to hate this game of dress-up. To be forced to wear something completely out of my comfort zone was beyond irritating, however, this was probably the tamest of the three dresses I had worn so far. Usually for marriages between families, at least of the more mundane class, the Beta would wear a long flowing dress, as if the stars were pouring out from her bodice. The Alpha would wear a traditional garb of black, depicting a night sky.

It was meant to represent how he would be the sky, and her his stars. What would the night be without the little pinpricks of light, the nebulae coursing through like a painters stroke? What would the stars be without the blackness in between?

It was a nice sentiment, but you hardly ever got the love it depicted. Life wasn't made up of pretty sentiments.

Like my first dress, the sleeves were long, nearing the floor in their length. The length of the dress ended at my knees instead of mid-thigh. The dress itself was pure white, with embroidered patterns that were raised from the silk. It was not loose at all, it hugged everything I had with an almost suffocating grip. I stared at myself and noticed I was not shaped like most others. Most Beta's had pudgy fat coating their bodies, the evidence of their lack of work. Everything about me was hard, muscles were the defining point of my person. Scars were painted with a light touch, a sprinkle of paint against a rough canvas.

Of course, I still sported the wide hips of Beta's, evolution demanded them and even still we had troubles giving birth. I found that I wondered what I would look like if I was raised like Gaelic. My hand reached over to the scar across my left eye, touching the scarred tissue there. My hand moved across to my nose, touching the mark that marred the flesh there as well.

Who would I be without these scars? Would I still enjoy the pleasures of wordplay? The feeling of power as I vanquished my foes?

My hand fell to my side numbly. Perhaps I would be entirely different. My father would not have had the need to train me since birth. No broken bones at four, no scars nearing majority, soft flesh that would be desirable. Perhaps even a personality those buffoons in the Elite would like.

I would be just like everyone else, a person that thought themselves the world when they were all the same.

I moved away, deciding to finally come out. Dread and anxiety coiled and tightened its clawed fist, remembering suddenly that I was wearing this dress for a reason. My teeth groaned as I clenched them together, willing myself to power through the helplessness I felt.

I descended down the stairs, my feet thumping mutedly against the carpet. It was strange to think I would no longer walk this mansion's halls every day. I looked around, wondering at the display of wealth that permeated through the home. It was all so fake, so cold. There was no welcoming feeling in this place. No love, no sanctuary. Somehow, even though I hated the circumstances, I found that I enjoyed the thought of leaving this place.

Father stood at the exit to the home, his face passive as he stared at my descension.

"Tell me, my daughter, will you do me proud?" He asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

I met his gaze with a sturdy stare. I could feel the rage bubbling inside me, threatening to release as I looked to the single person who made my life a living hell. He uses, abuses, and terrifies without remorse. Saiyans weren't kind creatures, yet he made any other of our kind look innocent.

"I will do myself proud - if that coincides with your own wishes, then so it shall be," I answered him with a disdainful sneer.

He smirked, only for a second, before turning and walking outside. I reluctantly had to follow - because there was no other way forward.

We flew to the temple, a slow and steady pace that allowed me to watch the environment. The sun had set an hour beforehand, allowing the night sky to be viewed in all its glory. A cloudless night, littered with stars and the faint echo of nebulae in the light-polluted area we resided. A beautiful night, for a horrendous day.

The Temple of the Moon shown in a glorious display. Lights were in every corner, both of fire and of technological means. As was tradition, everyone had arrived before us. The last to arrive was always the Alpha, even The King would arrive before he did.

The crowd clapped at my arrival in a thunderous roar. I wanted to sneer at them, I wanted to tear them apart until nothing remained. I controlled myself, taking deep breaths in and out, allowing myself to calm my frayed nerves - at least as much as could be done.

I was alone at the raised platform I stood on yesterday. Staring at the crowd as they mingled about. I found a familiar head of long, unruly hair. Raditz looked up at me and gave me a slight nod. I felt myself calm down much more in the feeling of solidarity, as if someone sharing, or at least knowing my pain was enough to give me some extra strength.

My eyes roamed over the crowd some more, finding a certain someone staring daggers at me. Gaelic was absolutely furious, her long hair practically stood on end as she seethed at my form. I found myself giving the whoreish Beta a sly smile, wanting to see if I could make her angry enough to burst out in anger. Unfortunately, her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, calming her daughter slightly.

I felt disappointment roll through me at that. It would be one of the greatest mood lifters in the universe if Gaelic could embarrass herself enough for social outcast. Of course, my father meeting his end easily took the number one spot.

I felt him before anyone else saw him. An explosion one second from going off, boiling rage just before you let go, a step from the edge of a great fall.

I looked up to the sky, watching Vegeta approach rapidly. The crowd finally noticed him, clapping as he landed a few feet to my left. Our gazes met, his usual hard stare soft as we looked at each other. He approached, stepping closer until we were almost chest to chest. Warmth blossomed in my chest at his closeness, happy that I had the one person who understood how I felt to a fundamental level.

With that, a priestess exited from the temple, coming to us with slow strides. The whole area for miles was silent, a testament to the amount of care we had for this tradition.

With a final step, she stood next to us, her facing the crowd, with Vegeta and I facing each other. She wore a white robe that flowed in intricate patterns.

"Take the hands of your bonded and wrap your tails together." She commanded.

First, our hands met in a delicate hold. I could tell that he really wanted me to be happy at this point, his eyes practically begged me to lose my own's terrible sadness.

Our tails were next, an action that felt entirely too strange to be doing to someone who you considered a friend. It was a tight hold, one that gave me comfort in a juxtapose of strangeness.

"I shall say a prayer, one to help these two through their bonding, to help for fertility, and to help them consider each other with respect." The priestess said over the silent crowd.

"These two are fated by the moon, and so I ask her - to look on her fated children and watch them grow into one another. To tell them to care for another, to find comfort in each other, to look to each other for guidance. I ask that she protects them from harm in her humble gaze, that she shines her love on them in dark times. I ask that she consider them bonded, and trust them to keep to each other forever."

It was a short prayer, one I have heard many times. One that I knew would be said to me - but not with this person in front of me.

"I ask that the bonded speak a final sentence to each other before the ceremony is complete before they become bonded forever." The priestess asked us.

Oh, I completely forgot about that.

Vegeta, sensing my distress with a tightened grip on my hands, commenced with his own sentence.

"Isena Vedien, I have considered you a friend for only a short while, but I am happy that it has come to this, that we will have a chance at love together," Vegeta said with a stare that all but said he hated that sentence.

I quickly thought of something to say, wondering if it would suffice.

"Prince Vegeta, I too have only considered you a friend for a short while, but I welcome the adventure of love with an open mind, and cannot wait to explore this with you," I stated with a scrunch of my nose.

Vegeta chuckled softly at that, a low sound that no one but maybe the priestess could hear. At the moment, with my frayed nerves and the pit of anxiety in my gut, it calmed me significantly.

"Then I commence you bonded, may your future be as bright as the Moon's gaze in the loneliest nights." The priestess concluded.

He brought my right hand up in a gentle grip to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of my palm. A strange mixture of feelings came from that gesture, most I could not describe. He held my gaze as he removed his lips from my hand, emotions flitting across his black pupils as he let go of my hands and tail.

A moment before the crowd erupted he whispered to me in absolute grief,

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was long in the making. God everything is so terrible right now, but it gets better from here. Promise.


	13. A Realization

**Vegeta**

I could see the vulnerability straining across her face as the crowd boomed around us in thunderous applause. I wouldn't call it fear, no - it was despair.

Despite my desire to keep a hold on her, I let go of her hands and uncurled our tails. Instead, I wrapped my arm around her waist as I moved to her side. I could feel her flinch as I did so - and mentally berated myself for the touch. I leaned down and whispered, "They are expecting us to at least act like we love each other. I'm sorry."

We walked towards the stairs that descended into the crowd. She answered as we went down the final step, her voice barely audible if it wasn't for my proximity.

"It's fine, Vegeta."

Was it? I couldn't tell if she was lying just to make me feel better. Well, better was a very loose term at the moment. Still, I wanted to keep a hold on her. There was this possessive tingling in my gut that practically demanded me to touch her at all times. It was as if my instincts were worried she would float away, never to be seen again.

"Congratulations." A familiar voice called out from in front of us. I looked up to see Raditz standing with a perturbed look on his face. He gave Isena a sad smile before walking towards us and putting his hand on her shoulder in a sign of solidarity. With my frayed nerves and this unusual possessive nature coursing through me I almost tore off the offending appendage. Of course, I controlled myself. It wouldn't be good for Isena to see one of the few people she ever was around to lose an arm.

Raditz lifted his hand from her shoulder, but before he walked away he gave me a look, one that I could not decipher. Either way, my temper was at dangerous levels now and anything that remotely ticked me off was going to be in deep shit.

We mingled with the Elite and commoners, drinking at bubbly champagne that couldn't get you drunk even if you drank barrels of it. My mind was wracked with dozens of questions and I truthfully didn't want to delve into the inner machinations of my mind to answer them at the present moment.

I could tell that the unexpected nature of this whole predicament completely rattled Isena. She was used to the predictability of everything around her - to throw her into this whole mess and to not even have an inkling that it was going to happen was surely causing a massacre inside her head.

It made that possessive tingling in my gut increase tenfold. I hated the feeling, especially since it concerned Isena. It was as if this stupid marriage was fucking with my instincts. It was as if I was already mated to her.

I shook my head, hating that line of thought. I didn't like her in that type of way and to even delve into the eventuality of its happening was making my gut curl in disgust. Well, only for a moment.

It quickly turned into a hesitant curiosity, as if I was delving into a slight sin. What would happen on that fateful night? Would it even feel good at that point? My mind sunk deeper and deeper, clawing its way into terrible thoughts that quickly spun out of control.

The feelings of a week ago began to kick in again, lust, desire, and a strange emotion that I had no idea how to articulate. It was overwhelming, all-consuming, and felt so terrible and good to feel. It was as if someone threw me into cold water and underneath the waves, I found a city of gold.

My eyes found her in the crowd. They roamed over the dress that clung tightly to her bodice as if it was a second skin. I simultaneously despised and loved the article of clothing. Thoughts turned to me tearing it off, setting her free of the confining gown was lighting up in my mind. Then the aftermath of that thought hit me, what would lie underneath that gown?

Of course, I had seen her slightly uncovered before. Her breasts weren't that large, likely a symptom of constantly working out and being at war. Of course, she still had them, yet they weren't as noticeable as other Betas. I knew that her abs were pronounced, and my thoughts wandered to how they would feel if I ran my hand across them.

I remembered the night she came to her heat. How when she sat atop me I could feel the burning desire in between her legs. How even though I had barely touched her she was already ready for me.

My thoughts quickly halted when my mind finally caught up to what exactly it was thinking of. It was then I was faced with the terrible truth that lied within me, a dark secret that my prideful mind had attempted to keep from me for as long as possible.

It seemed I was truly attracted to Isena.

My mind couldn't fully comprehend the revelation, I went from denial to acceptance an infinite amount of times within a second. The simultaneous feelings of wanting it to continue and wanting it to disappear was an all-consuming emotional trainwreck. I was fine with things remaining how they were between the two of us, I was content with a friendship. Yet, there was a part of me that wanted it to be taken further than the simple bonds of friendship. It wanted the closeness of intimacy, the throws of desire, the emotions you could only feel if it was taken a step further.

Emotions that I had never felt before.

Emotions that prideful Vegeta thought was not possible, emotions that I had thought fantasy up until now. Emotions that I could not comprehend, could not attain understanding.

It would be long after this moment when I realized what exactly these emotions were. No, my mind was caught up in the simplicity of desire, and not it's complex machinations. I was used to simple sex, simple attractions - not the whole world of emotions I would be exposing myself to.

I clenched my teeth together and berated myself. Hating that I ended up feeling this way. It was fine the way it was, so why did I feel like this now? It was a simultaneous curse and a blessing. A chance for me to fuck everything up, to let whatever we had to scatter to dust. However, there was this tiny part of me that begged to let it continue, to harbor my feelings in hopes that one day she would feel the same. It was an intense emotion that I almost blindly let happen.

My eyes found her once more in the crowd, her lips parting as she took in a drink, the liquid coating her lips in a delicate sheen as she lowered the glass. How she spoke to someone I did not recognize with faux happiness. Her expressions were so genuine I almost believed them. It was then I remembered her mastery of deception, how, even though I knew she felt the most desolate she has ever been, that she could still fool the crowds. I almost chuckled at the thought of them just being too stupid, which was partly true.

Her eyes suddenly met mine in a momentary gaze. I was trapped in their confines as we assessed each other from the sizable distance that separated us. Everything that was her poured from her eyes, the calculation, the subtle playfulness, the hatred she had for the common masses, the complexity of her morality, and the sadness that had practically been radiating from her being since yesterday. The latter overshadowed those other elements, yet they were still visible. It was as if I carried a magnifying glass that could see the little deviations of her character, the tiny things that made her so different from everyone else.

She approached me with confidence, she walked with a subtle swagger that fooled the masses expertly. All you had to do was act like you owned the room, it doesn't matter if you actually did. It was the first rule in deception - act like you're meant to be there. It seemed as if she regained some of her composure since our descent from the elevated area where we were pronounced mates.

She took her seat next to me, a disdainful look pronounced on her face as she stared at the mass of bodies before us, "This is absolutely horrendous." She commented.

"Indeed, they prattle on forever. I wonder if they will ever realize what they speak of never matters and they are wasting their lives." I responded with a click of my tongue.

She obtained a faraway look in her eyes as she rested her head on her palm. She stared blankly into the crowds, lost in whatever thought had come across her mind.

"You obviously have something on your mind," I commented as I too stared at the bustling crowd before us.

Her eyes locked onto mine once more, I could tell she was searching me, wondering herself what I was thinking of. She answered not a moment later, "I believe this day merits thought."

I chuckled softly at the awfully similar sentence she uttered. The reply was out of my mouth before I could stop it, "Imitation is the strongest form of flattery."

A little smirk dotted the corner of her lip, a sharp look entered her eyes as she pondered me for a few moments. Her tail swooshed contentedly against the marble floor, the action reminding me of the times on board the ship.

"You are different today. Other than the obvious, what has changed?" She questioned me.

I almost flinched. How could she tell so easily that I had come to this awful revelation about her? My mind quickly kicked into high gear, attempting to come up with a suitable answer before she became too curious.

"I do believe Father is planning something, yet I do not know what." I managed to blurt out without sounding like a complete idiot. Truthfully, it wasn't all a lie. It was truth swirled so delicately within a lie, I simply hoped it was enough to get her off my trail.

It seemed to have worked because she simply hummed in response and returned her gaze to the crowd. I almost sighed in relief, glad that she wouldn't figure out my current... opinions of her.

Time slowly passed as we sat next to each other, the night sky turning overhead as my mind went into overdrive in its anxious thoughts. Every movement I would make was carefully thought over, I would examine everything I either said or did with a close inspection just to make sure she wouldn't become suspicious of me. In hindsight, perhaps I was being a little too cautious, however, I simply refused to have her figure out that I was attracted to her.

The time to leave couldn't come soon enough. While I knew that she would be staying with me permanently, I relished the thought to be away from these simpletons that surrounded us. Too many times were we approached by some reprobate that asked too many questions and wished too many congratulations.

However, the time came to say our goodbyes, which was a simultaneous relief and irritation. I honestly did not wish to grant a single one of these horrendous people my farewells, yet I was forced to.

"Thank you for coming, the rule of Vegeta will continue until we rule the Universe and beyond," I said as enthusiastically I could manage, which wasn't very much. Isena chuckled ever so slightly, which brought warmth to my center that I could not begin to describe. 

Honestly, I was just glad she seemed to be in a better mood. I hated the sadness she was enveloped in. It made me want to destroy anything and everything until whatever caused such a terrible emotion lay in ruins. Of course, I would have only signed our death warrants, so I had to make do with simulations of the act, which only served to make me the most irritated I had ever felt.

We lept to the air, flying slowly through the air as we made our way to the palace. I was slightly in the lead, which would have made any other version of me happy, yet I only felt disdain at the thought. I slowed down marginally, letting us come head to head as we flew side by side.

I could hear the slight chuckle she gave even though the wind whipped around us gently. I hated the sound because I knew she thought what I did was funny, which I was not someone who did idiotic things. However, some little part of me decided to let it go instead of letting it simmer in my agitated mind.

Still, the desire to finally relax and get away from the terribleness that has plagued both of us since we landed was palpable. The constant want to kill people, yet being unable to was seriously demanding on my psyche. Luckily, the temple was not far from the palace I called home. The grand place called to me - a mixture of serene grace and unnerving despair. I would never truly consider this place home, most likely because my father roamed its lavish halls. However, it was the only place I could call home.

Even stranger was the thought of Isena living there with me. Of course, I was ecstatic since we could actually speak to one another, however, the dread of realizing why she was staying overcame what little joy I obtained. At that thought, the prideful side of me sneered in disbelief. I didn't need anyone, so why was I happy that someone was coming to live with me, especially the Beta I am now married to.

Yet, it was a fading whisper. A fleeting thought that attempted to claw it's way into my mind as it did so many times before, however, it failed. A distinct pinch of fear doused my heart, my thoughts wondering if this sudden change was for the better or worse. I was changing, perhaps by not much, but still enough to be noticeable. The want to be around someone, to talk, to be honest with, to protect... to have desire for.

It was simply something I had never experienced before.

We arrived at the palace, our footfalls meeting the marble flooring outside the grand gates. I caught a glance at Isena, wondering what her expression would be. Would I find malice? Fear? Sadness?

No, all I found was nothing. Not a drop of dread or joy, simple nothingness. For some reason, that made me fear more than any other emotion.

We walked forward, entering the balance and being subjected to its lavish wealth. Isena did not eye such things with an eager gaze like some of the other Beta's I had... permitted to enter. She just stared forward, her tail swishing gently in the air. My eyes caught the tightness of her dress once more. How it stretched ever so slightly as she walked, how - when my eyes roamed further down, it creased in certain... areas.

I quickly looked away, berating myself for such lecherous behavior. Yet, a guilty pleasure roamed through me, a distinct feeling that made my gut curl in a multitude of different feelings.

We turned many corners, walking through many halls, and climbed a few stairs before we arrived at our destination. I stepped forward, tapping away at the device that locked the door, before stepping back and motioning to Isena.

She cocked her head slightly as she questioned me, yet the light of understanding hit her eyes not a moment sooner. She stepped close to me, her scent invading my nose. I could hear my teeth groan as I fought tooth and nail to control myself, trying not to think that she was staying in my quarters, that she would be available to me.

The device gave a tone as it accepted her finger-print, now allowing her free access to my room. The door swished open, giving a view into the room I found solace in. In confidence, she strode forward, her head moving as she looked around the room. I followed her soon after, the door closing behind me.

"I expected nothing less, yet I am still surprised." She spoke, her eyes still roaming over my room.

I knew what she was thinking. My being a Prince brought thoughts of lavish decorations, of exuding wealth. Yet, all I had was a carpeted floor, high ceilings, a nice bed, a sizable closet that held minimal clothes, and a small seating area. The only thing I would consider particularly lavish was the floor to ceiling window, yet every wealthy family had one in their personal rooms, hell even Isena did.

"Trust me, when any female has ever entered my room they have always been disappointed," I responded with a shrug of my shoulders.

She swung around to face me, a sharp smile painted on her lips, incisors showing in a dangerous grin, "Oh, isn't that upsetting to hear. Most Alpha's wouldn't want Beta's to be disappointed when they invite them to their rooms."

It took me a moment to realize that she has alluded to something entirely different than what I meant. I growled lowly for a short second before stepping forward to sit down on the edge of my bed. My eyes turned upwards to look at her once more, her lips still upturned slightly at her own joke.

"Stop smiling, it wasn't that funny," I said.

At that, she started chuckling softly, my rage and amusement both growing by the second. However, she abruptly stopped and looked down at the gown that hugged her bodice, "Do you happen to have my clothes?" She asked.

"You don't know how many times someone has asked me that." I retorted, my own sharp smile appearing as I battled her.

She harrumphed before walking into my closet and looking around. She popped back out shortly after, annoyance alight in her expressions as she crossed her arms.

"Well, apparently not. Happen to have some extra clothes?" She asked.

Honestly, it was a fair question. I wouldn't have expected her to keep wearing that dress, yet the implications of her wearing my own clothes made the instinctual part of me purr in pleasure. I attempted to shake the thought away but failed miserably.

"Yeah, just grab something." I managed to reply.

She nodded as she entered the closet once more and rummaged around for a minute. In the meantime, I was berating myself over and over. Vegeta, you are better than this. Control yourself and get over this fantasy in your mind.

She stepped out, her arms carrying a bundle of clothes as she asked me, "Where is your shower?"

It honestly felt like someone blew out both of my eardrums. I stared at her for a second, my mind being assailed by fantasies of whatever she looked like under clothing. I quickly gathered my thoughts as I gestured to a door at the left side of the room, "In there." I managed to reply.

She walked over to the door, allowing it to close behind her. It took about a minute for the telltale sound of water hitting marble to appear before thoughts came back to me.

I honestly wanted to punch myself into oblivion. I was being so obvious that I wondered if she was somehow escaping at this moment. I groaned as I lowered my head and grabbed at my hair in anxiety and embarrassment. I needed to get over this idea of pleasure, to be over this fantasy my mind has decided to beat over me. I was fine with being friends, why did attraction have to complicate things?

My realization had come at the worst time. She was emotionally unstable after being forced to marry her friend, how her freedom was so limited that she couldn't even choose the person she wanted to be with. Even if it had come at any other time in the past or future, I am sure I would be having the same conversation, however, the thought of her instability made the consequences of her finding out even more dire.

While the water continues to run I decided to get out of the elegant tunic and pants in exchange for comfortable sleeping attire. As I slipped off the articles of clothing I noticed the terrible amalgamation of my innermost desires pop into existence. I growled at the growing appendage, commanding it to return to normalcy before I ripped it off. It died along with my hope for the future, as it seemed that anything regarding Isena is going to make this terrible desire peak.

I made my way over to the bed, electing to sit down in the same spot, wondering how the rest of this horrendous night was going to pan out.

The pattering of water died. My head flinched towards the door, my enhanced hearing picking up shuffling inside the room to my left. I found myself panting in a mixture of desire and fear. A grotesque emotion that I immediately beat down until it was nothing.

_You are stronger than this._

The door opened, revealing Isena with drooping wet hair and oversized clothes. I may have loved the tight dress that accentuated every curve and bulge of muscle, yet I somehow preferred this. It was baggy, not even close to being considered sexy. Brown harem pants that were supposed to end at the ankle covered her feet. The sleeves of a black shirt that was supposed to fit well hung low on her arms. The reason why I liked it more was a combination of her wearing my clothes and her looking more comfortable than she was in the dress.

"Probably should have dried your hair, I keep my room cold," I commented as I stared at the dripping nest on top of her head. She harrumphed and made her way over to me, sitting next to me on the bed. My stomach sunk as I smelled the combination of her scent and my own.

_Control.. control... control..._

I was snapped out of my mantra as I felt arms wrap around my torso. Claws penetrated my clothing, coming dangerously close to tearing my skin. I looked down to see her hugging me tightly from the side, her head digging into my side as she shook ever so gently against me.

Any thoughts of desire were immediately extinguished as I recognized her sadness. Instincts willed me to return the embrace, to comfort her as she lamented silently. I obliged instantly, circling my arms around her as I let her use me as comfort.

Her tail swished against the silken sheets beneath us in anguish. A fleeting thought of curling my own into it to calm her down, yet I doubt it would bring anything to her, if anything she would retaliate in anger.

So, I just held onto her tightly, as it was the only thing I could do. I provided solace where she had never found it before.

Time passed as we shared in our combined anguish. Eventually, a small voice interrupted the silence, "I'm sorry."

It took me a moment to realize it came from Isena. I looked down to see her move her head out of my side. She looked at me for a second before removing her eyes from mine and staring at the other side of the room.

"Don't be," I replied.

She turned back to look at me and I could see how tired she was. Her eyes were dark, with bags underneath her eyelids. I sighed as I began to pull us apart, however, I was met with resistance.

"No." She said, her head going back down to meet my side. I flinched at the thought of us sleeping together, the closeness, the absurdity of it all. I wanted to growl as she was unknowingly making my attempts to forget my mind's desire much harder than it should be. Still, I eventually relented and replied, "Don't know about you, but I can't sleep sitting up Isena."

I heard her chuckle softly into my side before she removed herself from me and stood. I watched her make her way to the left side of the bed, lifting the covers and sinking down into its comfortable depths. She lifted her head up and eyed me for a second before saying, "I don't bite Vegeta."

I remembered a certain event where she did bite me, several times in fact. The thoughts of that event seeped into my brain, yet I sighed as I got up and turned off the lights. I looked back to the spot where she lay, unseen in the now darkened room. The only thing that alerted me to her presence was her scent, delicate and sweet - ironic.

I gathered what will remained inside of me and made my way over to the bed.

_Control yourself... Control yourself..._

The mantra repeated itself constantly in my head. The Alpha inside of me wanted to burst open, to grab onto the Beta in my bed and control her. Yet, my pride won over, killing the feelings of dominance as I moved the covers and slipped into the confines of the comfortable bed.

Silence permeated the room. Anxiety roared inside of me as I stared at the barely moving form in front of my eyes. Her scent was so strong with our proximity, I could even smell the slight anxiety she also felt as it soured ever so slightly. I felt a sense of fellowship in our shared nervousness, glad that I was not alone in how... queer this was.

Her warmth slowly seeped towards me, even though we were separate. I dared not touch her, I dared not pull her close. The fear of repercussions stayed my hand as I simply elected to stay as still as possible.

_Control.. Control..._

"Goodnight Vegeta." Her voice rang in the terrible silence.

It took me a few moments to reply back. My mind was preoccupied with the constant mantra of control.

"Goodnight Isena."

Time passed in excruciating slowness. I could not sleep for the longest time, my eyes just stared at the small expanse of her neck that was visible to me. Perverse thoughts were dangled in front of me like sweet fruit. I was well within my right to take what was now considered mine. However, there was a slight voice inside my mind that commanded no. I could not disobey, no matter how much I wanted to.

I do not know when I entered the grip of dreams, I just knew that I was within its confines. Dreams of endless grass fields, dancing in the wind as I heard a voice begging me to find her. I ran, the grass tickling my bare feet as I tried to find the owner. I heard her gentle voice turn to screams of panic, crying out for me to save her.

I do not know if I ever came close to finding her, all I knew was that I failed.

** Isena **

Slivers of light from a parted curtain danced in front of my lidded eyes. Eventually, the annoyance roused me from sleep, much to my displeasure. The feeling to stretch and yawn was willed inside of me, yet something had curled around my arms and prevented such action.

It was then I remembered who's bed I currently resided in.

Gunmetal was all I could smell as his body curled against mine. His nose was deep in my mangled hair, his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. Our legs were intertwined in a way that I almost considered impossible.

Anxiety rolled through me as I considered the implications of my actions. All I had wanted was comfort, and I could certainly feel how comfortable it was to... cuddle? The word tasted terrible in my mouth as I thought of it. Cuddling was for the weak Beta's that used their bodies as weapons. Yet, here I was, enjoying it like a savory fruit.

He grumbled in his sleep, moving against me ever so slightly in displeasure as he breathed in. It was then I considered that perhaps he could smell my anxiety, therefore I breathed in slowly, trying to release the tension inside of me. It was then I wondered why I was doing it? Why did I automatically want to comfort him, to allow him the pleasures of sleep as he curled and tightened his hold on me?

The answer was my own comfort in the action we shared. Even though I was anxious about the whole ordeal, I could still feel the pleasure and comfort of cuddling. Suddenly, the feeling of wanting to cry surfaced once more as I involuntarily pushed myself closer to him. It was so terribly warm and nice, I wanted to experience it forever.

Touch-starved. That is what I was. I had never experienced something so nice, so comforting. Never had anyone once wanted to share in such a wonderful thing with me. I was offered sex countless times, and countless times I denied it. Sex wasn't synonymous with comfort.

We stayed like this for hours. I did not dare rouse him from his slumber, knowing that when he awoke he would remove himself from this position out of propriety. I did not dare tell him I enjoyed it, that I wanted it more. I feared the consequences, wondering if he would distance himself if I said such things. 

I watched as the small glint of sun through the curtains moved across the room. I willed myself not to purr in content as I let him hold me in such a torturous embrace. I reveled in the comfort, loving every moment as I experienced something so simple yet sweet.

However, such simple pleasures rarely last long.

I felt him jerk ever so softly, taking in a deep breath of air through his nose as he awoke. I could hear the sudden, yet quiet gasp as he realized the situation we had found ourselves in. He stayed still for a moment, perhaps he was pondering.

Slowly, ever so excruciating - he removed his arms from my own. He untangled our legs with deliberate patience that I never knew he possessed. Each moment I could feel the heat from our bodies slipping away, replaced with a terrible chill. Each second I wondered if I should speak up, to tell him to stop, simply because I never wanted it to end. Goddess, the warmth was so exhilarating and comforting that it begged me to keep latched onto him.

The scent of him drove such thoughts further. However, I knew those thoughts to be the instinctual side of me. Being so close to an Alpha all night long would influence my thoughts to a certain degree.

Eventually, he managed to remove himself without too much movement. It was believable that I wouldn't have awoken from his small, careful movements. Truthfully, I just wanted to circumvent any awkwardness that both of us would experience.

The covers shifted and I could feel his weight leave the bed. His footfalls thumped mutedly against the carpeted floor as he moved away. The swishing of a door, most likely the bathroom one - signaled his departure from the room. I sighed, removing the covers and sitting up. I ran my hands through my tangled hair, tugging on multiple knots as I sat on the edge of the bed. Finally being free from constant I yawned and stretched languidly, feeling pops radiate from different parts of my body.

I stood, moving over to the curtain that forced me awake some odd hours ago. I peeked through, staring at the bustling city below. Little dots, similar to ants scurried about their day. I wondered how many had been at the ceremony last night, pondering if they rathered doing something else than see two people they barely ever see become bonded through marriage. It seemed ridiculous when I thought about it - why did they need to be there? Of course, I knew it was because of political opportunities, however, it seemed terribly inefficient and a complete annoyance.

The door swished open, signaling Vegeta's return. My usual confidence wavered, instead of turning and talking as my usual self would, I favored looking out the window. I childishly wished that as long as I didn't look upon him, then this awkward situation would disappear. Overall, this was a strange experience. I was never awkward with people as confidence was key in political avenues. Yet, here I was - completely at the whim of embarrassment.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Vegeta asked me from across the room.

The offering of food completely overturned any feeling of awkwardness. With my stomach growling and a small smile, I turned and responded, "Are you psychic?"

He rolled his eyes, tail-tip flickering in annoyance, "No, it is just the morning."

My eyes spotted a chair, one that reminded me of one on a certain ship. I made my way over, plopping myself into its confines, and proceeded to swish my tail over the carpet in content. I stared up at the ceiling, yet I watched Vegeta through my peripheral. He stared at me, seemingly lost in thought.

"Going to order that food?" I asked, attempting to reign him from whatever thoughts plagued him.

He blinked once at my words before walking towards me and grabbing a data-pad from the coffee table, "Anything special?" He asked.

I pondered for a moment before shrugging my shoulders in response. He grunted and tapped away at the glass pane for the next few minutes.

As we waited I pondered this curious situation. We had just gotten married not even twenty-four hours ago, yet everything seemed... normal?

To be honest, I expected much worse than this. I figured we would begin to hate each other, to despise one another as we were forced to do terrible things to save face and to perform our duties as a bonded couple. Yet... here I was thinking on how similar this was to the time we spent on the ship. It was as if we stepped back in time to a few months before as if we were on our way to Clexin or Junanya.

It was everything I wanted to return to. I hated that we were forced apart, that we couldn't be friends to save political face. This was everything I wished for, that I desired for. However, why did it feel so odd? Something was different for sure and it wasn't that we were married now. There was a secret, something that I had to unravel to figure out. My mind whirled in thought, trying to figure out this tempting puzzle. However, in the amount of time it took Vegeta to order the servants for food and for them to arrive with it, I was no closer to answers.

A simple looking Beta entered the room with a cart of delicious cuisine. Tender pulled meat sat on a plate steaming away. Cubes of cheese sat on a platter next to it, soft with the radiating heat around it. Wine with a dark, blood-red color sat next to some pristine, glittering glasses.

I had to restrain myself from licking my lips in temptation. Everything sitting on the cart looked absolutely divine. Impulses to pounce and devour every piece without sharing was overwhelming, yet I controlled myself as the Beta sat the plates down on the coffee table.

As the last glass was set down I stabbed a piece of cheese with a sharpened nail and lapped the soft cube into my mouth. I savored the delicious morsel before stabbing another few to plop into my hungering mouth. I saw Vegeta through my peripheral watching with a... queer expression latched onto his face. I wondered if something was on my face as he watched me so intently. Still, I continued eating away - enjoying such savory food.

Eventually, he joined me in our late breakfast. In one hand he swiped through the data-pad, in another, he picked up food to eat. I wondered how many meals he had to taint with such a distraction that he was so good at multitasking.

The food was finished within twenty minutes. I grumbled in disappointment as I chewed on the last portion of tender meat.

"You could order more if you wanted." He piped up, his eyes deadset on whatever message he was reading.

I scoffed, crossing my arms as I replied, "Trying to stuff me in preparation for a certain something?" I asked with a sharp smile.

His reaction was comical. The data-pad almost slipped from his hands as he jerked in surprise. His eyes widened in terrible fear as he looked up at me. It was then I was brought to genuine laughter, not the pretty kind that would make any Alpha swoon. The kind that left you out of breath and almost crying.

His next reaction had me fear for my life as his tail swished in anger. He slowly got up from his chair, taking slow steps towards me as I held up my hands in a placating manner.

"H-hey, it was a joke." I stammered out with a cheeky grin.

The terrible smirk on his face in response had me jumping out of my chair, running across the room. He soon caught up to me, grabbing my tail and bonking me on the head in a playful manner. I rubbed my head and laughed, wondering if I overrreacted.

This was turning out much better than I thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some nice feelings instead of the constant stress and terribleness I've been writing.


	14. Simplicity Is Often Complex

** Isena **

I sat in the room in complete silence. I was bereft of company, as Vegeta had to take an important meeting with his father. The curtains were pulled back, revealing a night sky with bright silver stars. I mulled over the silence with a cup of wine, tasting the bitter-sweet substance as my mind droned over the past day.

At this point, twenty-four hours had passed since our marriage. The whole day I pondered over the absolute absurdity of it all. We were... married.

I knew I was to be wed sometime soon, in fact, I expected it to come much sooner than it had. Most Beta's from prominent families marry right after majority at thirteen. They were expected to sire sons and daughters to secure their place in their marriage. To continue the family line. Yet, here I was at nineteen, just now getting married.

I sighed as I drank another mouthful of wine, swallowing its contents with muted satisfaction. Vegeta's room was considerably empty without him. Barely any decoration marred the walls, simplicity was the decor. All I had was his scents that permeated through the room.

There was soon a beeping at the door, signaling that someone wanted to enter. At first, I pondered who it could be, as Vegeta would just enter without warning. I got up from my chair reluctantly, walking across the room to see who dared disturb my solemn silence.

I peered at the device beside the door, pressing a couple of buttons to view the outside. I saw a couple of servants, standing idly by as they awaited entrance. I gave an irritated sigh as I opened the door, making a few of the assorted servants jump in fear.

"What is it?" I asked.

"M-my lady, we would like to give the room a cleaning and ask if there were anything you wanted from your previous home brought here." A young Alpha male said.

"There is nothing to clean, a servant came by a few hours ago to clean the plates," I responded, my temper slowly rising.

"S-surely the sheets would require some..." He began once again, however, I cut him off.

"The sheets do not need cleaning," I said through gritted teeth.

Their eyes went wide as their tails swished behind them in fear. I do not know when one of my hands gripped the side of the door, but I was brought to its attention when the metal groaned under my grip. I looked to the offending appendage, sighing in agitation as I released my grip.

"I just require my clothes and the data-pad resting on the nightstand, nothing else," I said as calmly as I could.

They nodded sharply before walking as fast as they could without offending me. Hell, I didn't care if they ran away, I just wanted time to think.

I stepped away, allowing the door to close behind me. Since I was now irritated beyond belief, relaxing in a chair was out of the question. I took to pacing, trying my damndest to figure out why things were going so smoothly. What allowed for this to be as... calm as it was?

I questioned everything, trying my hardest to comprehend this situation. Throughout the whole day, I could only figure out one thing, yet that barely brought me closer to realization.

Vegeta was acting... strange.

I chalked it up to everything going haywire in such a short timespan. I do not believe anyone would act as they usually would with all the bullshit we have both gone through in the last month. Yet, my instincts told me it was something different. He knew something I did not, and I would be damned if I didn't figure it out.

However, I do not think this will be as simple as it usually is. I had nothing on the man, no blackmail, nothing I could use. Truthfully, that was not the route I wanted to go anyway. Things such as blackmail tended to ruin future relations, and Vegeta was the only person that actually kind of cared about me.

He was a smart man, no matter how much his ill attitude tainted his opportunities. If I was too obvious, he would figure out. This required extreme subtlety, and I would have to use all my strengths.

I stopped my pacing to begin searching the bare room. I shifted through every available container, looking for clues. You would not believe how many times I found what I was looking for written on a sheet of paper or scrawled on a data-pad. However, I was doubtful I would find anything in that regard. He was not the type of man to write down confidential information. As I finished my search through a shelf or drawer I would carefully place whatever contents back in their exact spot. I doubt he would notice things off-kilter, yet I did not want to tempt fate. 

I sighed as I finished my search, finding nothing of consequence except for a few gloves. As I held one in my hand I was reminded of his fixation on the article of clothing, brought back to my revelation some months prior that he wore them out of some ritualistic behavior. I wondered what spurred on the recurrence, however, I knew that whatever had happened, it wasn't pleasant.

I rubbed my fingers over the material, feeling the latex squeak as it was stretched. I scrunched my nose at the sound, deciding to place it back in the drawer so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore. I turned, deciding that I would finish my wait on either the servants or Vegeta in the shower.

I stepped inside the bathroom, taking in the sparse scenery. It was nice, of course. Dark, marble countertops were present, fitted with a sizable sink. Of course, as with most expensive Saiyan architecture, marble flooring was in place as well. I almost chuckled at the absolute love we had for marble, considering that sandstone was the primary architectural structuring we used in most buildings.

There was a shower in the corner that could easily fit five people inside comfortably. It was fitted with overhanging shower heads, with dispensable shampoos that looked barely used. The tub on the opposite side was much the same, comparable to a small indoor pool. I could see that it was in mint condition, as if untouched. I wanted to laugh at the thought of Vegeta being a bath kind of guy, but I knew that his masculinity and pride would never let him set foot inside the thing.

I began to peel the baggy clothes that covered my body. After taking them off a set them aside on the countertop without care. The air was cool, creating goosebumps on my skin as it seeped into my body. I stepped over to the tub, deciding that I would treat myself to a relaxing bath after my thoughts over the object before. Steamy, hot water began to pour inside - filling the tub quite quickly. I let the tips of my fingers test the temperature, finding it to be just to my liking, which was just below scalding.

I waited not too long for the water to fill. Perhaps only a couple of minutes passed. I let my feet touch the water, testing it once more and allowing my body to acclimate to the temperature. Slowly, I descended into the water, letting out a sigh of relief as my stress almost immediately began to seep away.

Deciding to let myself relax, I let my hair stay dry and forgoed cleaning until I felt it to be right. I leaned back, letting my head rest at the edge of the tub as I mulled over thoughts slowly.

Truthfully, I wanted to just forget about my suspicions of Vegeta's inner machinations for just an hour. However, my calculating brain completely overrode any thoughts of complete relaxation. No, I had to keep thinking about it, trying to find clues that simply did not exist. It simultaneously drove me mad and inspired me to keep going. 

However, even though I did think over that thought for about thirty minutes, I was distracted by what the future held, both immediate and far off. My life had suddenly changed over the course of not even half a year. There were both pros and cons to these sudden changes, which is to be expected, as life typically was never truly terrible or good.

No, life never worked in absolutes. It was always equal or leaning towards one side or the other, but never fully immersed into that singular goal. I had some terrible experiences within the last few months, yet I found myself enjoying it more than despising it. Of course, I got the absolute shit beat out of me. I was threatened to be killed, silenced forever. I had what little freedoms I possessed taken away, forced to marry someone I simply did not want in that way.

Yet, there was my sudden friendship with Vegeta of all people. Little did I expect someone like the Prince of my species to hold such common ground with me, little did I expect him to be sympathetic, to have even an ounce of compassion. However, I was befuddled, completely thrown off guard as our friendship blossomed.

My tail began to swish inside of the tub, making little waves of water crash against my neck. I was... content with everything. No, I was happy. Truly, wonderfully happy.

Even though so many terrible things had happened to me, I still found joy in this wonderous thing we called... friendship.

However, such thoughts were torn away from me as the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. My eyes opened, finding Vegeta standing there with widened eyes as he stared at me. Our eyes locked for a few seconds, the silence overbearing as we pondered the situation we found ourselves in.

He quickly turned and walked out.

My laughter reverberated across the room and into the living space. Waves of water began to hit my neck erratically as I bellowed out my chortling.

A simple, yet loud, "Shut up!" Rang from the other room, only exasperating my laughter to a higher degree.

**Vegeta**

I rubbed my temples as I sat in my selected chair. Goddess, the last thing I needed today was seeing Isena practically naked. It didn't help that she didn't stop laughing until about ten minutes after the event. I sighed as I tried to pry my thoughts from that moment and back to what exactly had happened today. Stress combined with the slight disgusting taste of fear tainted my mind as I pondered the near future.

At that moment, the door to the bathroom swished open, revealing Isena - fully clothed this time, with drooping wet hair. The Cheshire grin that painted her lips slowly dissolved as she looked to my form, apparently seeing my stressful posture.

"What happened?" She asked, slowly making her way to her own chair across from mine.

I watched her, not wanting to tell her just to simply save her from stressing out. She was already near the breaking point and I refused to believe her good-natured attitude from the last day had any indication of her completely feeling better. Yet, I would be stupid to not tell her. She would just become angry and figure it out anyway, there was no point to not tell her, even though my stupid selfish thoughts begged me not to.

"The Cold family is coming to our planet tomorrow." My voice rang out in the silent room.

The only movement in her face was her eyes narrowing. For a moment I was distracted by the scar running through her left eye as the scarred skin interacted with the facial movement. Truthfully, her scars weren't that noticeable to me anymore, perhaps because I was used to them.

"Well, there's no point to be stressing over it." She responded, giving a slight shrug as she plopped down in her chair.

_What?_

"What?" I asked.

"It's as I said, there's no point to stress over it. Either everything is going to go well, which is that our planet gets destroyed along with the rest of us, or it goes terribly and we all die. This is completely out of our hands, the only preparation we have is to make their coming welcome and hopefully, nobody does anything stupid." She explained with a casualness that completely floored me.

I stayed silent as I pondered what she said, finding merit in the words, yet they did not calm me to her level. No, my blood was boiling, as if I was about to enter a fight.

"I don't know how you can be so calm, but I appreciate not having to worry about your mental state," I stated.

She only rolled her eyes as a response. I looked to her for a few moments more before returning my attention to the constant messages streaming through the data-pad in my hands. Silence permeated as time passed. Sometimes I would look to her, finding her looking at her nails or with her eyes closed. Her tail would be rolling contentedly over the carpeted floor as if she had no care in the world.

Suddenly though, her eyes opened wide. She sat up suddenly, instantly putting me on edge. I looked around the room, expecting attackers or worse, yet found nothing. I looked back to her, expecting some form of explanation. Instead, I found her holding her head in her hands as she groaned in pain.

I was up instantly, crossing the distance between us as I tried to see what ailed her, "What's wrong?"

Her mouth opened but instead of words, a whimper of pain came out. An instinctual sound that made something inside me twing in displeasure.

Instead of speaking, she stood up, making her way to the window. She looked out as if she expected something to be there. I closely followed her, looking out the window myself and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Her tail was slashing across the air in irritation and anguish. The feeling of curling my own into it, to at least tell her that someone was with her was insurmountable. 

"I can feel them." She finally spoke up.

"Who? All three of them?" I asked, not really believing that she could feel such power from light-years away in space.

"Yes, they are... insane." She said in barely a whisper.

It was silent for now as we stared out the window at the impending danger that faced us. My nose scrunched at the anxiety that poured from her body, making every instinct within me scream in anguish as it tried to control my actions.

_Protect..._

I almost growled as I commanded my thoughts to cease. I am stronger than some strange infatuation, I will control myself.

Her agitation slowly diminished, her tail swishing across the air lighter than before, but irritation and anxiety stilled plagued her. I just watched, my mind and body completely confused as to what it should do. The tension was palpable and my instincts demanded that I do something to release all this energy.

At that moment, she turned from the window, nervousness still reeking from her form as her eyes met mine. Her pupils were dilated to pinpricks, slivers of black within deep, dark grey. I felt my stomach drop as my fangs dug into the sides of my cheeks. The coppery taste of blood coated my tongue as stood rigid.

Goddess her scent was everywhere. It was as if everything was enhanced, more prominent. The reeking anxiety only induced my instinctual side more, telling me to grab her while she was weak. To mate her while she was distracted. It was at that moment everything building up from the past few weeks finally released and shattered.

Isena let loose a deep breath in and out, attempting to calm herself. Thankfully, her scent retreated slightly, clearing up my head significantly. Her hand reached up to her neck, right where her scent glands were. She rubbed them slightly in a nervous manner that I had never seen her do before.

"I don't like being this anxious, can we spar for a minute?" She asked.

_Goddess, I could do so much more than fight right now._

"Yeah, sure," I replied bluntly. I immediately turned, trying my damndest to get away from her for a second as I walked through the door.

As I walked down the halls at a brisk pace I wondered if this was getting out of hand. The pattering of her footsteps closely behind my own wasn't helping my thought process either. Deep in the recesses of my mind, I knew that one day this was going to blow up in both of our faces. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back one day, that it would overflow and we would come to the culmination of what I had been feeling for the past month.

Yet, my prideful mind put those incessant, completely true thoughts to the background - unable to accept that I would eventually fail in something. No, I was the perfect Prince Vegeta, more powerful than any other Saiyan, and wouldn't fall to the simple temptations of my own mind. No, it was simply impossible.

The copper of blood still rung on my tongue, grounding me ever so slightly in this tumultuous mental debate that warred inside my mind. Her scent, still so clear, pulled me. Lulling me closer to a terrible decision that would end badly for both of us. However, I continued marching forward, intent on winning this battle inside a losing war.

We finally exited the palace, finding ourselves on rocky ground. Some servants coming and going from the palace saw our forms and scurried off to whatever hole they came from. I took to the air, attempting to try and avoid looking at her for as long as possible. I honestly didn't care that she might find the action rude, I was saving us from a terrible outcome by doing it, even if she didn't know it.

We flew for about five minutes, arriving at our destination right outside the city. I finally turned my head to finally look at Isena as our feet touched the ground. The wind breezed by, pulling her hair with its gentle touch. Her eyes were not on mine, instead looking up to the stars, or at least the brightest ones you could barely see. Light pollution completely ruined whatever view that would have been there.

Her gaze returned to mine, a sparkle of curiosity and... concern being visible. Taken aback by the latter, I simply stood there, lost as to what I should do. Should I speak? Truthfully, I found words whatever words my mind conjured up to taste bitter in my mouth. No, my instincts were at the forefront of my mind right now, and the baser animal did not communicate with words.

I do not know what ran wild within her mind. Not knowing what exactly she was thinking within this very moment filled me with terrible, disgusting anxiety. Somehow, her silence is what caused the most turmoil inside of me. I wanted to know what she was thinking, not conjuring some awful answers inside my own, tumultuous mind.

Instead, she became rigid, yet relaxed. Her posture changing from her usual, carefree self into one that I hadn't seen for the better part of three months. A fighting stance.

It was at that moment, something clicked inside my mind. Finally catching up to the truth behind this encounter. Isena was using this sparring match to try and figure something out. What I did not know, however, thoughts of her catching on to my attraction ran wild.

I too took my own fighting stance. One that was more rigid and stronger than her own. One thing that I had noticed when we fought together was the mixture of relaxation and constant vigor within her stance.

My thoughts were interrupted when she rushed forward, afterimages flicking in and out of view as her leg flew to my right side. I managed to block it with my forearm, the stinging pain combined with the surprise attack making a growl come from my throat.

She retreated before I could propose a counter-attack. Flipping and spinning backward in a loose manner that made me question if she had bones. However, my rage pushed me forward, allowing her no reprieve as I released a flurry of punches. She dodged some and blocked others. However, her tail caught my eye, snaking its way towards my wrist. Memories of our first spar came to the front of my mind, remembering that she used such a move before. I quickly moved my wrist out of the way, instead I grabbed her tail with my other hand and pulling her off-balance.

She hissed in pain and while caught off guard a landed a blow to the side of her ribs. She gasped, holding her side in pain as she was on backfoot once more. Suddenly, she flew up in the air, holding her hand out in a splayed manner. A familiar gesture to me now.

"Piercing Light!" She hissed out.

My mind was racing, attempting to figure out a way to dodge the incoming, invisible ki blasts. However, suddenly within my mind, I could just... tell where they were. I dodged two but was unable to find the other two quick enough. A mixture of a groan and hiss was elicited from my lips as the familiar burning sensation of being hit with a ki blast erupted from my right bicep and left peck.

She dashed forward with a feral yowl, barrelling into me with a flurry of kicks and punches. With my adrenaline pumping and with my mind blurred between instinct and concise thoughts I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the ground. I landed on top of her, growling as we rolled. We clawed and hit each other in a blind fury, hell I'm even sure we bit each other a few times while caught up in our boiling blood.

Conscious thoughts returned as I held her hands above her head. We were panting in a fury, our chests heaving roughly. Her pupils were once again slivers of black against a dark gray, indicating that her instincts had infected her mind. Her cheeks were a deep red from exertion and I could hear her tail shifting against the ground to the side.

I would look at the appendage but my mind was too caught up in such terrible, lewd thoughts. Rolling over me in a storm of emotions that I could not control. A haze entered my mind, turning whatever sane thoughts away as it favored the insane. Her pupils returning to their normal size were a nonissue as I leaned closer, inhaling her scent without care.

She spoke but I could not hear it with my blood roaring in my ears. Her starting to struggle against my hold was inconsequential, as I just held her down.

The last thing I heard from her was, "Vegeta, you're in heat." Before the glass of my mind shattered.

**Isena**

This was not good. His nose was against my throat, pushing against the scent gland there with no restraint. Of course, it didn't help that goosebumps appeared on my skin, littering the expanse with their appearance. It didn't help that his own scent, completely overpowering was influencing my mind. It didn't help that just a few minutes ago my stomach dropped when he grabbed my tail.

His grip on my wrists was tight, unyielding as he explored my neck with nibbles and licks. I knew that he was not in control of himself, but I couldn't help but thinking to let him keep going. A mixture of fear and carelessness arose in my mind as I thought as to what exactly I was thinking.

"Vegeta stop." I spoke up with a wavering voice.

Of course, he didn't stop. He was too far gone to realize words. I sighed, deciding that I would have to fight to get out of this situation.

I began to struggle against his combined weight and grip, pushing against him to try and gain an advantage. All that accomplished was a deep growl coming from his throat. The instinctual sound made me stop for a moment as the baser side of me purred in content.

However, my mind was already made up. I would not let Vegeta hate himself whenever his heat was over, no matter how curious I was about the experience. I began fighting once more, pushing against him again. Sharp pain near the front of my neck made an unwanted sound of a combined hiss and whimper came from my throat.

I could feel liquid drip down to my shoulder, allowing my slowed mind to comprehend that Vegeta bit me in retaliation to my disobedience. A strange sensation in between my legs, similar to pinpricks, began to appear. It was then I noticed that I was panting, finally nailing the head in the coffin that I was somehow enjoying this.

Sure, I _enjoyed_ it when I was in heat, but that was hardly me. This was entirely different, as I was the one completely, well not completely, conscious of this whole thing. I chalked it up to simple curiosity and inexperience, as there was no way I could actually be attracted to Vegeta, right?

"Vegeta, fucking stop!" I yelled at him, catching his dilated pupils.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide. He opened his eyes wide as he panted fiercely, pushing himself off me so quickly I thought I saw an afterimage. Blood coated his lips and somehow the sight made me want to moan, which was completely infuriating.

"Out. Now." He hissed out. I could see him trembling, not in fear, but in restraint.

I quickly got to my feet, knowing that I only had a mere moment of reprieve before his instincts would return to the front. Honestly, I was completely floored at the amount of restraint he had at this moment, as fighting your heat was almost impossible. It was kind of why Saiyans were... understanding if something happened between an Alpha and a Beta if one of them had a heat. Especially if it was the Alpha in heat.

I launched into the air, making my way to the castle in somewhat of a hurry, not wanting to tempt fate any longer than I had to.

During my flight, my mind ran wild with thoughts. Why in the hell did I even consider letting him have his way at me. There was no possible way that I would let him do that. It was his heat scent, it had to be. I was so confused and completely enraged with myself. I was not some whore, I was better than them, all of them.

Yet, why did I act like one?

I arrived at the front of the palace, entering the foreboding building with a raged induced march. The winding halls were not helping my agitation, especially since I wasn't completely used to the layout of the palace just yet. Suddenly, a familiar yet terrible presence began to step towards me from a hall down.

I stopped in the middle of the hall, waiting for him to approach, wondering what he would say.

"King Vegeta, it is an honor to be in your presence," I stated while looking at a very old painting on the wall.

"Oh, is it? I feel like you should be somewhere else, considering my Son's heat scent is completely covering you." He replied.

I turned my gaze to him, his height towering over me as his nose twitched and grimaced.

"He told me to go," I said, crossing my arms as my body turned to face him.

"So you were willing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I frowned at the words, knowing that it was somehow more complex than no.

"To be honest, no I was not." I lied.

"I figured as much, I know you both are avoiding your duties for as long as possible." He said with a harrumph as if the thought was simply horrendous.

"If you don't mind, My King, I would like to get some sleep for tomorrow's event." I said with a slight bow.

His eyes narrowed at my words, seemingly reminded that the Cold family was coming to our planet to most likely obliterate it. He turned away from me, not even saying goodbye as he walked down the hall.

I turned, marching my way back to Vegeta's room. I pressed my finger to the pad, allowing the door to open. Immediately I grabbed the closest object, a glass cup, and threw it as hard as I could. It shattered against the wall, only somewhat appeasing my inner rage.

I quickly turned, entering the bathroom. I gripped the counter, not daring to look up into my reflection in the mirror. I feared what I would see, I feared that I had become something that I was not. I was afraid of myself, completely terrified that I had become something akin to Gaelic. That I was just some Beta who spread her legs to some Alpha, just to reign in power.

Curiosity got the better of me, as it usually did. My eyes turned upward, finding my own eyes in the reflection in front of me.

Of course, I could see lust in my features. With dark lidded eyes and bright red cheeks, I could instantly tell that Vegeta's heat had affected me that way. However, I had expected a sinister grin, just like Gaelic uses when she had landed an Alpha.

No, all that was there was a slight frown and something twinkling in my eyes that I could not comprehend. My gaze traveled further down, revealing the wound Vegeta left on the front of my neck. It was just a nick, barely even visible if it weren't for the blood that had trickled down my neck. Truthfully, I expected something much worse, as I had seen the effects of denying an Alpha in heat before. It spoke volumes of the control Vegeta had, and I couldn't help but appreciate his carefulness even within that state of mind.

EIther way, I was done with the mirror. I turned away, taking off the clothes that had become stained with dirt and grass during our scuffle in the dirt. There were even tears in the cloth as I pulled the fabric off my skin. This time I opted for the shower, wanting to clean myself as quickly as possible.

I turned the water on, letting scalding droplets pound over me from ahead as I stepped into the tiled expanse. I instantly realized the terrible choice of burning heat on my skin, as the inside of my body was burning beyond repair. I quickly turned the faucet to blistering cold, not letting myself adapt to the sudden temperature change as my teeth started to chatter.

I rubbed my body down, scrubbing myself raw as I desired to remove whatever salacious thoughts remained within me. I am better than those whores, I would not become one of them.

A little voice in the back of my mind tried to reason with me. Telling me that what I was experienced was natural, that it was not some evil thing to desire someone. Yet, I only viewed it as a traitor, an evil little thing that should be squashed into nothing. I growled as I pounded my fist against the wall, almost cracking it with my rage.

I grabbed the faucet for a final time, turning the water off. I quickly dried myself off, opting to leave the ruined clothes sitting atop the counter. I made my way over to the closet, knowing that I really didn't want to smell Vegeta at this very moment, yet I had little choice at the current moment.

However, I was surprised at the addition of new clothes in the closet, ones that were mine and mine alone. My anger was halted as I held one of my favorite shirts in my hand, rubbing the fabric in my hand as I remembered that the servants were bringing my clothes from my Father's house over here.

I sighed as I grabbed onto the clothes, pulling them over and on me as my rage slowly diminished into a slow, steady rumble. It still existed, but it was far less than it was just a moment prior. My eyes roamed over the clothes that lied within the closet, a strange emotion coming over me as I realized the combination of Vegeta's clothes and my own.

It was something similar to finality, a resolution, and a beginning. As if everything that had happened for the last few months had finally reached its conclusion, as if everything from hereon would be different, would be something new.

I walked out, finding my chair and plopping down on it while rubbing my temples. Goddess, everything was so confusing. It was as if the whole universe had it out for me. A few months ago, I knew everything that would happen. I knew that I would in service to my father, to marry some random Alpha for political clout. I knew that I would never have a friend. I knew that I would die with no freedom, I would be a puppet forevermore. I knew that I was evil, that even though I felt... discomfort with my actions that I would still end up somewhere terrible.

I knew that I would be alone for my whole life.

And while some of those things still ring somewhat true to this day, most had changed drastically. I had my whole life figured out, I knew everything that would happen to me. Now, the comfort of that knowledge has left me in favor of the terrible unknown. Now, everything was complex in nature, it was no longer a simple reality, rather I now had a constant fear within myself that I would never know anything for sure again.

Today simply elicited those thoughts to a higher degree. Why did I want it to continue? Why did I desire something that Gaelic would do with a sinful glee? Was I turning into the one thing I hated most?

All of these questions had no answers. A chaotic blend of anguish and despair that rivaled what I felt when I was announced to be married to the one person that cared about me. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore.

I held my head in my hands, realizing that I was just a simple person. I always thought myself more complex than these other ingrates that inhabited this planet. Yet, I was faced with the simple truth that I couldn't even understand myself anymore. I pulled at my hair, relishing in the understanding of pain. It was something I knew that would happen at the very least.

Memories flooded from when I was training with Kaleeik. I remembered what I feared most was the unknown, and now I was coming face to face with that reality. I simultaneously wished for the past to return, to had never met Vegeta so I could at least know my future again. Yet, even then I knew the thought process was fickle. No, I truly did not desire that outcome. I knew that I much preferred this one, even if I was seemingly weaker for it.

Rage bubbled again, overflowing into a rolling river of emotions as my inner psyche raged a furious war within myself. I was not mad at my father, nor King Vegeta, not even Vegeta himself. No, I was angry at myself. For being weak, for allowing this to happen, for a multitude of different reasons that blended together into murky water.

I just wanted things to be simple again, not this terrible complexity.

Desiring more comfort, I stood and made my way over to the bed. I knew that it was a terrible idea to surround myself with Vegeta's scent, yet my fried mind simply did not care. I sunk into the sheets, inhaling deeply as I was comforted by the gunmetal scent that perfumed the covers and pillows.

My thoughts continued in a muted way. Rolling in chaotic waves as I just willed them to cease.

Sleep came in surprising simplicity - in this now complex world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post again before Christmas, but if not then consider this my Christmas present!  
> Things are starting to ramp up, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	15. Subtle Reflection

**Vegeta**

I stood in front of the door to my rooms, completely at a loss as to what I should do. The sun had risen about an hour ago, and I was in the effects of the blockers for a few hours by this point. Still, I feared entering the room, wondering if I would somehow be overcome with my heat once more, even though I knew it to be impossible.

I clenched my fist and growled at myself, hating that I was overcome with irrationality. Truthfully, I knew deep down that I feared whatever repercussion would come once I entered this room. I hated the fact that I was controlled by this inane reason to keep her friendship, to try and keep this blasted relationship going when I wanted something more. Still, I was stubborn and prideful - and I would not allow some meager feelings to get in the way of what I wanted. 

I slammed my hand down on the pad and it beeped in recognition before allowing the door to open.

It was dark inside the room, the curtains covering the window and no lights on inside. I stepped carefully, wondering if she would just attack from the shadows or if she had laid a trap. For some reason, I knew that those thoughts were beyond irrational, but with everything being an irrationality for the past few days I simply just took it as truth.

However, I noticed a bump in the covers of my bed, a very Saiyan looking one. I stepped closer, quiet beyond what I thought was possible for myself. I could hear my heart in my ears, an erratic beat that edged me forward even more. I knew that what I was doing was a terrible idea. I may have had the blockers in my system, but I was still in heat. My thoughts were still influenced by the baser side of myself.

Another step closer and I could see familiar, wild black hair poking in its erratic way. The next I could see the olive skin of a shoulder. One final step and I could see her face.

Her full lips were parted ever so slightly, oh so very tempting. Her expression was relaxed, a juxtaposition of my last memory of her.

I could finalize my desires right here and now. I could test the waters one final time, diving headfirst into success or ruin. My fists clenched and my teeth groaned against each other as my mind waged a terrible war within itself. There was a choice to make, to continue or to let this go. To lean forward and capture my desire or step away and attempt to forget this ever happened.

I don't know whether it was weakness or pride that influenced my decision. I don't know if I had finally learned what exactly responsibility was or if I was just fooling myself. However, what I did know was that I allowed myself a soft exhale to escape from my nose before I stepping backward.

"Isena wake up," I said, feeling as if I was miles away.

Her eyes opened first, a beautiful dark gray. However, the view was interrupted by her sitting up and tensing ever so slightly. The action made something inside me twing in distinct, painful displeasure. Her nose twitched next, testing whether or not I was safe.

She relaxed, but only slightly as her lips parted to speak, "Good, didn't feel like beating the shit out of you."

She yawned, stretching before she pushed the covers further off her form and stood from the bed. It was then I noticed that she wore her own clothes and not my own. For some reason, I felt a little disappointed.

She side-eyed me as she walked past, her tail-tip twitching ever so slightly as we stared at each other. It was as if the world was in slow motion, an enrapturing moment that seemingly lasted an eternity. However, eternities seemingly only lasted moments as she walked through the door to the restroom.

As the door swished closed I let loose a breath I did not know I was holding. Somehow, I expected us to fight, for her to yell, to threaten me, or hate me. Instead, all I got was more confusion. Everything else in this goddess forsaken universe was so clear cut and dry. Survival of the fittest, the strongest rule, the weakest die - it was all predetermined.

Yet, this one singular thing, this one person, had to be the most complex.

I turned, walking towards the curtains that covered the window. I pulled them back, the sudden light blinding at first but soon my eyes settled. Of course, I saw the commotion on my way over to the palace, but somehow it became even more chaotic in this short amount of time.

Ships, circular in shape with multiple bulbous windows dotting the side were present. Hundreds of them littered the sky as King Cold's army docked on the surface of my planet. Rage built up inside me at the intrusion. They were like an infestation of pests, scurrying about my home with little care for its beauty.

I knew, somewhere near here, King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler were standing on this sacred earth. The lift of a finger away from blasting us into oblivion. It was unbelievably infuriating.

She stepped out of the bathroom, her footfalls thumping ever so lightly against the carpeting floor. For some reason, my gut clenched in apprehension when she approached as if preparing for a blow to land.

None came as she settled next to me. The thumping of her foot, anxiously tapping against the carpet was the only sign of anxiety from her as she peered into the chaos surrounding us.

"It's so much stronger now - as if their energy is screaming inside my head." She spoke, just barely above a whisper.

Even I could feel this... strange unexplained intrusion. It was so small, it might as well not of existed. I could not pinpoint the location or even fully describe the feeling, yet the extreme power that radiated from those specific three were insurmountable.

"What does it feel like." My voice automatically spoke. Gutteral in its release from not speaking too often for the last few hours.

"I can sort of separate them, although not to the degree if I was much closer. However, if I had to wager a guess on their level..." She went silent as she closed her eyes and focused. Her brow furrowing as she intently searched.

Her eyes opened and she gave an answer, "King Cold is the strongest but not by much, I would say around sixy-five-thousand. Frieza is at around sixty-thousand and Cooler at fifty-six-thousand."

I retained the urge to physically balk. I knew that they were strong, yet never had I scanned them with a scouter. I heard from others who had the opportunity to, however, I just didn't believe them. Even now, I wanted to doubt her, to remove the thought that they couldn't be beaten. However, I had to swallow my pride at this point. The rebellious thoughts in my head would have to be squashed before I made a terrible mistake. At this point in time, they were untouchable, but I vowed that one day I would bring ruin to them all.

"Why aren't you upset?" I asked, tired of shifting around the subject.

Her eyes found mine and retained a steady hold. Impaling me with a calculation that foretold everything to come.

"About?" She asked, skirting around my question with terrible ease.

"Don't play coy, I know you aren't stupid," I replied with gritted teeth. wanting to get this out of the way before shit hit the fan in another hour or so.

She stared at me for a few moments longer, never betraying her feelings until finally - she let out a tired sigh. She turned, my eyes following her footfalls until she sat on the edge of the bed, facing me as she clasped her hands together.

"What do you want me to say? You weren't yourself, I know that Vegeta was not a representation of your actual self." She said with such nonchalance that made me absolutely furious. I wanted to scream, to hit something, to destroy anything, yet the calmness in her form subdued those thoughts for now.

"It honestly seems like you want me to be angry at you. Why is it at this time you are upset and not the last time this happened?" She asked, the twinkling calculation back in her eyes as she surveyed me.

I felt like I was choking as the truth was injected into me. Every word that spewed from her mouth was so factual that I was drowning in the revelation. I wanted her to be angry, to hate me, to despise me. Just so this strange infactuation could cease. It felt like as long as there was a chance, it would never go away.

She stared at me as I remained silent, her brows furrowing as I did not answer her.

"I don't personally care if you keep secrets Vegeta, you are your own man with your own life. However, those that involve me pique my curiosity." She warned. Oh, it was a warning all right, that she would search until the answer was laid bare in front of her.

Goddess, I might enjoy this terrible attack of the psyche when it was directed at others, but with her attacking me I could see how she was her father's daughter. Damn it hurt to say that since I abhorred the man with every fiber of my being, but the fruits of his labor were currently making me regret every decision of my life right now.

Yet, this strange feeling of desire, of lust, and terrible want made its way into my head. Whispering sweet nothings of releasing these feelings once and for all. It intruding and corrupted my thoughts with its sickening poison until finally I was subdued with its way of thinking.

"Then find out," I said, stepping a foot closer. In the back of my mind, the thoughts of a sane man were screaming for me to stop. I noticed her flinch as I stepped closer, her eyes flicking over my body as she searched for something. Another step and I could see her pupils dilate as her body leaned back instinctively.

With one last step, I would be close enough to touch her, close enough to finalize this excruciating confusion in my mind. However, as my foot began to swing forward to finish this - a knock at the door came with unbelievable timing. I scowled and made my way over to the door, looking at the panel to the side to see who stood outside. When I saw traditional Saiyan armor, I knew that the time of peace was over and that we would have to make our way to literal devils.

The door opened revealing the Saiyan Alpha before me, one of Father's personal guards no doubt.

"It is nearing time to meet with The Cold Family, I would suggest finalizing any business you both have and make your way over there." The guard said in a gruff voice.

I scowled at him, voicing my displeasure before replying with a curt, "Fine," before closing the door in his face.

**Isena**

Our footfalls echoed in the palace halls, a reminder of loneliness and despair as we made our way to the outside. Through stained glass windows, I could already see the gathering of soldiers in the courtyard. With each, painful step - the three's energies became stronger.

_One of prideful cold, making me bow with ice-covered feet._

_One of jealous ice, making my gut turn in fear as I wondered what plans lay in its head._

_One of burning hatred, slashing at me with razor claws as frost collected in my wounds._

Each one was egotistical beyond measure, even more so than King Vegeta. Each believed themselves to be the universe, and I almost believed it too. They were so unbelievably strong that I almost doubted myself, but I knew better. 

It wasn't long before I started shaking, it wasn't out of my own volition, but the absolute radiating power near us set my instincts alight, begging me to run before I walk into my doom. However, I don't know if it was Vegeta's hold on my arm or if I was powering through my instincts, but I continued walking forward.

My eyes stared at our interlocking arms, a formality, of course. Or at least, that is what I continued telling myself. For some reason, a strange... emotion began flickering in my gut as I stared at the appendages. Then again, I felt the emotion a few times in the last day, one that was simultaneously hot and chilling. Perhaps it would be closest to how you would expect lighting to feel.

It was strange, and I wondered why it was happening. The closest explanation was Vegeta's heat scent, yet it was too subdued to generate any unconscious feelings within myself. Truly, it was a wonder, and I would get down to the bottom of whatever the hell that Vegeta was keeping from me.

He was acting so strange, so unlike himself. In the past couple of days, it had only gotten worse. I noticed something was up a few weeks back but I chalked it up to the experience between myself and his father. Yet, my gut instinct told me those strange occurrences and the ones of recent were interconnected. Something involving me was making him act in this strange way and I wanted it solved now.

Yet, I would have to wait as the doors to the outside became visible after a rounded corner. I steeled myself, repeating mantras in my head that I would be strong, that I would not show weakness. Lessons that were forced on me became prevalent as the shaking stopped. Breathing was easier as I let out a soft exhale. I stared straight forward, wondering if this would be enough.

I was scared, there was no doubt denying it. Everyone feared their own death, even if it was just a little. Yet, the inability to change whatever was to come was slightly comforting. At least I knew that there was no chance to change The Cold Families' decision if it was to destroy us.

Yet, reasoning came through. They brought a good portion of their army and had landed on the planet. To sacrifice such a sizable amount of forces would be asinine, yet you could never factor it out with them. They were beyond sadistic, even beyond Saiyans. Evil beyond measure, no morals, and they only live to fill their own desires. At least Saiyans were loyal to our world, our home, and the furthering of our race. I would not doubt that either Frieza or Cooler wanted to overthrow their father as soon as possible.

My thoughts were torn away when Vegeta stopped walking, his grip on my arm tightening as we stood in front of the door.

"Don't ever repeat this to anyone, but if we die here today, just know that you made my life a hell of a lot better," Vegeta said in a whisper, the slight iteration of a grimace coating the words in his usual prickly self.

I made sure that he wouldn't see the small smile on my face, just so I wouldn't harm his ego too much. It was a comforting thought that if these were our last moments then we at least knew someone cared about the other. That at least we wouldn't be alone.

"And I you," I replied, using my other arm to push the door open, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

A cloudy sky blocked the sky, foreshadowing rain in the distance. Thousands of us were gathered, standing about, making barely any noise. It was strange to see a gathering of Saiyans so silent when it wasn't a marriage ceremony. Our hot blood made gatherings oh so terrible.

Aliens of many different species were surrounding a singular, circular spaceship, one that looked much more pristine than others. Of course, that one is their ship. We walked forward, making our way through the quiet crowd before us. Some gave indications of respect, others simply ignored us. I honestly couldn't care either way, respect was earned, not given to you from birth or marriage. The acts of recognition felt... off. Like it wasn't genuine.

I gazed through the crowd, finding that everyone wore battle gear. Of course, I was made to wear such ridiculous attire. It was slightly cumbersome with the extended shoulder pads and the slightly hard outer layer. However, what disgusted me the most was the abhorrent latex. Sure, it fit well and allowed for easy movements, but the feeling of it sticking to my skin, especially when sweat was involved was an absolutely terrible thing. With this feeling of impending doom scratching down my back, it only amplified my feelings of discomfort.

Our footfalls were oddly loud, my heart was beating in my chest a thousand times a second and I feared that Vegeta could hear it from our proximity. He probably did, as his grip tightened and pulled me slightly closer. That feeling of lightning returned tenfold, a precursor to the strange feeling of comfort in the action.

The ship loomed above us, distant, foreboding, terrible. I saw King Vegeta approaching from the far right, signaling that we were far closer to the meeting than we originally thought. We stopped right in front of the ship, it's opening still closed, giving us a small amount of time to mingle with this churning anxiety.

As King Vegeta settled next to his son, I leaned over to Vegeta, whispering a warning, "You're going to have to kneel."

His grip tightened even further, almost to the point of pain as I saw the grimace on his face begin to form. I did the only thing I could do, sigh and squeeze his forearm in reassurance. I knew that his pride was warring inside of him now, hell I knew his father next to him was going through the same predicament. However, the time for pride was over, pride would only get us killed - and I hoped that they both would get over it for once.

The large ramp began to decent, indicating that our time was up. My head began to throb as this terrible power began to step closer and closer. I felt like I was choking as if I couldn't breathe. It was everywhere, all-consuming in its combined disdain and egotistical power.

I saw King Cold first, a large humanoid with protruding horns. He easily stood over seven feet tall. His skin was purple, with a chitinous outer layer that was typical of his species. He was a mountain of muscle, each appendage bulging with them. Everything about him was calculating, cold, terrible. All he cared about was himself and little for anything else. It was all power, all material.

Cooler was next to descend, his form quite similar to his father. He stood tall, maybe on the edge of seven feet. He was a lot leaner, a lot simpler. A pearly protrusion was fixed on his head, a deep purple in color. His energy was extreme jealousy as if everything was out to get him. Rage and hatred stemmed from this, extending into cruelty.

Freiza was a different entity altogether. He was short, maybe about my height. He had the same bulbous protrusion on his head, but instead, horns came from the sides. He had the same purple skin on his face and arms, but his legs were this weird, insectoid pink flesh. That enough would of creeped me out, but his energy was the most sinister of all three. Cruelty, hated, disgust, jealousy. It was those four in a magnitude I thought not possible. He wanted everything all to himself, even if that meant destroying every last civilization. He wanted them slaves, to do his bidding, to kill them, to do with them as he pleased. I could feel his crawling hatred and disgust towards us, his absolute rage at our existence.

It was then I realized that we did not need to fear King Cold, it was his son that we needed to fear. It was him and him alone that could spell our destruction.

As they descended, I squeezed Vegeta's arm in both reassurance and as a reminder. Kneeling was the only option, as anything that could be considered defiance would absolutely doom us. Even I could feel the hit to my pride as I was the first to land on one knee. A small grimace landed on my lips as my head turned downwards. It was submission, which was a trait not welcome among my people.

I could hear Vegeta's growl of displeasure as he landed next to me. I could feel him shaking in rage, even though we were no longer connected by the arm. As soon as his father landed on his knee, the rest of the Saiyans did so as well. If the King knelt, that meant this was bad.

"Oh ho ho, look at how they kneel father. A bunch of monkies knowing their superiors, how utterly charming." A voice, so chilling that I almost shivered at its sinister shrill.

I knew that was Frieza, even though I couldn't see anything past the ground at my feet. I didn't dare lift my head, knowing that I would be tempting fate if I did so.

"Indeed my son, they are vassals, they only exist on my whim." A deep voice now sounded, one that rumbled in ego and cruelty.

I could feel Vegeta's wrath increase tenfold. I knew that he was reaching his limit, and I had to do something to stop him from exploding and creating our doom. Therefore, I linked my arm back into his, to at least shock him into realization. It seemed to have worked, however, I doubted that it would abate him for much longer.

Footsteps stepped further, talons scraping against the marble flooring of the courtyard shrill in my ears.

"Welcome to my home, King Cold, Lord Frieza, and Lord Cooler. I hope this is hospitable enough to your liking." King Vegeta's voice finally spoke up.

Even I could hear the waver of fear and hatred in his voice. It brought me some pleasure that he was at least in the process of pissing himself in fear.

"It is... quaint." King Cold spoke with such disdain that I wondered why he suppressed blowing us to pieces.

"Tell me, father, this planet is such a bore why don't we destroy it and move on?" Frieza spoke up, once against sending shivers down my spine as his energy radiated absolute cruelty.

It was as I suspected. King Cold is barely an issue, he understands that he needs us for conquering other planets. We were naturally stronger than the other species inhabiting the universe, we were an asset.

Frieza on the other hand, simply had enough hatred for us that he would forgo the optimal strategy, just to have that momentary pleasure of destroying us.]

However, strangely enough, Cooler remained silent. I expected him to at least say something, to speak up and voice his opinions on such matters. However, he simply remained silent, either not caring or observing.

"Oh my son, they may be mongrels, but they are good at what they do." King Cold responded to his son, "However, I believe we must get to the point of this meeting. You see, King Vegeta, we require your assistance once more. There is this terrible, awful planet on the other side of the galaxy practically begging to be plundered. However, the inhabitants there are simply much stronger than our own forces, therefore I propose we unite our armies to eradicate this presence." King Cold began to explain.

"You see the planet as an abundance of water and metals used for technology. We offer ten percent of the resources gathered to your race, while we take ninety. I believe that would be substantial enough?" King Cold pressed on. During this explanation, I knew that there wasn't a choice to be made here. They would force us to go, this was a simple formality. King Cold was placating us with meager compensation, just so we would believe he was being fair. No, I could see right through the facade. It would placate the masses, prevent an uprising, which I knew was common in previous vassal states under his rule.

"Yes, of course, King Cold. When shall we prepare to leave?" King Vegeta asked.

"Immediately, I want this nuisance done with as soon as possible. I trust you will send your best forces, and I expect you to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest. The sooner you leave the more... fair I'll be in the compensation." King Cold responded with a disdainful drawl.

Even I, not as prideful as other Saiyans, felt the hit to my stomach that screamed rage. Such a condescending, hateful barrage of words, even though they had no insult within them, made me hate everything this creature was. The combined submission with the insulting banter absolutely edged me on to just eradicate them from existence.

Of course, I knew better. There was no chance any of us could beat them. They were born more powerful, could train to become elites among elites. They could do whatever they wanted, and there was nothing we could do to stop them. We were finally taught a lesson in humility, from the worse of the worse.

"Very well, I will attempt to gather my forces and leave by nightfall." King Vegeta said with a waver that practically spelled out his hatred

"I will hold you to that." King Cold warned, so subtle, so nonchalant. I wanted to bang my head against the marble floor as King Vegeta backed himself into a wall. He should have just said nothing, or at least said he would do it by morning. Now, we would have to scramble our way to make sure we did this shit by nightfall.

King Cold then turned, clearing his throat momentarily before addressing his own army, "I expect the finest work... or else."

That was it. No motivating speeches or amazing spectacles. It was only a warning, a grave one at that. His army saluted a stampeding roar of footfalls and shuffling as they assumed the position. The three of them began to step back onto the raised platform back to their ship, seemingly ready to leave our planet.

I looked up, expecting them to finally leave us be, that was until Freiza looked over his shoulder back at us. A menacing grin, one of insanity and cruelty marring his purple lips that promised pain and suffering. Deep in my gut, I knew that one day we would have to suffer his wrath. That we would either fall to his hands or made to suffer for eternity.

We all stood once the docking pad lifted fully. Signaling that the suspense of destruction was over. I could practically hear all the sighs of relief as the ship began to take off to the stars above, that we had survived another day. Vegeta took a different approach, spitting on the ground where the ship had landed, his brows furrowed in absolute fury as his gloved hands groaned as he shook with rage.

I gave him a look, signaling for him to follow me as I knew there would be an immediate meeting after this point. He took a second to stare at the retreating form of the ship that carried his adversary, and I knew that he was vowing vengeance against them. I turned my head, looking for significant people of power. King Vegeta was already talking to Nappa, Bardock was addressing his own men, and Lady Okara was furiously attacking her datapad as they all made their way to the palace. No doubt preparing for the meeting at hand.

My own father had been absent so far, or at least I couldn't find him in the crowd. At the very least, it meant that I wouldn't see him for at least another few minutes.

Vegeta finally made his way to my side, our footfalls heavy and quickened against the marble floor as we paced to the palace. The sooner we arrived, the better our chances at earning that wretched creature's favor. As we entered the palace, I looked over to Vegeta, wondering what was pacing through his mind.

"Get it off your chest before we start this meeting. We need level heads before we start any strategies." I suggested, knowing I was letting loose a pot that was already overflowing.

"What I want is to absolutely _destroy_ them all. I want to see their bodies pummeled into meaty mush, then I want them to turn into atoms as I burn them over and over with ki blasts, then I want those atoms to rot away into nothing." He said in an eerily calm voice as our footsteps echoed in the expanse of the castle.

Rage wasn't all yelling and bombastic fighting. No, the purest rage came in such a calmness that mirrored a light rain before a billowing storm. I knew that this rage was the type that would turn into a grudge. A dangerous one at that. I could understand though, why he would let this linger in his mind until perhaps one day he could match them. However, I knew the reality of the situation. More likely than not, we would never be on the level of those three. They were simply born better, a different breed of power that just screamed unfair.

"I suggest you save that hatred until you can actually match them. If not, then you will doom us all." I replied, knowing that this might just piss him off further.

I was proven right when he stopped suddenly. I could hear his teeth groaning in subdued fury as he attempted to calm himself. To be honest, I respected the amount of control he was putting himself through, however, I knew it wouldn't last.

"You know what, fuck off. Just because your pride in your race is absolutely meaningless, doesn't mean I can't feel something from those despicable cretins! I'm sorry that I can think beyond what is seemingly the best option, I care about how we are treated like maggots, that we are nothing to them, even though we do all this bullshit for them! I know that if I fucking attack them I'm dooming us, I'm not fucking stupid!"

His voice reverberated through the echoing chasm of a room. I was shocked into silence, almost never at the receiving end of his verbal attacks. A feeling close to my heart twinged in sadness and regret as I realized that I was treating him like he was stupid. He knew the consequences of his actions, and here I was treating him like a child. Yet, I felt this boiling hot anger at being attacked, at being ridiculed, even though I deserved it. I deserved every word, every sentence because I was treating him rather poorly. I did not account for his feelings, only thinking about the logistics of this conflict.

I simply nodded and turned from him to continue walking on my own. I knew that I should have apologized, or at least acknowledged that he was kind of right. However, I was too angry to give him satisfaction.

No, my feelings overrode the logical side of this battle in a rather ironic way. The sharp pain near my heart was painful, beyond so that I wondered if I was genuinely wounded. I also knew that I did not want to give in that I was technically wrong in this dispute, that I had failed at something. It was one of the few things that pricked at my Saiyan pride, and I wasn't going to admit it to him, at least not at this moment.

My footfalls echoed harshly, as I made my way to the doors of the meeting. With my heart in pain and my anger reaching a magnitude I thought not possible, I pushed the doors open, awaiting those within.

**Vegeta**

I watched her walk away. Her fury rather palpable as her tail swished in the air angrily. I harrumphed, waiting for her to round a corner before thinking about what just happened.

I knew that she was in the wrong in this situation. She was treating me like a child, not trusting that I could handle something like this. It was beyond infuriating, especially since we just experienced King Cold and Freiza threatening to kill us and forcing us to do their bidding.

However, I did feel guilt for yelling at her, that I probably should have just talked to her, but with these pent up feelings, I just exploded. I tapped my foot against the floor as I growled lowly in my throat. Enraged at just about everything going on right now. Still, I had a duty to do and began to make my way towards the meeting room myself.

Each step was a harsh pound, injecting rage into my body as my foot roughly connected with the ground. My mood was beyond soured, yet as I saw the doors to the meeting room, I realized that I needed to be much calmer than I currently was. I sighed, curling my tail around my waist as I breathed in slowly, deeply, and released. I repeated the action a few more times, wanting to be as calm as I could possibly be, which wouldn't be much.

Still, every ounce of reawakened calmness was better than the absolute fury I was experiencing just a second prior. Each minuscule amount was precious, enough to change the outcome of how King Cold will deal with us in the future. Therefore, with one final inhale and exhale, I pushed open the doors to the meeting.

My eyes immediately found Isena, sitting a little closer to the front of the table than where she sat previously. For the first time since our marriage, I saw her father. Even his usual calm exterior was tainted by the events that just passed, and if Lord Vedien was disgruntled, that meant shit had hit the fan.

Everyone else was a non-factor. My eyes returned to Isena as I sat in my designated chair next to my father. She eluded my gaze rather expertly, yet I knew she was somehow watching me. I could see her tail tip twitching even though she had it wrapped around her waist, indicating that she was still upset by what just happened. A little pang of guilt was transferred to my body, however, the belief that I was still right in the situation overshadowed it.

Nappa was here, along with Bardock. Both were tapping away at a data-pad, most likely attempting to gather their own forces quickly enough to satisfy King Cold. Okara was furiously tapping away at hers, most likely calculating expenses. Everyone was on edge, the room absolutely stinking with anxiety and stress.

We all stood with the door opened to reveal my father. We saluted and sat when he sat in his throne-like chair.

"Okara, what are the expected expenses." He began with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Unfortunately, exponential. We will have to use basically seventy percent of our army, which even with our stockpile of armor, means we will have to produce another two-thousand chestpieces, gloves, and boots just to get them prepared. This is not even accounting for repairs, new armor pieces when they get destroyed, and misfittings." Okara began, still tapping away with her long nails.

"I'm calculating that more after that will have to be sent, considering our previous statistics of destroyed armor. With an army of one-hundred, about twenty pieces of armor are damaged, and ten are irreversibly destroyed. This is not even accounting for enemies of the threat we are about to face. Therefore, with seventy percent, which equates to fifteen-thousands strong, five-thousand more pieces of armor will have to be sent, just to cover damages." Okara paused.

A collective groan was reverberated through the room, mostly from Nappa and Bardock. However, we were far from over.

"Provisions such as food will be another beast in itself. Our stockpiles can feed our army for four months, however, this is MRE's and they will have to be limited to one meal a day-" Okara was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Which will considerably reduce morale. Alpha Saiyans, which take up eighty percent of our army, eat about four and a half full meals every day. This isn't accounting for snacks or extra meals. Reduced morale means more casualties and less effort put into the war, meaning that it will take longer, therefore defeating the purpose of limiting food intake. It would be more efficient to ramp up food production and send provisions every three weeks, just so we can do two meals a day at the very least." Isena's voice piped up, her voice calm, although stern.

"This proposed idea would cost us another fifty-thousand just through labor, yet I doubt we even have the resources to do this all on our own. We might have to buy some provisions from neighboring civilizations." Okara butted in.

"It would be worth it, what is the proposed time for this war?" Isena spoke again, looking to both Bardock and Nappa.

Bardock stood from his chair, setting his data-pad face up in the middle of the table, revealing a hologram. A creature, reminiscent of a night cat, with cycling fur colors and large, saber-like teeth stood in front of us. They were bipedal, standing on elongated paws that seemingly functioned like feet.

Bardock pointed to the hologram and began his explanation, "These are the Exintors, which is the closest we can translate to our language. They are a powerful race, with natural weapons with their teeth and claws. Instinctually, they function very similarly to us. However, this comes at the caveat of them also being in a very similar power-level range as us too. The average male has a power-level of two-thousand, with the average female a power-level of one-thousand-five-hundred." Bardock paused, letting the information sink in.

"What's the higher end?" Isena asked, her eyes roaming over the form of the Exintor.

"Eight-thousand."

"What?!" Practically every voice in the room, except for Bardock, screamed.

Eight-thousand was barely attainable by most Saiyans, hell, we haven't had someone go above eight-thousand since the Massacre of Kings. This was an entirely different beast of a fight than what we were used to. Sure, casualties would always happen in our wars, but they were mostly small in comparison to the genocides we waged. Most intelligent life was weak in comparison to us, this would be an actual war.

"I would suggest more soldiers, yet with our already limited supply of provisions and armor, along with the chance of attacking Planet Vegeta with the departure of most of our army, I would not suggest it," Okara spoke first.

"What does the planet consist of?" I asked, wanting to know the terrain.

Bardock coughed before leaning over the table to tap at the datapad for a second, revealing the planet slowly rotating on its axis. Information began to scroll by next to the planet, population density, topography, religion. Areas of bright red were visible, indicating cities and large towns.

"The land is mountainous, it is extremely cold, mostly going down to the extreme negatives in temperature. This snow is a great resource of water, especially since there is a large area of ocean separating the two continents of this planet." Bardock began. He then spread his hands over the image, enhancing it to a select few pictures we had of the planet, "Unfortunately, this planet is situated on the edge of our galaxy, practically on the opposite side of us. Since our galaxy's inhabitants are mostly on the left side, the right side has been mostly unexplored. Leaving civilizations like this being uncontested by us. However, since they are so strong, I doubt they are the only inhabitants on that side." He paused, moving his hands over the image once more to change it to a very blurry image of a city.

The city itself was carved into a mountain. A sprawling metropolis facing a very significant drop. I could see specs of blurry humanoid figures milling about. The distance of this photo was sizable, probably a few miles out. Even then, I couldn't see the entire expanse of this carved city, and that's not even talking about the possibility of an even larger interior.

"King Cold sent in some spies to try and gather information. All we have is a single capture, which is where we got the image of their looks and their power-level potential. Here is what was explained in the report..."

He grabbed the datapad once more, the hologram ending abruptly as he swiped a few times and clearing his throat once more, "Their armor is significantly more advanced than our own. Blunt blows are practically useless and they are extremely resilient against ki-blasts. However, a weakness is a susceptibility to piercing attacks. The creatures have multiple layers of thick fur, along with a layer of fat underneath that, which means they have natural protection against attacks. Through extensive research of the body, we found that they have incredible hearing and night vision, and considering that the planet is covered in darkness because of the large distance separating it from its star, it is assumed they are proficient at using this ability."

He paused, letting the information sink in for a moment. It was now I understood the main reason why King Cold wanted to use us the most. Saiyans had a very high metabolism, which means we are better and keeping in our body heat than most other species. We also have advanced hearing and night vision, yet not to the point of this race's capabilities. At a certain point, even we have trouble.

"How is their sense of smell?" I asked, wondering if we would have the advantage on that front.

"Average for the most part, which means we at least have something to work around," Bardock replied with a smirk on his face at a small victory.

I withheld a sigh of relief, this would prove useful in the coming days.

"To continue, they managed to interrogate the creature, however, they did not get much out of it. The most we know is that their society is a tribal monarchy. They have a singular king, but each tribe is separated into different sections depending on their capabilities. Another useful tidbit of information is that most of the population is settled on one continent, while the second is sparsely populated. One of the last things they got from their capture, was that the weak, degenerates, and criminals of their society are banished to the other continent."

My eyes caught Isena's widening as she took in the information, even then, I knew everyone in the room was thinking the same thing. Before we became a monarchy and long before we arrived at Planet Vegeta, we were a tribal race. Long ago, or so the tales say, a single Saiyan of immense power united us together, conquering Planet Vegeta and settling us into a monarchy. He was a distant ancestor, the first King Vegeta.

"With that information now available, a time estimate has been calculated. With no setbacks, and with the help of King Cold's army, we are looking at half a year." Bardock concluded, sitting down with a look of exhaustion on his face.

A pause settled as everyone realized that this war effort would cost a lot of money and a lot of time.

"If I might suggest something?" Lord Vedien finally spoke.

Isena's eyes rolled so hard, that I thought they would be permanently stuck behind her head.

"I propose that we establish a contest of sorts during the war effort, to boost the morale of troops. To establish fairness, everyone in this room is excluded, as I doubt you need the prize anyway." He paused, allowing me time to also roll my eyes before he began once more.

"The Saiyan with the most confirmed kills will receive financial compensation and perhaps a boon of a wife or husband from the Elite. This would inspire them to kill as many of those... cretins as possible, especially at a chance to become a relevant member of society. With this, we boost kill participation, time spent on that insipid planet, and fewer casualties." He finished, his voice reverberating throughout the room as we thought over his words.

I hated to admit it, but he was right. This would only help us in the long run, especially since we would receive compensation at the end of this war. It made my gut churn in hatred at the thought of agreeing with him but damnnit the man was smart.

"This will significantly help with costs, especially since we are considering Lady Vedien's idea." Okara spoke her piece.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, settling on the idea and putting it to use.

"Okay, so we need generals. Obviously, Nappa is heading the whole army, but how are we separating this army?" Isena asked, mostly to herself I think.

"How about a thousand per general?" Nappa finally spoke up, his voice an irritation on my ears.

"Sounds good, so how about we divide it up like this: Nappa, Bardock, Me, Prince Vegeta, Raditz, Kali, Lettin, King Vegeta, and whoever else you can think of. Those are the eight that I can think of that would make amazing generals and have already proven themself battle capable." Isena suggested.

She continued after everyone nodded in agreement, "Then we can use each thousand to attack the smaller settlements, I think focusing on the more populated continent is our main goal since the second has no allegiance to the main force. However, I cannot speak for the integrity of their city defenses until we obtain more information. I say we make no battle plans until we can accurately assess the information. Also, I suggest we put Tarble in charge of reverse engineering their armor and whatever weapons they possess, along with decoding whatever defenses." She suggested.

My brother's name perked my ears, especially since he's been off doing his own thing for goddess knows how long. Hell, I barely ever saw him before and after the wedding.

"If you believe he will be of use." King Vegeta responded, his voice dripping with disdain at his seemingly useless son.

"Then all that's left is deciding the remaining Generals and the exact costs of this war. We must tell the farmers immediately to use whatever stores of crop enhancers they have, along with making sure they use decent enough crop rotations so our farmland doesn't turn into dust. Lady Okara, I suggest contacting neighboring allied nations to see what they can offer us in terms of provisions. Nappa and Bardock need to round our forces and tell the docking stations to gather enough fuel for two months of flight fuel for the journey their and back, along with a reserve for at least eight months. If we begin to get low, we can send more through supply runs." I said, making sure everything was lining up correctly.

"What about how many ships we will need?" Isena asked, catching my oversight.

Okara tapped quickly on her data-pad, doing quick calculations before looking up, "Since we are using fifteen-thousand forces, most likely thirty ships of high capacity will have to be used. If we need to, we can use lower capacity ships, but it would be more fuel-efficient to use our limited supply of high capacity ships." She stated, thankfully we had enough ships for this shit.

"Alright, it seems we have everything in order." King Vegeta said, looking over the room before scowling, "Well, get started!"

**Isena**

I looked up at my designated ship, reminiscing on the past and how much it has changed. I wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation, how very similar it was to all those months ago. Hell, even when I looked over to my right I saw Vegeta and Tarble talking to each other amongst the chaos of running Saiyans and yelling.

It was well into the night and even I felt exhaustion from working into overdrive making sure everyone had their armor, weapons if needed, and knew their roles. I had to look my thousand in the eye, choosing the best squadron leaders through merit and strength. You could say I cheated a little, considering I used my ki-sense to deliberate their personality and morals. No one person was perfect, yet perfection was impossible.

Unfortunately, I had little chance to converse with Vegeta after the meeting. Now that I had calmed down and realized that apologies were in order, I wanted to express them before we were awkwardly placed in the same room as one another. I wanted to clear the air, to make sure that little dispute hadn't changed anything, that we were still very much friends in my eyes.

Seemingly, the opportunity arose when Tarble hurriedly bid farewell to his brother. The conversation was lost to me, but Tarble must have had something to do because he quickly ran the opposite way. Vegeta turned, obviously knowing I was standing and watching from a ways away. His eyes met mine, subtle anger still plaguing them, but far less so than what it was this morning.

With his arms crossed, he approached me. With a pace both languid and rushed, he stepped closer. A strange pinch of anxiety was provoked inside of me, wondering if I had irreversibly ruined our relationship over something so petty.

With a few more steps he was situated in front of me, just an arm's length away as we stared each other down. We studied each other, sizing the other up as we wondered where the next few seconds would take us. It was uncertain, unknown, and that made me fear it beyond imagining. Still, I was the one who was in the wrong, I was the one who needed to issue an apology. So, with extreme mental preparation, I said my dues.

"I'm sorry, I should of treated you as what you are, not how I find others. However, I did not mean it in any harmful way, rather it was subconscious. I know it does not excuse how you feel, which is what is most important here. Therefore, I ask for your forgiveness and the assurance that I will try better." I stated, my eyes searching his own as he looked down on me.

He sighed, his hand running over his face, "You know, even though I know you mean it - the addition of that extreme politeness has me wondering if you have ulterior motives. Just... be more natural next time." With that said, he rubbed his hand through my hair, shuffling the messy expanse before holding out his arm to me.

I stared at the appendage for a few seconds, wondering if I had somehow experienced a brain lapse. It was... that simple. Never before had we been in such an argument before, and I expected the worse to come. Perhaps I had misjudged?

However, elation entered me as I realized there were no hard feelings. Everything was fixed and we were back to how we were. I looped my arm in his, unknowingly leaning my head against his shoulder as we walked to our ship. I was too happy to consider it to be awkward or too much. I was simply overjoyed and did what I felt to be considered... correct.

As we ascended up the ramp, very similar to how we first did so months back - yet entirely different, I wondered what would change this time. Last time, we had gone through a journey together, bonding through war and battle, through talking and discussion. I wondered if there was anything more to be gained.

Well, it didn't matter. I was happy enough and if anything better could be obtained, I would face it with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes I am significantly lowering the power levels in this series. They will be gained at lower rates, but everyone is going to be about the same no matter what. It's just scaled down. However, I am going to introduce other changes just so other things make more sense, but that is waaaay down the road.  
> Also, Vegeta is starting to feel that ki sensing a little. Expect some more practice from him during the next few chapters!  
> The next chapter starts with more action-heavy scenes, about time we took a break from mostly talking!  
> This is my Christmas present to you guys, enjoy!


	16. Dark Freeze

**Isena**

_Act Two: Of Passion and Blood_

Over the course of three weeks, we traveled through the stars into distant, undiscovered territory. It was strange to see new nebulae that I had never had the chance to study before. I informed the captains of the ship to mark down the location of each once and to capture of picture for me. Even though it had been what felt like forever since I had last been in space, I still found an extreme love for its distinct and beautiful formations.

However, even with those joyful diversions, the morale on the ship was much lower than it should have been. Meals, which were usually provided at least three times, were cut down to two. Even then, it was MRE's, not good food that made your belly full and warm with delight. Hell, even Vegeta and I were limited on food, having to eat very small portions, which absolutely ruined my mood.

Still, the flight to the snowy planet was uneventful, at least in terms of combat. With so many Elite Saiyans packed on this one ship problems were bound to occur. Of course, I had unfortunate luck to be placed on the same ship as Gaelic once more. However, she had been way too busy to comment on my marriage to Vegeta, she more or less had to make do with evil glares.

Even so, I enjoyed my time on the ship. I could walk down a hall to speak with Raditz or simply stay in Vegeta's room to converse with him. Sometimes, I would invite Raditz over to play cards or drink lightly as Vegeta glared at me from his chair. Sometimes, Vegeta would join in, but he was mostly focused on reports or messages to spend time messing around.

Even I was forced to spend a sizable amount of my day reading reports or messaging my squadron leaders about problems. Hell, one time a squadron leader by the name of Piklin had to ask me if he could beat the shit out of a combatant for eating three MRE's instead of two. Of course, I said yes.

However, even with being busy and dreading the near future, I would still find ways to poke at Vegeta, to try and figure out his secret. In so far, all I could figure was it involved me and only me. There were no secret meetings with anyone else, no secret messages, nothing. At first, I wondered if he was 'cheating' on me. I even blatantly asked if he was, to which I got a definitive no - even after I told him I didn't care, which I of course don't. Even though, recently I found the thought to be a little disturbing. I chalked it up to him being potentially distracted.

Whatever it was, he was damn well doing a good job of hiding it, which only egged me on further to figure it out. It was extremely fun amongst all the boring meetings and reports. However, I could not help but have a little anxiety over what it was. I wondered if it was something terrible, that my finding out would irreparably ruin our friendship. Even so, I stowed my slight fear. If it involved me, I needed to know.

As I thought of this, I looked to the empty seat Vegeta had chosen for himself. Most of the interior of our previous ship had been transferred to this new one, even the chair I had so loved was awaiting me inside the cabin, to which I leaped inside of snuggled into its comforting embrace.

It was quiet, with the low hum of the engines being the only source of the sound. Vegeta had to go to a meeting and said he probably won't be back for a few hours. I had elected to spend that time alone, perhaps in thought to what it was that he could be hiding. It was futile, however. After about an hour and a half of thinking, I still found myself with nothing. So, with a sigh, I began to think about how I could spend the rest of my time.

However, just as the thoughts entered my mind, a beeping came from the door. I wondered if Vegeta had somehow managed to leave the meeting early, but I knew that was highly unlikely. So, with a curious mind, I languidly walked over to the door. Pressing the pad in the corner, I was surprised to see a face that was highly unexpected. With a few button presses, the door opened, revealing an Alpha with a criss-cross scar on his cheek.

"Bardock, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked while leaning against the doorframe with my arms crossed.

"Lady Vedien, I just wish to speak with you. May I come inside?" He asked me, his stance wide and off-kilter, indicating he was comfortable. I studied him for half a moment, coming to the decision he was not preparing for an attack.

I pushed myself off the doorframe, allowing him inside the room as I made my way back to my chair. He followed, his nose twitching as he looked at the assembly of chairs. Thankfully, he noticed the one next to mine was reserved exclusively for Vegeta, instead, deciding to take the one opposite to my own.

"I've come for simple conversation, nothing more." He stated, his eyes boring into my own.

I smirked, leaning back in my chair comfortably, "As if I expected anything more?" I questioned.

He looked away for a moment before settling back into our little staring contest, "Although, the matter of such conversation will most likely be unpleasant."

"I am used to my conversations being mostly unpleasant," I remarked, leaning over to grab my drink on the coffee table.

"I know, which is why I am coming to you about it so casually." He continued, my amusement palpable as I realized he was lying to himself. He was skirting around the subject, pushing it farther away.

"Oh? Then let's hear it." I stated, shutting down his subconscious attempt to put it off any longer. I wanted him off guard, to expose himself in ways he never thought possible.

He cleared his throat, using the few meager seconds of time he had left to be reasonably appropriate to not say anything, "It is about my son."

Oh, how amusing. Of course, I must play coy, must act like I don't know which son he is speaking of. It adds so much to the amusement of this whole situation.

"Raditz? He seemed to be fine as of yesterday. Why we played a card game or two together."

"No, Kakarott." He said, finally having the balls to approach this situation with confidence.

"Hmm, I remember my father saying right before our marriage that he talked with The King about your son. Still, no ground has been made on that front." I replied, sipping delicate intakes of the watered-down wine.

"I know you're not actually attempting to get him back." He said, his teeth clenched in muted anger.

Ah, the game is up. Oh well, "Then what is there to speak about? You have your answer already, be it true or not." Still, I had to mess with him just slightly. Even though I knew that he was aware of the truth, I had to play a little with this man. He was stupid enough to get himself in this situation, practically ruining his relationship with Gine over his little outburst.

"It is true, do not mess with me further, Lady Vedien." He replied, his eyes sharp and pointed. Anger pouring out of every orifice as he studied me with hatred.

"Is that a warning? Perhaps a threat? My, how reminiscent, how familiar. How about you do yourself a favor a remember how exactly you found yourself in this little predicament, and choose your next sentence carefully." I said with a small smile painted on my lips.

He was silent for a while after that, perhaps for a good minute. I let him mull over my words, of my own little warning. I had to reign the man in before he did something that would ruin his family further. While he may be a complete imbecile sometimes, he had a good heart and he was a proficient battle strategist. He was too important to lose over insignificant words in my eyes.

"I understand." He finally said, calmness now being evoked from his form.

"Good, I trust you will keep that generous advice close at heart. It is for your own good, after all." I replied, setting down the cup of wine and interlacing my fingers together, "Now, onto the real reason you have appeared in front of me." I said, wanting to see what he had truly come to me about.

"It still involves my son, to a certain degree. However, I must be sure you have the Saiyan race at the center of your heart." He stated, his eyes shifting around the room as if searching for something. Perhaps a camera? A listening device?

Still, what an odd question, one that I certainly did not expect to come from his lips, "Of course, is it even a question?" I answered, completely serious this time.

"Good, because it involves the entirety of us. I have received word from someone I consider completely trustworthy that someone may come into power that may wipe us from existence." He stated, hos tone serious and dire.

I thought to myself for a moment, wondering who he could be speaking of. First, my thoughts went to Vegeta succeeding his father, yet I doubt Bardock would believe Vegeta to wipe us from existence. No, it was an outside factor, which only had one candidate.

"Frieza?" I asked, guessing to the perpetrator.

His eyes widened in surprise before replying, "How did you know?"

"Pretty much the only valid answer there is. I know no one else that would willingly destroy us besides that insipid creature." I stated, my shoulders shrugging.

"Well, then you should know his father plans to instate him as leader of his army on the western quadrant of our galaxy, while he begins conquering the eastern," Bardock answered, his face grave.

Indeed, this was grave news indeed. I doubted that Frieza would let us run free. No, for some reason he despised us in strides, he would make our lives hell or end them entirely, perhaps both.

"Well, you should know that no one alive can kill any of those three," I said, wondering what he was planning.

"I know, which is why a year from now I am leaving. I'm taking Gine, Raditz, and I'm going to begin searching for my son, it would benefit me greatly if you could provide his location." He boldly said.

"Bardock, you do realize you are spewing treason from your mouth," I stated with a slight growl coating the words.

"I know, but I trust that you have a good enough conscious to keep this to yourself. I am begging for your help, Lady Vedien. Please, for the sake of my family I am asking for your aid." He begged. His face downcast in shame, in self-ridicule.

I stayed silent, wanting to let the direness of this situation sink in on him. If anyone besides myself figured this out he would be executed, most likely Gine would be imprisoned, and Raditz would be stripped of his military status and benefits. This was treason of the highest caliber. However, I understood. He knew we would stand no chance, there would be no fight, no contest. Even I couldn't think of anything to prepare for this, even if I told anyone they would probably think I'm crazy. Everyone knew the Cold family was powerful, however, anyone with any common sense never scanned them. They believed them to be fightable.

Even if I told King Vegeta himself and he somehow believed me, even then what could we do? Fight them head-on? Strategize a way to defend ourselves, which nothing could be done. No, there was nothing we could do. The best I could hope for was that Bardock's information was wrong.

"I will tell you your son's location if Frieza is instated. Until then, live with the information that your son resides in the southern quadrant of the galaxy." I finalized.

"So, there's nothing you can think of that we can do?" He asked. It was then I realized that he was hoping that I had some amazing plan to save us all. He would remain sorely disappointed.

"No, there's nothing we can do. Fighting him head-on would result in our deaths, bowing our heads and accepting our fate results in the same outcome. There's no way to move all the Saiyans to some remote, secret location. No, all I can do is hope that either your wrong or that cruel maniac realizes we are more a benefit than a problem."

Bardock nodded solemnly, understanding that this was completely out of our control. It was beyond infuriating, but I realized that it was better to remain calm, to at least try and think of something that could potentially save us. However, I doubt I would ever find a way to rid us of them. We were stuck, and hopefully, Frieza would change his view on us before it was too late.

"One last thing, who is your inside man?" I asked, wanting to know if the source was trustworthy.

"A man that works closely with Frieza. He is trustworthy, at least to me. We will figure out after this war if he is correct." Bardock replied, standing up from his chair.

I watched as his form exited from the room, however, I heard some strange shuffling as he rounded the corner. It was bizarre, as Bardock may be stupid sometimes, he was never clumsy or misstepped. The door to the room remained opened and I was immediately put on edge. Had Bardock planned to do something drastic all along?

My fears were quenched when a familiar head of spiky black hair erupted from the doorway. With an inaudible sigh, I relaxed once more, becoming comfortable in the chair I had claimed so long ago. Vegeta approached with a look of disgust on his face as his nose quirked at the smell of Bardock. Fortunately for the man in question, he had elected to sit in a different chair than Vegeta's, as I'm sure the egotistical prince would have pummeled him to death for sullying the furniture.

"What did that low class want?" He asked me, sitting down in exhaustion, running his right hand through his locks.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should divulge the information I had just learned. I trusted Vegeta more than anyone else in this universe, why shouldn't I tell him?

I went through all the possibilities within a millisecond. What would happen if I told the truth? If I lied? If I interlaced a truth within a lie? The part of me that will still connected to my roots, to what I was raised to be - told me to lie, to keep an ally in Bardock in case things went south. I had the man on a leash, a tight one at that. If I told Vegeta what had just transpired, I could lose that ally.

Yet, this new, unknown, and completely terrifying section of myself was abhorrently against the idea of lying to Vegeta. This dilemma ripped my heart and soul in two and even when I stared deep into those black, coal eyes - I still did not have an answer. Nothing was clear cut, nothing was so simple that I could just make a decision. No, emotions were now in play, and emotions were the most complex thing anyone could think of.

"I'll tell you later."

It was an absolute cop-out. One that I knew wouldn't work that well.

Vegeta's eyebrows raised ever so slightly, indicating that it wasn't the answer he was expecting. His nose once more testing the air, a thousand possibilities of what exactly had just transpired most likely entering his mind. When his eyes narrowed, I knew that I should have just decided there and then which path I had to go down on. Now he was suspicious, completely so.

"That only tells me it involves me in some way, you know." He stated lowly, a hint of a growl coating the words so delicately I could barely tell it was there.

Very rarely was I ever on the back foot of a debate, all of those times were with my father, now I had a new experience in the form of Vegeta, and it was only because of these blasted emotions of guilt that it was happening.

"It does." I decided.

"Then explain."

I was silent for a moment, using that spare second to finally decide on what I should do. If I told him the truth, I had to make him promise to not tell anyone else what Bardock told me. Yet, I had to give him something in return, to at least confirm Bardock's safety for now.

"If I tell you, Bardock cannot be harmed if what he says comes to pass. Anything that he does in response to what he had just told me cannot be held against him or told to anybody besides you and myself." I stated my terms.

Vegeta's eyebrow lifted slightly, before narrowing again in contemplation. Honestly, I knew that he did not like this situation at all, yet I knew he was too stubborn to just ignore it. No, he would agree to my terms.

"Very well, you have my word." He replied.

"I believe you. Well, Bardock has come to me with some interesting yet dire news. Seemingly, with a source he trusts completely, he believes that Frieza will become our new lord within the year." I paused, allowing the news to sink in.

Vegeta, keeping true to his volatile personality, was absolutely furious. He growled as he grabbed the nearest object, unfortunately, it was a glass - and threw it against the far wall in rage. It shattered in a glorious rain of sparkling pieces, falling in a cluttered mess against the carpet in muted thumps.

"It just keeps getting fucking worse!" He yelled, not at me, but seemingly to himself. His tail swished violently in the air as he stood suddenly and began to pace throughout the room. I let him be to himself for the moment, knowing that going forward we would both need a clear head.

"You know, why should I be fucking surprised anymore! The bastard's ancestor fucking massacred us a hundred years ago, defeating any chance for us to fight back. Then his fucking cunt of a father practically enslaves us - sorry we are his ' _vassals.'"_ He hissed out with as much hatred and sarcasm that I almost laughed.

"It's as if the God's themselves fucking spat on us for being too good. We begin to produce Saiyans with power levels over twenty thousand, guess what?! Send a being more powerful than any mortal in the known universe to cull us like cattle! Now, we are being enslaved to that fucking _freak -_ who, quite fucking ironically, is his own grandson. Who will no doubt wipe us off the face of the universe, simply because it would amuse his sick mind!" Vegeta's rage echoed across the room, making the energy within the air stir with palpable tension. His anger was literally making the air crackle around us.

For some reason, the showcase of power made that tingling feeling I felt before return. A similar feeling of lightning coursing through my skin as I took in the terrible and awe-inspiring rage session Vegeta was going through. My teeth groaned against each other as I willed the feeling away, both terrified and curious of its strange sensation.

"Vegeta, if you don't calm down you will destroy the ship eventually." I calmly stated to the enraged man. His head snapped to my voice, almost instantaneous as his dilated pupils stared at my form. Within a second I saw those black pinpricks return to a normal level, and his demeanor shift into one of muted hatred and rage - instead of the incredible fury he was experiencing a moment prior.

"Like it matters. If what you say comes to pass then we will be destroyed anyhow." He muttered under his breath.

I chuckled darkly at that, wondering where that Saiyan pride he so mentions constantly went. However, I knew now wasn't the time to joke about such things, instead deciding to keep the thought to myself.

"So, you do you believe his word?" I asked, wondering as to what he thought of the man.

"He has no reason to lie, however, I wonder why you made me promise not to kill the bastard?" He questioned me.

"He said that if what he believes comes to pass then he will take himself, Raditz, and Gine to exile and search for their missing son," I explained.

Vegeta was silent for a moment, contemplating as to what he should do most likely. I wondered what little thoughts were running through his mind at the current moment, would he betray his word and execute Bardock for treason? Would he keep his promise and stay true to our friendship. It was all so exciting and filled to the brim with tension. I wanted to lick my lips in anticipation as if my prey was centered in front of me, so deliciously unexpecting.

A moment of clarity suddenly protruded within me, realizing that such thoughts were not those of a normal person. Moments such as these became more prevalent since I boarded the ship those three weeks ago - as if my sane and normal thought processes were temporarily exchanged for a more primal version. It was mildly concerning, considering these thoughts could potentially ruin complex and difficult missions. However, I merely chalked it up to nerves and figured the moments would fade with time.

"I will keep my promise, however, if he gets caught by someone else I will not protect or step in for him." Vegeta finally said through gritted teeth. I wanted to laugh at the image before me - an Alpha, petulantly realizing he backed himself into a corner and had no escape. Frizzy, spiky black hair seemingly even pointer than before with rage. Vegeta could sometimes bring me to tears through the sheer hilarity of his actions, yet - out of fear of retaliation, with that retaliation being him grabbing my tail and yanking me across the room, I abated.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect otherwise," I replied, languidly rolling my tail across the carpet.

It became silent once more, as it usually did. I figured out long ago that we both genuinely cared for silence at times. Filling the room with empty talking was pointless when you both could just relax and let loose. However, I realized that instead of relaxation - I was filled with tension. I could hardly ever let my mind wander to other topics as I usually did, no - my thoughts were filled with the man in front of me.

What those thoughts contained were quite random, be it how his jawline was fierce, or how his hair was that particular day, which today was pointier and less soft looking. It was absolutely infuriating, as my mind could be thinking of important subjects rather than the shape of his jaw or how soft his hair looked. However, what piqued my curiosity was the reason behind the seemingly random thoughts.

I had no fucking idea what it was.

Goddess, it made me so furious that I could not find out what seemed like a simple explanation. No, as with everything recently, it had to be so complex that I could not figure it out within a second. Honestly, whatever deity had it out for me would pay one day.

Attempting to calm down, I breathed in and out slowly - however, as I exhaled I realized that I should check in on Vegeta's training with ki control.

"Vegeta, I remember you saying that you could sort of sense ki blasts last week, can you explain?" I asked, leaning forward and leaning my head against my hand.

He opened his eyes from his momentary relaxation, fixing his black eyes onto my own before replying, "Yes, albeit it is extremely weak."

"Better than nothing, I say we practice meditation to see if we can bring it out further," I said, getting up onto my feet.

He looked at the motion quite curiously before asking, "Why are you standing?"

"I want to try and see if I can bring it out somehow, I need to be touching you to do that, as I can sense you're ki better if I am maintaining contact," I explained, stepping forward and indicating with my hand that I wanted him to stand as well.

He sighed as he stood, his stature overwhelming my own. For no reason at all, my heart rate kicked up, however, I gritted my teeth and reached out my hand to touch his bicep. His arm was hard, there wasn't an ounce of softness on his form, not his skin or muscles spoke of relaxation or calmness. I could feel his vascularity, his veins were pulsing in my grip. The feeling of lightning returned, specifically starting in my fingertips that held onto his skin, and traveling up my arm in a strange but pleasant tingle.

His scent surrounded me like a blanket as I tried to relax. I closed my eyes and breathed in lightly and calmly, but all I got was a powerful kick of gunmetal. My tail automatically swished as I attempted to calm down enough to begin what I sought out to do, however, I was infuriatingly stopped by whatever has been plaguing me for the past few weeks.

Eventually, much longer than I would have liked, I managed to calm down enough. I squeezed his bicep, indicating that we should begin. I could hear him start to breathe slowly, more deliberately, however - the tension that resided within him did not cease.

"Vegeta, you actually have to relax for this to work. Release your muscles and your mind, try to imagine yourself expanding outward, away from your body." I tried to explain and help the poor bastard actually relax for once in his life.

I could feel him try, but he was the complete opposite personality that was required for this. Vegeta was a man of passion, of rage, and terrible cruelty. Peace was the complete opposite of this entire being, indicating that we had a long road ahead until he could fully access the ability.

However, I suddenly felt his breath hit the top of my head as he released as much as he could. Perhaps this could be enough for now.

"Good, now search for my energy. I found it easier for you to focus on people's hearts, the center of their being. You should feel a presence in that general direction, tell me when you have found it." I said calmly, still keeping a light hold on his arm.

It took a solid five minutes before I ever heard his voice, a rumble - dangerous and surprisingly warm echoed from his lips as he calmly said, "I can feel it."

"What does it feel like?" I asked, curious if he could feel people's personalities with the ability, or if it took more practice.

"It is as if light had a taste, a smell, more full than what any artificial or normal light could produce. However, I imagine that what I am feeling is a very basic form of the ability, I cannot obtain a general sense of your power, only your presence is known to me." Vegeta explained.

I hummed as I pondered for a moment, wondering how we should continue this exercise. However, a plan erupted within my mind, one that I doubted would work.

"Let me try something for a second."

He only grunted in response, the soft whiff of air hit the top of my head. It tickled slightly, but I was quickly consumed by what I had intended to do.

With my grip still tightly circled over his arm, I began to peak through his energy, picking up his singular feeling.

A star - on the precipice of exploding, a man bearing down on the throat of his victim - their life almost wrung out of existence, the distant feeling of warmth from a blazing fire - all things on the cusp of chaos, so close to exploding, to danger - that I felt exhilaration enter me.

Again, all these things were passion, heat, anger, devastation. Dangerous and impractical, chaotic and unpredictable. Yet, they also spoke of control, of domination, of singular concentration. While he may be passionate, a complete opposite of the tranquility required for this technique - he still possessed the dedication for it.

"I wish to tell you what I feel whenever I search through your energy," I began, wondering how it could change things if I gave him a goal, or perhaps an understanding of what this ability entailed, "I feel a star on the burst of exploding outward, a moment from devastation - yet foretelling absolute wonders as it created planets, nebulae, and new stars in its wake. I feel the life being choked out of a man, a mere second away from death, yet I feel the exhilaration in the choker. Hope in the eyes of a freezing wanderer, as he feels the warmth of a raging inferno destroying the land. All these things are terrible, yet all entail good. All speak of a mere second from devastation, as if everything about to happen could be taken back, and could be fixed. Of the impending doom and chaos, you are in control."

My eyes looked upward to meet his own. For a sheer second, I was lost in the abyss of those eyes, they spoke of a man much more defined and intricate than the one that I thought of before this whole mess began. Deep down, within his very soul, lied a person that cared for others, that - even though he may have cruel tendencies, had the ability to change.

I was snapped out of my reverence when I noticed that I was making circular motions with my thumb on his bicep. I hoped to whatever deity embraced us that he did not notice that ridiculous motion, because if he did then I would never let it down. For now, it seemed he was too focused on what I had just said to notice, which breathed a new life of relief into my form.

"I don't know if you expect me to say anything." He stated quite bluntly, "Because I don't intend to."

I rolled my eyes, somehow not expecting anything different for him to utter from his ridiculous mouth, "No, I did not want to you comment on how I feel your soul. I intended for you to take that information and apply it. Now that you know what to expect, perhaps we can move forward." I explained.

He harrumphed but closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath and released it once more. The pulsing of his veins slowed, but only slightly as he attempted to relax. Again, it took several minutes before I heard his voice again.

"Nothing, all I feel is the slight warmth and direction of your energy." He finally uttered.

I sighed but knew that it would take a significantly longer time for him to gain the ability than I did. He was simply a different kind of person than I was, which was completely fine.

"Then let us sleep because after that whole fiasco with Bardock I just want some sleep," I replied, the warmth of his body leaving my fingertips as I pulled my hand away. Somehow, very strangely might I add, I felt regret as my hand left his skin. A mixture of slight fear and curiosity pulsed through me as this strange illness made me feel things that I never would have felt normally.

As I landed in the chair I had claimed those couple of months back, I thought to myself how I just wanted things to return to at least a little more normal than they were now because this was starting to get ridiculous. 

**Vegeta**

The planet was covered in white, even the blue of the sea seemed too pale for it to be normal. Its rotation was slow, and the distance from its star would have usually indicated a null chance at life, yet we knew there were inhabitants residing on this cold planet.

Isena's presence was the complete opposite of cold as she leaned against me ever so slightly. Ever since we boarded the ship, she had become a little more clingy than she normally was, even though we had to act like we actually entertained the thought of romance. I don't know what incited such a behavior, but it was truly an irritation against my decision to attempt to forget this infatuation that I had found myself besotted with. Still, that little voice inside my head that spoke of ill-advised thoughts was pleased with this new development, much to my chagrin.

"Prince Vegeta, The King has announced that we begin launching pods onto the planet." A soldier, after briefly saluting, told me.

Isena and I both turned and began walking to the pod room. Combatants and the familiar faces of the elite passed by us as chaos consumed the ship. Flashbacks of Junanya entered my mind as the ache of nostalgia entered my form. Albeit I scowled at the feeling as I realized that Junanya was only a few months prior.

We found our pod quite quickly, which was a blessing in itself. Inside was two others, Bardock and Raditz. The first was a stain on my vision, especially after intruding my room uninvited. The second was a mystery, I did not forget the look he gave me when Isena and I were married. Especially since he was decidedly ignoring me as both Isena and I entered the pod and sat across from them.

"Maybe ill actually vomit this time, glad that Raditz will get the brunt of it," Isena said with a cheeky smile as she sat in front of the long-haired Saiyan. Raditz immediately balked at the idea of being covered in puke, which brightened my mood considerably.

"If you so much as indicate you will barf on me I will fucking kill you." Raditz hissed half-heartedly at her. All he got in response was a dark chuckle and an evil look.

Raditz opened his mouth to complain once more, but with a sudden lurch the pod had taken off into the expanse of space. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Isena decidedly turn green as the pod shifted uncomfortably within the confines of space. Looking to the small window, I saw thousands of pods surrounding us as we hurtled to the dark, snowy planet.

Not in any Saiyans lifetime had we deployed a force this strong. The last recorded event of Saiyans launching almost all force was when the Massacre of Kings was in effect, yet we were on homeworld and we were being culled - every Saiyan alive back then took part in protecting themselves and their families.

Curious as to how Raditz was taking in the fact that Isena might indeed puke on him, I shifted my eyes to view the Saiyan. While not as green as Isena, the man was certainly feeling the effects of the pod, however, he was giving Isena a pretty good death stare all the while.

The trip down to the planet was fairly quiet. Anti-air weaponry seemed to be nonexistent to the species that inhabited the planet, however, I doubt they would have been much use anyway. It was dark, unbelievably so. Nothing could be seen as I looked through the window, the only source of light being the fire surrounding the pod as it entered the atmosphere and the buttons inside of the pod.

Suddenly, we lurched once more, indicating that our pod was slowly descending onto the ground. Isena hunched over and gripped her knees until her knuckles were white, most likely willing herself not to hurl as the sudden shift of inertia threw her stomach into imbalance.

With once more lurch we were steady, the pod seemingly on stable ground. I looked to the inhabitants of the pod, nodding slightly as I stood from my seat and made my way over to some trunks on the opposite side of the pod. I opened it, revealing insulated coats and gloves.

"It's below one-hundred degrees. I suggest you put these on, otherwise, you risk losing some fingers." I scowled as I threw the contents over to the other three people. Isena deftly caught the coat and gloves, scowling at the gloves as she forced them over her hands.

Bardock and Raditz managed much the same, minus the apparent hatred for gloves. Everyone stood in the cramped space, eyes now wary as we all looked to the door. I made my way over there first, pressing a few buttons to see what lay outside, all that came back to me was pitch black, not even the distant stars could illuminate this land.

Instead, I pushed another, activating a makeshift scouter inside the pod to determine if any lifeforms lie in wait, nothing showed up.

"Seems like we're in the clear, put on your Scouters and contact your squads - see if we are being attacked," I commanded, shifting my hand over to my scouter.

It was pandemonium over the speakers. Squadron leaders were screaming, words of being pounced on and eaten alive, growls and hisses - ones that were definitively not Saiyan, echoed in the background.

"Give me a status report!" I said, overriding the noise.

"Prince Vegeta! They ambushed us as soon as most of us landed, we can't see a damn thing and they are using bright lights to nullify our night vision with scouters!" One of my squadron leaders reported with a shaky voice, Cucara I believe his name was.

"Gather as many as you can and retreat, find a safe spot and report back to me!" I commanded, putting the scouter on mute unless a squadron leader needed to talk to me.

"Give similar orders to your own force, it seems that a divide and conquer method is not going to work on these creatures." I spat out as I opened the door to the outside world.

Instantly my body physically recoiled. It was so cold that it burned my skin as the air hit whatever exposed flesh remained - even then through my many articles of clothing it still hit me with unbelievable force.

"Shit, that's not right," I muttered in disbelief as I forced myself into the infinite darkness and cold outside. 

Snow rained down onto me in hard pellets, striking me with bruising force as I tried to certain my surroundings. The wind was blowing so much I feared I would topple over, yet I planted my feet in the icy snow and looked around.

Even with my enhanced vision, I could not see anything, although we knew our vision would not help us at all. No, our ears and nose would be most beneficial, especially since the inhabitants are smart enough to counter our night vision with blinding light. However, the hardest part would be navigation, considering that lighting something would be a death sentence.

"We have to find some shelter, I doubt we can launch an attack right now with our forces split up and panicking." Isena's voice piped up next to me.

Hell, I couldn't even see her and she was at most a foot away. The only thing that alerted me to her presence was her scent.

"Do you feel anything near us?" I asked quietly, not wanting Raditz or Bardock to overhear.

"No, just us four. Then again they could be able to mask their presence, but I doubt ki sensing is a widespread ability. We can't find shelter without night vision, I say one of us turns it on and the other three follow and keep on guard. Then only one of us gets incapacitated." Isena suggested with chattering teeth.

I nodded in affirmation, but realized after that she couldn't see the action, "Sounds good, lets inform Raditz and Bardock."

We followed the dim light the pod illuminated in the darkness, finding ourselves in the presence of two very anxious Saiyans, "Which one of you has the lower power level?" I asked blatantly.

It took a mightily scowl and a look of embarrassment, but Raditz indicated that he was the one with the lowest power level in the group. I allowed my scouter to beep away, confirming that he had a power level of two-thousand and Bardock with one of two-thousand-nine-hundred.

"Raditz, you will be our eyes. You will turn on the night vision in your scouter and guide us to shelter, if we get ambushed know that we will not be blinded by their light and will crush them." I commanded, swiping my hand across the air in emphasis of these creatures' due deliverance.

Out of the corner of my eye Isena rolled her own, the action almost impossible to make out in the dim light of the pod.

Raditz growled lowly at the thought of being the bait and sacrifice, yet he did as he was told and fiddled around with the scouter for a moment before heading outside.

"Just so you guys know, we are on a very large fucking mountain," Raditz called from outside a few moments after entering the abominable cold.

Isena laughed softly, the sound very bell-like as she chuckled away at the thought of either one of us falling off earlier, it brightened my mood, but only slightly.

"Let's get a move on," I said, rubbing my temples and dreading the whole fiasco as I set out into the blistering cold and terrible dark.

**Isena**

This was probably one of the worst missions I had ever had the chance to grace. It was so cold, blindingly so as we trekked through feet of snow. It was up to my mid-thigh at one point, forcing me into the air as I could no longer push through the packed snow.

I was shivering so much that I thought I would fly away from the vibration. Goddess I would do anything to be anywhere at least twenty degrees warmer than it was now.

Our Saiyan biology couldn't keep up, albeit no one else in the universe besides the inhabitants of this planet and us could survive a decent amount of time within this cold with only insulated clothing. The desire for warmth became so overwhelming that I blindly started looking for wood to start a fire, yet nothing plant-like graced my vision as I searched. I gave up the foolish hunt when I realized that starting a fire would alert our foes quite easily to our position.

It was hours before we found a cave, luckily nothing attacked us - perhaps we were too high up. Still, I was always ki-sensing, attempting to find anything that could harm us yet all I was met with was the three energies of my companions. Strangely, not even animals would show themselves to me, which spoke volumes about the terribleness of this world.

We were huddled up in our little cave, shivering and freezing our asses off as we tried to warm ourselves against this impossible cold. It sunk into my skin, freezing over my bones as I held myself in an attempt to conserve heat.

It did not work.

Again, I may have increased metabolism, but I was a Beta. I did not produce heat in the waves that Vegeta did. Hell, I could feel him generating heat from a few feet away, beckoning me with its warmth.

There was a glowstick in the middle of our congregation, enough to see but only barely. I could make out the general face-shape and bodily outlines of my three companions - enough to differentiate between them visually. Of course, I could smell and feel each of them relatively well.

I found myself looking back to Vegeta, the warmth radiating from his body almost calling to me as I suffered in this hellish cold. Honestly, I might have moved closer to him if Raditz and Bardock weren't still awake. However, with our adrenaline running high and the fear of being ambushed being at the forefront of all of our minds, I did not blame them for staying awake.

We spent most of the remaining hours like this. Shivering, quietly wondering if something would jump from the shadows and attack us. Even though I possessed the ability to sense others, I did not know if they could hide their ki as well - or that I would somehow miss them. I could not tell if it became night or day, or that this planet never experienced such a thing.

As I was caught up in my suffering I did not notice Vegeta shift closer to me, ending just a few inches to my right. Eventually, I figured it out as I looked up to where his eyes were supposed to be. Seemingly noticing my curiosity, he answered in a whisper that I had no doubt the other two could hear, "You're freezing, eventually you'll end up hypothermic."

Even though embarrassment lit me up like an explosion, I knew he was doing it for a genuine purpose other than to mess with me. I could feel the vibrations radiating through my body lessen, but only slightly. Still, it was better than before and I would take this over what I was feeling moments before.

Eventually, hours later, Vegeta tensed slightly and a voice could be heard murmuring through his scouter. 

"We found- come..." Was all I could make out, but Vegeta heard the whole message.

"They found a spot that's relatively safe, inform your forces," Vegeta said, tapping on the side of his scouter.

Coordinates appeared on the screen and I stood from my sitting position, preparing to warm up as I said to my forces, "Go to these coordinates, everyone that is remaining needs to be there within two hours tops. If you have found yourselves with other squadrons from other contingents tell them to make their way there as well, orders from Prince Vegeta directly." I stated, closing off comms as I looked to the faces of my companions.

Dread lined Raditz and Bardock's faces as they spoke with their contingents, my curiosity was answered when they both lowered their hands.

"My forces have been cut in half, most are scattered but those remaining will make their way over to the safe zone." Raditz said, scowling as he growled lowly in rage.

"A very similar situation has happened to me, except it was only cut by a quarter. Unfortunately, my forces are on the other side of the continent and it will take them at least over a day to get there." Bardock informed, bearing a similar rage-induced face as his son.

"It matters not, all we need is to congregate and form a method of attack, hopefully, some of King Cold's men are on their way there as well." Vegeta spat out, clearly annoyed as he made his way out of our cave and into the blizzard outside.

I sighed as I beckoned my companions and entered the freezing hell that awaited us. 

And so we trekked one again. We took to the air as Raditz led us through mountainous terrain and impossible depths of snow. Not once did we come across anything alive, no plants, no animals. It was as if we were the only things alive on this hellish world. However, it was slightly brighter than before, perhaps the planet has rotated to where it faced its distant star, but it was still too dark to make out anything more than a foot in front of me. 

An hour went by fairly uneventful. Some of our forces informed us that they had made it, but a good amount was still on their way. Sometimes a squadron leader would start screaming into his scouter, saying that monstrous beings with enormous amounts of fur would begin to attack them. Seemingly pouncing from nothing as they began to devour their squads alive.

It did not help that sometimes we would never hear their voices again.

Another thirty minutes rolled by in complete silence. We were nearing the coordinates and I could feel relief flow through me as we neared the end of this terrible journey. However, something alien to my three companions suddenly made its presence known.

Both Vegeta and I stopped, feeling foreign energy.

_A hunger so deep it gnawed at their very bones. A hatred so chasmous that it consumed their very mind. Loneliness so terrible it made my heart ache in sympathy._

It approached with a rapid pace, barely giving me enough time to warn Raditz to shut his scouter off, "Raditz turn it off!" I screamed turning slightly towards the man in question, leaving me open as I feared that Raditz would be attacked.

It barreled into me instead, knocking the wind out of my lungs as it gnashed its fangs towards my throat. I growled in a terrible rage as I held its throat with my forearm and began landing blows with my legs and free arm. It's fur rippled against my punches and kicks. What should have broken bones and destroyed organs only stunned the beast. I tried to lift its weight off of me but with its enormous size and power, it held me within its gigantic paws easily.

Suddenly I remembered it was weak to piercing attacks. I focused for a brief moment, channeling ki into my hand as it formed a red blade-like energy. I stabbed forward, piercing its hide as it yowled in pain. Thick, hot blood poured onto me for a sheer moment before the beast leaped off me.

Vegeta was at my side just as it ran back to whence it came, seemingly knowing it has lost this fight. He helped me up, pulling me to his chest as he checked over my body for wounds. His heart was beating rapidly as his hands checked over me, making my own match in its beats.

"Just a few scratches, however, we need to get you to a safe spot fast because that blood is going to freeze you soon." He stated.

My heart was still pounding against my chest, so hard that I thought it would break through my sternum and plummet to the ground. I was breathing in and out roughly and I could feel a coppery taste emerge from my throat as the cold damaged the tissue.

"Calm down, Isena." He muttered, eyes locked onto my own. We stood so close that I could finally see the black depths, so intense and so full of rage. His presence simultaneously calmed me and made every heartbeat ache in pain as it pounded against my chest.

Still, I adhered to his words and began to slowly breathe in and out. Within a few moments I was tranquil - or at least as much as you could be given the situation.

"Isena, are you well?" Radits' voice emanated from the darkness about five feet back.

"I am, let's get a move on before more show up," I called back, turning away from Vegeta.

We spent the next thirty minutes flying behind Raditz. My thoughts wandered as the blistering snow pelted my skin. My main thought was Bardock's silence throughout this entire trip. I knew that he was already a man of little words, but I imagined him to speak at least a little more than he currently was. Then I remembered last night, him coming to my room and telling me sinful, blasphemous, and traitorous things.

This would be an adequate reason for his silence, perhaps he did not want to test his luck angering me. A smart move yet quite noticeable.

He was under the impression that I had not told anyone. Outing himself to the Prince was a terrible move, yet Vegeta knew of his... deplorable thoughts. Still, I enjoyed watching him squirm in anticipation and anxiety, it was the least he could endure for putting both Vegeta and I in a situation where we had to betray our kingdom by omitting information.

Eventually, we were in sight of the gathering of Saiyans and King Cold's men. For the first time in a while I could see light, and even though I was at least a couple of miles out - the light seemingly blinded me. I held my hand to my eyes as we approached the roar of voices.

Raditz tapped at his scouter for a moment, seemingly turning off his night vision as we descended into the crowd.

Immediately I could tell that we had been outmatched. Saiyans and other aliens lay in stretchers, chunks of their flesh ripped away by what seemed like claws and large teeth as they writhed in pain. Some were covered in their death, others were left to rot - except in this cold it was nigh impossible.

I grimaced at the scene, knowing that this would happen much more and we would suffer more casualties than ever before.

"Gather every one of importance, King Cold's generals and our own," Vegeta spoke into his scouter as we made our way across the makeshift camp.

My stomach clenched in pain in hunger, my skin impossibly cold - yet I knew that we had to figure out a strategy before we were picked off one by one. Food could wait.

Vegeta, Raditz, Bardock, and I rested against a rocky outcropping as we waited for others to show. Fortunately, we had a fire going, but since wood was scarce we had to use our petroleum-based wax supplies - which were few in number. The smell was nose scrunching as the wax burned, but I would take an awful smell over shivering to death.

Eventually, the others arrived. However, what was worrying was the absence of three of our generals and of the six generals King Cold sent, only four remained. My eyes found the familiar faces of Kali, Lettin, Nappa, King Vegeta and unfortunately Zuchin. I scowled at my previous mentor in hatred, to which my only reply was an evil smirk. I ignored her in favor of the holographic image set in the middle of our small gathering which showed the recorded settlements we were able to obtain.

"Where are Arugu, Beetin, and Aticko?" King Vegeta asked with a terrible looking scowl painting his face.

"They fell during the initial ambushes, the only body we were able to recover was Beetin's. The Aticko's was too mauled to recover and we never found Arugu's." Kali stated with a small bow of her head.

King Vegeta scowled while his tail flicked through the air in anger. I did not blame the man, for we had been considerably beaten during the initial stages of our ambush.

"Very well. It seems that most of our forces will have to be consolidated and a method of attacking all at once will have to do." King Vegeta spat out as if the words burned his tongue. Truthfully, I sort of expected him to not admit defeat and continue with the pointless pursuit of divide and conquer.

"Where is our first target then?" I asked, looking over the holographic image. There weren't many settlements discovered, the most we could have done was use infrared to find where life had congregated, and considering that I have not seen a single animal or plant during my time here, it was a precise method.

King Vegeta approached the image and pointed at a medium-sized red dot, "This one. It is not as large as some of the others but will be decent enough practice for our troops for what is to come. It seems we vastly underestimated this race." King Vegeta spat out once more. A hiss underlying the words made the more instinctual parts of me shiver in muted fear.

"Very well, when do we set out?" Vegeta asked, his arms crossed.

"In exactly four hours. I suggest everyone tell their squads to get some rest because we will not cease until that city is dust in the wind!" King Vegeta commanded, turning away from the group and stalking away, rage and anger at the forefront of his energy.

I looked over to Vegeta and shrugged at the scene before turning and yawning as I walked over to where everyone was sleeping and picked a spot. I sat down on a sleeping mat that barely separated me from the ground. However, this was not the time to be picky, at least it wasn't the snow-covered ground.

Vegeta approached, still standing as he looked at the sleeping accommodations with muted displeasure. Still, he must have come to the same conclusion as me, because the look escaped his face a moment after - seemingly resigning himself to the fate of an aching back.

However, he did not sit, instead, he flicked his head over to where some steam had been floating through the air, "You want something to eat?" He asked.

My stomach growled in confirmation, my hunger was seemingly forgotten during the meeting. I nodded my approval before he set out to obtain some bland tasting MRE's. I watched his form retreat, my thoughts wandering through many things as he approached the steaming pile of already cooked MRE's.

It was soon that those thoughts turned to muted fear. Fear that he could potentially die during this escapade, simply because some of these inhabitants possessed power-levels above any Saiyan alive currently. I was scared to lose Vegeta, scared that I would one day be alone once more, that I wouldn't have his snarky remarks or his terrible attitude. Everything that some would call bad habits or terrible personality traits had grown on me. It made Vegeta original, his own person.

He approached, holding two bags that had steam rising from the opening. He sat on a sleeping pad across from my own, sitting cross-legged as he began to dig into his food. I stirred my own with a plastic fork, the thoughts from before still haunting me, destroying my appetite. However, when my stomach growled and clenched in pain from lack of eating, the thoughts returned to my subconscious and I began to eat the - at best, mediocre food.

With our raving hunger, we finished the meager food within a minute. With my gullet warm and somewhat full I lay down on the mat, looking up into the night sky. Stars littered the black sky, so distant that their light was dim, almost unnoticeable. The brightest star, that being this planet's sun, was the brightest, yet barely lit anything with its light.

It was a wonder how this planet has surviving inhabitants. With there being no plant life, no animal life - I wondered how they ate, or how they remained warm enough to not freeze. Of course, their skin with covered in layers of fur, below their skin was layers of fat, yet you always needed warmth to survive.

Perhaps we would find out soon, yet the answers to these questions eluded me for now.

Vegeta soon lay upon his sleeping pad as well, staring up into the sky with me. Silence yet again, however, the notes of voices in the distance interrupting true tranquility. Anxiety still churned in my gut, as if an attack was imminent, therefore I doubted I would get any sleep this night - or whatever it was.

I looked over to Vegeta, wondering if he was staring at the stars to placate me, simply because I found the action unbefitting for him. If he knew I was looking at him he did not indicate so, his eyes still staring straight forward. I watched as his chest deflated and inflated with breaths, the action somewhat calm compared to his usual bombastic demeanor. Somehow, it calmed me as well, as if the act of him breathing was enough to soothe my anxious thoughts.

Such a weird thing is it not? That watching someone else be calm was enough to infect your own body with its soothing radiation? It wasn't normal, I knew that for sure. Yet, I embraced it, all the same, even knowing that such thoughts were truly abnormal.

The thought to slink over to him, to experience that sensation of embracing one another again was strong. My thoughts rang back to that night we slept in the same bed, when I awoke he was curled around me, an interlacing of limbs that sounded uncomfortable but was indeed the opposite.

I frowned as the feeling of lightning shot through my skin, a muted zing that gave me goosebumps and a weird sensation pulsing through me. Would it be so terrible to shift over, to sink into his bodily warmth?

Yes, yes it would.

I ignored the thoughts, no matter how hard they tried to pry into my mind and make their imagination a reality. This wasn't normal, this feeling of fire dancing through my skin. None of it was normal.

Yet, that little voice proclaimed it to be, the one so deeply ingrained in my subconscious.

I shook my head, purging the thoughts as I turned away from Vegeta, and closed my eyes. It was not the time to figure out this strange infection revolving throughout my mind. Later I told myself, first the war - then this strange thing that was happening.

It is never that simple.

**Vegeta**

Four hours passed, sleep had eluded me, as I imagined it did with Isena. I watched her toss and turn all night, never was she calm, never was she tranquil. Something strange has been happening to her since our marriage, what it was I could not tell, however, it was clearly bothering her. I wanted to ask, to see if I could aid in her ailment, yet I grit my teeth and never asked.

I quickly arose from the mat, my back and shoulders aching with the uncomfortable hardness. I scowled as I pushed the pain and discomfort aside, quickly marching my way to where the army was congregating. Isena never lingered far, her presence was always close behind me. Whenever I stopped she would be at my side, whenever I walked she was mere inches behind.

A strange satisfaction permeated through me at the thought of her feeling as if she always needed to be around me. One that was purely instinctual.

Father stood at the front of the army, the light dim from glowsticks and fire, "We have gathered here today to spill the blood of our enemies! To hear their cries of anguish as we tear them from limb to limb! We are here as a force of destruction, of their pain and suffering! Let them rue the day of our reckoning as we snuff the light out of their eyes. For we are Saiyans, the supreme warrior race!"

Short and sweet, to the point. Saiyan's weren't meant for long speeches and Father knew this. My Father may not be the best suited for politics, but he knew his people well - what they stood for, what they are.

A rallying cry was elicited from every Saiyan. Others joined in as well, but the speech was not meant for them.

We took to the skies, a fleet of bodies disappearing into the cold and dark. Those of weaker power levels were leading us, lambs for the slaughter as they were our eyes. The sleet and hail hit my skin with a bruising force, but we pushed on - not to be held back by a meager feeling of pain. Our blood was pumping, anxiety, bloodlust, excitement all in the air in dizzying waves as we pushed forward.

It did not take long to arrive at the location, maybe about thirty minutes of flying. We were high up, so impossibly high that I could feel the lack of oxygen in the air and crystals of ice forming on my clothing. We had to remain this high, to minimize detection and for the eventual destruction that we were about to weave unto their settlement.

It was silent for a mere moment as we looked down into the darkness. I could feel the little pinpricks of light that indicated living beings below, yet they were so many and so muddled that I could not make heads or tails of the number. Isena, seemingly sensing the energy below, came close to me, saying close to my ear, "They are mostly around three-thousand from what I can pick up, however, I do sense larger ones, comparable to our own level."

I scowled, knowing that we had a fight ahead, one that could spell casualties and terrible destruction. The scowl turned into a bloodthirsty grin as Father said over the scouters, "Begin!"

It was all screams, all fire, and rage. All hatred and power, and terrible calamity. Everything became bright, too bright as ki-blasts powered into life. Isena next to me was lit up in a blaze of glory, eyes wide, lips pulled back into a snarl that was entirely animalistic. A red aura surrounded her, as a red ball of energy appeared in her hands.

My heart pounded in anticipation, in awe of the spectacle before me. Her hair was practically alive with power, pulsing and twisting in the air, her deep grey eyes almost glowing as the world turned to a standstill, for just a single moment.

"Fire!" Father's voice sounded, a clear cut sound as calamity ensued.

"Galick Gun!"

"Blood Moon!"

It was all fire, everything lit up in such a glorious display that I began to laugh. I could feel the power of the ki-blasts, so full of life and dangerous energy. I could finally see the world, so barren white and filled with nothing as the peaks of mountains crumbled under our wake.

I could see that the settlement was situated in the mountains, that it began to crush whatever was inside as the mountain descended into the fire below. The other Saiyans and King Cold's men were still firing, orange, blue, and yellow lit up the sky for miles, painting the faces of the ones who fired in a bedazzlement of colors that only punctuated their rage and hatred.

However, such spectacles rarely lasted long.

Our scouters began to signal very powerful readings, rapidly approaching.

"Cease and prepare for combat!" Father yelled, the lights of ki disappearing, the dim light of fire below being our only source of light.

Silence once more as we waited in anxious bloodthirst. Then suddenly, there were screams.

A blaze of fur appeared in front of me in an afterimage, swiping at me with a massive paw as my scouter began to read it's power. I doubled back, hissing as the being followed me. Its teeth bared and glinting from the fire below as it gnashed its saber-like teeth too close for comfort.

A power level of 5,400.

My lips curled back into a smile that was entirely primal as I launched forward, punching the inhabitant directly in the face. It yowled in rage as blood dripped from its nose. It disappeared once more, appearing behind me as I whipped around to defend myself. My arms were raised defensively, pain crashing through me as claws tore a meaty chunk out of my forearms.

It was then the beast was knocked back by a feral yowl. Isena appeared, kicking the creature with such a force that I saw its shoulder cave. I growled and roared in fury as it grabbed Isena's leg and prepared to bite. A terrible rage filled me, one that burned so brightly inside that I feared I would catch flame.

"You don't get to touch her!" I spat out in fury as my claws formed, raking a chunk out of the beast's torso.

The cut was surface level, however, my claws not nearly long enough to get past the layers of fat the inhabitant had. I dodged another flurry of swiped, kicks, and bites - wondering how I could pierce its hide. Then suddenly, I heard her voice saying a familiar quote.

"Piercing Light!"

The beast noticed the ki blasts, attempting to dodge but got hit by three out of the four ki blasts that shot out of her fingertips. The stench of burning fur and flesh permeating through the air as the inhabitant fumbled for a moment. I quickly used the moment of weakness to pummel into the beast, my fists focusing on the head of the creature, a place where its defensive fat was not in abundance.

I could hear cracks as bones gave into my fists, the beast too stunned and bleeding from the puncture wounds to land a blow. I kicked the creature to Isena, giving her a chance at combat as the cat-like creature flew over to her. She met its speed with a quick thrust of her hand through its stomach, a red ki outline covering her hand as she stuck it further into the creature's gullet. It hissed and groaned in pain, holding onto her forearms weakly as her hand reached further, at least up to the middle of her forearm.

She then yanked her hand out, spilling guts, gore, and organs into the air. I watched the viscera plummet to the ground as the beast started to fall. Then, a disturbing feeling rushed through me as the creature's energy was snuffed out of existence, so sudden and terrible.

I flew over to Isena, her grey eyes hard as she stared at the inhabitant's descending body. Gore coated her right hand, dark red, and speckles of flesh and fat littered across. She shook her head as if she was distracted by something and focused on me. She swished her arm through the air in an attempt to clean it off, but I merely chuckled as plenty of viscera still coated the appendage.

She harrumphed, turning away to find more beasts to kill. I laughed even harder, enjoying every bit of this moment as I followed, searching for more blood to shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I knew when starting this chapter it was going to be a long one but man did that just get longer and longer! Happy new year, and here's to a better one!


	17. New Friends Amongst Hell

**Isena**

We sat upon a rocky formation, surrounded by fire and destruction. Blood and gore coated the streets in a deep, dark red. Severed, furry limbs lay scattered through the desolation, ripped off from extreme force as our ki-blasts rained from above. While I lay amongst this gore, calamity, and desolation - one thought rang through my head.

At least I could finally fucking see.

Well, that is what I told myself that was my one thought. Truthfully, many other thoughts ran through my mind - ones that were much more depressing than that one. Still, I knew it was a bad idea to have my mind weighed down by such thoughts - therefore I simply just forgot they existed.

Vegeta sat close to me, clothes torn in multiple places - claw marks gouged into his flesh. Anger filled me at seeing him injured but abated when I realized the perpetrators were indeed dead. We killed them all, the last one alive was dealt the killing blow about an hour ago.

I turned to him, gathering his arm that got clawed. He stared at me with a rather queer look as I held the injured limb in my lap. I tore off a chunk of my jacket, wrapping it around the wound tightly. It darkened quite quickly as blood rushed to the surface, yet I knew that it would be sufficient to help heal him.

Even though I had done what I needed to do to help him, the strange thought to just let the arm stay in my lap, to run my fingertips across his skin in a tender motion. To travel up his arm and...

His eyes met my own in a stern grip and for the first time did I see a twinkle in those chasmsous, dark eyes. A twinkle of a mixture of emotions, mischief, wonder, and... something more dangerous than anything I had ever seen before.

So why, when I saw the danger - did I want to meet it head-on? To explore that little unknown that could spell my end? Why did my heart start beating faster, why did a flush overcome my skin - all heat, fire, passion? I was the opposite of passion, of fire, or at least I thought of myself entirely different from that spectrum of personality. True, when I was enraged you could say that I was passionate and ablaze, but what about every other moment that consumed my life?

It was terrifying. A fear so deep that it sent shivers up my spine, one that completely consumed my soul as I realized that I truly knew nothing.

So why, when I felt this fear - did I only want to lean forward, to embrace myself into his form, to comfort myself in his heat and rage?

I stood, suddenly, unexpectedly. Even catching Vegeta off guard as he once again stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. I paid him no heed, distancing myself from the man who was evidently causing whatever the fuck was going on with me. I mean, I continued to tell myself that I didn't know what it was, but deep down I did - I just did my best to ignore it.

Later, I told myself. I would figure it out later.

I'm glad he didn't follow me, evidently catching on to the idea that I wanted to be alone for a minute, to gather my thoughts. I appreciated that from him, that he could tell what I needed and gave it to me. It was then that feeling of lighting returned, spreading across my skin in it's delicate, tingling touch.

It was weird but pleasurable, a strange combination I thought not possible but indeed it was. I shook my head, willing the thoughts away, pushing them back further and further.

However, I knew that I could not push them back forever, one day everything would catch up to me, I knew that - I just ignored it.

I found another outcropping of fallen rubble. I sat down on the dusty rock, my thoughts running a mile a minute. They were surface level, I did not dare explore the deeper recesses of my mind - fearing what lay beneath. So, I simply sat and waited for the pounding of my heart to calm, the tingling across my skin to cease, the fire inside my being to cool.

Yet, my heart kicked up once more when I found a ki-signature that was completely alien, but familiar. I turned, quickly facing my adversary - yet realized that they were in the distance, barely noticeable even with the fire blazing all around us. I first saw that it was an Exintor, it's coloring a muted grey growing darker near the extremities of its body until it turned black at its paws. It's thick, fluffy tail waving in the air sharply as we both stared at the other.

I then saw its stomach, a familiar wound at the side of its gullet, cauterized from ki as I did not have the chance to deepen the wound like I did the other one.

This was the beast from my first encounter with the inhabitants, and here they were - staring at me. I expected them to close the distance, to face me in battle, yet they slinked away into the darkness, never to be seen again.

A creeping feeling crawled up my spine, spitting out danger in dizzying waves. I immediately began moving out of the area, afraid that I would be jumped and trampled under massive paws and stabbed with saber-like teeth and claws. While I was curious about how the Exintor ignored to urge to kill me, I more so enjoyed the fact of not dying and being eaten alive.

My anxiety only abated when I was once again surrounded by voices, those that spoke my language and others that I knew. Soon, I was once again in the presence of Vegeta, to which I was astounded since I wasn't particularly looking for the man. Yet, all the same, I once again sat next to him - comforted by his presence.

"I saw the Exintor that attacked me last night, the one I stabbed and that got away," I said, his eyebrow quirking ever so slightly as he looked me over, expecting wounds no doubt.

"They didn't attack, just looked at me and wandered off," I explained, my mind running through possibilities so fast that it almost blinded me.

Vegeta just gave a queer look, obviously wondering to himself why the beast would run off without attacking. However, he merely shrugged and looked off into the distance, orange light punctuating his features as fire blazed around us.

It was at this moment I wondered if something was up with Vegeta. He had not spoken a word, completely silent for the last hour. Perhaps he had some stuff on his mind? Although I couldn't imagine what, but I knew that maybe we both needed some space. There was obviously something going on between the both of us, what it was I had no idea though - which was beyond infuriating.

So, with an annoying amount of reluctance, I stood from the rock - bid the silent man farewell, and made my way across the desolated town. I took in the scenery, fires ablaze, smoke billowing into the inky darkness that the fire's light couldn't reach, the smell of burning flesh, and the sizzle of ki-fire that permeated through the air.

As I made my way across the battlefield, a Saiyan bumped into me - knocking me out of my thoughts as they landed in the dirtied snow. I looked down, my eyes widening as I saw Tarble rubbing his head, obviously hitting it during the fall.

I extended my hand, offering an apology as he took the outstretched appendage, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He chuckled lightly at that, waving his hand in a placating manner as he responded, "No, it's fine. Even though you not paying attention is a little out of character."

I laughed at that, my eyes rolling as I placed my hand on my hip, "So, what has you running around?" I asked.

"Oh, just getting a look at the Exintor's architecture, this was a pretty small town - so their defenses were rudimentary at best," Tarble explained, a glint of excitement in his eyes as he talked.

"Meaning that we can't garner a true look at their advanced technology?" I asked, confirming what he said.

"Indeed, however, we have found something quite interesting if you want to see?" He asked, his eyes lighting even further in almost child-like excitement.

I nodded in acceptance, following him as he took to the air, the smoky breeze tickling the back of my nose, making me scrunch it up as the overwhelming scent intruded. We made our way over to a little overhang in a part of the mountain that still remained after our rain of terror before.

We landed, our footsteps echoing in the large expanse of rock as we looked around. It was dark, but someone left glowsticks throughout the halls of stone, allowing us to see etched carvings, pillars of pure rock, and other decorations. However, as we explored deeper - the smell of anguish, anxiety, and fear overtook the air. It didn't take long for me to feel their energies, small little things that cried out in terror. Begging to be released, to run free.

We found the source, my eyes wide as I understood how these species survived.

I saw animals, packed in tightly - harnessed to the ground. They were completely deformed, most not even having legs - their faces grotesque and terrifying as they shifted across the floor. They had pale, grey skin. Their eyes bulbous and pure white in blindness. Their bodies were sickly looking, maybe standing at about four feet tall. Their bones showed in such punctuation that I wondered how they had survived. They were obviously supposed to have fur and limbs, but it seemed that long ago they were lost.

It was obvious that the species were forced to breed these animals to such extremes. The cold had ruled out the possibility of hunting, now they could only breed the animals and hope they had enough genetic diversity to continue to do so.

I stepped aside from the caged area, trying to forget the awful sounds they made. It was then I saw the source of these animals' food and I physically recoiled at the realization.

Thousands of insectoid creatures buzzed in a tube about thirty feet high and ten feet wide. Nearly ten of these tube-like containers were present, the sound of buzzing wings getting stronger the closer I inspected the object. I looked back to the animals, realizing that they had to be herbivores, yet here they were - being forced to eat meat as it was now the only thing available.

It was... awful. I couldn't imagine being forced to eat like this for my whole life - seemingly for generations, this has been going on. I wanted to chuckle as a dark thought raced through my mind, both terrible and amusing as it echoed throughout my psyche.

_Well, at least they won't suffer like this for long._

I wanted to laugh at my own terrible hilarity. I mean, how could you suddenly think of something like that while seeing this terrible atrocity?

"I'm sure you have figured it out, but this is how they sustain themselves." Tarble suddenly spoke, a grimace painting his face.

Honestly, I had forgotten the Alpha had accompanied me through this cavern. His voice alighted me from my dark thoughts, removing the stain they left on my mind as I pondered him for a moment more.

"Ingenuity often times comes from desperation," I replied, my eyes gazing throughout the room.

"Indeed, albeit I could not imagine living like this for so long. Although, I doubt the higher-ups live like this." He commented in a whisper as if he was both talking to me and himself as he pondered the room more.  
  


I suddenly had the urge to leave the room. The terrible smell, the feeling of these animals' souls, and the buzzing in my ears combined into a sickening feeling deep in my gullet. I turned and left, not paying heed to Tarble's questions, I needed to get out, to breathe the open air even if it hurt my lungs with its chill.

Everything from the past few months crashed down on me at that singular time, as if seeing true suffering had alighted something in my psyche, telling it that now was the time to almost kill me with the weight I had forced into the back of my mind. Orange light appeared at the end of the tunnel, reminding me of the screams of the Junanyan's, how I killed those children, their mothers, as they cried and lamented in terrible rage and sadness.

_Get out, Get out, Get out._

I leaped up into the air, embracing the cold, embracing the distraction from sorrow as I fled into the darkness.

Snow pelted me, hail my mind loosely corrected. Goddess, it was cold, so terribly cold. I could feel it sink into me as I sat on a rocky alcove, far far away from that town.

Far away from the smell of burning flesh, far away from the desolation, from the havoc I had wreaked.

I was forced to use my scouter, unable to see soon after leaving the fires. Yet, I didn't mind the danger, knowing that I could be faced with a foe that could blind me long enough to kill me. In the back of my mind, rationality fought for control, for domination. It argued that everything I was doing right now was emotional, irresponsible, irrational. It tried to hit me where it hurt most, telling me that Vegeta would be disappointed, that my father would be disappointed.

As if he wasn't already.

I chuckled darkly as I realized as I was sulking, a terribly mundane thing to do. Albeit, I welcomed it with open arms - it was the least I could do.

Oh, such terrible weakness, I almost pitied myself.

Here I was, sulking after killing innocents yet again, knowing that this very moment, these very feelings, would happen an infinite amount of times until the welcoming sleep of death embraced me in its arms. What an awful life to live, having been forged into the image of a warrior race, yet feeling sorrow for the lives I had willingly taken.

Even though in the moments of their deaths I had barely felt a thing.

I did not care that energy, unidentified and unknown had approached me. Perhaps I was hoping it would take this opportunity to strike, to deal a blow I could not come back from. Yet, even as I thought this I turned and stood towards the feeling - still fearing the unknown of death.

How pitiful, truly.

It was them once more, their grey coat now noticeably dull, their fangs chipped with use, scars separating fur from flesh as they stood mere feet away. I watched at it approached not with speed or in rage, no they approached slowly, their paws not even making a sound as they pattered against the frozen-over snow.

Then they ushered a growl, one that I could sort of understand - even though the words were lost.

_Questioning, wondering._

My mind raced, gears beginning to turn as my self-pity returned to the background, my normal self shining through as I attempted to translate the sounds.

Question me? Most likely. I thought about how to communicate, that perhaps body language would be the best way. I remembered then that Bardock had said we were very similar biologically, so perhaps they would understand more primal things?

I gave a similar growl back, questioning the beast as they stopped in their approach. Their tail tip twitches, a motion I remember well - once of either irritation or surprise, most likely the latter.

I let the cold air fill my nose, trying to ascertain things through smell, yet could only garner a few things.

_Alpha?_

It was a question, the smell both right, and wrong somehow. It seemed that it was a little more complex than our own biology.

I kept my tail low to the ground, attempting to disallow anxious twitching in favor to not anger the beast.

_Mated._

That one was clear as day, a singular smell that interlaced with his own, completely separate but was singular with their being. Other than that, it was just his usual scent, a distinct smell of wet rock.

He also took in a deep breath, seemingly testing the air as I did. Hopefully, he could garner more information from me than I him, but I doubted it.

It was then I had an idea, perhaps we could share one thing with each other, even though we could not speak the same language. I pointed to myself, slow and deliberate. His eyes followed my hand, a curious glint in his slitted pupils as they tracked the appendage.

"Isena," I stated, pointing to my chest.

He stared at me, understanding alight in his eyes as they repeated the motion, elongated finger-like paws reaching upward, a claw extending outward - toward himself as he stated, "Grrillhisssiv" was all I could make out between the growling noises and hisses.

The disparity between our languages caused me to laugh, bringing my mood significantly up as the beast stared at me with what I considered a queer gaze.

"Grilhiss?" I questioned, trying to meet in the middle as I could not pronounce most of the noises he articulated.

He nodded in understanding, stepping closer to me and sitting down onto the cold snow. I repeated the motion, except I shivered in an extreme when the cold of the rock seeped into me. He looked at me with a curious expression, yet relented when he realized I was not covered in heaps of fur as he was.

He then pointed to the distant flames on the horizon, still burning bright against the inky black sky and environment. An expression of anger donned his face, one that had me tensing, preparing for an attack.

He looked back to me, growling and hissing words that I could not understand. However, he did not attack, nor did he express his anger towards me - no it was towards the flames.

Therefore, only two possibilities remained - he was either angry at me killing their comrades, or he was angry at his comrades. I sincerely hoped for the latter, considering that it would make sense that some of these people would be angry at those who lived in seemingly higher places.

Even though the food was awful, they still had something to eat. It seemed as if plenty of outsiders were forced to scavenge amongst the snow and rock - left to die it would seem.

It was then I remembered that on the other continent lied those who were banished. Perhaps we could align our forces? However, one thing was for certain - we had to get over this language barrier before anything could be done. Which meant someone with a terribly good knowledge of technology would be the most help.

I grinned as I pointed to the flames and followed it with a beckoning motion. The cat-like creature cocked his head, figuring out what I was trying to communicate. Understanding once again filled their slitted pupils as they rose from the snow and pointed towards the flames with me.

I smiled and nodded, taking to the air and letting him follow, snow pelting both our forms as we began returning to the devastated city.

**Vegeta**

You know, the last thing I expected Isena to do when she came back was to bring one of the inhabitants we were meant to kill, especially the one that attempted to take her life just a day prior.

I expected something worse, with how Tarble was exclaiming that she just ran off suddenly. How her scent to him was one of fear, pure unadulterated fear. I wanted to run after her, to keep her safe, to tell her that everything was okay. However, I knew that such things might not be appreciated, that she might take offense. I knew she wanted to be alone, I knew that she could take care of herself - however, the feeling of wanting to protect her was so extreme that my legs almost moved on their own.

I forced myself to sit and wait for her return because she had to return - there was no way she couldn't, right?

Minutes rolled into hours, with each passing second worry consumed my soul more and more. Disgusting fear that permeating through my being, that whispered to me that she was being consumed alive, that she was dying, that I was sitting here and not helping her.

It was disgusting, it was terrible, it was soulwrenching.

Therefore, when she walked up after what seemed like years of waiting, with an Exintor in tow - I was surprised, to say the least.

"Why have you brought it?" I asked, a crowd of Saiyans and King Cold's men forming, all with a look of apprehension, all a moment away from attacking.

"Because, Grillhiss wanted to come, and I think he might want to help us." She said, so nonchalantly that I almost had whiplash.

"Grilhiss?" I questioned, an eyebrow quirking.

"Yeah, that's all I could make out of his name." She shrugged, eyes wandering to the fur-covered beast standing next to her.

Honestly, what did I expect? I just hoped her making friends with strange aliens wouldn't become normality, I think my mind would rather watch a tree grow than deal with that fucking nonsense.

"I guess you want to talk to Tarble?" I asked, my eyes rolling at what a disaster this could become.

"I mean if you want to go through the slow process of understanding him, be my guest." She said with a patronizing smile.

I sighed, already hating this idea, "Fine, just hurry up!" I said, turning away.

I stalked away, hearing her take off, the beast's energy following her as she made her way towards my brother. This idea was either going to blow up in our faces or actually be a decent enough strategy, there was no in-between with Isena. It's not like I could stop her, I mean I could - but I didn't feel like going through the yelling and fighting today. No, my mind was already set on these strange occurrences going on between us.

I was not blind and I was experienced with Beta's. Those glances she was giving me, the ones that lingered just a little too long, the ones that seemingly swept across me, agonizingly slow - it was those I was familiar with. It was obvious that she was... considering the idea? Maybe? I don't really know. Usually, these things were cut and dry for me. A Beta wanted to fuck so we just... did so.

Of course, this is Isena we are talking about - she was different than any other Saiyan, nevermind the exclusivity between Betas, Alphas, and the other two designations. So, with a heavy heart - I resigned myself to the careful and safe path. Do nothing, wait, and see what she desires first because I had an inkling within my mind that she didn't even know what she wanted.

She was not well versed in these types of things, obviously. I had no doubt within my mind that she has ever had sex with anyone, hell I even doubted she has ever kissed someone before - nevermind how mind-boggling that statement was, considering how... attractive she is.

I shook my head, scowling at myself for these inane thoughts. Just forget it, Vegeta. Forget this attraction, forget how those looks she gave you made you hopeful, forget it, ignore it.

So, when I should have just waited and given both of us space, I decided to march straight to where she was, because damn forgetting and ignoring when it brought me a little bit of joy.

I crept up to where Tarble, another Saiyan, Isena, and the beast were sitting. They had hooked up wires to the beast, making it uncomfortable - which brought me some slight glee in it's suffering.

Tarble looked up a small smile donning on his lips as he greeted me, "Hey, brother. Come to see me work my magic?" He asked.

I scoffed and shrugged my shoulders. I was infinitely more interested in Isena and her strange mannerisms as of late, wondering if I would catch more of her long looks that she seemingly did not know she was giving me.

"Fine, be like that, but you will soon be thanking me when we can finally understand this guy," Tarble said with a roll of his eyes.

I didn't answer him in favor of looking at Isena through the corner of my eye. If I were anyone else, I doubt I could understand the implications of her not looking at me, seemingly distracted and entranced with the setup Tarble had to the beast, yet I knew it was deliberate, which made a small amount of annoyance permeate through my body.

"How long is this going to take?" Isena asked, her body betraying its annoyance through her tail tip flicking in the air.

"Not long, the only problem is figuring out a language that will suit his vocal tendencies, I'll need him to start speaking, doesn't matter what it is," Tarble informed, gesturing towards Isena to try and communicate what we wanted to the furred monster sitting.

She looked to it, her eyes glinting with a mixture of excitement and concern. She then pointed to the cat-like creature, then to her mouth. Hoping that was enough, she let her hand drop, the beast's slitted eyes following her hand as it descended downwards. For a moment, it seemingly pondered - before speaking.

"Sarisshissiv Yawrisshiliss... Erisshaaavrissssil...."

Oddly enough, it was sort of similar to our native language. We also used a good amount of sounds that only the more primal version of ourselves could punctuate. Hisses, growls, low tones deep within the chest that other species simply couldn't do.

"Okay, just keep doing that, should only take a few minutes before we can sort of translate," Tarble said, holding a data-pad in his hands, tapping away at things that I could only hope to understand, "I'm guessing we are going to base it on our own since it seems it is the most similar?" He continued questioningly, looking up at both Isena and I.

"Seems so," Isena said, seemingly fascinated with the whole process as her eyes twinkled in wonder and delight.

Minutes went by, the beast continuing to speak as data streamed into Tarble's datapad. I tapped my foot against the ground in annoyance, almost laughing when the animal's ears twitched in annoyance, which only incited me to do it more and louder.

Eventually, Tarble started removing the wires from the creature, it looking at him in what seemed like a curious gaze as it stopped speaking, "Okay, so he's going to have to wear a scouter to be able to understand us. Keep in mind that not everything is going to be translated, but we should get by." Tarble said, removing the last wire as he handed the beast a scouter with a special band to help secure it, considering its ears were floppy.

"Don't worry, communication functions and everything else is turned off, but I left on the translator," Tarble reassured when I gave him a narrowed glare.

The beast secured the scouter on, the lights on the side of the scouter blinking as the device was turned on. Tarble gestured to Isena, giving her the first chance at communicated with this strange, yet new species.

"Hello." Was all she said, eyes alight with curiosity.

It's slitted eyes widened in disbelief before he opened his mouth to speak, "Hello."

I could still hear the words of his original language, something like - "Yavissin." Not like it mattered, but the simultaneous translation was a headache.

"Why didn't you attack me?" Isena asked, her tail swishing ever so softly in the air.

"You proved yourself _Hassriniv..._ I would not attack you again when you bested me so easily." He answered as if it was the most nonchalant thing in the world.

Well, Tarble did say the translator was not complete. However, it was obvious the beast meant something along the lines of worthy.

"Are you angry at us for destroying this village?" She asked, a more subdued anxious look crossing her eyes.

The beast spat on the ground as she ended her sentence, "No, they deserved death. _Hackihiss,_ beings without honor these were." He hissed out angrily.

"Then I must tell you that we are ordered to exterminate your race. We cannot deviate from this path." Isena stated, my body tensing as she told the truth to the beast.

At that, the creature became wary, his tail swishing strongly in the air, "Cannot or will not?" He asked.

"Cannot, we are being forced to," Isena answered with a solemn, yet angry look.

It was silent for a few moments, the creature taking this information in as he stared Isena in the eye. They stared at each other, never wavering, never looking away or blinking. It was at times like these that I truly enjoyed having her as a friend, such fortitude was a trait that is exemplary in my eyes.

"Then, I must ask we _Rakhiss,_ since I know myself and many others would help in this endeavor in exchange for freedom." The beast finally said.

"Meaning you wish to join our forces, kill your own people, in exchange for freedom?" Isena confirmed with a raised eyebrow.

"They are no longer my people." It growled out.

Silence once more, they stared at each other, Isena's lips a thin line, "I cannot guarantee this, but I can say that you will have to be removed from this world and will have to work for King Cold if he does agree."

"I imagine that is your _Kalthisss?"_ The creature replied.

"I did not understand that, is there another word you can use." Isena said, eyes narrowing.

"Your slaver."

I gave a low growl at that, the creature's ear twitching as it glanced at me with narrow, slitted eyes.

"Do not be angry at me for pointing out the obvious, _Yawlyriss_." It growled back challengingly.

My tail swished through the air angrily as I approached the beast, my gloves groaning as a clenched my fists in preparation to attack. The beast stood suddenly, towering over me but that did not phase me. I simply pushed myself into its personal space, not giving a damn about its height or outside physical prowess.

Suddenly Isena dashed forward, putting her hand on my chest as she stared me down with angry, narrowed eyes. With my pride being challenged I attempted to move forward anyway, pushing against her hand, however, what I did not expect was for her to challenge me.

"Vegeta, if you take another step forward I will rip your shit a- _fucking_ -sunder." She hissed out lowly.

I was torn between wanted to push forward anyway to start attacking the beast or grabbing Isena and claiming her there and then. I clenched my teeth together as I pondered over the decision for a few moments, truly considering the latter option as lust pounded through me.

However, I took the safest option - deciding to do neither.

I grunted in disapproval before relenting and stepping back, my teeth groaning as I withheld the urge to grab Isena and tear her own world asunder.

"Ah I see, you both are _Tanhiss_." The creature said.

I spat on the ground, still not surrendering but letting the fight go... just this once. The beast chuckled, a throaty - animalistic sound that barely sounded like laughter.

Isena turned away from me, letting out a slow breath before rolling her eyes, "We will see what we can do, don't hold hope." She said, turning to the creature.

"I have long lost hope, _Hassriniv._ " The beast growled lowly, not in a threatening way - but instinctually I knew it as a frustrated one.

Isena then looked at me, a pleading look in her eyes as she leaned over, her lips next to my ear, "Let him walk free, it will only create bad relations if we hold him against his will." She whispered. Her breath hit the outer shell of my ear, hot and heavy. It sent goosebumps across my skin, a feeling of molten heat pooling in my stomach as I grounded my fists into my palms.

"Fine," I grunted with clenched teeth, hoping she would take it as muted anger and frustration.

"You are free to walk away or you may stay here, Grillhiss. We will inform our squadrons of your temporary allegiance, I hope we can come to a joyful resolution." Isena turned to say to the beast, her head bowed slightly in respect.

"Thank you, _Hassriniv._ You show more honor than most of my race." The beast said, he slitted eyes glinting in approval, "However, I shall elect to stay here, within the confines of this cave. My _Tanhiss_ has enough food to survive the next coming days, even then - I doubt she will have much trouble obtaining some."

I sniffed in displeasure before walking away, no longer wanting to tempt fate by upsetting Isena when I punched the creature into submission. Of course, she followed me - always unknowingly pushing my limits further and further.

"You're a dick, you know." She said from behind me.

I spun on my heel and pushed my face into her personal space, leaning down and staring into her eyes with a narrowed gaze, "You are tempting fate by showing such disrespect in front of others." I threatened.

Her eyes widened in such beautiful rage, alight with the flame of wrath as she snarled, "You are tempting fate by believing I will let you destroy a chance of ending this war a little earlier, simply because your pride and uncontrollable anger cannot be contained!"

We stared at each other, the tension was so high that I wondered if it was because we wanted to trade blows or delve further into these untapped feelings. Either way, I wanted neither option - well, I just didn't want the potential outcomes of those options.

"We may be friends, we may be married - but I will not tolerate that behavior in front of others - it will appear as if I have no control over you," I stated, putting my foot down on the subject.

"You must be delusional if you believe you can control me!" She hissed out.

And that is what I enjoy most about you.

"I believe I can do whatever I desire," I said lowly, stepping a little closer. Her eyes widened, her breath hitching so quietly I wondered if it even existed in the first place.

Goddess what perfect lips to capture into my own, what noises would she make as I delved into her, tearing her asunder as I devoured her form.

She stepped back, such a little movement in the grand scheme of things, I could easily reach out, pull her back into me - yet I did not come this far in my desires to let her decide how to end this game to just end that journey here. No, I have more control than that. I let her go, she turned on her heel, stalking away with such rage that I wondered if she would kill someone.

I chuckled darkly to myself, somehow enjoying this little teasing game that had begun between us as I walked over to the meeting area, intent on warning everyone that the beast within the camp is not a threat and to be treated as a temporary ally.

**Isena**

Honestly, who the fuck does he think he is? Does he think himself so self-important that he can just order me around, that he can control my life? Well, fuck him. Fuck him and his stupid fucking games, fuck the way he makes me feel when he steps too close, fuck everything about him!

I growled as I let loose a ki blast, blowing some rubble into particles as some nearby combatants squeaked in terror at the sudden boom. They were further reduced into simple-minded terror when they realized who was so pissed off, slinking away quite quickly as they realized that I was indeed on a warpath.

I sat down on a rock, the stone cold against my body - but I appreciated it as my body was producing too much heat in my rage and... whatever else. This had to stop, whatever it was. This was so strange, these feelings. Never before had I experienced this, never had I been told about it by my father or my teachers.

I sighed, running a hand over my face in irritation as I stared into the smoke-filled sky. Little stars, so far away their light was just a dim, pale grey.

"It seems Prince Vegeta must have done something royally fucked to piss you off so much." A familiar voice said to the right of me.

I looked over, seeing the long-haired Saiyan standing amongst the rubble, "Don't think I didn't catch that pun, Raditz." I responded.

"Never believed you wouldn't." He said, electing to sit next to me on my little rock.

"How did you know he pissed me off?" I asked with a curious gaze.

"A rumor spread quite quickly that Lady Vedien was about to blow people to smithereens if they even looked at her, considering that I only know a few people that can get you that angry - I just deduced it to be your charming Prince." He said with a roll of the eyes.

"You're smarter than you look," I stated with a smirk.

He sniffed in disapproval, eyes stating he wanted to respond to that mean comment but elected to remain silent on the subject, "Well, I figured you could use some company - considering that you pretty much only spend time with him." He explained.

Was that... jealousy I could see in his eyes? We never spent too much time together before, perhaps some drinks every two weeks or so, considering we were both pretty busy Saiyans - yet there wasn't a doubt within my mind that he felt pretty left out since Vegeta and I were joined in the bonds of friendship.

"Thank you," I stated simply.

He gave a happy smile, eyes crinkling in glee as he responded, "Anytime."

It was silent after that, the voices of those working tirelessly surrounding us, the crackling of fire as it slowly simmered down. I internally sighed, somewhat tired from the fighting and emotional turmoil. Honestly, what I wouldn't give to just be back home, sitting in a study, or walking some gardens.

My nose scrunched up in displeasure as I realized those were Beta things to do, wifely things. What the hell am I turning into that justifies the desire to smell flowers? I wanted to groan in irritation at the absolute absurdity of everything going on in my life. I really need to fix this shit, because I cannot stand these weird things anymore.

Although a question popped into my mind, one pertaining to those weird thoughts, and before I could silence the thought or decide against asking the question - my mouth moved on its own, "Hey Raditz, have you ever gotten laid?"

He looked at me with bright red cheeks and stammered over his words, "Um, y-yeah. Why do you ask?" He responded, eyes wide with surprise.

"Um, to be honest, I don't even know. However, since we are now on the topic - what does it feel like?" I asked.

"Wait, you've never had sex?!" He asked loudly in surprise.

"Shut up unless you want to live without a tongue!" I hissed lowly, "But yes, I am a virgin in pretty much all regards."

"So you and Vegeta never..."

It was my turn to blush brightly, "No! We don't feel that way towards each other!"

I could tell he wanted to say something then, the way his mouth opened so slightly - as if he was about to say something, but closed as he thought against it. My eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering what he was hiding.

"Well, to answer your question - it feels good. At least on my front, I can't tell you what Beta's feel. It's all about domination, control, passion - for us Alpha's at least." He explained, cheeks still hot with embarrassment as he muttered out the words.

"To be honest I expected a better explanation," I muttered in disappointment.

"I'm sorry I'm not a poet on the act of sexual pleasure, but it is mostly unexplainable - you just have to feel it for yourself." He responded with a sarcastic hiss.

At that, I wondered what it would feel like for me. All I really had to go off of was the few times Vegeta and I were caught unawares with our own heats, yet those barely counted. It wasn't real then, not actual feelings or real reciprocation.

Even though I was curious the second time...

No, enough of that. However, I wondered what it would have felt like if either of those nights had gone further than they had. What would his hands feel like against my skin, would they be rough or soft? Would he be tender or aggressive? These questions had once again made that lightning feeling run across my skin, heating me up as my mind delved further into those topics - with lewd imaginations of those acts accompanying those thoughts.

Why am I even thinking of this? It's not like I want to actually have sex with him.

However, as my mind began to wonder at these questions on a deeper level - explosions sounded from afar, ones that should have long died when the fighting ceased. Both Raditz and I stood quickly, as we did so - voices began pouring in from over the scouter.

"They are ambushing us, at least over a thousand!" Someone stated as screams rained in from the background.

It wasn't long before I could hear them nearby. The sounds of ki-blasts firing, the growling, and hissing from Saiyans and Exintors alike. Raditz and I sprung into action, holding a button on our scouters as we began spitting orders to our squadrons, "Stay in a group, no one is to be alone!" I commanded.

Suddenly, though - I couldn't see a damn thing. It was white, so fucking white that my eyes burned. I groaned, holding my eyes with one hand as anxiety tore at me. A second later was the sound of flesh tearing, along with the wind being knocked out of me as I fell to the ground.

Goddess, what had caused that horrible sound? A growl went through the air, one that was definitely not Saiyan. Their energy was visible to my mind's eye, closing in on me - my body reacted on its own, rolling to the side as I heard claws sink into the snow. My vision was coming back to me, albeit slowly. All I had to go off of was my hearing and ki-sensing, and it was definitely not something I wanted to be happening right now.

Three alien energies appeared alongside the first one, Raditz's was thirty feet away, too far to help as he was preoccupied with two others. Shit, not good.

I leaped away, deciding that retreating was the only option as of right now. They followed, keeping pace - their energies just a foot behind me. I scowled as I searched for Vegeta's familiar energy, following it's bright - rage-induced light as the three Exintors chased after me.

I rolled in the air as they began firing ki-blasts at me, attempting to knock me out of the air. I groaned in pain as a few grazed past my skin - making the now-familiar sizzle of burnt flesh fill my nose.

I opened my eyes, barely making out shapes as I rushed towards Vegeta in what was now fear. I couldn't fight back, I could only run at a blinding pass that only the primal part of me demanded. I kept rolling through the air, dodging as best as I could as they pelted me with bright energy.

A few then hit their mark, making me scream in agony as I faltered in the air. I turned over, knowing that I couldn't dodge the next attack as they caught up. Their forms were only a blur of blackness as I held up one arm to defend myself and the other to charge my attack, "Piercing Light!"

The ki beams in their marks, but at the same time - claws ripped into my forearm and left leg. I let loose an ear-demolishing scream as my flesh was ripped apart, so deep that I feared the cuts went to the bone. Fortunately, my blast was enough to stop them for a few moments as I wavered through the sky - my vision slowly returning as I could make out individual people as inky, blurry blobs.

I coughed up blood from the ki-blasts that hit my stomach as I slowly descended towards the ground where Vegeta was. I wagered he could finally sense me as the little blob of what I imagined was him began to close in on me. I could now start to make out colors, the familiar blue of his latex suit, the white of his armor, and gloves as he grabbed me from the air and led me to the ground.

"Fuck, Isena!" He growled out as our feet hit the ground. 

"I'm fine! Just let me get the chance to actually fucking see." I responded as I took a few wavering steps forward.

"You're not fine, I can see your fucking femur and at least three of your ribs!" He growled out as he held onto the arm that wasn't injured. I looked over to him, his familiar spiky hair being the only definable feature of his at this current moment.

I wonder if it was soft or spiky right now...

I looked down, seeing where exactly that flesh-ripping sound from earlier came from, "Oh." I stated quite dumbly, looking at the little white bones poking through my muscle and flesh.

Why was the ground moving closer?

My question was answered as I landed on my side, what should have been white snow was red, all red. Why was it red? Why was everything red now?

I was forced on my back, I don't know how - since I was the only person here. A blob of spiky hair filled my impaired vision, oh right Vegeta was here. I wonder why he was moving me on my back. His face was close enough I could see his mouth move in a blurred tone of pink, white, and skin-tone colors.

Why couldn't I hear him, he was obviously talking? I wonder what about, maybe he was still mad about me defying him - which would have been utterly infuriating.

Why was my vision getting blurrier, it should only be getting better now. My nose burned as a liquid poured from the openings, I wondered if Vegeta thought it was gross. Obviously so, because his mouth moved even more at that. Another blob approached, carrying something bright red as he landed on his knees beside me. I wonder who they were, they were in a hurry.

Vegeta leaned closer, his mouth still moving so much - Goddess he talked a lot sometimes. My hand reached up, curious as to what his hair felt like today. His mouth stopped moving as I ran my hand over the inky, black locks - I hummed in satisfaction as I confirmed his hair was indeed soft.

Ah, what a relief.

I then screamed when the other person's hands began roughly touching my injuries, I tried shifting away but Vegeta's hands held onto me tightly.

"Vegeta stop, it hurts! Let me go, why are you letting him hurt me!" I screamed, the words silent against my ears, but I screamed them anyway. He wouldn't willingly hurt me, right? Why was he letting this man hurt me?

He still held on tight, the white of his teeth visible as he clenched them together, "Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed.

Oh Goddess, this pain, this unbearable agony. It hurt so much, it felt like he was opening my wounds wider. He was ripping me apart, that was the only explanation. The man was trying to see my insides, Vegeta look away - don't look it will be ugly.

My mind numbly wondered if they dug deep enough they would see my soul, black with tar and ugliness. Dripping with evil and sin. I wonder if Vegeta would want to be around me anymore after seeing it, sadness permeated through me at that thought.

Slowly, the pain began to become a numb feeling. I wanted to sigh in relief, but my lungs were heavy-feeling, only allowing sharp, small breaths. The sides of my vision started to blacken, slowly encompassing the rest of my vision as if I was watching an infection fester.

No, I wanted to look at Vegeta's face a little longer. To see his permanently scowled look, to see the mirth in his eyes as he told off a servant. By the way, where were the servants? I'm sure the table was dirty right now...

I tried focusing on his face, but everything was becoming blurrier and blurrier, details that I had only regained just a few minutes prior were lost. The definition of color between his mouth, teeth and skin were lost. The separation between the whites of his eyes and the deep black of his pupils merged together.

"Don't go away, please."

Then, everything turned black.


	18. Silence

**Vegeta**

All I could do is stare.

Stare at her still chest, stare at the dimming light that was at the center of her being, the ghostly pallor of her skin, the red that stained the snowy ground.

My wide, unblinking eyes watching the moment her life ceased, and even though uncontrollable fear surrounded me - consumed me, I found her still beautiful in the confines of death.

A moment is all that went by, so slow and deliberate. Silent and unending. Silence in my ears as they roared, silence from the medic next to me... silence from her.

It all ended with the medic pushed me aside and began pushing at her chest, pumping repeatedly. Sound returned, screaming - explosions, realization forced into my mind that Isena had just died.

"Prince Vegeta, they are closing in!" Someone said behind me.

I turned, sharply - my eyes locking onto the enemy.

They killed her... They killed her.

_"Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"Vegeta stop it hurts!"_

I stood, blood roaring in my ears - fire churning in my blood, "I'll help you avenge your, _Tanhiss_." A voice, infuriatingly familiar said next to me. I responded with nothing, words lost to me as I stared at the approaching creatures before me.

Primal fury, undaunting rage, unyielding in its blazing passion as I launched forward. It did not matter if they blinded me, I only saw red anyhow. It did not matter if they tore at my skin with tooth and claw, their limbs would be severed a fraction of a second later.

They screamed, they yowled and cried as their gore coated me from head to toe. My fists were covered in their entrails - pink, red, white. Globules of coagulated blood painted my skin in its heated rage, edging me on further and further into absolution, oblivion, nothingness within entirety.

Without her I was devoid of all emotions barring the hellfire of rage, that was all I was - that is what was singular within me without her guiding light. I was nothing, there was nothing - except my eternal damnation of wrath. They tried to run, to flee - but I only targeted the ones that did more. Let them fear me, an incarnation of wrath that is singular in purpose.

Their jaws flew off as I punched their faces, their tongues lolling as they fell to their knees - bodies ashing when my blasts returned them to the dirt, where they belonged.

Time was meaningless in the hellish expanse. There was only the pounding of blood, the coating of gore on my body, the eternal rage that consumed my soul. I was pulled from my tireless wrath by a hand, so familiar. I looked up, seeing my brother's face in a mixture of pity and fear.

It was then I finally noticed my surroundings as if a veil lifted from my eyes in their singular pursuit of death. Bodies, some recognizable, most just pulps of blood and bone surrounding me. I laughed, one devoid of hope and maniacal at best. It was funny, was it not? That everything wonderful would be taken from me, that the light I had not noticed till now was overshadowed by sorrow and rage. 

What snapped me out of my crazed laughter was the burning of my eyes, so close to shedding tears that I promised to never shed again. I stopped, choking as I forced the tears back, far far away.

"Brother, she lives."

What.

Silence once again as my ears ringed. My heart, almost stopping in disbelief as I stared into my brother's eyes. Searching for the lie, the omission.

There was no way, I saw her breaths cease, I felt her energy fade - what was once bright dimming into almost nothing.

The meaning of words came back to me, "She died." My voice was croaking in disuse and dehydration.

"She did, but they managed to bring her back from the brink, however, they cannot guarantee that she will last through the week," Tarble responded.

It took longer than it should of for the meaning of the words to correlate within my mind. Dehydration, trauma, amongst other things were blocking the ability to form complete cognizant thoughts.

I stood, my legs somewhat wavering, muscles sore from constant use - burning in pain - yet I pushed through, nothing would stop me from seeing her alive once more, nothing, "Where?" Was all I asked, once again letting a singular purpose guide my mind and body.

"Brother, you have been awake for three days straight, if you continue to move then you will keel over!" Tarble argued, his eyes burning with a pleading light as he touched my gore covered arm.

"Tarble, if you do not tell me where she is, I will fucking kill you," I said in an eerily quiet whisper. It was more so a warning from the small cognizant part of my mind, warning him that my restraint was gone, reduced to nothing from the absolute rage that poured in my veins.

He flinched, hurt crossing his features - along with a moderate amount of fear as he stared at me in disbelief. My fists groaned as I withheld the urge to start pummeling him, the bonds of brotherhood forgotten long ago as still wet blood and gore squelched in-between my fingers.

Seemingly recognizing that he had just a few seconds of reprieve before my restraint was lost, he abated, "She is in a tent south of here, three miles." He relented.

I did not say goodbye, nor did I apologize - there was nothing to be sorry for.

I flew, so fast that the wind chapped my lips and caused blood to pour from the skin. It did not matter, nothing mattered except the thought to see her - alive, breathing, her energy full and bright.

I landed amongst the medical tents, Saiyans and King Cold's men cowering in fear as they backed away, their eyes bright with terror. I searched desperately within my mind's eye as I tried to locate her energy, becoming frustrated when it eluded me.

"She resides over here, _Uzarhiss."_ That familiar, irritating voice called to me.

I looked, finding the beast standing beside a tent, his fur matted with blood, bandages covering his fur. I crossed the distance, paying him no heed as I pushed through the flap.

_Rain, pattering against your skin, turning the bright day dark. Shadows, twisting across your body, choking you into silence with their all-consuming grip. A flower, petals weeping and wilting as fire danced across a field. The feeling of pinpricks across your skin, death torn from you with a thousand little wounds._

I almost shuddered, my eyes gazing at her slowly rising and falling chest, a little too short than normal. I crossed the meager room, a roaring silence in my ears as my eyes never left her, unblinking, and single in purpose. My hand reached out as I closed in, flinching as I was just an inch from her skin, my mind pouring thoughts of disbelief. I pushed forward, my gloved fingers gently caressing her cheek. She was too warm, much too warm. Fever, the small part of my mind deduced, perspiration now obvious against her skin.

Still, I let myself touch her, glad that she was warm, instead of cold. Glad that the pallor of her skin was slightly more healthy than before, even though it was decidedly too pale for her olive skin. Glad that I could feel the whispers of her breath against my bare forearm.

" _Hassriniv_ , is not doing well." The beast said as he entered.

"She is alive, that is all that matters," I muttered, moving my hand from her cheek to her hair. The wild mane knotted and matted, still I appreciated it all the same.

"She is _Hassriniv_ , she will endure." He replied, leaning against a metal post that held the tent up.

"That word does not translate, what does it truly mean?" I asked, my voice still rough as I loosened the knots from her hair as gently as I could.

The beast was silent for a moment, pondering, thinking, "Worthy, leader, fire that melts the snow." He finally said.

"And what about the word you called me?" I asked, remembered that he called out to me with a new word.

The creature chuckled, throaty and animalistic, "Bloodbringer, doomcaller, the best warrior."

I did not reply after that, too consumed in the task of pushing my fingers through her hair. I allowed my mind to calm, albeit that terrible rage still pounded through me, demanding retribution for her pain and suffering. Minutes rolled into hours, neither of us leaving the confines of the room. Every hour a healer would come, checking on her, trying to get me to drink - to wash, to eat and sleep. I denied the Beta with my silence, never once answering her, never once moving.

I simply watched, watched as Isena breathed, felt her heartbeat oh so meekly as it tried to hold onto life. My mind raced, flitting through thoughts too quickly to hold onto their meaning. It did not matter, she was alive and that was all I needed.

"I heard that she might not wake." A deep, royal voice protruded from the entrance of the tent. One that I decidedly did not want to hear at this time.

I looked up, seeing the beast's eyes narrow in dislike as he looked at my father. My father looked to him, the same mutual feeling being returned in kind, "I demand you leave this tent, _Creature,_ "

The beast snorted, not moving an inch as he stared down my father, "You are not _Hassriniv_ , I take no orders from you."

I laughed meekly, now knowing the true meaning of the word as I saw my father being denied what he wants. My father growled in rage, his energy firing up.

"Father, what is it you want," I demanded, my fingers stopping their ritual of running through Isena's hair as I stared up at my father.

"I simply wanted to see what my son was doing, considering no one has seen you for twelve hours straight." He replied, moving to stand across from me and at the other side of Isena.

He looked down on her, disapproval marking his features as he took in her form, "Well, if she does not wake we will simply have to make do with the others." He stated, shrugging in nonchalance.

The beast and I both growled simultaneously, reverberating through the tent as we stared at father in hatred, "You will take back those words, _Father_." I spat out.

" _Uzarhiss_ is correct, I suggest you leave, _Hackihiss_." The beast said in a low tone, I could tell he was on the precipice of attacking, his muscles clenching and unclenching in preparation.

My father said nothing, his lips in a thin line as I realized he was beaten. He turned, rage coming off of him in waves as he exited the tent.

"You defended her, why?" I asked, a measure of calmness reinvoked as I once again ran my fingers through her hair.

"She is _Hassriniv_ , what other reason must I possess?" He replied.

Worthy, leader, fire that melts the snow.

"How come she is worthy, yet I am not?" I asked.

He chuckled at that, waving a paw through the air nonchalantly, "You both two different types of _Hassriniv_. Yet, since you two are _Tanhiss_ , then both of your words will be considered."

My mind was too slow to pick apart the context of the words, I simply shrugged and let it be, wanting to focus on Isena instead.

"Although, even though I understand that you want to take care of _Hassriniv_ , I must implore you to sustain yourself, otherwise when she wakes she will be lost without her _Tanhiss_." The beast stated.

I grunted, not even taking a single word into consideration.

"I will protect her, for she is _Hassriniv."_ He stated once more, pulling me from my mind's revere as I took in the words.

Do I trust him? I only knew the creature for... well, apparently it has been three days, but I was... preoccupied during those days. Yet, deep in my heart, I knew the beast was being truthful - he considered Isena a leader in some way, and somehow I knew that was a rare thing to occur.

I respected him, fleeting thoughts of us fighting side by side as we annihilated the enemy. A temporary bond of brotherhood forged in the fires of war and hatred. Only someone who utterly hated his own species would willingly kill them and ally themselves with their killers.

"If she dies then your life is forfeit," I stated, no malice behind the words - there was no need.

"As if I expect anything else, _Uzarhiss_."

I let my hand slowly detangle from her hair. I took a moment to stare at her face once more, committing it to memory - as if it wasn't implanted in my mind already. I stood, rising so slowly as I clenched my teeth and willed my body to leave her.

I'll be back, I just need to satiate myself and wash the gore from my skin. Wouldn't even take twenty minutes, I'll be quick - she can't die in that frame of time, right? I was stalling, I knew I was. Start walking, leave, she'll be okay.

Even as I begged my mind to move, my body screamed in agony as it tried to stay in that one spot. Instincts tore through me, demanding that I stay next to her, it tried to convince me - telling me that she was like this because I angered her and she ran off. This was my fault, the least I could do was protect her while she was weak.

Yet, I knew I was running on fumes. I would collapse if I continued to stand here, perhaps even I would die. What would Isena think when she awoke and I was dead? I would put her through more suffering, through more pain. I argued with myself, both sides of me trying to convince the other of its perspective. Eventually, a compromise was reached.

I have ten minutes to do all I needed to do, after that I had to return.

I marched through the camp, bodies fleeing in my wake as I grabbed a steaming MRE, a canteen full of water, and made my way to the showers. Not that it was much of a showers, just some buckets of lukewarm water sitting around. I poured one over me, shivers instantly coming from my form as the cold air seeped into my skin. I tore the armor off, letting it drop to the snow as I scrubbed both my skin and latex suit clean of blood, gore, and sweat. I grabbed another bucket, pouring it over my hair and watching the blood stream down my body.

I scrubbed, watching a continuous amount of red come from my hair. The copious amount of it surprising me as it washed away into a muted pink in the white snow below me. Another bucket was used, another, and another. It just continued to stream down into the snow. Eventually, I just gave up, knowing that I had already spent five minutes of my allotted time just doing this.

I left the damaged armor behind, knowing that it would just be scrapped later. I grabbed the canteen and MRE, making my way back to the tent. I pulled the flap aside and entered, not surprised to find the beast still inside, watching Isena closely.

"You are back surprisingly early, _Uzarhiss._ " He stated, watching me as I made my way back to my spot. Surprisingly, there was a chair there now.

I looked over to him questioningly, raising an eyebrow as I sat in the chair and began to gulp down water. It was then I realized that I was more dehydrated than I initially thought. I drank as if my life depended on it until nothing remained in the canteen.

"I managed to get one of the _Clazinris_ to bring a chair, as I have no doubt you will be staying here for a while yet, _Uzarhiss_." He replied.

"You can leave," I stated simply.

"I will stay outside then, _Uzarhiss_." He said, bowing his head slightly before stepping outside.

I watched her as I ate the food, taste lost on me as I ran out autopilot. I finished the MRE within a minute, throwing the packet to the side. My mind wandered to her injuries, wondering how bad they were now, considering I could see her femur and ribs poking through her skin three days ago.

I pushed the blanket aside, fear clutching at my heart at what I saw. Skin was grafted on, fortunately not too noticeable, but everything that was different was heightened to me. However, what truly shackled me in the restraints of fear was the green and yellow infection surrounding the wounds. It was terrible, awful, and way too much for any normal Saiyan. Hell, it was too much even for her.

I pushed the blanket back over her, no longer desiring to look at those terrible wounds any longer. I swallowed, the reality of the situation finally hitting me even though others have told me.

There was a strong possibility that she would not make it.

The burning feeling within my eyes returned, so frustratingly powerful that I almost let it happen. I leaned forward, placing my forehead on her stomach, directly below her wounds. Never would I say the things running through my mind aloud, but within the confines of my thoughts, they ran wild.

I begged her, begged with everything I had that she makes it through this. Don't make me lose hope after gaining it once more. She's alive right now, don't go now.

I breathed in deeply, taking in her scent as if I would lose it forever. Freesia, sweet and powerful. Don't ever leave me, I command you to stay.

_I could feel her before I could see her. Her energy trembling in fear and anger as she descended from the sky towards me._

_I flew up, almost gasping in shock as I saw blood pouring from wounds so deep that I wondered how she was still awake._

_I grabbed her, helping her float down to the ground as she stumbled forward, "Fuck, Isena!"_

_"I'm fine! Just let me get the chance to fucking see!" She exclaimed, her eyes narrowed in pain._

_"You're not fine, I can see your fucking femur and at least three of your ribs!" I exclaimed, my eyes locked on the bits of blood coated bone that shone through her muscles and skin._

_She stared at me for a moment, her eyes glazed over and her body wobbling ever so slightly on her feet. She looked down, seemingly now noticing her wounds as she whispered so quietly, "Oh."_

_She fell, landing on the snow as the white turned red with a copious amount of blood._

_I pushed her onto her back, calling over to a medic as so much blood poured from her body._

_Oh, Goddess, there was so much._

_"Isena it will be fine, just stay awake, just keep your eyes-"_

_I was cut off when her hand reached up, gently running over my hair as she hummed in what seemed like satisfaction. It took everything within myself not to lean into the touch, to feel the comfort as she lay in the snow, turning the purity of its color into a damned red._

I sat up suddenly, footsteps sounding through the tent as I prepared to absolutely destroy whoever came in. I relented when I realized it was a healer.

"I'm glad that you got some rest, Prince Vegeta." She said as she checked over Isena.

I was asleep? My thoughts ran wild suddenly as I watched the healer poke Isena with needles and rub a salve over her wounds.

"The infection is the worse part, we replenished her blood and closed the wounds both inside and out. However, this infection is pestering those who had survived wounds. There are many others who have the same symptoms." She stated as she placed the needle on the table next to Isena. She then took a wet cloth and began to rub it over Isena's skin, moreso to clean her than cool her.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind, "Is the beast still outside?" I asked.

"Yes, he has not left for a day. Sometimes it asks for water and some food, we bring it to it simply because he fought alongside you." She replied, eyes alight with disgust as her eyes flicked over to where he was supposedly.

"Good, he deserves it. Bring him to me." I commanded, ignoring the surprise in her features as she walked out.

A few moments later, the furred beast entered the tent, bowing his head slightly as he asked, "What is it you need, _Uzarhiss?_ "

"Do your people use poison?" I asked him.

"Sometimes, it depends. Usually, we don't because it will ruin the meat." He replied.

I almost shuddered at the thought of cannibalization but relented when I realized that desperate times come with desperate measures, "She has an infection, but it will not leave her no matter how much medication we use. We have long conquered the complications of most medical troubles, but this is something strange."

"May I see the wound?" He asked, looking at her.

Reluctance permeated through me at the thought of the beast seeing her as exposed as she was. I instinctively wanted to snap and hiss a warning, to say he stepped too far and would suffer consequences, but with an irritating amount of self-restraint, I nodded my head and slowly pulled back the covers.

The beast approached, his eyes downcast to the wounds. A contemplative sound, one that was low in the throat emerged from him as he studied the wounds, "That is indeed poison. Eventually, _Hassriniv_ will burn up from the inside." He stated.

"Is there an antidote?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Yes, but only the _Hackihiss_ have it." He growled out in muted rage.

I stood, a singular purpose adopting in my mind as I approached the beast, "If you help us obtain the antidote, I shall do all I can to ensure you and your ally's safety."

He stared at me for a moment, before nodding in acceptance.

We both exited the tent, knowing that Isena only had a limited amount of time before she would be consumed in infection and fever. I called a meeting, telling every general to meet up and to discuss something important. The beast and I stood at the meeting spot, myself anxious, and the other seemingly uncaring.

Slowly, both our and King Cold's men showed up, the numbered lowered since the attack by two. One of ours and one of King Cold's. When everyone showed up, I began to speak.

"This Exintor has told us what is ailing our men. Apparently, it is a poison, one that cannot be healed with its antidote. I propose that we launch an attack on a more settled location, as he said it would be there." I began.

"Preposterous! It deceives us and will lead us to our doom!" Nappa spat out.

"Did you not watch it join Prince Vegeta in battle? Killing its own kind in our favor?" Kali suddenly assaulted Nappa, her black eyes on fire.

Nappa sputtered into silence as I continued, "In exchange, he asks to gather its allies, seemingly those who were outcasted and left to die. We spare them, take their planet, and they will serve us instead."

It was silent for a few moments as everyone pondered this, until one of King Cold's generals spoke up, "You forget that it must be King Cold, your lord, who approves this." He stated quietly, in reverence to his lord.

"I imagine he will approve, as we will be gaining a sizable increase to our army and his own." I retorted.

"Still, it will be wise to get his approval before we do anything," Father spoke up, his arms crossed as he glared at the Extinor.

"Speak with your _Kalthisss_ , gain his approval and you will have at least two-thousand strong join your cause." The beast spoke, ignoring the glares set upon his person.

A sizable increase indeed, even more so with their experience of the terrain and cities. Everyone was silent as they pondered, a mixture of apprehension and hope setting across their faces as they realized that with this increase, the war could end sooner than we initially anticipated.

"Fine, someone bring a communicator." My father finally spoke, apparently in agreement for now.

A few moments later, someone set the holographic device on a rock, and a projection of King Cold appeared - holding a glass of red wine in his hand as he stared at my father.

"I do hope you bring some good news, King Vegeta." He stated, his voice booming across the air.

"In a manner of speaking, your grace. We have a proposition from some of the inhabitants, one of them resides with us now, if you would like to discuss terms?" Father explained, his head bowed in reluctant respect as he spoke with our ruler.

"Oh very well, how bad could this possibly be?" King Cold sarcastically stated as he brought the wine to his lips.

The beast approached, his paws heavy on the stone as he was eye-level with King Cold. He pondered the image for a moment, a glitter of disdain in his eyes as he saw King Cold perched so royally in his chair, "My King, I come bearing a proposition. Plenty of my kind has been _Farhiz_.... outcasted. We only harbor hatred for those who lie in the city, we kill them when we can, as they feast upon food gifted to them, we starve and freeze. We shall let you have this planet in its entirety, in exchange for our freedom and lives, we will pledge our services to you." He spoke, growling out the words.

King Cold merely hummed in response, a pondering sound that held so much muted disdain that I wondered if he would outright tell the beast no and order his immediate execution. However, silence permeated as he pondered the beast, so quiet I could hear the snow patter against the ground.

"Very well, I will accept this if you organize your people within a week. Your people will be in servitude with me, carrying out my orders and whims. In exchange, you will be fed, clothed, and have decent living arrangements. The harder you work, the more benefits become you. Is that... adequate?" King Cold set his terms with a sigh as if he was bored.

The beast bowed his head, "More than acceptable, my king. The blood of your foes shall run under our teeth and claws."

"If not then your own blood shall be spilled in its place." King Cold responded, cutting the communicator off.

Several of the generals spat at the beast's direction when he moved away, selecting a secluded corner to stare at us from. Strangely, his eyes glinted in the dark, iridescent in its color.

"Very well, beast - you may gather whatever forces you possess, albeit I doubt we can attack a city today. Too many of our men are injured." Father stated with disgust written across his face. The beast sniffed in disapproval but said nothing more.

"How many do we possess that are battle-ready?" I asked him, my arms crossing.

"We have lost one-thousand since landing here. Five-hundred more are injured with this poison, three-hundred suffer from regular injuries." Father responded.

"So a little under fourteen-thousand still remain?" I asked, confirming him.

"Indeed, but they are tired and hungry. Morale is already low, I doubt they will perform to full potential." Bardock stated, an irritated growl punctuating the words.

I pondered, looking over to the beast, "Which city do you suggest taking?" I asked.

"A city to the north of here, it is located in the mountains, situated inside. From my last count, three-thousand _Hazri_ stands strong within, however that may have fluctuated. They possess basic defenses, shields, armor, weapons." He responded, eyes alight with the flame of wrath as he thought of those who resided within.

"Then I suggest we take ten-thousand of our own, leave the rest to guard the injured. Creature, how soon can you gather some of your own forces?" Bardock suggested.

"I can bring two-hundred by tomorrow. We are scattered, tribes of my own reside close by - others are far." He stated.

"Very well, we leave tomorrow then." King Vegeta commanded, nodding to the rest of us.

We saluted back, bowing our heads, watching as he left.

I motioned to the beast, letting him follow me as we made our way back to camp - to Isena. Once we passed through the tent, I looked to him, "You do realize that you will have to serve under one of the most ruthless, uncaring men to grace our universe." I warned him.

"It is obvious he is _Hackihiss,_ however, my people are slowly dying, suffering under the cold and hunger. We were born to the cold, but this is far too much." He responded, slitted eyes flickering with apprehension.

"What happened to the planet?" I asked as I sat next to Isena, running my hand through her hair once again - the action calming me.

"Long ago, this place was mountainous, snowy, yet there was green land within. We hunted freely, animals roamed in strides, hunger was a non-issue, the cold was bearable and livable. Yet, one day, an asteroid landed on the planet, killing hundreds of thousands easily. The force pushed our home off into the confines of space, away from our star. Slowly, it became colder and colder. Animals died with food plants to sustain them, we died because of no animals. Now, we are barely alive, trudging along until we shall one die too." He explained in a sorrow-filled voice.

I was silent for a while after that, just pondering the situation, knowing that they really had no other choice, "Why are some of you outcasted?" I asked him.

"Our ruler, _Yaarisikivhissi_ , allows no crime to be committed. We starve, so we take food from those who have it in abundance. We are caught, cast aside into the snow. In exchange, we eat our own to survive and are further outcasted. Four tribes are united with him, five are situated outside his rule, dying slowly to the snow and hunger." He explained, "My tribe is nearby, two-hundred strong. They are eager to enact vengeance, many come from the city to the north - they are filled with hatred for the _Hackihiss_ within."

I nodded, understanding the absolution of retribution, for I had just enacted my own. I was still alight with its blazing hatred and I was eager to kill those who had dared harm Isena to this extreme.

"Then I suggest you get going, because if my father says tomorrow, he usually means twelve hours from now." I said, snorting at the absolute infuriation that was my father.

"Very well, I shall be swift, _Uzarhiss_." He said, bowing his head slightly and leaving the tent.

I looked away from the flap, down to Isena and her swift, little breaths. Anxiety churned in its disgusting twists and curls, consuming me as I thought of her likely death. I wondered what she dreamt if she was dreaming at all. Was it purely nightmares, torturing her as she couldn't escape the confines of her own subconscious? Was it of home, warm deserts and grasslands instead of this enraging cold? Was it of me?

I sighed, twisting her mane around my gloved fingers, breathing her scent, watching her energy flicker in sickness.

I once again sat my forehead on her stomach, breathing in - breathing out. Repeating the motions she had ingrained into me, desperate for the release of unconsciousness. Desperate to escape the feelings that coiled within me, disgusting, terrible, and all-consuming.

_Rain pattering against your skin as the once bright sky dims into darkness._

Stop making me care, you stupid insolent Beta.

_Flowers wilting as fire consumed the field._

Stop twisting my heart, you terrible thing.

_Shadows curling around your throat, choking the life from you._

You're making me into a person I never wanted to be.

_Needles poking your skin, killing you with a thousand tiny wounds._

Don't die, please.

_"Vegeta stop it hurts! Let me go! Why are you letting him hurt me!"_

_"I have to, I have to. You're bleeding too much, Goddess I can see your fucking organs. Just keep your eyes open, come on, stay open."_

_"Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"I know, I know. It's okay, you'll be fine, no don't close those eyes. Come on, stay open for me."_

_She went quiet after that, the only thing I could hear was the ragged breaths she took, slowly getting quieter and quieter._

_"No no, come on stay awake. Keep breathing, you're doing fine."_

_Her eyes glazed over, her breaths short and silent as she stared at me._

_"No, Isena please-"_

_"Don't go away, please."_

I awoke with a start, breathing sharply as a person stood at the entrance of the tent, "Prince Vegeta, the forces are gathering." The messenger said, saluting as he backed away from the entrance.

I immediately looked to Isena, making sure she was alright. Her breaths were still short, her skin still hot, her heart still beating too weakly. At least nothing had gotten worse, but it certainly was not becoming better.

I sighed and stood, my hand grazing her forearm as I reluctantly walked away, telling myself that I was leaving to help her, to make sure she lived through this. It was hard, too hard. Nausea erupting within me, hating that these feelings were coursing through me like the infection that coursed through her own body. My pride cried out in anger and desperation for me to leave these strange feelings behind, however, that small part of me that was slowly growing pushed away from the usual absolution of that section of my mind.

"Is it fine if I see her?" A voice asked one that I hadn't heard in over four days.

My eyes narrowed at his form, unfortunately - his long hair was familiar to me now, and I scowled in displeasure at seeing him, "Why?" I asked.

"Because, believe it or not, I have known her longer than you. Perhaps I view her as a friend and wish to see how sickly she truly is?" Raditz retorted, muted anger driving his confidence as he stalked forward.

I was seething, absolute rage coursing through me as I dashed forward and gripped his collar - pushing my face into his own and snarling, a purely animalistic sound that he returned in kind. It was then I realized that the air around me was crackling, power shifting between both of us through the air as we were a moment away from attacking.

Reluctantly, I abated - realizing that starting a fight could probably hurt Isena, and would hurt her emotionally if she wakes and realizes what had happened. I stepped away, still growling lowly in warning, my restraint wouldn't appear once more.

"You know, ever since she had the _pleasure_ of meeting you, her life has gone down the fucking gutter! She gets the absolute shit pummeled out of her, then she is forced to marry you - when she has no feelings towards you! It has been years since I had seen her upset, at least visibly! The day of your marriage, she was gone. She couldn't even hide the fact that she was depressed!" Raditz seethed, his energy coiling like a snake, preparing to strike.

"You act as you know her, yet you truly don't." That was all I supplied as a response. Spitting out the words as if they were poison.

I stared with narrowed eyes, tensing with preparation to defend myself if he attacked. Hopefully, he would do so - I really needed to fucking hit something right now. Yet, instead - I felt his jealousy, his rage, his concern for her. It was then I realized he was jealous of my time spent with her.

"You like her," I stated, hating the words.

"Not in the way you think!" He screamed, his black eyes on fire as he snarled.

No, he was right. It wasn't an attraction that consumed his mind, it was desperation. I then understood why context finally shifting into place as I realized that Isena was too kind for her own good.

"Funny, imagine being so weak that you rely on someone to give you attention since daddy dearest and mommy are too focused on your lost brother to do so." I accused, hitting the mark as he stalked forward - growling in absolute wrath. However, with one glance towards the unconscious Beta, he stopped in his tracks, deciding better.

"Will she live?" He asked in barely a whisper.

"Yes, we will obtain the antidote and she will awake from this coma," I stated, believing with all my heart that this was the only outcome possible - simply because it was.

Raditz was silent, his rage a muted rumble instead of the striking waves that were coming from him a few moments before. His nose scrunched up in dislike before he nodded and exited the tent, seemingly obtaining what he came for.

I let my rage simmer for a few seconds, letting it coil and turn inside me. Then I breathed, in and out. Slow and quiet. I always look longer than Isena, too long that I felt shame because of it - that I was bested so easily. Yet, with time came understanding, to which I understood that she will always be better at things than I, in return - there were things I was better at than her.

I sighed, allowing one more glance towards her form before I stepped out of the tent, prepared to save her from this terrible fate.

I flew across the camp, fires lighting the way towards where the army was gathered, slowly but surely dimming as fewer fires were ignited. As I flew overhead, I witness an army of ten-thousand strong gathered. Warriors who were destined to kill, who were born to shed blood.

Among them, I saw King Cold's men, armored and freezing to death within the chill. I chuckled darkly to myself, glad that at least they were suffering.

I landed at the head of the army, all of our generals and King Cold's gathered as we faced the darkness ahead - preparing ourselves for yet another fight, for what would we be without one?

The beast approached, followed by at least two-hundred others. They wore only leathers and had no weapons. It seemed tooth, fist, and claw would be their fighting tools - a fact that I appreciated.

"You kept your word," I stated, my eyes meeting his slitted ones.

A chill wind swept through the air, making the loose fur on his body follow its direction as he replied, "Of course, _Uzarhiss."_

I grunted in reply, my eyes moving from his own to the looming void ahead, "If we are victorious, if you help me save her - you have my eternal gratitude." I said, almost spitting the words out as it hurt my pride beyond recognition - yet I knew it needed to be said, for that is what I felt deep inside.

"I appreciate that _Uzarhiss_ , but I require no boon, for you have already granted me the opportunity to live. All I ask is that we enjoy shedding blood together." He stated, his jowls curling into a sadistic smile, his sharp teeth poking through.

I returned the smile, glad that someone in this blasted universe besides Isena could understand me so well, "Very well, Grilhiss."

Hours went by, time ceaseless in the enteral darkness that surrounded us. All that existed was the void, endless cold, and the feeling of snow pelting my skin. It only edged me on, further and further. I adopted a mantra, to save her - because it would save myself.

That is what I told myself, that it was a selfish pursuit - which was not all a lie. Yet, I believed it to be the full truth, because the actual sincerity of the situation would damage my pride beyond repair. It was enough, for now.

The closer we approached, the hotter my blood became. It pounded in my ears as the faintest light was sought in the distance. My fangs and claws ached to be unsheathed as the sounds of these inhabitants living grew. My heart pounded, my skin crawled, the air crackled with tension, harsh breaths came from those surrounding me - yet I did not hear the ones coming from myself.

When we were but a mile out, all I could hear was the pounding of my heart, the roaring of my blood, the mantra in my head to edge myself further into absolution.

It was all I needed.

Silence as we rose into the sky above, silence as we charged our attacks, silence as ki tore through homes and the rock of the mountain.

Silence as our foes met us head one, silence as I tore them limb from limb, silence as they gashed wounds into me - only to be met with their demise just a moment after.

Silence as my allies fell from the sky, to land in the snow and rock below in their death.

Silence as Grilhiss and I pursued forward, fire raging around us, blood coating the ground before our feet.

_Save her, save yourself._

Only the mantra existed, quiet in my mind, tearing all the sounds of the world around me asunder as I fought with my full power. An inferno of rage, a whirlwind of terror, claws, teeth, and fists.

An incarnation of vengeance, its only purpose to instill the absolution of fear into my enemies for daring to hurt what was mine.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

Silence as I crushed their windpipes with my fists. Silence as their entrails littered the ground before me. Silence as they ran - only for me to blast a hole through their chest.

They brought their demise onto themselves. They wrought their own end.

Time was meaningless, exhaustion was nonexistent, all that mattered was their deaths. Grilhiss stood by my side the whole time, the only cognizant thought remaining inside me was to not kill him and his allies. It was all blood and gore, bone and sinew, silence when their mouths opened to scream only to be extinguished in their death.

I trudged forward, my boots squelching with blood, my gloves slick with gore. All I could smell was terror, all I could see with energies being snuffed out, all I could feel was the stickiness of their blood. We approached a building, one that was constructed within the mountain itself - more elegant than any other that I had seen these creatures build.

"The antidote should lie in there," Grilhiss stated.

I grunted, marching forward with a determination to rival the gods as I blasted through my quarry, punched the life from them, tore their lives asunder in my wake. Grilhiss followed, taking out stragglers that attempted to attack from behind, or those I simply deigned too weak for myself. He did not complain, he just simply killed them.

As I pushed through the doorway, I was greeted with artificial light. A thing I had not seen since I had landed upon this accursed planet. Inside was what appeared to be a lab, rudimentary and primitive as it was. Test tubes littered clean, stone tables. The buzz of energy, no matter how weak, coursed through the walls. However, everything within this room meant nothing to me, I was here for one thing and one thing alone - everything else could burn within the fires of hell.

"Where is it?" I asked him, my voice hoarse and dry.

"I'll find it, watch the doorway, _Uzarhiss_." Grilhiss replied, stepping from the doorway to the test tubes and scientific equipment to search.

Irritation and anger were all I was. Waiting for Grilhiss to find that antidote put me on the brink of insanity. It was so close, the solution, the thing that would save her, save me.

It took so much self-control to not explode into an inferno of absolute rage. To burn this whole planet into nothingness, to take me along with it as I rode out the clutches of insanity. However, soon enough, Grillhiss called out, "Found it, _Uzarhiss_."

"Let us go before I blow this planet into ash and atoms!" I snarled, my hands twitching as I took to the air, not even caring if the battle was won.

We flew black, the fires of ki-blasts raging behind us, the screams of those in agony echoing into the inky void as we dashed away. I looked down, seeing that the town was devastated beyond recognition, that more Saiyans and other aliens were fighting than Extinors. That the furred creatures were being cut down quicker than they could injure our own.

I felt better about leaving early when I knew it was an assured victory, albeit my pride would take a significant blow after my mind cleared - I was sure of it. Yet, that did not matter right now, my mind was too focused on returning to her, to make sure she was alright, to watch her as she got better.

The camp was visible from above, bright lights of petroleum-based fire seeped smoke onto our forms as we descended. I ran to the tent, commanding a healer to follow me as I pulled open the flap.

And there she was, her chest slowly rising and falling, her scent - still sweet as a flower.

"Grilhiss, how do we administer the antidote?" I asked him, intent on curing her immediately, not wanting to wait for a second longer to tempt fate to take her from me.

"At this point, I would administer it through the blood - quicker and more effective that way, _Uzarhiss._ " He stated, handing the antidote to the healer.

The healer stood there for a second longer than I wanted, I growled - hissing out with rage, "Don't just fucking stand there, cure her!" The healer yelped in fear as she ran over to Isena, grabbing a syringe and poking it into her brachial artery.

I sighed with relief as the liquid was slowly pumped into her bloodstream. I walked over to my chair, sitting back as exhaustion finally took in - demanding rest now that my objective was complete.

"Leave," I commanded, not allowing another chance for her to die on my watch.

Grilhiss nodded and left the tent, the healer squeaked and followed soon after, leaving Isena and I alone.

I looked down on her sleeping form, wondering when I would hear her quips, her witty remarks, how long it would take for her to absolutely infuriate me.

"Goddess, you are terrible for my mental health, you know?" I whispered to her, running my hand through her knotted hair, "All you do is cause me such wonderful pain, why do I deal with it?"

I breathed in, her scent calming me as I grabbed a rag and dapped it against her heated skin, "You know, if you keep this up I might have to yell at you."

Silence.

I sighed, hating the roaring of nothing within my ears. I was too used to her voice, too used to the room being dominated by her remarks. It was weakness, disgusting, and horrible.

So why did I keep allowing it to continue?

If there was an answer, it eluded me so expertly that I almost growled in irritation. No matter, hopefully, I could hear her voice again soon, for the silence was driving me mad.

All I had to do, was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An entire Vegeta chapter. Just saying, when Vegeta is pissed, he is P I S S E D.


	19. So Begins the Throes of Passion

**Isena**

Once again I was faced with the house that sat upon a tall hill. Elegant was its decoration, exuding wealth with pristine gold plating around the door and windows. All that surrounded the hill was rolling grasses, shining with dew in the hours before morning. I turned my head more, seeing the singular pear tree in a place where no trees resided. I smiled, knowing that it had been months since I had last seen this place but I remembered the trials I faced.

I wondered if he was still here, waiting inside the concepts of my mind for me to return?

I walked towards the tree, its fruit hanging low and tempting - yet I did not pick one to partake in its flavor. No, somehow, deep in my mind, I knew that doing such a thing was dangerous.

"It has been a while, little liar." His voice said, his body whispering into existence on the other side of the pear tree.

I did not turn to look, I simply sat on the dew-covered grass with my back against the trunk of the tree. With a shuffling sound, I could tell he repeated the action.

"It has, is it awfully boring to be couped up here?" I asked him, looking towards the sky to a bright moon and nothing else within the sky. No stars, no nebulae, nothing except the dazzling moon.

"It is not always this landscape, this is simply what your mind conjures up when it is in this state." He explained, his voice low and guttural.

"So, what is it that you do?" I asked him, curious as to why he existed after my trials within my mind those months back.

He hummed for a moment, the answer seemingly not on the tip of his tongue as he pondered the question thoroughly, "Do you still fear the unknown, little liar?"

It was my turn to go silent in thought. My mind racing as shock poured into my body at the words he stated. In frustration, I turned to pick apart the dew-covered grass, enjoying the sound of roots being pulled as I mulled the question over, "I believe so, it is not as if I can get over a fear within a few months time." I stated truthfully.

He chuckled softly at that, "It seems so."

He did not implore further, nor did he explain the truth behind his existence. No, apparently that was for me to suffer over - for he was my fear of the unknown, "So, you will remain here until I get over this blasted fear?" I asked.

He only hummed in response, making me scowl in irritation as I continued picking apart the grass underneath me.

"Perhaps you should use your time here wisely, it is obvious your mind sent you here for a purpose." He said.

It was my turn to hum, my mind quickly going through the possibilities of why exactly I had ended up here again. It was then I came across the terrifying truth that I couldn't remember exactly what transpired before I came here. I remember landing on the snow-covered planet, destroying a village, and finding Grilhiss. Everything past that point was disembodied and impossible to traverse.

"Do you know why I'm here?" I asked him.

"Maybe. Why would I tell you?" He responded.

My lips thinned in anger as I stayed silent, remembering the last time I angered this entity that resided within my subconscious.

"Not everything is going to be handed to you on a silver platter, sometimes you have to dig through the muck and grime to find your answers." He provided in such irritatingly simplicity that I almost stood to start hitting him.

"I never thought everything would be handed to me so simply, but when someone has the answers in front of you, it is only irritating when they don't provide the thing you seek," I stated with a scowl as I threw the grasses I had gathered in my hands to the soft breeze.

I watched the grasses dance through the air, down into the darkness that I could not see into until they were no longer visible.

"That is true, but what is the fun in letting you know?" He said in a deep rumble that only meant he was chuckling at my inability to figure this out.

I harrumphed, instead of talking to him further I simply stared at the glinting moon, admiring the strange feeling of not feeling blutz waves course through my body when I settled on the bright satellite. I thought to myself as I gazed upon the moon why it was that I was here. I more so thought to the fact of why I was here in the respect of how did I get here. Was I just dreaming? I mean that was the most reliable answer, given that I don't remember dying.

Yet, I did not remember going to sleep either.

Either way, this was strange, but it was obvious I was here for a reason - I don't believe my mind would send me here to just hang out till I awoke. The last time I came here was to conquer the inner machinations of my fears and my worst trappings within the mind. So, what was it that I needed to conquer this time, for I had already persevered through my fear of the unknown. However, the amalgamation of my fear was correct - I had not conquered that fear, merely coincided with it.

So, did I need to actually conquer the fear, or was it something else? I bit the inside of my cheek as I pondered through the situation more, but the more I thought of it no closer did I come to an answer.

"You seem to be having trouble." He stated after what seemed like hours of silence.

"You're observant." I bit back sarcastically, too frustrated to watch my tone.

He was silent again, hours passed and still, he gave no answer as we sat under the tree. At least the atmosphere was calming, even though the environment portrayed the absolution of loneliness.

"Well, it is not like life will not help you at times, for it seems without my help you will never come to the conclusion of this visit."

He then appeared before me, like a cloud turning from gas to solid matter. I looked up, not surprised to see Vegeta's face donning the apparition of my fear. Seeing Vegeta's face blank with no emotion was a strange experience, considering he was almost always wearing his usual scowl.

"You are not surprised by what I appear to be, but you still don't understand why I appear the way that I am." He stated.

"You appeared as Vegeta because I feared correlating with another predator, as I was used to interacting with prey." I retorted, standing up from my spot under the tree to face him.

"And you are not wrong, but you had conquered that specific aspect. So I ask again, why do I appear the way I do?" He replied back calmly, apparently not phased by my sudden intrusion.

My mouth opened to issue another retort but came up empty. I simply stared at him as I pondered his question, knowing that there was something about Vegeta that I still feared, however, what that specific thing was appeared lost to me.

"You already know the answer, Isena. Why would your mind conjure up something that doesn't exist within it?" He stated as he started walking away, his body turning into a fine mist as it danced through the air into nothing.

My fists shook with muted rage as I dug my fingers into my palms, my tail twitching in agitation as what I had hidden from myself for so long had finally come to explode in my face.

I plopped back down onto the ground, my back facing the trunk of the tree as I lay my chin on my knees. I knew for quite some time. I knew and I just continued to thrust it back into the depths of my mind, as I was not ready to deal with the revelation. Hell, I still was not ready.

Never before have these feelings towards another came to fruition inside of me. Of course, I could tell when someone was attractive or appealing to the eye, but never before had I wanted to interact with those feelings. I had always heard stories of Alpha's using Beta's and Beta's using Alpha's. Sex appeal was a dangerous thing, a tool that could get you whatever you desire, including damaging someone beyond repair. So, whenever I was faced with the revelation of someone being attractive, I always put those feelings into the deepest recesses of my mind, to be crushed into nothing.

So, why had it failed with him? Why was it him that I had to deal with this terrible unknown, to deal with these awful feelings that only proved to make me more scared than ever?

Why couldn't my body just see him as a friend, why did it have to choose him to impart its terrible feelings unto?

I am terrified.

Suddenly, the world around me shifted, the moon slowly becoming dimmer until darkness overtook the light. When the last of the light was torn asunder into the dark I closed my eyes, preparing for some sort of hell, or something even worse.

But, it was just dark. I could still feel the dew-covered grass, the slight breeze in the wind, the chill in the air in the wee hours before morning.

I was just blind.

I shot up, breathing harshly as the cold air punished my lungs with its chill. I looked around, expecting an attack or something dangerous, but was just met with the inside of a tent.

However, that was when this absolute unending pain shot from my torso. I let loose a shuddering breath instead of a cry of pain. I groaned as I lay back down on the cot, lifting the covers ever so slightly to see what the fuck was wrong with me. My eyes widened as I saw grafted on skin, yet around the edges was this ugly purple and green bruising.

It was then my memories were flung back into me. Of blinding white light and the terrible sound of flesh being torn asunder. Of fleeing through the wind and ki blasts burning through my skin. Of my torso and leg being ripped apart by claws as I descended towards Vegeta. Of falling over, staining the white snow red with my blood. Of Vegeta's hair, so soft in my terrible world of pain.

With my mind now coherent I realized that my being alive right now was a downright blessing. I shuddered at the thought of being so close to death and only now wondered how long I had been asleep. I would have gotten up to find someone, but I was still reeling from the pain when I sat up. Deciding to not want to experience that blinding hot pain once more, I elected to sit in my cot and wait for someone to show.

It took hours before I even heard footsteps approach. They crunched against the snow outside, heavy and stamping in irritation. I almost smiled at the weight behind the agitated steps, knowing who exactly they were owned by.

I closed my eyes as the steps grew closer and stepped through the flap of the tent. They grew closer and closer, echoing within the expanse of the tent as he settled on my left side, sitting in a chair I had spotted a little while ago. I waited, seeing what he would do when he believed me to be unconscious. Would he talk to me? Would he just remain silent? The exciting prospect of what exactly he would do made me infinitely curious - enough to pretend that I was still within the confines of unconciousness.

What I did not expect was his hand reaching into my hair.

It took everything within me to not gasp or move. The feeling of his fingertips, dulled by his gloved hand, digging into my scalp ever so slightly was a feeling I never thought myself actually enjoying. It was comforting, empathetic, one of those feelings where you just wanted to sigh with relief.

"Hurry and wake up, I'm tired of waiting for you to finish being lazy. Killing isn't the same without you around." He stated quite bluntly.

I almost laughed, barely being able to hold back the snicker that boiled inside of me. Of course, that is something Vegeta would say - I expected nothing less. With my curiosity sated, I decided to surprise him, because the best presents are those that are not expected.

"That's quite rude," I said sarcastically, opening my eyes to see his own eyes wide with surprise. He was silent as he stared at me, mouth slightly agape as he was seemingly shocked into silence, "What? Did Grilhiss catch your tongue?" I stated with a sharp smile.

Another thing happened that I truly did not expect. He leaned forward, quick as a viper, and pressed his face into my neck as he embraced me tightly, "I swear to anything and everything, if you do that to me again I will fucking kill you."

It took everything within me not to shiver as his breath touched the sensitive skin of my neck, "Isn't that counter-intuitive?" I asked him with a slight waver to my voice.

"Shut up." He growled out as he leaned back, rubbing his hand over his face in exhaustion as he stared down at me.

We simply stared at each other for a moment. In the silence, my stomach started doing cartwheels, flipping over and over in anxiety and tension. My heartrate kicked up as I realized that something tremendous had changed between us, that something pertaining to the actualization of my attraction to Vegeta.

So, as I stared into the coal of his eyes, I witnessed the smolder that foretold danger and of things that quickly descended from friendliness to emotions significantly deeper - I realized that he too shared the same feelings I felt towards him. It was a sharp feeling, one that resembled the feeling of lightning I had been introduced to for some time now yet tenfold. As if something sparked between us, the single spark that ignited a roaring inferno that could swallow us whole in its firey chasm.

A mixture of relief and terrible anxiety coiled within me, a juxtaposition between the two sides of my mind on the situation. The side that wanted to take these feelings further was ecstatic, the side that hated these feelings felt the utmost dread that there would be no easy escape from this.

I breathed out slowly, deciding that I would fight back with all I had for the current moment, "How long was I out?" I asked. It was a safe question, one that he probably expected.

"Two weeks, trust me when I say that it was an absolute bitch to go through." He growled out.

"How so?" I replied, sitting up slightly on my elbows, but relented when that sharp pain coursed through me. I gasped, laying back down on my back as I recoiled.

Vegeta almost leaped from his chair, his arm outstretched as I breathed through my teeth sharply, "Just... Don't move for now." He said with a worried look.

"Y-yeah. No shit." I stuttered out my reply from the pain. After a few moments, the pain subsided, with a shuttering breath I continued, "How was it a bitch?"

He stared at me for a few moments more, the concern deeply etched into his face before he breathed out through his nose sharply, "Basically, you were poisoned. The antidote was located in one of the more settled locations. My father at first believed you wouldn't make it, so he suggested that I get married to one of the _backups._ " He growled out, his teeth bared in hatred as he spat out the words.

"Hmph, pretty much par for the course from him," I replied with an eyeroll.

"Indeed, I came very close to committing regicide." He said with a hateful glare.

With narrowed eyes, I noted the exchange from patricide to regicide. I knew his relationship with his father was... strained, yet that little comment indicated the separation of a familial bond to have worsened since I had gone out of commission. Still, as I gazed upon his face I noticed the bags under his eyes, the slight dullness of his eyes, the scratches upon his face, and the general air of exhaustion that exuded from him.

"You look exhausted," I stated, watching his face turn from hatred to one that tried to hide his weakness, "You aren't fooling me. When was the last time you slept?" I asked.

His nose scrunched up in disgust as he was caught out before he sighed in relent and explained, "A few days. We have been attacking the settlements nonstop, barely anyone has gotten sleep."

"What is King Vegeta trying to do? Kill all his men before we get a chance to attack the capitol?" I bit out sharply, flabbergasted by the absurdity of the man's actions.

"King Cold was not happy with the initial end date of this war. Father believes in finishing this as quickly as possible so that King Cold will be more... pleased." He replied with a drawl that only emphasized his growing hatred for the man.

I sighed in agitation. I resigned myself to stare at the roof of the tent, thinking of all the wonderful ways I could kill that man before I realized that Vegeta was about to drop dead.

"Come here." I sighed out, deciding that if these feelings were going to happen, mind as well dive headfirst.

"What?" He muttered out in a reply.

"You're tired, I'm tired - mind as well use this cot for something," I stated, moving over so he had some room.

He simply stared at me as if I started speaking another language. His eyes wide in pure disbelief as his mind pondered over the seemingly absurd words I had just stated. To be honest, I almost started laughing. Truthfully, it was wonderfully amusing to see the man caught off guard.

"Vegeta, I'm getting cold," I said with a roll of my eyes as I held the blanket up.

Suddenly, tension rose between the two of us. I had started something that edged so dangerously on the line, so close to tipping over and falling into somewhere that I could not climb out of.

He eyed the space that I had created for him, that dangerous look glinting so brightly that I almost thought he would ignite something on fire. My gut coiled, churning anxiety so tightly that I almost recoiled.

His voice shook me out of my sickening anxiety, stating only two words that meant so much more than what they implied,

"You sure?"

That look he was giving me made my body want to shiver. The blackness of his eyes practically spelled his internal feelings on the matter at hand. It was all lust, passion, heat, everything that I had avoided up until this point. Now, it seemed I was diving headfirst into this terrible unknown territory.

"I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't," I replied, barely above a mutter as my mouth felt infinitely dry within that moment.

My heart was in my throat, pumping so erratically that I was almost certain a heart attack was about to ensue. I wanted to pant, to breathe much more than I currently was but feared the repercussions of an action. I mean, I didn't want him to think there was this goddess-forsaken heat pooling in my stomach.

He slowly got up from his chair, his eyes staring into my soul - never wavering, never blinking. I was frozen, flashbacks to that night that seemed so long ago pouring into my mind as I watched him unclasp his cloak and remove his boots so expertly. Why was watching such a simple thing I saw him do dozens of times before so... tempting.

I involuntarily licked my lips, a quick action that I feared he saw because that glimmer in his eyes increased tenfold. Not to mention that I could spot the barest of smirks donning his face, an expression that made molten heat pool throughout me.

Everything moved in slow motion, he slowly descended onto my cot - his weight making the makeshift bed lean towards him as he was forced to lay against me. My nose barely touched his chest and when I breathed in I was immediately assaulted with his scent. Every new feeling of lust that I was experiencing till now exploded. I had to grit my teeth to avoid making any noise it was that powerful.

"You're very warm. You sure that you aren't running a fever?" He asked, his voice reverberating through my body because of the close proximity. Oh, goddess, that should be illegal. Even I could hear the sarcasm, he knew I was decidedly not running a fever.

"I'm sure," I said in a wavering voice, unable to hide anything now that his scent enveloped me so tightly.

His hand reached down, fingers gently caressing my chin as he pushed my face to meet his own, merely inches away from touching,

"Positive?"

His voice was so low that it was absolutely sinful. His pupils were dilated, almost consuming his entire eye as he stared so deeply. This time I couldn't stop the shiver that reverberated through my body, I was too new, too inexperienced to hide the lust that pounded through me.

He smirked again, this time completely noticeable as his fingers moved from my chin to lightly touch my neck, his fingertips dancing across my skin as goosebumps flared,

"Answer me, Isena." He called out, barely above a whisper as his fingers moved from my neck to my shoulder.

I couldn't speak, his touches igniting me from within as I released a sound. Not one of words, no it was a whimper. A noise that decidedly told him what exactly I was feeling. He hummed in satisfaction at the noise, his fingers then moved from my shoulder to my back, slowly descending until they stopped at the curve of my back.

"Answer me." He said again, this time slightly more demanding as his black eyes pierced into my own.

It was then I realized he wanted a yes or a no. Not because I was sick, no it was to see if I wanted to continue... this, "I-I..." I tried to say but couldn't make the words out.

I couldn't speak, I was too far past the phase to conjure up words. No, I was left with simple actions as I thought about how I could answer him. My eyes moved from his own for barely a moment. My vision danced across his face until they settled on his lips, and with that, I had my answer.

Every barrier between us was torn asunder I pressed forward, letting my lips meet his own in the briefest of touches. He did not respond for a moment, igniting all sorts of anxiety within myself as I thought he didn't enjoy it, that perhaps I was too inexperienced to make the act enjoyable.

All of that was vanquished when a growl erupted from his throat. His hand quickly moved from my back to my hair, gripping it tightly as he met my kiss with a vicious advance. I couldn't hold back the moan building up inside of me when he dragged his teeth across my bottom lip, biting down softly as he demanded entrance.

My body reacted on its own, allowing the faintest of openings that he took advantage of wonderfully. His tongue danced across my own, fighting for dominance that I gave up quite willingly, which only ignited another growl of absolute satisfaction from him as he pulled and tugged on my hair in such wonderful slight pain.

We separated, both of us panting wildly as I realized that I had thrown my leg over his hip automatically during our heated exchange. We stared at each other in shock as we realized what exactly had transpired - a change that we could not take back.

I whimpered as lightning danced across my lower regions, those parts of me on fire as lust consumed my body. That smirk appeared on his lips once more, his hand moving from my hair to my hip. His fingers ghosted across my leggings, making me gasp lightly as the feeling made everything on me throb with want.

His fingers ended on the thigh that hung over his hip. The gentleness that his fingers once had turned into a rough pull that made me press against his erection tightly. I almost screamed as the action tore the most animalistic moan from me yet, which only made him growl back in an equally satisfying rumble.

"Goddess you are sensitive." He said in a low voice that should have been illegal it was so sinful.

My tail was thrashing wildly behind me, my breaths came out in ragged pants that seemingly couldn't get enough air to my lungs. Everything was hot, such passion coiled through me that I felt I would melt within it.

Instincts took over as I pressed down on his erection, eliciting a growl from him that was simultaneously pleasurable and filled with warning. His other hand grabbed my hair, yanking my head towards his own roughly, which made me moan sharply as he stared into my eyes and began grinding against me.

I almost blacked out from the pleasure it was so blinding. The outer edges of my vision narrowed as my fingers dug into his sides. I was writhing against him, my body moving on its own as my oversensitive skin boiled from within.

However, everything ended when pain erupted from my side, making me hiss in agony. Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized what had happened, instantly stopping his ministrations.

"Shit, are you okay?" He asked, looking down towards my wounds with a worried gaze.

"Y-yeah, it's going away now," I replied in a soft hiss as the pain slowly subsided, closing my eyes as I tried to breathe in and out lightly.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as my suffering was tuned down to a manageable level. I opened my eyes, instantly locking onto his black pupils as I realized that we were in a pretty awkward situation now. I could practically feel the blush igniting across my cheeks as I slowly moved my leg from his hip down to the side. His eyes flicked over to the appendage for a moment, before locking back onto my own eyes.

My heart was still pounding in my chest, beating erratically against my sternum as the weight of the situation donned on both of us.

There was no going back now.

This was not like the times our heats began near each other, no this was real and there was no denying it. We both were fully aware of this escapade, completely within our own minds as we advanced our relationship beyond the simple bonds of friendship. Even if we decided to forget this ever happened, our friendship would not be the same as it was just a few minutes ago. No, this was irreversible - the damage was done.

At that moment I was conflicted. The terror of exploring this further fought desperately with the innermost desires of my person. They were equal, fighting tooth and nail for a hold over me as Vegeta and I stared at each other in shock. When his eyes narrowed at my confliction, his face donning something akin to disappointment - my heart cried out.

It cried that I fix that expression, that I should change it to one of contentment, that he should never feel disappointment towards me.

So, there and then I made my decision. With a sigh I pressed my face into his neck, breathing in deeply as my arms intertwined with his torso. I could feel him flinch with the action, his muscles twitched in conflict as moments passed. Eventually, he settled by pushing his face into my hair and returning the embrace.

Exhaustion tore through me as my injuries caught up with me. So, in the moments before sleep, I gave him an answer that he could not mistake,

"I'm sure."

**Vegeta**

I had told myself many times since I found her awake that this was not a dream. That this was real. The way she shivered under my touch, the way she moaned and keened with want, how with the barest of touch of my fingers she melted. It was real, and I could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

She had long fallen asleep, and while I desperately wanted to continue where we left off, I realized that she probably wouldn't be able to do much more than what we had done for a few days at least. Oh well, we always had later.

However, even though I knew I was exhausted beyond belief, I couldn't turn to unconsciousness just yet. No, I had to implant every little thing about her into my subconscious. Every mark, every imperfection, everything. With the lightest of touches, I explored every inch of bare skin, implanting every scar - no matter how small, into memory.

These actions were not normal. I had never done something like this to the consorts within the palace, I usually just demanded they leave immediately after we had finished, but with Isena, I wanted everything about her to become etched within my mind. Every breath she exhaled onto my neck made fire dance across my skin, it was immensely pleasurable that she instantly went to my neck for comfort, right where my scent glands were.

However, my ministrations were interrupted by a messenger. He passed through the flap, his mouth open to relay a message but squeaked in terror at the scene he witnessed. My eyes bore dangerously into his own, spelling his demise if he so dared to interrupt this integral moment.

In a brief moment of courage, he relayed his message, "K-King Vegeta says to s-start mobilizing the t-troops." He stuttered out.

I gave him a feral growl in return, making the poor kid dash from the tent in terror. Isena instantly popped up at the noise, looking over her shoulder with wide eyes as if she expected danger. Her head then turned back to me with a curious expression. My eyes instantly locked onto her full lips, and before I could toss away the idea I leaned forward, locking our lips together suddenly.

She made a surprised sound at my sudden advance but I silenced it with a low rumble of satisfaction. I moved my hand, gripping her hair in a light but certain hold. She moaned at that, which ignited lust throughout my body so powerful that I almost growled.

I pulled back, I was already panting but knew that I couldn't continue in good faith. She was injured and needed to heal, and I had to leave soon.

However, when she keened in want I almost dived straight back into our ministrations. With a great amount of self-control, I told her with a somber look, "Sorry, I have to start mobilizing the troops for the next assault."

Her eyes spoke of disappointment so strong that I almost physically recoiled. Every instinct within me told me to fix that look, to make her writhe under me, to make her scream in pleasure. However, with gritted teeth, I broke through those feelings and instead pressed my lips lightly to her own.

Honestly, for someone I was almost certain had never kissed before she was damn good at it.

"If you get hurt again while I'm gone ill hurt you," I told her as our lips separated.

"Again, that goes against the point." She said with a roll of her eyes.

I merely hummed at that. I sat up from the cot and leaned down to pull on my boots. After that, I stood and clasped on my cape. I turned, looking down at her once more as she stared up at me.

Her eyes spoke of desire, of passion, of dazing heat. It took all I had to not lean back down and sink myself into those emotions, to return to that state of pure bliss that we were in just a scant few hours earlier. With a promise to continue this new experience after I returned, I began to walk away.

When I was just a step away from exiting the tent, I turned and looked at her with conviction, "When I return, you are going to scream my name."

Her eyes widened and I could see a shiver course through her form. I smirked with satisfaction as I left the tent and entered the embrace of the terrible cold.

**Isena**

That... wasn't fair at all.

How could he just leave after saying that? He couldn't be that fucking cruel. I groaned as I stared at the roof of the tent, completely hating the man at the current moment as pleasure coursed through me in sickening waves.

What had I gotten myself into?

Suddenly, the tent's entrance fluttered open, revealing a being that I was infinitely happy to still be alive.

"Grilhiss! I'm glad you haven't gotten killed yet by these brutes." I greeted him with a happy grin.

He spoke but all that came out were words I could not understand. I groaned as I realized that I did not have a scouter on and began to search for one on the table next to me. However, when I did not find one and grumbled lowly in displeasure, an object was tossed to me, landing on the scant space on the cot that remained when Vegeta left.

I looked down, seeing that a scouter lied on the cot. I looked up towards Grilhiss, raising an eyebrow to which he only replied with a shrug. I picked up the scouter and strapped it on, and before I could get a word in he replied, " _Hassriniv,_ I'm glad you are well. There were many that did not survive the poison, even with the antidote. However, it was certain you would live."

"Did you manage to gain King Cold's favor?" I asked him, worried that he would be forced to die with the rest of his kin.

"Yes, _Hassriniv_. I have gathered my tribe and those who wanted to kill the _Hackihiss_. Two-thousand strong have joined your ranks." He stated with a proud glint in his slitted eyes.

"That's good, hopefully, we can be stationed together after this," I muttered lowly, fearing that after this expedition we would never meet again.

"I hope so, _Hassriniv._ You and your _Tanhiss_ are warriors beyond renown." He stated, once again bowing his head in respect.

"Oh, seen Vegeta fight have you?" I asked, curious what the battles were like while I was out of commission.

He gave a low stuttering growl in his throat, a sound that I associated with laughter as he thought on my question, "He fought for three days straight after you were attacked. He has earned the title _Uzarhiss_ , bloodbringer."

My eyes widened at the revelation, "Wait, three days straight?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"Indeed, he was quite distraught at your believed death. He brought death to over three hundred of my kin singlehandedly those days." He confirmed, a low grumble sounded in his throat, one that decidedly sounded like respect.

My instincts sang at the revelation, completely filled with glee at the thought of him bringing retribution to those that hurt me. I swallowed, feeling dizzy as I realized feeling such a thing was not normal.

"Wow." That was all I managed to say as I willed myself to not feel those emotions again.

"Are you going to leave to fight as well?" I asked him once I gathered my bearings.

"Yes, _Hassriniv_. I shall join your _Tanhiss_ in glorious battle, hopefully, you will be well enough for the next battle." He replied, bowing his head once more in respect.

"Hopefully." Was all I said.

"Rest well, _Hassriniv_." He replied in a farewell as he exited the tent, leaving me in solitude.

I sighed as my eyes returned to the roof of the tent. My thoughts running wildly as my mind went to the events that I had transpired since I awoke.

It seems as if I was going to explore this unknown. Fear gripped me as I thought about everything that could go wrong. What if I did something he didn't like? What if I was too inexperienced for his tastes?

I swallowed as my throat dried in anxiety. I simultaneously wanted to dive headfirst into this unknown and run in terror from it. However, my chance to run had passed, now I was forced to face it with fear masked as confidence. I groaned, hating that everything involving Vegeta had to be awfully complex. Why couldn't everything remain platonic? Now I had to deal with this bullshit and fear every moment of new experiences between us.

The tent flapped open once more, revealing a healer with a handful of long needles. My eyes widened as I looked at the poking apparatuses, and gulped in fear as she approached.

This was going to be a long recovery time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, after 140k words we finally get started, shits about to get spicy.


	20. Exploring Ardor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow upload. I was in the middle of writing this damn thing when I finally got Covid. I've pretty much been laying in bed for almost two weeks and it sucks lol.  
> Anyways, enjoy this long one in recompense.

**Vegeta**

Three days of non-stop war. Three days with no sleep, no food, no water.

All I had was blood and gore, screams of terror and agony as I ripped their lives from their bodies. I could go a long time without satiation, however, even I was beginning to feel the onslaught of dehydration and hunger. However, the one thought that kept me from saying fuck it was Isena.

My father was running us into the ground, killing us slowly with no rest. All to please the tyrant that chained us with a tight hold.

I growled as I tore asunder about ten enemy inhabitants with a ki blast, completely at my wit's end as my head swam with dizziness from my lack of sustenance.

" _Uzarhiss,_ it seems we near the end of this battle," Grilhiss stated from the shadows, his ability to simply appear from nothing was slightly unnerving. Thankfully, I could sense his energy before he could surprise me, even though the ability was barebones at best.

"Seems so," I replied, my voice hoarse. I looked down, seeing my people, King Cold's, and Grilhiss' slowly making their way through the city. The screams of the anguished slowly diminished, however, I could still hear slight yowling from the far end of the city.

I looked towards the horizon from where the sounds came. It was hard to see through the darkness and smoke, but undoubtfully there was light that indicated those that survived our onslaught. 

Grilhiss and I made our way through the sky, following the voices that were decidedly not of our own. Their cries of sorrow leading us to a production plant on the far side of the city, where they were holed up in hopes of living through this battle.

How utterly hilarious.

My hand lifted, conjuring ki at the base of my palm as our own forces were starting to close in.

" _Uzarhiss_ , do not-" Grilhiss tried to say. However, it was too late, the ki had already left my hand and started hurtling towards the building at a blinding pace.

Fire billowed into the sky, the force of the impact knocked both of us away a couple of feet, the boom of the explosion made my ears ring as we narrowly dodged the incoming explosion of flame. However, what I could not dodge was three shards of glass that hurtled into my arm and both legs.

I hissed in pain as each shard of glass, at least a foot long each, were impaled into my flesh. I growled in absolute fury as I gripped the shards and pulled them roughly from my skin and muscle, a sickening shlick sounded as they were removed. I threw them, letting them hurtle towards the ground as I spat towards the flames below.

"I attempted to warn you, _Uzarhiss_." The beast said, chuckling his weird-sounding laughter as I flew away.

He followed close behind, his irritating laughter somehow still making it to my ears even though howling wind blazed past me. I could practically feel my blood pressure increase with each passing second, the desire to utterly obliterate everything in my path slowly became stronger and stronger.

"Calling all units. Everything except for some stragglers has been annihilated. Regroup and prepare for evac." A voice sounded over the scouters. A sigh of relief escaped from my lips as the nightmare was over for now, at the very least I could expect a few days rest until the next attack.

I may like killing, but too much of it within a couple of weeks with no rest would grow monotonous.

We dashed through the air, making our way to the predetermined meetup point. Smoke billowed through my lungs, burning the organs dry as I restrained myself from coughing. It burned my eyes, forcing me to blink through the pain as I continued forward.

This was the part I hated the most. The retreat, the end, parting from war into peace.

My bloodlust ended, forcing me to feel the pain of my wounds. It was an experience that only encompassed pain and suffering - feelings that I despised to no end. Usually, I would just suffer in my agony and irritation, yet light now existed at the end of the tunnel, and it wasn't just the promise of a battle soon to come.

It was her. The dark chuckle as she tore into you with words, sharp little pinpricks. The way her eyes burned into you, extracting everything from you in a suffocating hold. How, whenever we were done with a battle, she would gaze into the sky with a dazed expression, her eyes so glazed over in thought that I thought she was lost forever.

It was all those things and more that ignited this feeling of hope inside of me. Like I could experience more in my life than just waited for the next being to bloody my hands. That I could make my own decisions, to hold out my hand and expect more to come my way than bitter words and commands I could not deny.

How, even though she was faced with being beaten to near death, she could look at me and smile as she remained defiant.

She was unlike any Saiyan I had ever met before, so thoughtful and carefree. One second she could steal information from your mind without you knowing, the next she was joking over drinks, a bright smile painted across her face.

A duality.

We continued onwards, finally managing to land within a gathering of soldiers and combatants. Some laughed and patted each other on the back, some merely stood or sat in silence - waiting for the next order. Most of the Saiyans were apart of the former category, the others, including King Cold's and the Exintors, simply waited for their next assignment.

A juxtaposition of perspectives and beliefs.

When father appeared from the air, landing upon the snow-covered ground with boredom and irritation gathering in his eyes, did we set off back to base camp. As we flew, I wanted nothing more than to dash towards him and punch him until his face was just pulp and bone.

His own fear and greed were going to be the end of us. He did not think through his actions, seemingly caught up in just ending this as fast as possible, when in reality his orders were going to make this mission last much longer than it should have. You can't just throw soldiers into battle endlessly. Morale will surely decrease until our men would die to the stupidest shit.

Hell, I saw ten of our own dash towards three-hundred enemy combatants, seemingly too tired and hungry to realize that they were outmatched.

I sighed, holding my hand against my face as I ignored the thought to kill my father for his stupidity. Hopefully, he would come to an understanding that his men needed rest before we could attack again.

During our trip back, my thoughts were seemingly permanently attached to Isena. We had left each other during a very... strange experience. Honestly, I was feeling nervous about how she would feel during our reunion. Would she feel resentment towards our sexual outing?

I growled to myself, hating that these feelings were permeating through me. I shouldn't care if she didn't want to peruse this avenue anymore, it shouldn't matter.

But it did.

**Isena**

"Lady Vedien it is imperative that you take-"

I scowled, giving her a dangerous look as she approached with the needle, "Listen, if you want to be alive in the next five seconds you will not step closer with that fucking thing."

The healer frowned as she halted her approach, seemingly having the sense to take my word seriously, considering that every time she has attempted to poke me with the needle I started screaming at her.

"Lady Vedien, I must implore you to take the medication, as it will quicken the healing process and help you get back into battles." The healer tried to explain, but I wasn't having any of it.

"And I must implore you to back the fuck off because the next time you come in here with that fucking thing your organs are going to be sitting outside of their body." I hissed out, my tail lashing behind me as I stared down at the lady.

The healer huffed in agitation before a sly smile crossed her face, "Well, hopefully, The Prince could knock some sense into you."

I chuckled darkly before taking a step closer to her, "See, you think you did something there. Think you can outsmart me? I'll tell you what, I'll give you a five-minute headstart - better run." I hissed out dangerously.

Her eyes widened before she realized that there was nothing she could do to convince me to take another shot. Knowing that she was edging on the line of my self-control, she decided better and turned to exit the tent.

I sighed with relief as the flap closed, leaving me in wonderful solace. I stepped backward, letting the back of my knees hit the side of the cot before sitting down.

Three days have passed and fortunately, I have healed to the point where walking and leaning down weren't too much of an issue. However, anything too strenuous and I would be writhing on the ground in absolute agony - which had happened more than once to my chagrin.

Twelve hours ago, King Vegeta called to base camp saying that they had won the battle and were on their way back. I listened closely to the scouters, making sure that there were no ambushes or setbacks. Many times I had to tell myself to set the scouter down on the table, that he would be fine - hell he's probably the most powerful Saiyan at the current moment.

Still, even though I knew that there probably wasn't a single entity on this planet that could kill Vegeta, I knew that there was plenty that could injure him. The Exintors fought with gorilla warfare, ambushes, surprise attacks, dirty tactics. Therefore, with a well-strategized attack, they could catch him off guard and he would end up as I did.

It was awfully stressful, and while I would always worry about him during a battle, this was much more intense. I scowled as I realized that this intensified anxiety had to originate from our relationship change, most likely Beta instincts flaring up where they shouldn't be.

While I continued telling myself that it was just instincts and nothing else, the more I began to doubt myself in that regard.

With a bored sigh, I stood from the cot and stretched carefully. At this point, my injuries just ached a little during most activities. It was annoying but livable.

I walked forward, pushing open the tent flap to exit into the chilling air. I shivered and began spewing expletives inside my head at this damned cold. Still, I preferred to walk instead of sitting still - I simply had too much energy inside of me since Vegeta left.

As I continued walking, I realized how strange it was to be left behind during a mission. My muscles twitched in anticipation knowing that there was a fight brewing somewhere and I could not partake in the violence. Albeit, me being in a fight right now would surely spell my end, considering I can't even walk without feeling mediocre pain.

Eventually, I ended up where I wanted to be. A healer that was not indisposed stood over a boiling pot filled to the brim with MRE's. She gave me a warm smile before handing me one of the bland tasting packets, "Make sure you eat, Lady Vedien - can't let you miss out on too many battles."

I merely hummed in response before turning and beginning to look for a place to sit and eat. It only took a few moments to find a secluded rock to sit upon and to begin gorging myself upon the mediocre food. Not that the taste particularly mattered, I was far too hungry to give a shit at this point.

Turns out, obtaining nutrition through an IV was probably one of the worst things to wake up from. I have felt like I am starving for the past three days, and no matter how much food I sneak past the cooks, I can't seem to satiate it.

I narrowed my eyes when I dipped my plastic fork into the bag to only turn up with nothing. Not even thirty seconds had gone by since I started eating, and for my food to be gone that quickly while my stomach was still aching for sustenance was beyond irritating.

I growled lowly at the bag before throwing it to the ground in anger. However, just when I was about to stand to get another MRE while that Beta wasn't looking, I suddenly felt a spark ignite through my mind's eye.

That precipice before pandemonium ensued only belonged to one person, and I soon as I felt his energy my hunger was quickly forgotten.

I stayed sitting on my rock, knowing that he would probably find me faster than I him. Also, I didn't want him to think that I was thinking about him all the time and would go running to him as soon as he came back, no matter how true that was.

It wasn't long before his energy was fastly approaching. I looked to the sky, watching him quickly dash through the air and land before me, whipping chilled air across my skin as his feet touched the ground.

If he wasn't covered in bits of gore and dirt then I probably would have blushed from the look he was giving me. It was as if the emotions we were feeling before he left never ceased, and instantly I began to feel my skin crawl with that subtle lightning.

I gave him a sly smile, "Miss me that much?"

He harrumphed, stepping closer until he was mere inches away, "Perhaps."

"Oh? Perhaps is it?" I questioned, smirking slightly when his eyes smoldered. For a mere moment, we stared at each other - lightning coursing through my skin as these new feelings of passion ran through me.

Okay, maybe even with the bits of gore and dirt coating him I would still blush.

"You look a lot better." He stated, reaching out with his hand to touch my side.

"The healer said I'm good to walk around, nothing too strenuous," I replied, feeling goosebumps erupt as I felt his fingertips through my clothes.

He hummed disappointingly at that, "That's unfortunate"

"Maybe for you." I teased back, my hand automatically moving to touch some of the cracks of his armor.

His eyes flicked down towards my hand before flitting back to my own. I gritted my teeth to avoid making noise as his black eyes smoldered into my own, "Go wash that blood off before you get an infection. Trust me, it sucks." I told him with a toothy grin.

He harrumphed before turning and floating towards where the buckets of lukewarm water were. 

I sighed as I looked away from his retreating form, now realizing that I was touching him involuntarily. It was not normal, hell I couldn't even tell if he was getting annoyed by it. Usually the man so clear with his emotions, now he was being extremely obscure. I grumbled lowly as I leaned down to lean my head against my hand.

It only took about two minutes before he returned. My eyes flicked over to his approaching form and I quickly had to look away. How did he think it was okay to walk around in only latex and a jacket? That was just fucking unfair.

"You know that I saw that right?" He said as he sat down on my rock. Just don't look at him, fuck him if he gets annoyed, "Oh, are you embarrassed? Poor Isena." He continued.

"Shut up," I growled out, pointedly not looking towards him.

"Oh ho, scary." He stated sarcastically.

I grumbled lowly, however, before I could issue a retort - a certain furred being appeared before us.

" _Uzarhiss, Hassriniv_." He greeted, bowing his head slightly, "I see that you are better." He continued, looking towards me.

"Indeed, I can actually walk around now." I replied, my eyes catching some wounds on his body that still oozed slightly, "However, I see that you have taken some hits."

He chuckled, the sound making the hairs on my arms stand up with its strangeness, "In every battle, you gain wounds, some are just visible."

I almost flinched at the sentence, however, through sheer willpower I commanded the action away, "It seems so." I replied. When a moment of silence passed I realized that there was a chance for me to mess with Vegeta. So, with a sharp smile, I asked, "So, did Vegeta happen to fuck up anything?"

The man in question grumbled lowly in warning, however, both Grilhiss and I ignored the sound.

"There was that incident where he blew up a production plant within the city and had at least three shards of glass impale him," Grilhiss stated, his slitted green eyes shining brightly in mirth.

I looked to Vegeta, still bearing my sharp smile, "You're _so_ smart." I drawled out sarcastically.

His eyes narrowed towards me, I recognized that look - it was awfully similar to the one he would give me before he would chase me across our room and drag me by the tail. I simply rolled my eyes at him, intent on causing him as much irritation as possible.

"How many casualties did we suffer?" I asked Grilhiss, knowing that Vegeta could have just told me, but I was still slightly annoyed by that stunt he pulled.

"I believe one-hundred of yours. Twenty of mine." Grilhiss stated.

"That's not bad at all," I replied, my eyes widening in surprise at the number.

"No, it is not. The _Hackihiss,_ are slowly dying as well. Many within the cities are starving as well, their morale is at the lowest. Killing them is fairly easy, however, the more developed cities have defenses that will take a more... careful approach." Grilhiss replied.

I sighed, feeling bloodlust course through me at the thought of battle, "When do we strike next?" I asked, finally turning towards Vegeta.

He harrumphed, "Two days, Father finally realized that running his troops into the ground may not be a well thought out idea." He finished with a derisive look.

"Oh, what brought on that moment of clarity?" I asked him.

"When a squadron of ten decided running headfirst into a battalion was a decent idea." He said with a smirk that spelled out the duality of amusement and frustration on the topic.

I snickered but found it unfair that I couldn't witness such a moment of intellectual domination for myself.

"I shall leave you two, rest well, _Uzarhiss, Hassriniv_." Grilhiss stated his goodbye with his head bowed and slinked back into some shadows.

As I watched him disappear I turned to Vegeta, "You know, it's kind of creepy how he can just disappear like that." He merely hummed in disinterest, "You're annoying sometimes." I stated with an irritated scowl.

"Since your an expert on the subject of being absolutely irritating, I will trust your judgment." He growled out lowly.

"Oh? What has you so upset that you're reduced to petty insults?" I asked him with a mirth filled glint in my eyes. He merely grunted in disinterest once more.

"The silent treatment? What, upset that I purposefully ignored and messed with you?" I attempted to deduce. When his eyes narrowed I smiled dangerously, knowing that I struck the nerve.

"Aw, aren't you precious? Here let me apologize." I said, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss against his cheek.

As I attempted to pull away his hand snaked its way to my jaw. With a light but firm hold, he pulled me back, pressing his lips onto my own. It was not gentle, but it wasn't rough either. It was a mix in between as our lips connected and moved against each other.

I was still inexperienced as I struggled to keep up with his pace. Lightning erupted from where our lips connected, flowing downwards towards my lower body in its heat. I shivered and gave a muted moan as his hands started roaming over my stomach, slowly grazing over my clothed skin as his hands ended up gripping my hips tightly.

I pulled back, panting as I realized we were in a very public place, "Vegeta, probably not-"

"Don't tease me," He interrupted in a dangerous rumble, chilling me as his fingers started ghosting across my thigh. His eyes held me in place, his scent completely enveloping me as the edges of my vision started narrowing, "Because I will absolutely lose control."

I automatically whimpered at the thought, which only egged him on further as that damned smirk appeared on his lips again. However, he relented and moved his hands off my thighs. The blanket of his scent slowly relieved, allowing me to see correctly as I slowly let out a small breath.

"Have you eaten?" He asked me, concern now replacing the passion within his eyes.

"Yes," I replied, however, the answer was emphasized by my stomach growling.

"Not enough obviously." He stated with a disappointed look.

"Hey, not my fault that I lived off an IV for two weeks!" I exclaimed as he began to get off the rock.

"Uh-huh" He said with a raised eyebrow and started to walk towards the MRE's.

"What? Are you saying that it is my fault?" I questioned him as I leapt off the rock and followed him.

"Didn't say that." He grumbled lowly as the healer cooking the MRE's came into view.

"But you implied it," I replied with a light growl.

"Did I?" He questioned as the healer noticed us. With a squeak, she practically threw an MRE at Vegeta, "Need another." He told her.

"Prince Vegeta, I can't give anoth-" She started to say.

"Don't care who told you shit, give me another." He commanded with narrowed eyes.

"B-but-" She tried again.

"Give. Me. Another." He growled out in a warning, promising retribution if she tried to deny him again. I rolled my eyes as the healer threw another at him with a fearful gaze.

We began to walk away, "Whatever, you're obviously in a mood." I grumbled as he handed me the steaming packet.

"So are you." He replied as the medical tents came into view.

"Hey! I will throw this shit on you." I growled in a warning, looking at him with an expression that practically screamed retribution for his words.

"I swear to anything and everything, if you throw that shit on me I will obliterate you." He growled back, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Honestly, I was tempted to throw it on him anyway. What's the worse he could do, put me in another coma? I opted to fake it, stumbling forward carefully so it appeared I would throw the contents of the MRE on him but stopped just short. I started laughing hysterically when he flinched away, almost falling on the ground in my hysteria as he approached me in anger and annoyance.

I dodged his grab by jumping on the balls of my feet. I sported a sharp smile, still giggling uncontrollably as he started chasing me across the camp.

I weaved through people and tents, sometimes leaping high through the air as he dashed towards me. My heart was beating so erratically within my chest, pumping adrenaline filled blood through my system as Vegeta chased me with no reprieve.

A few times his fingers narrowly missed me, almost grazing against my clothes as I bounced across the air and ground. However, even though it has been three days since I awoke, my body was still healing. I was slowing down, panting heavily as exhaustion overtook me in its sloth grasp.

Eventually, it was enough for Vegeta to catch up. His fingers grasping my wrist and pulling me towards him. My giggles finally ceased when our torsos bumped against the other. One hand rested against my neck, the other pulling my wrist in a firm grasp so that I was pushed against him further.

My eyes roamed across our surroundings, noticing that we were at the edge of the camp, the dim lights of distant fires being the only source of light as he pressed me against a rocky surface. My breath hitched as his hand moved from my wrist, up my arm, down to my stomach. It was an agonizingly slow process, one that burned my skin as lightning traveled down my body.

"You're really pushing the boundaries of my control." He growled out lowly, his hand resting against my neck slowly sliding down my shoulder.

"Y-you seem to enjoy it." I managed to say through the endless amounts of heat pooling throughout my body. He growled lowly at that, his teeth glinting in the dim firelight as his hands gripped my waist in a fierce hold.

There was a moment of silence between us as we stared at each other. I could practically feel the restraint as his fingers dug into my skin harshly. Even though my mind was dulled by the lust and instinct coursing through my body, I could still tell that he did not know where exactly our relationship currently was.

We left each other at a pretty integral crossroads, perhaps he feared that I had changed my mind or was still unsure?

It was not far from the truth, as I was still completely fearful of what exactly could transpire between us if our relationship went from innocent to something a little more sinful. I was not experienced in these types of things at all, never once sharing an intimate moment with someone else.

However, all that resided within me was fear of what was going to happen, not insecurity or second thoughts. So, I steeled myself and thought of what to say, because I really had no inkling of what people did in these kinds of situations.

"I'm fine with this..." I began, a shiver running through me when his hands started traveling a little lower down my sides, "But I ask that we take this slow, because I truly have no idea what I'm doing." I explained, a little tremble of fear running through me when his hands halted suddenly.

"You've never done this sort of thing with anyone before?" He asked, his hands still resting at the apex of my hips, clutching firmly yet not in the bruising grip that he sported a few moments prior.

"No, you were my first kiss actually," I answered, looking deep into his black eyes as I tried to read his emotions.

However, all I received was the most satisfying growl I ever heard him produce. He leaned forward, his nose grazing across the side of my neck as his hands started traveling across my body again. I whimpered, igniting another growl of pleasure from him as he pressed against me even harder.

"I'll... adhere to your request." He spoke again, his breath tickling the side of my neck in a way I never thought pleasurable. I shivered, his breath igniting goosebumps across my skin, "But, you should eat." He said as he leaned away.

For a moment, I just stared into his eyes. That smolder was present, an indication that he was absolutely in the domains of passion as he withheld the desire to continue our escapade. I found it hard myself to move away, to escape from this burning heat. Yet, I took in a deep breath and let go of my passion and desire. Backing away from him ever so slightly, to distance myself for the time being.

We made our way back to my tent, as we entered I thought about how long I was going to remain inside of the tent. Probably not long, considering I could walk around without much issue.

I sighed, sitting down on my cot and opening the MRE that I held within my hands. Fortunately, its heat had retained inside, keeping the contents warm. I dug in, eating as much as I could considering that I felt like I was genuinely starving. Again, I was faced with the irritation of finishing my food without even a minute going by. Still, my gullet was full and warm instead of the emptiness it once was.

I looked over to Vegeta, seeing that he had taken his chair and moved it to sit at the end of the cot near where I rested my head.

"When was the last time a healer saw to you?" He asked me as he set his empty packet down.

I scowled as I thought to the bitch that continued to attempt to stick me with those damned needles, "About an hour ago." I answered him.

"Not too happy about that it seems." He said, his eyes roaming across my face in amusement.

"No, she's absolutely-"

Suddenly, the damned face of that healer poked through the tent's entrance, "Oh, Prince Vegeta." She stepped through, bowing her head slightly towards the man in question, "How wonderful to see you, I have to speak with you about Lady Vedien."

I glared at the Beta with all my might. Vegeta suddenly looked to me with a questioning gaze, an eyebrow cocked at the healer's words, "Go on." He replied as he looked back at her.

I crossed my arms and stared at her, daring her to tell him what exactly has been transpiring within the last three days. She stared right back, her intentions clear within her eyes as they hardened without a single flinch.

Well, I could at least admire her audacity and courage.

"Lady Vedien has been absolutely adamant about not taking her medication. Every day I have fought tooth and nail to administer her medicine, yet all I end up with are threats to my life." She explained as her eyes moved back to Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes flicked over to me, his expression both amused and irritated, "Why have you been forgoing your medication?" He asked me.

"I would fucking take it if it wasn't administered in such a barbaric fashion!" I hissed out, losing my cool as my tail swished wildly behind me. It was silent for a moment. Vegeta's eyes widened to a comical degree as he realized what exactly the problem was. 

He started chuckling, a low sound that would have sent lightning down my body if it wasn't uttered within the current situation, "Wait, so you're telling me, Lady Vedien, one of the strongest Saiyans alive - is afraid of needles?" He questioned in between laughter.

I didn't answer because he already had one. I huffed in agitation as I glared at the Beta that stood before us, "See, now I have to deal with this bullshit because of you." I told her.

"It is my job as a healer to make sure my patients-" She began to explain with her own glare towards me but was interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her about it. You can leave." He spoke with a wave of his hand in dismissal. The Beta bowed her head and took her leave, letting the tent flap for a few seconds in the wind in her wake.

His eyes met mine, mirth still alight in the black coals as he took me in, "Are you for fucking real right now?" He questioned once more, sparking new waves of fury within me.

"Yes, alright! I'm afraid of fucking needles, laugh it up because after this minute the next time you laugh you'll be without balls." I hissed out in-between my teeth as my tail swished against the cot of the bed. He chuckled again, my threats rolling off his back like they were nothing. I was being somewhat serious, the next time he did laugh about it I would hit him, pretty hard too.

"Alright, I get it. It is quite hilarious that someone who probably ranks second strongest of our race at the current moment hates needles." He said, leaning forward in his chair towards me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand in dismissal as I sniffed, "Everyone is afraid of something Vegeta," I commented, my eyes darting towards his hands momentarily.

He frowned then, mirth evaporating from his eyes in an instant as he took in what I had just said. However, he did not comment, instead ignoring it as he clasped his hands together, "True enough. Still, you're going to have to take that medication. If not because of my concern for your health, be it that you need to return to the front lines before our break is up. The sooner we get this shit done, the sooner we go home." He explained with a serious expression.

"I get it. Don't worry, I'll fucking deal with it I suppose." I grimaced, already imagining the absolute horrendous shit I was going to have to put up with.

"Calm down, you're not going to get any better worrying about it." He responded, placing his hands on his knees as he stood from his chair. My eyes followed him as he moved towards me, my heart rate kicking up almost immediately. I scowled internally at the immediate reaction, wondering if that was going to become a permanent anomaly as we continue this relationship.

He sat next to me, his weight shifting the cot slightly as his hip touched mine. His scent was already prevalent before, yet as soon as he sat next to me it intensified to an almost unbearable degree. Gunmetal, everywhere - it was like I was in a factory.

I looked up to him, meeting his eyes in a standoff. I could feel his breath hit my face even though we were but a foot apart, "So, is making my heart rate kick faster because of this better than it being faster by worrying?" I asked him, curious of what he thought of the dilemma.

He only smirked in response, one of his hands began to trail across my thigh. Fingertips ghosting across the clothed skin, instantly igniting my skin in a blistering warmth as they traveled down towards my knee.

Suddenly, thoughts pertaining to what this advance in our relationship exactly entailed crossed my mind. Was this exclusive? Would it be selfish of either of us to demand that it should be? I mean, at this point it was entirely sexual, or at least I thought it was. I doubted that Vegeta felt anything more than sexual desires towards me, hell I couldn't even tell if I felt more than that myself. Mostly, I was just curious and decided that Vegeta should be the one I should share my first experiences with. How that decision came to be was a convoluted mess within my mind that I simply could not work around.

As he began to lean forward I wondered if I should just simply ask. However, I did not know if asking such direct things was normal or even accepted. See, this is why I was so fucking fearful of this that I simply locked the feelings away within my subconscious until I simply couldn't anymore. I just didn't know what to do or expect.

As his lips met mine the thoughts shuddered away. Later, the primal side of my mind told myself, and I simply obeyed.

A moan escaped from my lips, his own growl of satisfaction rumbling against the meeting of our skin as he forced me down on my back, still connected by a kiss. His own experience overpowered my own so expertly, I simply couldn't make a decision as my head swam and reeled from the new feelings and emotions tearing their way through me.

Our lips fought against the others, vying for control that I couldn't match even if I wanted to. One of his knees pushed through my thighs, the other off to my right as he leaned over me. Goddess, his scent was so overpowering. That alone would have made me pant, but I was also being kissed and touched, it was all so much.

His hands slid around my neck, my shoulders, down my sides. It was then I noticed he was adamantly avoiding my breasts, to which I wondered if he avoided them to tease me or keep his word about going slow. Maybe it was a little of both since the skin tingled with want as he avoided those vital areas.

He leaned out of the kiss, one of his arms resting beside my head as he propped himself up, "What is it you want?" He asked me in a dark voice that had me reeling.

Why was he asking me that question? It was quite obvious that I simply had no idea what the hell to do, even then it was weird since all I heard about sex was the dominant made all the decisions. I mean, it was quite clear that he had full control over the situation, so why even give me a choice?

_"I'll... adhere to your request."_

Ah, that's right. He didn't know what was acceptable at this point and what was not. I thought for a moment, my head still buzzing with pointless nonsense as lust destroyed my thought processes with ease. Even then, I simply couldn't comprehend what exactly was acceptable or not. I just didn't know enough about what exactly this entailed.

"I'll trust you," I replied, my lidded eyes meeting his own.

That immediately set off a reaction that had the primal side of me absolutely loving. His pupils went from small pinpricks to blown out with a second, his fingers that slid across my skin instantly deepened in their hold, "You sure? I'm not the epitome of gentleness or restraint." He responded, one of his hands sliding upwards, grazing across the skin of my neck.

"I wouldn't have let this happen if I didn't trust you in the first place," I said, my hand traveling towards his jaw. As my hand met his skin, I was surprised to find the slightest of stubble gracing his skin. The tiny hairs rubbed against my skin in a simultaneous rough yet pleasurable feeling.

A growl rumbled from his throat, one that had one feeling screaming within my body.

Possession.

"Just say stop if I go too far." I finally said, leaning forward once again to capture my lips.

The reaction was immediate. A fire burned through my skin as our kiss deepened, our lips moved against the others softly at first, but it quickly turned rough and hard. Noises automatically came from my throat, those of a needy desire and want as he bit my bottom lip to demand entrance.

I allowed it easily, letting our tongues move in an intricate dance that I could barely keep up with. One of my hands somehow managed to find its way to his hair, gripping the spiky expanse in a relentless grip as he suffocated me in these feelings of lust and desire.

He leaned out of the kiss suddenly, his hands still roaming my body, gripping my clothed skin in a ruthless hold as his lips slowly moved down to my jaw, planting kisses and bites that had me reeling. I didn't even notice that my hips were automatically bucking against his own, my thigh rubbing against his hardening erection as my body tried to obtain some form of release.

His hands moved downwards, gripping my hips and pushing them down, not allowing any form of reprieve as I whimpered. "No moving." He commanded, the words striking a chord deep within my body as I automatically stopped moving altogether.

I was panting, unable to gather enough air as I was overwhelmed by these new passions. It was not made better by the fact his lips moved from my jaw to my neck, placing rough kisses and nibbles across my sensitive skin. Each time I felt his teeth I stilled to an almost unimaginable degree.

He chuckled each time darkly, the vibrations causing me to moan as I shivered from the feeling. His lips, tongue, and teeth moved lower down my neck, slowly moving down to where my scent glands were. The moment his lips grazed the surface where they were located, I almost screamed.

Seemingly knowing what kind of reaction that would cause, he quickly moved his hand to my mouth right before he did so. I was reeling, shaking with ruthless abandon as my vocal cords tried to relieve the absolute bomb of pleasure that erupted on my skin. He looked up, his dark eyes boring into my own as a possessive smirk donned his lips, seemingly proud of what exactly he had just done.

I was squirming against him, unable to control anything as that pleasure rolled through me without relief. "What did I say about moving?" He asked me lowly, sending a chill down my spine as I realized that I had disobeyed what the Alpha had demanded from me.

That little thought swam around my head, how I had only referred to him as his designation, not his name. My body was screaming that there was an Alpha absolutely controlling me, dominating me as he was meant to. Yet, that little cognizant part of my mind kept screaming back that his name was Vegeta, not some random Alpha.

"Y-you said not to move." I whimpered back breathily, his nails that were slowly turning into claws scratched against my neck, moving down my side in a mixture of slight pain and an absolute pleasure.

He hummed in approval, those clawed fingers tracing across what skin that was exposed as he stared deeply into my eyes, "And what did you do?" He asked.

"Moved," I responded, my panting increasing tenfold this wonderful mixture of anxiety and anticipation filled me.

"Why did you move?" He asked again, his breath tickling my neck as he leaned down to begin his ministrations once more.

"I don't-" I tried to say but was cut off as he bit down sharply right above my scent gland.

Again, his hand covered my mouth the moment before he bit. I screamed into the gloved hand, the edges around my vision darkening as an explosion of pleasure shot through me. I almost cried it was so intense, my mind was swimming in ecstasy, my body squirming and writhing as it tried to desperately to relieve some of this pressure.

He was teasing me, I knew he was. I could practically feel the pleasure he got from the action emanating from him. I quivered as he looked up from my neck, his pupils blown out wide, the embers of passion igniting the coals.

I could never have imagined someone could feel pleasure by simply kissing, biting, and licking somewhere that was not breasts or genitalia. Hell, we even had all our clothes on, yet I felt so much rumbling pleasure coursing through me. This was the feeling I expected when someone had sex, not these simple actions that predated intercourse.

I suddenly had a thought course through my dulled mind. All he was doing was pleasuring me and had nothing in recompense for his actions. The instinctual side agreed, saying that he needed to be pleasured as well, that it was not fair to only give me these intense, wonderful feelings.

With shaky hands, I repeated his hand movements down his own body that lay atop mine. I could feel him shiver from the action, a feeling of victory igniting within my body before it was quickly extinguished when he grabbed my wrists roughly and shoved them above my head.

He snarled. an animalistic sound that had me both fearful and waiting in anticipation, "No. Moving." He stated once more, his command pulsing through my body. I obeyed, whimpering softly in pleasure at the stinging feeling of his grip on my wrists. He leaned forward once more, nipping at the soft skin of my neck as he breathed heavily across my skin.

"Can I do a little more?" He asked me, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier as each second passed.

A little itch of fear coursed through me, wondering how much further he could take it. Still, I squashed that fear down with curiosity and a leeching desire for more, "Yes." I responded back with a hiss as his tongue and teeth traveled across my neck.

He leaned up as I answered, his weight entirely situated on my legs as he stared down at me. He was panting, his gunmetal scent protruding so heavily I thought I was suffocating, "Say stop if you don't like it." He said, his hands slowly moving from my neck down to my collarbones.

It was then I realized that his hands weren't moving to my sides, instead, they traveled downward, right in the middle of my breasts. Again, with my lean build and natural disposition, my breasts weren't that large. Cleavage wasn't something that I could naturally obtain, so as his hands rested in the middle of my chest, he still was not touching the fatty protrusions.

He looked up at me once more, a second passed as our eyes met. A hard look was prevalent in those heated eyes, a confirmation. I nodded back, telling him my answer with a hurried motion. Even though that little trickle of fear shuddered across my spine, that inkling of curiosity and desire overpowered the emotion.

With a light touch, he rolled his fingers over my breasts. It was simple, gentle, curiosity lacing the touches as he experimented with my reactions. Immediately, I gasped. Lightning expanded from where his fingers touched, jolting down me with a pleasurable heat as he slowly massaged my breasts.

It was a wonderful feeling. Not as intense as his ministrations against my scent glands, but a slow - rumbling pleasure that built pressure in my lower regions.

Then, his fingers rolled over my clothed nipples, instantly igniting a moan from me as that simple rumbling pleasure turned into a little jolt of intensity. With his hands still on my breasts, rubbing and groping with need, he leaned down to capture my lips in another dance of tongue and teeth.

His erection was rubbing against my thighs as he straddled my legs. A large protrusion that had my baser desires peak up in curiosity at what exactly it looked or felt like in my hands. However, even I knew that I didn't want to go that far today, I was still far too new to go beyond him groping my breasts.

Suddenly, we swapped positions. My mind was dulled to the point where I only knew I was being pulled from my laying position to one where I was straddling him while halfway through the exchange. I was immediately situated on his hips, my thighs straddling his pelvis as our clothed sexes ground against the other.

He groaned loudly at that, and I myself let loose a whimper of desire as my hips automatically rolled against his erection. He growled at that, his hands closing in a bruising grip on my hips as he forced me to stop moving. Unfortunately, that meant he had to push me against his bulging erection, causing this unbelievable pressure and lust to course through me.

I couldn't hold myself up anymore, my hands lay against the side of his head as I hunched over in pleasure. Our noses were almost touching, my breaths came out in hurried pants as his dilated pupils bore into my own.

"Goddess, you look absolutely sinful." He commented in a rough, coarse voice. It rumbled through me, making me shiver at the praise.

Then, using his hands, he began to ground me against his erection. The pleasure was almost blinding, the edges of my vision narrowed as the intensity of pleasure rivaled what I felt when he bit my scent glands.

He continued to grind against me, a pressure building up inside me until I felt as if I couldn't breathe. As I looked up at him, I could tell that he too was feeling the same thing. His teeth were bared, fangs protruding as his own pleasure increased second by second. I was moaning, keening, whimpering. Every sound that I never thought I would make erupting from my lips as I was lost in this deep pool of pleasure. 

The pressure increased and increased, growing more and more by the second.

_Unmated, Alpha, Bite._

No, no. I can't, this isn't like that. However, the desire to just simply bite him, to lay that ancient claim that descended from our ancestors, was overpowering.

Suddenly, the pleasure hit its peak. I thought it to be a mountain so high that I could never even see the top, yet here I was, shuddering and coming close to tears as the most unimaginable lust, desire, pleasure - every single emotion coursed through me as my fangs bit into the side of my cheek.

I keened and moaned so loudly that I forced myself into the curve of his neck just to muffle the sounds a little. He too groaned and shuddered against me, feeling the same as I did as we rolled through our orgasms.

It was blinding, neverending, wonderful, and all-consuming. Slowly, second by second, it diminished. Minutes passed before I could regain my senses to a manageable level, however, what I was surprised to find was one of his hands running through my hair. A comforting gesture that had this rumbling purr echo from my throat and into the dusky tent we shared.

His movements stilled for a moment, before continuing. While I could think somewhat, I was in this dulled world where my natural thoughts were still in the background. Like little whispers in my head, trying to break through glass that was miles in depth.

With my face still buried deep in his neck I breathed in his scent. Gunmetal, gunpowder, such a powerful scent.

My purring continued as I continue to breathe in, feeling comforted by the chaotic smells that permeated from him. With the combination of his alluring scent, his hand running through my hair, and the exhaustion from our activities - I found myself slowly being lulled to sleep. Each minute that rolled by slowly diminished my ability to sense my surroundings.

Smells slowly only turned into his own scent. My eyes were closed, unable to see anything past the darkness of my own mind. Sounds turned into dull noises that meant nothing. All I could feel were his clothes and hot skin, the slight tickle of his hair was the only thing besides those two that I could feel.

Until, it all disappeared, and I was taken to the land of dreams.

**Vegeta**

Her scent was mixed with the smells of sex. The innocence of flowers tainted beyond recognition. My instincts willed me to cover her with my own scent, to lay claim to what was mine. However, I felt perturbed by these feelings. I knew they were just long-rooted instincts from my baser ancestors, but Isena was not mine to claim. No, I did not harbor those feelings for her, I had to scream it within my mind that those feelings did not exist. I was not capable of them.

I sighed softly, making the hairs atop her head flitter in the air as I stared down at her. I honestly wouldn't of minded her sleeping atop me if I did not have semen coating the insides of my clothes.

It had been about thirty minutes since she had fallen asleep. Her purring had stopped a few minutes into the realm of dreams, much to my chagrin. It was a sound that sang to my instincts to the utmost degree, one that could have completely controlled me if she had known.

Her face was buried deep into my neck, her nose pressed against my scent glands in a way that gave the barest notes of pleasure as she breathed outward. Either way, that possessive streak inside of me was content that she found comfort in my scent.

Slowly, I moved her off of me. She grumbled in protest, burying her face further into my neck as I attempted to remove her, "Why." She drawled out in a complaint before breathing in deeply.

"I need to clean myself," I explained, stopping my movements as I tried to persuade the half-asleep Beta to let me move her.

She gave a muted groan, popping her head up from my neck as she stared at me with sleepy, drooping eyes, "You'll come back?" She asked, her voice hoarse with sleep.

"If you desire it," I responded, my hand automatically moving to her knotted locks. She hummed in pleasure at that, leaning her head against my hand as her eyes closed. My chest clenched in this strange emotion. One that was simultaneously pleasurable and drenched in terror. For whatever reason, something within me hated that feeling, even though it felt good alongside the fear.

"I do." She said, pushing herself off my chest in sluggish movements. She stood for a moment beside the cot, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. She stared at me as I rose, eyes half-lidded in exhaustion as her pupils followed my movements. Even within the confines of near-sleep, she had this twinkle of curiosity and intelligence within her eyes.

"I'll be back," I said, exiting the tent and making my way to the buckets of water across the camp. Before arriving, I grabbed a replacement suit, knowing that the one that I was wearing was ruined from dirt, grime, blood, and our most recent excursion.

I took off the latex suit, scrubbing everything clean with lukewarm water. It didn't take long, perhaps only five minutes had passed before I was pulling fresh clothes over my skin.

I sighed, squeezing water out of my hair as I stepped away from the makeshift showers. My eyes looked upward to the night sky, stars dim in their distant light. Even though home was chaotic and posed its own challenges, I missed the daily pleasures I took for granted.

I missed the sun and the summer heat. I missed that coldest it ever got was a mediocre chill that didn't require extra clothing. I even missed seeing bright stars at night, not this dim facade. All I knew, was that this place was hell for all life. It wasn't livable. I knew that it was slowly making me insane, this awful place. I could only hope that we would be able to leave within a month or two.

I stepped through the cool air, chilling my skin with its icy touch as I made my way back to the tent that housed Isena. Combatants mulled about in the darkness, lit by fires that slowly dimmed until someone decided to add some more petroleum wax to the coals.

They spoke of many things; home, wives, husbands, food, warmth. They reminisced on home, just like I had just a few moments prior. It was a shock, to realize that I was so similar to these mongrels. Still, pride overshadowed reason and told me I was much better than these worthless ingrates. That I was the Prince and that they were nothing.

I carried on making my way back to the tent, intending to just ignore the strange feelings that have been permeating through me for months now. They only served as a distraction from what truly mattered - getting the fuck home.

Thoughts were suddenly pulled from my head when screaming began to emanate from the tent Isena was housed within. A small crowd had formed with an eager and slightly terrified expression, immediately turning the churn of anxiety in my gut from fear to simple exasperation.

I sighed, stepping through the crowd who parted in my wake. Their interests peaked tenfold when I arrived, seemingly wondering how this fight would go down.

I pulled back the tent flap, exposing Isena who was screaming near the top of her lungs at the steadfast healer from before. Even I was caught off-guard by the sheer volume of Isena's voice, as I was used to her being calm and collected. Usually, whenever she got pissed off she would just hit shit, not scream. Then again, she probably felt as if she couldn't resort to physical violence in this encounter. No, she was stuck with intimidation, to which she was failing poorly.

Her eyes met mine in a mad glare for just a moment. Switching targets from the healer in front of her to my form. Her pupils were pinpricks in her rage, a terrible fury that emanated from her in waves.

I sighed, leaning back against one of the wooden posts that held up the tent, eager to see how this encounter would end, "Isena, why have you woken the entire camp with your shrill yelling?" I asked, my eyes boring into her own.

With a slow breath inward she answered, "Because it's either you lose a healer or the entire camp get woken up - you decide." An ultimatum, one that was entirely one-sided, considering that we valued every single healer we had. Truthfully, she played that particular part well, except that there was a third option - that she could get over it and take her medication.

"So, I imagine this is something to do with your medication?" I asked, ignoring the thought for now.

Her eyes narrowed, seemingly catching onto my plan or whatever inkling of thought had meandered into my head. It was entirely cat-like, a glint in her eye that spoke of immeasurable thoughts, "If you already know, then why ask?" She spoke into the air, the slight chill sending huffs of visible air as she watched my perched form.

I shrugged, not too keen on letting the conversation drift from its initial purpose, "You have to take your medication, Isena." I spoke bluntly, which only seemed to edge her irritation on further as the game was put into pause.

Her hair practically stood on end. I could even see her fingers twitching in the telltale sign of wanting to ball into a fist, "I would, however, this demon of a woman is suggesting to stick me with an IV." Isena seethed from across the tent.

"Which, would cut down on needles used and be a whole lot simpler. I explained that it would be only one needle going in, however, it seemed that is not the issue at hand for her." The healer finally spoke up, her voice taut and her eyes hardened in a courageous and single-minded purpose.

"I would not mind multiple needles, but you're suggesting that you continuously stab into me as you fiddle about with my arteries! No, it's either multiple needles or nothing." Isena hissed out, her pupil's pinpricks in her rage as she stamped towards the healer.

I sighed, rubbing my temples as a headache formed from this absolutely abysmal situation. Why Isena was being so difficult was beyond me, however, it seemed that everyone was at an impasse.

Moments of tension passed, and while Isena and the healer were fuming between each other, I was simply struck with a juxtaposition of amusement and absolute irritation. I don't know why I was the one that had to deal with this constant bullshit, but it seemed as if I would continue to do so, even though I despised it.

"Isena, you do realize you are contributing to our lack of resources, correct?" I asked, looking up from my hand that was rubbing at my temples.

She looked towards me, and with the uncaring nature of her eyes, I already had my answer, "As if a few needles would be remiss. I am not taking an IV, I don't give a shit what anyone says." She responded with finality, and i knew that I would be a fool to continue to try and convince her.

"So, if the healer does every injection separately, you will not kill her or say no to the injections?" I questioned, making sure I understood her line of absolutely terrible logic.

With a swift nod, she answered, her eyes locking back onto the healers with such extreme hate that I wondered if she was playing it up. However, I knew that I had something that would satisfy everyone in the room to some degree. While I would prefer Isena take the IV, just to cut down on resource costs, I knew that there was no way in hell she would do it. To make sure Isena returned to the battlefield as soon as possible, I had to make sure she took her medication. The sooner we went home, the less this whole trip costs.

So, my eyes trailed back to the healer and with a sigh, I commanded, "Do separate injections from now on. Don't try to convince her differently, it's a battle you won't win."

The healer's eyes widened suddenly and her mouth opened to protest, "But, My Prin-" She began to say, but I interrupted her quickly.

"No, do as I say or I will not protect you." I hissed out lowly.

The healer, seemingly realizing that this was a battle she could not win, shut her mouth and nodded curtly. She then grabbed the needles sitting on the wooden table next to the cot and began the process of injecting Isena.

Still, even though Isena was seemingly infinitely more comfortable with the idea of separate injections, she still squirmed underneath the healer's ministrations. However, with gritted teeth and sheer determination, she took four separate needles in a multitude of places. Three were within the inside of her arm, while one was injected into the muscle of her shoulder.

As the needles pierced her skin I swore I heard her knuckles creaking with strain. Her face was blank, her eyes set forward, staring into a corner of the tent as she willed herself to not react to the needles. Still, I knew her too well. What might fool most could not get by me. I could see the conflict swirling within her grey eyes, a conflict that spoke of wanting to murder the healer poking her relentlessly, or simply letting the healer do her job.

I simply watched the interaction with a muted enjoyment. Moments such as these, where Isena was on the backfoot, were rare indeed. I simply found joy in her squirming, in her disadvantage.

After a few minutes, the healer backed away, seemingly done with her task, "You no longer need to reside within the tent. By the time you need to rest once more, you should be able to sleep with the rest of the soldiers, and allow for someone that actually needs this tent to reside within." The healer explained, bowing her head slightly before stepping out of the tent.

Isena narrowed her eyes at the Beta's retreating form, still harboring some ill feelings towards her as she exited the tent.

"I swear, Isena - you are absolutely horrendous sometimes," I muttered under my breath, still somewhat flabergasted by the absolute hilarity of the situation.

"Shut up." She hissed out lowly, igniting some of the more primal feelings within my body. Such blatant disregard for her Alpha was an atrocity that I simply could not allow.

However, as soon as the thoughts passed my mind I realized that she was indeed not mine, nor would I ever truly feel such a way if she was. No, all we had was a simple fling, and I was completely fine with that.

Completely.

"Well, I'll miss the modicum heat this tent has provided me." She said after a few moments of silence. She sighed the words out, at odds with the realization that she would have to sleep in the freezing cold once more.

"At least you're getting better. You will probably be able to participate in the next battle." I replied, relieved that someone competent would join me on the field.

"Someone has to watch your sorry ass." She said with a dark chuckle, immediately making my eyes narrow at the blatant insult, "What? You're the one who couldn't come up with the idea that maybe blowing a factory up might induce some wounds on yourself." She said in reply to my dark look, her chuckling increasing tenfold as I harrumphed.

Still, even though if anyone else said the things she said they would be ash in the wind, I somewhat enjoyed the words coming from her mouth. Knowing that she was my equal in all things. Well, in most things. She was smart, much easier on the eyes than most of our race, and could kill someone without a second thought.

Truly, all the things one could ask for in a friend.

Again, that nagging feeling arose within me once more. Whispering muted thoughts that I could almost make out, but the general feeling of danger came from those whispers, knowing that if I heard them I would delve into darkness I could not escape.

The best I could do was to ignore it, to savor my blissful ignorance, and continue on with what I had. I knew that one day those whispers would become reality, and I would have to face the realization with open arms. However, now was the time where I could enjoy my unknowingness.

"Come on, I'm tired of hanging out in this tent anyways. Let's go catch up with some people." Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts suddenly.

With a groan I followed her footsteps out of the tent and into the blistering cold, unfortunately, caught up in her desire to socialize with scoundrels that were barely worth feeding. My headache formed once more, knowing that whatever person we met was bound to grate on my nerves endlessly.

Soon, we found a smaller man that had strikingly similar hair to my own. Isena strode over to him, knocking him out of his deep thought as he eeped at her sudden approach. I wanted to slap myself with how much I despised my brother sometimes, especially when he displayed behavior unfit for someone second in line to the throne.

"Isena, it is quite lovely to see you up and about," Tarble said, bearing a bright smile as he tinkered away at some metal contraption. However, even I could see his nostrils working at her scent. He shrank away quite suddenly, and that filled me with the utmost pleasure at the thought of my scent surrounding her form.

"Indeed it is, how has the research been going?" She asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

"Well, not much has been brought back, no matter how much I keep asking. We have figured out some weaknesses in their armor, specifically around the waist..." He began to explain. I already knew most of what he was going to say so I just tuned it out. I was happy to be in the background of the conversation, not truly caring about 'catching up' as Isena put it.

For about an hour Isena had a striking conversation with my brother. How she found such a strange Alpha interesting was beyond me, however, I could at least be within the confines of my own mind in relative silence. I thought on the battles ahead, of how long it would take for us to be back home. From one viper's nest to another - it seemed my life would always harbor interesting times. Sometimes, I just wish it would be simple. No preparing for wars, no poisoned food, no thoughts of my race being exterminated in the near future.

While I did desire blood coating my hands, hot and sticky as power surged through me, I also desired some goddess damned peace and quiet.

I was then shaken out of my thoughts as Isena yawned loudly. She stretched her limbs in a cat-like manner, before saying to Tarble, "I think I'm going to head to sleep, I'm super exhausted." She said, her eyes suddenly flicking over to me, to which I automatically smirked at the insinuation.

"Sleep well," Tarble said under his breath, continuing to tinker away at his electronic toys.

Isena began to slink away and I followed her to where the sleeping area was, tired as well from constant battles and our most recent excursion.

We found some mats and pulled them away from the main group, not too keen on being near some truly awful smelling Saiyans that seemingly refused to use the water buckets meant for cleaning. Even then, I knew we both valued solitary, especially when sleeping.

I looked down at our mats, seeing that they were a few feet apart. An urge to move mine closer, to continue to mark her as mine with my scent, to tell all others that she was mine alone. However, even I could feel her hesitance, that she was not sure herself if we should do such a thing.

While I desired it so deeply, I would not force the issue. I knew all other times we curled together was after our sexual excursions, except that one time after we were married, but that was an anomaly. No, I was adamant about letting her continue this excursion solely on her own whim. Something within me commanded me to never push these things further, to either exclude it from the conversation or simply ask before continuing the action.

However, I was brought out of my thoughts when she pushed the mat against my own and plopped down on the semi-hard surface. My eyes widened before settling on her own. I expected her to say something, anything - yet all she did was shrug and lay down, her back facing me.

I simply stared for a few moments, flabbergasted that she would choose such an intimate action on her own accord, however, soon enough I realized that the longer I stared the more of a chance she would deny the action. So, with a sigh, I lay down as well - pushing my face into her knotted locks and breathing in her scent that still housed the slight tinge of my own.

With a satisfied grumble within my throat at the realization, I slowly began to drift into the realm of dreams, satisfied that she had chosen something that I seemingly desired so much.


End file.
